


Darker Things

by Memos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gratuitous Gore & Violent, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 97,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memos/pseuds/Memos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t trust someone like that. Anyone who chooses night over day is a traitor and deserves what they get." </p>
<p>Vampire hunting in Sina gets a lot more complicated for Levi when he runs into the centuries old Erwin Smith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to several people: Suzan (leadingtofreedom/13th) and Mal (commander-nation) for being the most supportive people in the world and reading my shit even when I didn't think it was that good. And to Shikarius (askaheichou) for being the first person to suggest Vampire Slayer!Levi. May god bless all of their black souls. You guys are boss.

It’s still a week out from the official start of fall, but already the air’s taken on a crisp quality, cold enough that you need a light jacket if you plan on spending more than ten minutes outside. Levi’s already prepared for the night’s chill, in a pair of faded black jeans, calf length boots and a leather motorcycle jacket zipped to the throat, a pair of matching black gloves peeking from the cuffs. He so hates removing blood from under his fingernails, especially the sharp, acidic smelling shit he usually has to deal with from his choice of prey.

Mikasa is to his right, he can sense her even if it’s too dark to see in the wide stretch of road that circles back behind the nearby train depo. She's quiet as the grave, graceful in ways Levi can never hope to be as they encounter piles of rubbish and spare car parts that less adept hunters would trip over. Behind them some ten meters off is Eren, outfitted to see anything that could come up on them in the pitch black, keeping careful watch on the two more experienced slayers backs. Levi had declined goggles himself; his grey-silver eyes adjust quickly to the inky blackness surrounding them, have always even since before they made this a habit. Mikasa walks blind and relies on sound and sense alone, trusting the two men with her like a tightrope walker trusts the braid under foot. They’ll never let her walk into something she’s not ready for, Levi’s never, and Eren would sooner swallow razor blades than do so. They move silently in their triangle pattern, the two-way radio silenced that connects them back with base. Levi hopes there will be no need for it until after the mission is complete.

They’d been tipped off that past Wednesday from a reliable source, although the six page spread in the local papers had been more than enough to pique his interest. Eleven rape and murder cases in the past four months, all situated in the low-end neighborhood that sat perched on the very edge of the railyards. Either the police were too stupid or too scared to do anything; the fact that the media had caught on to it meant that no one had been paid off. It stunk of low-level bottom feeders, not highborn enough to haunt the upscale clubs and little “dinner parties” the big fish threw in downtown Sina. These were animals, not abiding by the rules that governed their world’s population, taking unwilling victims, feeding till death, destroying the sanctity of the human body.

It was dogs like these that were hunted ruthlessly by Levi’s kind.

To their left buildings still rose at a distance, the only source of dim light in the otherwise black nighttime plain. Abandoned storage facilities sat nearer to the road, claimed by the dirt and waste of this side of town. Disrepair blanketed their surroundings, extending to the yard they came upon nearer to the tracks where old empty railcars sat like markers to their destination. An old wooden depo stood farther on, a single flickering light hanging from the outside ledge by the door. The lights were out inside; just as they’d been told they would be. No one was about at this time of night. No one human, at least.

Levi’s pace slowed as they reached the first car, Mikasa matching him step for step. He could hear the quiet crunch of gravel close behind them, Eren drawing a little closer before coming to a stop. He turned slightly to study the boy’s faint outline in the dark, unable to discern any features. Now was the most dangerous part of the night. Whoever struck first would have the advantage, meaning whoever found the other first was almost guaranteed victory. Three is what she had said; three rogue bloodsuckers out for human targets. One for each of them. It wouldn’t be an easy fight, but they were more than prepared.

With a tighter triangle they moved past the first car and turned, making their way down the row with Levi at the head, the two teens to his left and right flank. He kept his eyes straight ahead, looking for any sign of movement while the other two scanned the obstacles they passed, looking into the cars and around them for glowing red eyes in the dark. They had almost concluded the first pass when both Levi and Mikasa detected Eren coming to a halt; green eyes narrowed, peering into the shadows beyond one of the cars. His hand hovered over his right hip hesitantly, to where the silver handgun sat perched. Levi’s own hand went to his holster on instinct, the shifting sound of fabric to his other side letting him know that Mikasa had done the same. Alertness made the three aware of every sound around them, every shift of wind and dead leaves around their feet as they stood poised to cross the threshold of darkness. Eren’s posture relaxed, and for a second he moved to give the all clear before it hit Levi full in the face; the sickly sweet smell of human blood, enough to make someone of duller senses gag even. Eren had his gun out in seconds, feet quick and soundless as he left the gravel path for the shadows of the car. Levi grit his teeth, wishing he could call out to him and tell him to get his dumb fucking ass back in sight, but unwilling to give their position away. Levi went after him, sure Mikasa would bring up the rear and keep their backs clear. The distant sound of low moaning broke the silence around them.

From this angle the half moon slants enough light onto the overgrown grass to reveal the woman; she’s a few years older than them, deathly pale and covered in blood. She struggles to move as Eren bends down to her, hands reaching out for safety as the boy speaks so low to her that even Levi’s advanced hearing can’t make it out. He wants to yell again when he kneels, leaving himself open and vulnerable to top and sides to comfort the woman and provide whatever medical assistance she needs. There’s no way this woman is walking away, not with the amount of blood that flows from her neck and chest, dress ripped open crudely. 

“I...I didn’t know...I was, I was walking...h-home and they…”

“Shh, shh, don’t try to talk, just relax, we’ll get you out of here.” 

“I…”

Eren and Levi don’t see it until it’s too late; they had thought the woman had been reaching up to grasp at Eren’s arm. Pale hands slide around the handle of his already holstered gun and wrench it free, pressing it to Eren’s lower belly. 

“How _fucking stupid_ are you…”

Levi’s got his own gun trained on the woman before the words even leave her mouth, Eren’s rigid as a corpse.

“Don’t waste your bullets on her, she’s a pet,” Eren calls back to him in a rush, and Levi suddenly knows he’s right; the woman laughs high and musical, leaning up to shrug the shoulder of her torn dress down to reveal a single pale breast; there’s a runemark there, darker than sin and not of any house that looks familiar to him. She’s a bloodwhore for mutts. Levi curses. 

There’s a small scuffle behind them and Levi spins around in time to see one bring an arm up under Mikasa’s chin, her gun already laying several feet away in the wet grass. Laughter sounds around them, from the woman and the vampire and the other two that slink out of the shadows. They’re no one Levi’s ever seen before; they smell worse than what he’s used to, the stench of death and gore clinging to the fibres of their clothes and hair. They’re young looking, carefree and high on the power that vampires wield over mortals. 

“What a piss-poor band of slayers, huh...walking right into a trap like that,” the brunette with windblown hair clicks his tongue, hands in his pockets, a sign of obvious ease, “You must not have been on the beat for very long to fall for something like that,” he jeers. Levi keeps his gun trained on Eren’s captor; if he has to place his money on who will need more help, it’s the boy. Mikasa doesn’t even twist in the other bloodsucker’s grasp, still as stone.

“You’ll have to excuse us for not being on our game tonight, I hadn’t thought i’d recruited a complete idiot for our team,” Levi spoke in level monotone; Eren gritted his teeth in response, “Be that as it may, you’re only as strong as your weakest link,” the hunter responded. He sure as hell hoped the lesson stayed with Jaeger. 

A rumbling laugh erupted from the brunette, clearly the leader. 

“If that’s not the truth...too bad it took your little friend there too long to realise…” The blond holding Mikasa shifts anxiously to his left.

“Nac, c’mon,” he speaks in a low, jittery voice that sounds like blood deprivation, “Lets just fucking end them already.” Levi keeps his eyes on the vampire, and notes the way he bobs nervously. Eyes rolling, he takes a long whiff off the top of Mikasa’s hair, nearly moaning.

“If you don’t let me drain this bitch i’m gonna fucking lose it.” 

“Shut up, Thomas.” 

“No, _you fucking listen-_ ”

Several things happen in quick succession; Mikasa produces the hawthorn stake from under her sleeve in a matter of seconds, twisting enough to plunge it deep into Thomas’ upper torso under her own arm. The vampire doesn’t even have time enough to shriek properly before he’s already crumbling to dust. Levi has already gotten off his shot, the silver bullet finding a home right between the pet’s eyes. She doesn’t deserve silver, but it allows Eren a chance to get to his feet. Mikasa’s already ducked and rolled to secure her firearm, Levi switching her positions to cover her back and train the gun on Nac. 

“Only as strong as your weakest link,” Levi reminds him with a glint in his eye, “shit idea bringing a mortal to your ambush.” 

Nac slowly lifts his hands, the silvery blond vampire to his right doing the same, “Easy chief, you’ve got us.”

There’s something about the easy attitude and tilt of his head that Levi doesn’t like, and his hunch is confirmed by the growl and tumble behind him; Mikasa rolls, a small, dark-haired girl on top of her. Eren rushes, a scream of “Mikasa!” on his lips and Levi wants to scream himself because the boy’s got a gun and half a dozen stakes on him, but he’s going to wrestle the bitch like a novice. The silver-haired one meets him half way with a kick to the jaw, inhumanly strong and fast. It’s with little consolation however; Eren made the team due to his healing and unearthly ability to get the shit kicked out of him and still stand up. 

It leaves Nac an opening to go after Levi. He barrels after his target like a bull but the hunter’s quicker than him somehow, dropping to a knee and leveraging all his strength into taking him off his feet at the last minute. Nac goes flying, just as the female vampire screams out “Millius!” Ash drifts past Levi’s face and he turns in time to see Mikasa pulling another stake free from the soft earth, before turning sharply to plunge it straight into the pig-tailed bloodsucker’s left eye . She gives a red, wet gasp before descending into ashes. 

Eren’s got his gun out now, pinning Nac to the ground. Mikasa and Levi join him on either side.

“Funny, we were told three but you had the pig-tailed bitch up your sleeve,” Levi comments lightly, unzipping his leather jacket nonchalantly, “Didn’t even know you kept a pet either.”

Nac smiles thinly, “Mina’s a new addition...or was. The whore was slumming around some hang-outs and we needed a decoy after having a run-in with your kind a few weeks ago. Some big-nosed bitch and her two attack dogs killed Samuel.” 

Levi barely contains a frustrated sigh, producing a silver stake from his inside jacket pocket, “Annie.” 

“Yeah, that one. Did a number on the long one though.” The glint off his fangs as he smiles only makes Eren cock his gun. 

“Well Nac, or whatever the fuck your name is, you’re not going to be doing a number on anyone anymore,” Levi speaks nonchalantly, crouching over the brunette as the stake slides through his fingers artfully, “you’ve leeched off your last human, buddy. Now, open your mouth.”

Nac has the audacity to spit a thick bloody glob at Levi, “Fuck you, meatbag.”

Levi responds with a fist hard as steel right at Nac’s mouth. The first hit has him reeling, the second shatters a couple fangs, lodging them into the soft flesh of his cheek. Two hits later and the vampires head lulls side to side, disoriented. Levi pulls the vampire’s jaw down without protest, setting the silver spike against the back of his throat before rising. 

“Sweet dreams, parasite.” 

The hard heel of Levi’s boot comes down on the spike, sending it back through Nac’s spinal column and causing him to erupt into a cloud of burning dust. 

The three stand over the once vampire leader’s ashes for several seconds before Levi pulls the stake. 

“You enjoy doing that way too much.”

“Fuck off, Jaeger.” 

Levi’s already turning and stalking back the way they came, grumpy and tired. 

“Ok look, I know I fucked up, but-”

“You do, do you? Well that’s _dandy_ ,” the slayer snaps, stashing his gun and stake, continuing his trek. He wonders how many blocks they’ll have to walk before they run into cab service. 

“ _But_ i’m sorry and I promise it won’t happen again,” the boy goes on, catching up to his leader, Mikasa trailing behind. Levi doesn’t hold back; he whips around to get into the younger male’s face.

“Oh yeah? I ought to kick you out on your ass, Jaeger. You ran headlong into a blatant trap and not only endangered yourself, but Mikasa as well. What do you think would have happened if that blond vamp had snapped her neck, huh? We were a millisecond from death and you wanna make fucking jokes now.”

Mikasa dances just outside their field of vision, “Nope, I was fine the whole time, honestly.” 

Levi eyes her from the corner of his vision, “No. No you weren't.” 

Mikasa purses her lips, eyes rolling, “Mmm yes. Yes I was actually. I had the stake ready to go the whole time. I was only waiting for you to make a move. If that leach has so much as tensed his arm I would have staked him.”

Levi looked at the girl for a long moment. Finally he gave a disgusted grunt, partially throwing his hands up and turning on his heel to head to the road. 

“I fucking give up.” 

A crackling sound came alive behind him, the tiny, barely there voice sounding over the two-way radio in Eren’s pocket.

“Sorry if i’m interrupting something important, but you guys might want to move your asses. Police scanner just coded for suspicious activity in your area and you’re leaving a dead human behind,” Armin pointed out from the other side. Eren sighed, raising the radio to his mouth.

“Roger.”

“My name’s not Roger.”

“Shut up, Armin.” 

*

It takes a fair amount of apologizing and convincing from all three of the kids, but eventually Levi finds himself being steered down the sidewalk two blocks from their base, towards the all-night cafe on the corner where Armin’s already waiting, standing just outside in an over-sized sweater, jeans and sneakers. Eren runs to catch up to him while Mikasa sidles up to Levi. 

“I promise I was fine, you’re being too hard on Eren,” Mikasa says bluntly, rousing a snort from her sibling.

“It’s not physically possible to be too hard on Eren,” he sneers, watching the boy in question enter the restaurant with his best friend, “he’s not used to this like we are, he doesn’t understand. He needs it drilled into his head how easily we can die out there.” Mikasa hums, glancing at the traffic that streaks past them. 

“He’ll get it soon. I have faith in him,” the teen smiles, eyes still looking anywhere but Levi. The older man rolls his eyes, a disgusted look on his face.

“Listen, if you guys are gonna get gross, i’ll just make a new team, ok?” 

Mikasa shrinks into the refuge of her scarf, “What the hell are you talking about?” She knows exactly, if the pink in her cheeks say anything.

“I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I’m not fucking stupid.”

“Eren’s an 18 year old male, of course he looks,” Mikasa mumbles, embarrassed. 

“Whatever. Excuse me for getting a little pissy over some meathead gawking at his little sister.” 

Mikasa glances at him, thoughtful as they reach the diner door. They don’t even know if they’re really siblings, but they’ve been together since before each can remember, and anyway they look similar enough to pass for it. They’d been raised and trained by the same man, given the same last name, the same purpose, and the same painful memories of losing the only parent they’d ever had. 

“Listen,” she starts, stopping and turning to the older man before entering, “we made a promise, ok? Me and you, right? That’s how it started and that’s how it’all end. Even if I date someone or you marry some ultra-rich supermodel-” Levi fully tilts his head back and laughs at this “-we’re in this together. Blood is thicker than water, or anything else the world can throw at us. Kenny said that, right?” 

Levi lets a slight smile play on his thin lips, nodding, “Right.”

“Ok then. C’mon, buy me a milkshake…” 

*

They cram into a dirty diner booth together, Armin and Eren on one side, Mikasa and Levi on the other. Eren manages to order what seems to be an entire panel of menu items, digging in like he hasn’t eaten in weeks while Armin settles on soda and cheesy fries. Mikasa only gets a milkshake, claiming she can never eat right after a fight. Levi gets a burger against his better judgement, knowing all that awaits in the fridge back home is 2-day old chow mein. 

“What were you guys arguing about earlier?” Armin asks, straw at his lips. Eren groans around a mouthful of toast to his side, eyes rolling, “Please Armin, please for the love of god don’t bring this up…”

“No fighting, the queen demands it,” Mikasa snipes before taking a sip of shake. Levi stares blankly at Eren and Armin, heeding his sister’s demands but secretly seething. 

“I apologized already AND agreed to do everyone’s laundry for the next two weeks, we can officially drop this now,” Eren groused before sticking a fork loaded with eggs and hot sauce into his mouth. 

“I’m not letting you anywhere near my fucking laundry kid, not unless i’m ready to buy a whole new wardrobe. You’re a walking disaster,” Levi muttered, picking up his burger to take a bite. He knew it was wrong the moment he’d sunk his teeth in, groaning as he pulled back and searched for a napkin.

“What? Levi, what’s wrong?” Mikasa asked, tapping him on the shoulder, a concerned note in her voice.

“Bad. It’s bad,” he answered in a disgusted tone.

“Oh for the love of...it’s _fine_ , you’re just crazy. It’s a normal burger, will you just shut up and eat or go vegan already?” 

Levi sighed, bypassing the meat for the fries on his plate. This happened all the damn time; he couldn’t explain it, but he could taste the rot in meat far before any of the members of his team could, even before Mikasa. It made eating leftovers impossible, and hindered him at most eating establishments. He couldn’t help it; the taste filled his senses, overwhelmed them until he felt like gagging. Maybe he really should have gone vegan.

“So...there was a human there?” Armin tried to start up the conversation again. He’d only been acting as their watcher for a little while now, and as such was fascinated by every new development the trade brought. Eren sighed through his teeth, ready to get chewed out again.

“Yes, a woman. She had a rune,” Mikasa answered, recounting the information as if she were commenting on the weather. Levi could already see the confusion coloring Armin’s eyes.

“Human’s who become pets wear runes to mark them as property. “Pet” is a nice word for a human who lets a vampire use them as their toy; feed from them, fuck them, whatever they want. Most do it because they think their vamp with turn them. More often than not we find them dead,” Levi finished with a solid note. Armin’s brows wrinkled. 

“And you killed her?” 

“Yes.” 

“Does that...does that bother you…?”

Levi regarded Armin carefully. There wasn’t an ounce of judgement in his question, just genuine curiosity. Armin was clever and thirsted for all manner of knowledge. Levi wasn’t bothered by that.

“No. She turned her back on humans, on her own species. She was worse than a vampire. Vampires can’t help what they are, and for the most part they keep to their rules and leave humans alone. She sought to join their world and cause humans harm. She forfeited her life when she made that decision,” Levi stated with the calm of an executioner.

“You can’t trust someone like that. Anyone who chooses night over day is a traitor and deserves what they get,” the leader finished before shoving some fries into his mouth.

The group sat in silence around him. None of them voiced any opposition, in fact from the look on their faces they took what Levi had said to heart. They’d all seen the horror of rogue vampires before, and hearing what Levi had to say was like acknowledging a piece of their own pain. Still, the silence was unnerving.

“Be right back, godda take a piss,” he muttered, standing up from the booth and heading to the bathroom. Killing the woman hadn’t honestly bothered him in the least; he believed every word he’d spoken to the kids. What made him think was how he hadn’t even stopped to consider that he’d killed her in the first place, no matter the justification. Had he become so jaded by killing that the loss of human life no longer made an impact on him, traitor or not? 

He was still mulling it over while washing his hands, head full of thoughts when he left the bathroom and headed back down the aisle to where his team waited. Passing by tables and booths his vision drifted over to a man situated in a booth adjacent to his own; he didn’t know him, had never seen him in his life but something drew his gaze like a flame in darkest night. He was well-dressed for the grimy diner, perhaps a businessman on his way home after a long flight judging from the deep navy suit and tie. Blond, golden hair laid in a perfect part from over his left ear, features chiseled and sharp and overall attractive. Levi didn’t know what came over him; it was like he couldn’t tear his eyes away and as he passed the strangest thoughts filled his brain, a mantra of _look up, look up, look up at me_ filling his mind. 

The man who’d been studying the paper, eyes downcast smiled slightly, cerulean blue eyes glancing up at Levi as he passed. Their eyes connected for the briefest of seconds and then it was over; the man back to his paper and Levi coming up on his table, the three teens moving to put on jackets and remove bills from their pockets and wallets. 

“Hey i’ve got tip, ok?” Eren announced, tossing some crumpled bills onto the tabletop. Mikasa shot him a look before adding a couple more. 

“You’ve got my milkshake, right?” Mikasa asked sweetly, nudging Levi in the ribs as they headed to the pay stand.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” he answered, feeling slightly distracted.

“Hey...you ok?” she asked, stopping to get a good look at Levi’s slightly dazed face, “That thing Armin asked you didn’t upset you right?”

“Oh no, no that’s...whatever. I’m fine,” he dragged a hand across his face, eyes fluttering, “I’m just exhausted is all. It’s nearly 4 AM. i’ll feel better when i’m comatose back home.” 

“Aww poor old man needs his beauty rest,” she teased, pulling his credit card out from between his fingers, “I got this. You hang out here and try not to fall asleep standing up.”

Levi sighed, backing up against the wall by the door. On a whim he turned to look for the blond man again, eyes blinking against the harsh fluorescent lighting. No one sat at the booth he’d passed minutes early. Strange.

Vaguely he was aware of Eren standing to his left, not fully leaning on the wall but waiting for Mikasa and Armin as well. It had been a rough night, and he’d let Eren have it the whole way there, but in the end he was happy to have someone on the team who worried about himself and his sister to such a degree. He was a good kid deep down, and he’d make an excellent slayer when he really got the hang of it. Levi studied his profile; his sturdy features, his wide green eyes, the slightly dopey smile on his lips as he watched Mikasa…

“Ugh, gross.”

“Levi? Did you say something?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning for this chapter. Also thanks to Suzan and Mal for assuring me that this chapter was good despite feeling like I was coring out my brain while writing it. 
> 
> And thanks for everyone commenting/bookmarking/kudos...ing. You guys are alright.

It’s exactly 45 minutes till sunrise; he knows by the incessant little chirp from the app on his phone he’d so lovingly installed as soon as he’d been made aware of it, finally a practical solution to the problem that had plagued his kind for centuries. In the old days it had been a matter of making sure to subtract and add minutes by the day, keeping a close watch on clocks and wristwatches so as not to be caught by surprise. Before that had been even worse; so many fledglings had died simply from staying out too late, forced into unfamiliar ground to be attacked when day came, or turned to dust and ash with the first morning light.

It matters little now, he’s already descending into the impenetrable marble fortress of the High Council’s chambers, down half a mile to where sunlight never touches in the sprawling compound. The stairs turn from ordinary carpeted steps to wide expanses of polished stone the color of rust, the only light guiding his way flaring out from sconces lining his path. It fans out suddenly onto a landing before the entryway of the chambers, a dozen matching pillars marking his destination in a hall wide enough to fit several modest houses. Giant spotless mirrors untouched by age or dust line the walls, reflecting the grand chandelier, candelabras and pillars to somehow make the space seem even bigger. It’s so big in fact that he almost doesn’t notice the man standing to the far right, just inside the deep blood red runner that marks a path up to the grand doors. 

“Nile,” he calls out to his old friend, taking the final steps quickly to reach his level. The man turns at the sound of his name, modestly dressed in a sharp black suit jacket and matching slacks, roguish in appearance from his unkempt black hair and goatee. He attempts an air of all-business, but can’t suppress the half-smile that worms it’s way onto his face the closer they get. 

“Erwin Smith,” he practically breathes, studying him with a small shake of his head, “And how were our comrades in the motherland?” he inquires. 

“Cold, mostly. Russian winters are nothing to scoff at, nor are the summers for that matter. But they’re hospitable at least,” Erwin answers, Nile turning at his side so that they can continue the trek to the chambers, “Egypt was much more to my tastes.” 

Nile makes a face, “Egypt. All that sand and sun, sounds like the last place on earth someone like us would want to be.” Erwin can’t help but grin at Nile’s less than enthusiastic response. You can’t tell that it’s been almost sixty years since they’ve seen each other; the two pure-blooded boys who had grown from children to adults racing around the very chamber they walked now, world occupied by the rigors of duty their parents had sought. 

“What care do I have for the sand and sun? There’s so much there to explore, especially underground. So many artifacts, ancient dwellings and old ones with tales, so much information ready to be mined,” the tall blond informs his friend, a solid ball of enthusiasm for his position with the council, “Maybe i’d do you some good to take a bit of a vacation yourself,” Erwin smiles, nudging his side a bit with his elbow. While Erwin’s always been an inquisitive one (sometimes to his detriment) Nile’s always been a homebody, more comfortable with sitting behind a desk than jet-setting around the world to exotic locations. 

“You always were a loon, even back when you were a fledgling…”

“Nile…”

“Especially when you were a fledgling…”

The two men reach the massive doors in no time, a small guard of men in dark suits manning them, giving them a nod and a quiet “gentlemen,” before pulling them open for their guests. The hall inside is circular and just as big as the entryway, significantly better lit by the clusters of candles that cling to the tall candelabras stationed on different levels around the chamber. A wide platform rises in the center, before the council bench where the Supreme Chancellor’s seat is stationed. Rows of benches curl before the curved stone walls forming a gallery for every member of the council. Further seats for viewing rise in balconies all along the walls, bringing the total possible occupancy to nearly a thousand, enough for every possible pure-blooded family member that still lives and breathes in the world. 

Two more are waiting for them on the platform, both significantly older than Erwin and Nile; Darius Zackley, Supreme Chancellor of the High Council and Dot Pixis, the current Cultural Defense and Protection Head. They pause their private conversation in favor of greeting their late guests, treating them to a round of handshakes and inquiries into their work and travels. 

Even now the centuries old Erwin Smith can’t seem to shake the feeling of being a small child before Zackley and Pixis. His own father had once held a position with the Council, the same as Nile and several of his closest friends who remained in the top echelon of their society. It’s like speaking to a grandfather, or a teacher who’s been instrumental in your own development, at least in Pixis’ case. Zackley, on the other hand is more like a king; Erwin is sure to keep his answers light and respectful as he’s drilled on his work with the International Relations and Antiquities department. 

“And Dawk, i’ve heard you had a spot of trouble recently with The Guild. Seems Sina’s had a bit of a problem with rogues lately,” Pixis inquires kindly, not meaning to put the other on the spot so much as express interest with his position as the leader of the Justice and Discipline Commission. Nile makes a bit of a face at his question.

“You know the Guild, one hopped-up fledge so much as breathes on a human and they’re calling down bloody revenge from Trost. I wouldn’t worry,” he waves.

Zackley cocks a brow at his candor, “Seems to me it was much more than a fledgling breathing on someone, three deaths just this past week, an attack on a local campus and that nasty business on the west end. I haven’t heard of so much derision among the younger kind in nearly a century.”

Nile balks but catches his tongue at the last minute; no one has to remind him of who he speaks to, Zackley with the presence of a regal old lion and twice as deadly, practically a monarch among the immortal kind, “I had actually just received a call before arriving sir, it seems the west end business has been cleared up. Slayers got there before we could.”

Zackley nods, comfortable with letting pawns from the Guild be their sword in this case. Erwin thinks back to a mere hour before; sitting in that old diner on the other side of town, west of the river with the quartet of humans who stunk of ash. The one, clearly the leader with the liquid silver eyes. Intriguing. 

“Well then if you three will indulge an old man, i’d like to begin explaining why i’ve pulled you from the far corners of the earth to attend to me,” Zackley begins, ascending the steps that rise from the platform to his seat before them. There’s something about the way he moves, stunted and slow that takes Erwin by surprise. Zackley is old, immensely so but by no means the oldest vampire to exist presently. Still, there’s no mistaking that his movements are painful for him. 

“Gentlemen,” he begins after sitting heavily, at ease again with being immobile, tired looking and gaunt, “I have known you three for several hundred years. I have seen some of you grow and become men, and I have known you as close friends, trusted advisers, and willing confidants.”

“By my count, this coming month will mark my first half-millennium as the leader of this council. It has been a long and difficult rule, one fraught with challenges as you know. I find myself growing more and more weak physically, the toll of such a rule. I know now that I must sleep. I cannot say when, but it is at hand.”

No response comes from the three council members; they can scarcely believe what they’re hearing. There hadn’t been a change of Supreme Chancellor for centuries, so long ago that Erwin and Nile can’t remember it. Theoretically it wasn’t intended to be the momentous occasion it was now. The Zackley line had held control of the seat since before Christ, and would continue to hold as long as an heir was there to rule in Darius’ sted. 

And therein lied the problem. 

“Sir, please,” Erwin began, moving forward to address the leader, “The last Chancellor slept for two centuries. Nearly a hundred pureblood representatives sit on council. We’d be directionless without you.” 

Pixis nods to his side, finger sliding against his lower lip as if deep in thought, “Things have been...difficult as of late, Darius. You do not sit Council often. You don’t deal with the upstarts that would see this establishment razed to the ground in your absence.” It had been this way for centuries past and would no doubt continue; families within their ranks vied for power constantly, squabbling over policy and allegiances when Zackley’s attentions took him elsewhere. If something were to occur in his absence like their treaty with The Guild some two hundred years ago...Erwin shuddered to think of the fights that could erupt over something similar. 

Zackley gave a tired sigh, head bowing in agreement, “Yes, I am aware. However provisions have been made in the past, and they will be made again this time-”

 _“There is no heir,”_ Nile reminds him sharply, beyond politeness as he watches the council crumble under foot. The current Chancellor doesn’t meet their eyes; there had been an heir, that would have been the most accurate explanation of the situation. Zackley hadn’t seen it fit to sire another. The loss of his only son had marred his rule in recent years, his loss still fresh and raw for a vampire so old. 

“And that is why you stand here today.”

Rising from his seat once more, the weakening vampire fixed each of them with a steady gaze. 

“In a week’s time the High Council will convene here. Our kind shall gather from across the globe to decide on a Chancellor to occupy my spot.” 

Uncertainty Erwin’s eyes swept sideways to look at Nile and Pixis, both still watching Zackley carefully. He’d not heard of full Council being held since before the witch hunts had swept Europe. Nothing had presented as large of a challenge since then. Zackley looked beyond exhaustion just standing though; he knew that the elder vampire had been correct in his ascertation. 

“You three shall be my nominations. Congratulations, and good luck.” 

*

“Oh it’s not _that_ big of a deal…”

“Do you even _hear what you’re saying!?”_

After the meeting Erwin and Nile had reconvened in Nile’s own personal office on the Council’s grounds along with their mutual friend, Mike Zackarius. All three held their own personal chambers and studies there, as high rank officers and members. It wasn’t uncommon for their kind to take up residence there while waiting for work assignments to trickle in. 

“Mike, you weren't there. You didn’t see him. He looks like a good thick splinter might kill him,” Nile muttered, continuing his pace across the office floor. Mike regarded him almost fondly.

“So do most ancient ones. He’ll go to ground like anyone else, and hopefully in another hundred years time he’ll awaken again. All he’s asking is for one of you to babysit an old wooden chair in the meantime.” 

“Oh, is that all?” Nile spat. 

“Nile, please,” Erwin spoke in a calm tone from behind the man’s own desk, “I don’t believe you have anything to worry about. It clear what’s happening here; Zackley will almost undoubtedly choose Pixis as his successor. They’ve known each other the longest and he trusts the man unequivocally. The nomination process is merely a show so that the purebloods can show up and hem and haw at each other for a week before agreeing that Dot’s our man. Let them think they had a hand in the selection so to speak,” he insists, pinning Nile in one spot for the first time in several minutes. Mike joins him in staring at their friend, a bemused smile sitting under his mustache. 

“Well, there you have it, Niley.” 

Nile’s face is stony, unmoved.

“Alright then, suppose Pixis gets the position; are you really looking forward to a week being drilled in front of every pureblood in existence?” 

Erwin knows what the other man is talking about; there will no doubt be extensive questioning of each candidate, an interview process of sorts with every person of importance in their world. Just considering it feels exhausting already, the hours of sitting in the stiff council chambers, all of the pleasantries that will have to be observed the whole week long. Suddenly Erwin wishes he were back in Egypt, or Australia, or Belize. Anywhere where he could talk to people new and refreshing and alive in ways their kind are not, sifting through dirt and dust to uncover the treasures of the world. Not sitting a mile underground in a glorified tomb listing to men older than time tell the same antiquated stories over and over again. 

There are other reasons why this entire spectacle will prove difficult for Erwin. He can tell it’s the reason Mike and Nile both look at him now with a mixture of apprehension and pity. Now’s not the time to think about something like that however, not when it will no doubt be drug out over the span of the coming days again and again and again. None of that is important in the end however, not when he has no interest in the post to begin with.

“It will be trying, there’s no doubt about it. But we’ll get through it and then we can go back to our normal duties,” Erwin answers, steepling his hands on the desktop, “I have no interest in the position myself, and I plan on making that known to Zackley.”

Nile pauses, looking a bit surprised, “You’re not interested at all? In the least?” 

Mike turned to stare over at Erwin, peering through his long, dark blond hair at his friend, “Zackley won’t think much of you turning him down, not when he’s hand-picked you himself.”

Erwin shrugged, staring down at his hands contemplatively, “It makes no difference; the chances of me getting it are slim as i’ve explained. Better to end any illusions that i’m seriously vying for the seat than to let Zackley make a fool of himself.” 

Nile seemed to calm a bit at that. If Erwin were so sure that he’d risk face by talking to Zackley directly, then perhaps he had nothing to worry over.

“In that case I want to come with you,” Nile declared, eyes steely. Erwin smirked up at him, relaxing considerably.

“But Nile, how will they have their little election with just Dot Pixis?”

“Yeah Dawk,” Mike called, folding his hands over his stomach, “I thought you’d be a shoe-in for Supreme Chancellor.” 

Nile glared back at the both of them, to their amusement. 

 

*

He’s aware that he’s dreaming, distantly enough that the knowledge can’t be used to shift the scene into something less horrifying or familiar. It’s the same road he’s walked down a hundred times in his head, but only once in real life like this. The groceries cradled in one arm feel real and solid against his chest, streetlights blinking on in the growing dusk as the little safehouse comes into view. The second his eyes hit the door, he knows something is wrong.

Standing in the middle of an empty street his stomach plummets to the concrete in the same manner as the brown paper bag; the old screen door swings limp in the light breeze, a dark smear of what can only be blood decorating the frame. 

He’s running the next second, hands inside his jacket for the tools of his trade. He’s screaming too, because fuck if he cares that someone might still be there, lying in wait for the final member of the team. Scrambling inside with their names tumbling from his lips in a frantic yell he comes face to face with the first of many horrors tonight; Farlan’s staring up at the ceiling above him, eyes blank and throat torn open. 

Levi feels like crumpling, like sliding down against the wall, unable to tear his eyes away from his dead best friend. But the others, where are the others? He rushes past the foyer and into the living room, turning at the stairs to the small alcove Hange’s stationed their equipment at only to find their body behind the desk, in far worse shape than Farlan, face torn open to such an extent that he can’t even be sure it’s actually them. It’s the discarded, crushed glasses and stands of dark red-brown hair that litter the floor around their body that lets him know. They’d savaged them; multiple puncture wounds dot the bruised flesh of their outstretched arms, bone and teeth showing between the meaty tears of what’s left of their face. He’s nearly gagging now, hands pressed to his gaping mouth as his gut rolls painfully. The sound of short puffs of labored breath is what finally forces his feet to move, coming from just inside the nearby kitchen. 

Isabel lays just in front of the side door to the garage, not ten feet away from the panic room they’d installed after a scare two years ago. Mere seconds from safety, they’d caught her and proceeded to tear into every swathe of pale bare skin that her tank top and shorts reveal. He finds himself swiping away streaks of blood from her rapidly greying face. 

He doesn’t remember anything he says, but he’s aware that he’s talking quickly with a near hysterical edge as he holds her, wetness sliding down his cheeks and chin. She doesn’t bother moving except for the the slow rise and fall of her chest and the way the corners of her mouth lift in a soft, sad smile. Finally words register, her voice barely there and breathy in an unnatural way as she repeats, over and over again _“She’s safe, she’s safe, Levi, she’s safe…”_

It finally dawns on him that she’s talking about his little sister, and things finally slide into place; they hadn’t caught her at all. Mikasa, only ten and having no business at a slayer safehouse sits protected behind thick walls of concrete and steel. Isabel’s final act had been to get her there, slowing down whoever did this long enough to ensure her safety. He wants to thank her, to praise her for giving him the most wonderful gift imaginable but he’s too busy pleading with her now, watching the way her lids flutter and droop, eyes glassy and distant like she’s seeing beyond Levi and the room around them. He doesn’t care that he’s screaming now, voice shrill as he watches the final piece of his group slip away under his very hands…

Levi bolts the moment he’s conscious, jerking upright in bed sweating profusely. It takes five minutes to get his breathing back under control, and another ten before he’s comfortable releasing the handgun he keeps under his pillow. With a frustrated sigh he drags himself up, noting that it’s only 3:07 AM but there’s no way on god’s green earth that he’ll be sleeping anymore tonight. Instead he stumbles out into the black of the second floor hallway, not bothering to turn on any lights. Mikasa’s room sits directly across from his, and Armin keeps one as well further down for when he doesn’t feel like trekking back to campus after a long night, and Levi will be damned if he’ll disturb the kids at this hour. He only pauses his silent ambling around the dark house when he discovers Eren on the couch in the living room, head hanging halfway off with his mouth wide open and a terrible snoring sound echoing up from his throat. He debates pouring the half glass of orange juice sitting nearby down it just for amusement sake but in the end decides to throw on his jacket and boots, sneaking out the front door soundlessly. 

What starts as a late night/early morning walk turns into a coffee run when he ends up back at the diner from the night before. He hadn’t planned on walking this far, but his attempts to clear his head had brought him here and the air is just chilly enough that something hot to drink feels crucial. 

Sliding into a booth he places his order for black coffee, no cream or sugar and leans back against the cracked plastic cushions that pad his seat once the waitress is gone. He tries to wipe his mind clear of everything that’s cycled through it for the past 24 hours, going back to the night before with the rogues from the train depo and what he has to do to get Eren in fighting shape. It’s not his strength or skills that need polishing but his mental state, and Levi’s having trouble coming up with a training routine that can drill home the importance of caution and awareness that doesn’t involve a team member being maimed or worse. He’ll be damned if he’s going to relive the events of his dream however, so he starts mapping in his head, attempting to discern the best possible way to make sure they’re all on their game for the future.

It’s while he’s running down scenarios that the waitress brings his coffee, just as ordered. He reaches for the mug when she slides an additional plate onto the linoleum tabletop, not saying a word as Levi freezes to look at the offending item.

A single slice of strawberry pie, doused in whipped cream. 

Eyebrows furrowing, he doesn’t even turn to look at the aging waitress in her pale blue uniform, “Excuse me, I didn’t order this.” 

“Yeah, but he did,” she replies in a low, grating voice that sounds like nicotine addiction. Levi manages to turn and catch her wave to the far side of the diner, to the man sitting at a booth on the other side, face buried in a newspaper and clearly unaware of Levi’s confusion. 

He’s not sure why, but the first emotion to click into place after his confusion dissipates is anger. There’s something distinctly not alright with a man buying another man a sugary sweet dessert at a grimy diner at 3 AM. Levi continues to stare the man down, turning every few seconds to look at the creamy pile of crust and fresh fruit as if waiting for either one to speak to him. Finally he grits his teeth and stands, taking up the chilled pie plate and marching over to the booth, curse words filtering through his head a mile a minute. When he reaches it he stands opposite the sitting man, continuing to stare at the other side of his crisp black and white newspaper and the top of his blond hair. He drops the plate onto the table, the clack of cheap porcelain resounding around them and finally drawing the man’s attention. 

The paper comes away and for a moment Levi had to remember where he is; it’s the man from the night before, the one he’d spotted coming back from the bathroom and already chills spread like fingertips from the column of his spine toward his extremities. Still he keeps a level head, eyes and face betraying nothing as he glares down at him, pausing before sweeping his hand in the direction of the offending dessert.

“The fuck is this?” 

The man looks back uncertainly, like he’s wondering if Levi is asking what it means or if he’s genuinely uncertain as to what pie is. The smaller man gives no clues.

“It’s...strawberry pie…?” the blond responds slowly with a dash of amusement lurking in his smooth baritone. Levi glowers back.

“I fucking know what pie is, thanks,” he snipes, “I mean what the fuck is your reasoning behind sending it to me? Do I know you or something?” If anything Levi had imagined the man would become embarrassed or apologetic; he doesn’t expect the sheer amusement that breaks sharply across his handsome face at his words.

“I’m sorry, no, but you looked rather hungry. And perhaps troubled,” he calmly explained, setting his paper aside, “Forgive me, i’m not always one for social customs but is dessert not something most people enjoy?” 

Levi has no response for that. The man has an infuriating way sounding sincere and yet jestful in even parts. 

“You don’t see anything wrong with buying a complete stranger dessert? Another guy?” 

The blond merely shrugs, a pleasant smile on his face. The young hunter gawks at him. 

“Are you…” Levi lowers his voice, self-conscious with how close the nearby waitress is, _“Are you trying to hit on me?”_

The other man stares back at the black-haired male, eyebrows moving up his face in surprise while he draws out the pause, enough to make Levi feel distinctly stupid for asking, “Are you implying that I require the aid of dessert items as a means of seduction?” 

Levi doesn’t even respond, mouth a firm, level line as he stalks past the table in the direction of the door. 

“Wait, wait, i’m sorry,” comes from behind him, the blond man rising to stand. The slayer is half tempted to ignore him, but the polite honesty in his plea gets him to halt. 

“Forgive me, I was being rude before. I was simply attempting to make a kind gesture. You’ll have to excuse me, but i’ve been out of the country for a terribly long time and have no doubt made some sort of misstep,” he explains, a sincere smile crossing his lips. Levi quirks a brow but doesn’t run. The man sweeps an arm in the direction of his table, “Please,” he asks, returning to his own seat.

Perhaps it’s because the whole exchange is so perfectly out of the ordinary that Levi finds himself moving to accept his offer. At least out of the ordinary in a way that’s far tamer than what he’s used to, which usually means fending off people ten times stronger than himself with a crossbow and a wooden stake. 

Whatever the reason, the much taller man (oh, Levi’s noticed alright, glaring the whole way) favors him with a content quirk of the lips, looking far more interested in the sight of Levi in his booth than his paper from before. 

“Lets try this again; Erwin Smith,” he supplies, reaching a sturdy looking hand out to grasp the dark-haired man’s own. 

“Levi.” 

“Just Levi?” 

“To you, yes.”

Erwin doesn’t seem the least bit perturbed by his attitude, in fact he almost seems amused, “That’s fine then, to each their own,” he smirks, raising his shoulders in a shrug. 

Levi doesn’t know if he finds Erwin annoying or charming. He decides the only method to squashing this debate in his head is to shovel some strawberry pie down his gullet and pray for a sugar-induced coma. Somewhere after his second bite he decides that he’d rather have the guy talking to him than watching him wolf down pie.

“So why are you wearing a nice suit in a shitty little diner like this?” he asks, still chewing. To hell with manners, this guy hasn’t proven himself worthy of his politeness yet.

Erwin glances down at his charcoal grey suit and light blue tie, a softer smile appearing, “Ah you’ve caught me, i’m dodging work at the moment.” Levi licks strawberry filling from his lips, a little more interested.

“Who the hell works at 3 AM?” 

“I wonder…” Erwin smiles again, clearly unwilling to divulge more information. It makes Levi all the more curious, even if he’d never reveal his own occupation in turn. 

“You said you were out of the country recently...either you’re an international crime boss or, shit I don’t know, a world renowned coroner or something, because I don’t know anyone else that’d be up and working at this hour.”

“What about you,” Erwin asks softly, eyes intent. Levi swallows another bite.

“M’ not working right now,” he clarifies, noting that ordinarily he would be, but they’d closed a case just last night and had no new leads, “I was up and wanted coffee. Went for a walk. That’s still legal, right?”

“To my knowledge, yes,” Erwin grins, leaning forward, “Does that mean you live around here?”

The question sets off alarm bells in Levi’s head; A stranger who seems very intent on his company asking about his residence. He knows it’s probably due to his nightmare that his guard goes up tenfold, but he can’t be too careful, not this time around. 

“Don’t know how that’s any of your business, maybe I just like long walks.”

The blond leans back, holding his hands aloft in a placating gesture, “You don’t have to worry, I wasn’t going to ask where. I just rest easier knowing people won’t have to risk walking around this part of town alone at night.”

Levi can’t help but sneer a little, “Believe me, I know how to take care of myself.” 

“Oh i’m sure you can,” Erwin remarks, the corner of his lips turning up. 

They end up talking for a good forty minutes, the casual conversation flowing evenly enough that it feels like no time at all. They don’t discuss anything more personal than opinions on daytime television, and Levi’s glad for it. They don’t stray back towards careers or places of residence; Erwin compliments Levi’s jacket, Levi tells Erwin he looks like he mugged an Armani model, they both have a relatively good time. Soon enough Erwin glances at his wristwatch and proclaims that it’s time he head back to the office, wherever the hell that is. 

“I’d ask you if you need a ride but i’m pretty sure you’d tell me to go to hell,” Erwin grins, holding the door to the diner open for Levi. The smaller of the two finds himself fighting off a smile of his own strangely enough. 

“Fuck you, i’m not that predictable.”

“You really are a delight, you know that?” 

Levi waves him off, ambling off in the direction of his home, “Go back to your mob hideout blondie, i’m going to bed.” 

“You’re certain though? About the ride?” 

Levi’s a good 15 feet away, down the sidewalk when he turns around to look back at Erwin, standing in front of the diner, blond hair a halo from the back-lighting of the neon sign overhead.

“And risk having a new stalker? I don’t think so, buddy.”

He can see the sharp look on Erwin’s face from here, eyes an unnaturally intense blue. He doesn’t know why but it sets off a fresh wave of goosebumps down his neck and back. 

“Oh Levi, there are things far darker than myself out there to be more concerned with,” he calls, showing the briefest flash of gleaming white teeth between smiling lips. 

_“Don’t I know it… “_ Levi thinks, turning back around and disappearing into the shadows of the surrounding buildings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing got a little out of control this chapter, which is why it's a couple days late. Forgive me for saturating you all with info and dialogue, but it had to be done in the name of plot. Sadly Erwin didn't make it in this time around, I promise that the Erwin-heavy chapters are coming soon.

Strangely enough, Levi’s dreams take a turn for the ordinary in the days that come after his 3 AM coffee run. While he rarely has his usual nightmare more than twice a month, he still often finds himself in desperate situations when sleep comes, tracked through dark alleyways, trapped in unfamiliar buildings and houses, always with the sensation of being only a handful of steps ahead of a possible threat. It’s the hallmark of a hunter; you spend so much of your time awake fearing what could be just over your shoulder that you repeat it again in your dreams. 

There’s nothing but grey smoke and the sound of rushing water now however, the calm sound of wind and sometimes rain. When he awakens still drowsy with sleep, there’s a lingering sensation of ghostly lips along his collarbone that he doesn’t remember dreaming of, but that feel more comforting and soft than erotic. Today he sleeps until well after 10 AM, another hallmark of a profession conducted under the cover of darkness. 

The converted house that acts as their safe house sits at the corner of a less traveled road and an alley that slinks behind the yards of nearby houses, the lower-middle class neighborhood bleeding out from the city into suburbia. It’s narrow and tall, three stories total with brick foundation and light blue aluminum siding that Levi swears he’s going to replace or paint one day, despite Mikasa’s fondness of the color. Their driveway leads in off the alley, into a steep dip that crawls to their garage just off the walk-out basement. Levi had insisted on putting up chain link fences, and after Armin had joined them they had been upgraded with a top of the line security system of his own design as well, the feed running directly to his computer and cellphone. What had once been a garage and basement had been converted into a fully working gym and training grounds, as well as an armory and storage for an old trans am Eren jokingly refers to as “Knight Rider” and an inexpensive black Kawasaki that Levi and Mikasa traded off on using to suit their purposes. It’s a good set up, cozy despite the nature of it’s use, and tucked away enough that Levi feels safer here than at his last hideout. 

He walks down to the gym now, still in a pair of pajama pants and a tanktop, cradling a mug of coffee to find Eren and Mikasa on the floor, both working through a set of push-ups. He observes silently for a little while, waiting for one or either to realize his presence.

“Morning sunshine,” Mikasa calls after a bit, glancing over at him before focusing back on the rapid rise and fall of her body, “Sleep well?”

“As well as can be expected,” Levi answers, taking another sip of coffee. He’s tempted to correct Eren’s form, but the boy only gets in a couple more before dropping and rolling over, t-shirt glued to his torso with sweat, “Morning dude,” he calls.

Levi responds with a twist of his mouth, raising his mug in a silent acknowledgement. They’d decided to leave the garage door rolled up after their morning jog, sunlight and crisp autumn air spilling in enough that he debates grabbing a hoodie. 

Mikasa follows Eren seconds later, rolling over herself and rising graceful as a feline to grab some nearby bottled water. Levi realises that he must have just caught them at the tail end of their morning workout.

“We’re out of eggs,” she speaks, voice flat after taking a large gulp of water, “I wanted to make pancakes.”

“Well, put them on the board, I have to go get some shit later anyway,” Levi responds. There’s a chalkboard in the kitchen that serves as a request list for the house’s occupants. More often than not it’s all food and hygiene products, although he’s caught Eren writing “Booze” a couple times now and suspects the snarky “Upgrade your damn bandwidth” scrawled in the corner is probably Armin. 

“Pancakes are bad for you, you’re gonna get fat,” Eren teases from his still reclined position on the mat. Mikasa mimics pouring her water on him; he rolls sideways and grabs her around the knees, throwing her off balance, both giggling. Levi rolls his eyes from behind the rim of his coffee mug and does his best to keep his annoyance to a low simmer. 

There’s a crunch of gravel outside beyond their field of vision before Armin skids to a halt at the edge of the driveway, nudging the kickstand of his bike into place before fully dismounting. He’s absent from the house most mornings attending classes at near-by Sina State University, something Levi wishes Mikasa were doing as well but that their current funds don’t exactly allow for. She doesn’t seem miffed by it at least; she’d almost laughed in Levi’s face when he’d suggested financial aid and a work-study job instead of serving as his right hand in the field. 

“Hey,” Armin greets them, slightly breathless as he pulls a messenger bag off from around his shoulder, already digging into it as he moves into the gym to join the other three, “I was just on campus and I thought you guys should hear some stuff,” he explains before shoving a copy of the student paper into Levi’s empty hand. 

The headline is instantly intriguing to him; an attack this week on a sophomore girl returning from a party on campus. The article lays everything out plainly: time of attack, the route she had been taking, her condition at the near-by university hospital. Security writes it off as a freak animal attack of some sort, which isn’t completely nuts considering campus sits against a sprawling metro park thick with trees and wildlife that sometime finds it’s way out of the forest. That’s mostly deer and raccoons however, and from the sound of her injuries, the girl had encountered something far more fearsome than Bambi. 

“Interesting…” Levi murmurs, grey eyes still flickering up and down the page, “So that’s attack number two. Sucks that she didn’t have a friend with her, she could have gotten off with less like the last ones.” Two girls had been attacked no more than six days previously, similarly returning from a friend’s house where they’d had a bit much to drink. They had been lucid enough to get away with minimal bruising and scrapes, but drunk enough that their claims of being attacked by shady people with glowing red eyes were written off as nonsense. 

Armin’s too busy clacking away at the keys of his laptop to respond; Mikasa wanders over to snatch the paper from her brother’s hands, giving it a once-over herself, “This was close to the other as well...two blocks, maybe.”

“Three, technically,” Armin corrects, finally looking up while flipping his computer around so the others can see, “This is a map of campus, the dots are the attacks. The first one was on September 4th around 2 AM on Home Street. This one was just last night, 1:40 AM on Main.”  
Mikasa leans in to stare at the screen, eyes edging closer to the top, “Lincoln is just off the screen,” she brushes a finger over the edge of the laptop screen, voice low. 

“Are you sure?” Levi asked, suddenly interested; he had known that Lincoln was near by, but it was far closer to the corner of campus they were studying than he had previously estimated.

“She’s right,” Armin answers, pressing a couple keys before the map zooms out a little to reveal the street in question. Another red dot marks the spot.

“Bodies discovered August 25th, estimated time of deaths sometime in the morning hours of August 23rd. Two male victims, one female. Local residents and college students,” Armin announces in a voice that’s just a hair above a whisper. No one says anything for a while, everyone studying the placement of the dots and their relation to each other. It wasn’t a stretch to imagine they were related, if not committed by the same group outright. Still, something doesn’t sit right with Levi.

“Their M.O.s aren’t the same,” he breaks the silence finally, “Whoever attacked the girls weren't looking to kill them. Feed, fuck them up, have some fun. Everything we’ve gotten from the Guild points to an orchestrated break in and murder for Lincoln Avenue. The styles don’t mesh.”

“You’re saying we have two separate groups operating within blocks of each other?” Mikasa asks in an incredulous tone, head tilting to the side. Vampires are a lot like pack animals, unwilling to share territory under normal circumstances. These are obviously not normal circumstances. 

“The first group could have moved on,” Eren suggests with a shrug from his position still reclined against the gym mat, “Or one group killed the other. Wouldn’t be too far-fetched.” 

Armin tilts his head back and forth as if weighing the suggestion. Levi’s thin brows furrow in contemplation, turning the information over in his mind. The pieces don’t fit, or at least not yet, not without other puzzle pieces to click into place along with them. 

“We’re gonna have to go to the streets,” Levi declares with a sigh before sipping from his cooling coffee. Eren gives an enthusiastic whoop, practically jumping upright at the announcement. 

“When?” Mikasa asks simply, a steely look in her own dark grey eyes.

“Tonight. It’s Friday, plenty of kids will be prowling around, and with any luck a few suckheads might be as well.” She nods in response, setting aside her water as she begins going down the mental checklist of preparing for a night of hunting. She’s much like Levi in those regards, and already he’s forming his own personal plans in his head to be ready for whatever tonight brings.

“Awesome. I’m gonna go down to the armory, load up some silver, polish some stakes…” Eren is already milling around like an over-excited puppy. Even after a year he’s still green and easily excitable when it comes to field work. It annoys Levi to some extent; what they do is necessary but dangerous all the same. It doesn’t feel right to him to look forward to things like this, not when he’s known too many people killed in action. 

“There’s no need, this isn’t an attack operation. We’re going out there to gather intel, not start a fight,” Levi chastises him, turning from his position at the edge of the mats to return to the house, “take whatever you feel necessary if things go sour, but we’re not bringing out the heavy artillery.” 

“Can I come?” Armin calls from his position, still cross-legged on the edge of the mats. 

Levi pauses, considering the request; It wouldn’t be the first time Armin’s joined them. To be honest he’d be worth more on an investigation trip than Eren, and so he considers bursting the other boy’s bubble for a second by asking him to remain at HQ. They’re stronger as four though, and with Armin tagging along untrained in the arts of combat, it might be more advantageous to have an extra body to guard him if things go south. 

“Fine, but you don’t leave Mikasa or Eren’s line of sight for the entire night. If we tell you to run or to hide, you fucking listen, ok? No trying to help or diffuse the situation, I want you to disappear if we tell you,” Levi demands, leveling the most pointed look he can muster in the kid’s direction. Armin responds with a rapid nod of his head before turning back to the laptop, apparently keen on working out some routes on his map. Levi leaves them to it, exiting the gym to head back up to the kitchen. He wants to at least get a load of laundry in and the house straighten up for the day before launching into slayer mode. Mikasa catches him on the stairs, a slightly concerned look painting her features.

“You think it’s a good idea to take Armin?” she asks.

“You don’t?”

She shrugs in response, eyes turned back in the direction of the basement as if she can still see both boys, “I just don’t want him to get hurt. There’s something about this whole thing that doesn’t feel right, you know? Sometimes I wish...that it was just us and we weren't endangering those two.” 

Levi’s face softens. Sometimes he forgets that she’s only 18 and that Eren and Armin are her friends first and foremost, not associates or team members, like what he used to have with Farlan, Isabel, and Hange. It adds a level of personal trepidation to the whole situation for Levi; he’s afraid of what one of them getting hurt might do to her in particular, of the emotional strain of all of it weighing down on them can do. It makes him feel weak and wistful because he doesn’t allow himself the same kind of familiarity with the boys, at least not the way Mikasa does for fear of repeating the past. 

“We’re stronger this way,” he assures her, reaching out to clasp her shoulder tightly, and suddenly she’s not 18 anymore, she’s 10 again and the scared little girl in a white nightgown being pulled from the safety of the thick-walled room in their old house. Her eyes are wide and searching, looking for any trace of hesitance on Levi’s face. He gives her nothing.

“Trust me, Mikasa. I wouldn’t let them step a foot outside this house if I didn’t trust them to take care of themselves. We’re going to be fine.”

“Ok,” she breathes, face flickering softly to reveal a hint of a reassuring smile, “You’re right. You’re always right.”

“Well, I don’t know about that,” he says with a bit of a smile himself, giving her hair a light tousle before heading up the last few stairs.

*

They get to work far after the sun goes down, waiting for the peak time that the college kids crawl out from their dorms and apartments to hit the streets and get to the parties and bars. They blend in among the groups making their way up and down the main boulevards, ears and eyes peeled for anything. Armin’s made up a circuit for them to follow which includes all of the main attack points, as well as the locations that victims had visited the night of their encounters. Eren talks them into stopping at a couple parties along the way as well, all under the cover of “research” as he claims, even if Levi has to pull him away from a keg more than once. 

“I was talking to the guy handing out drinks,” he announces loudly, hands in the air as they leave the third one they’ve crashed. Levi doesn’t even bother to turn and look at him.

“Which is why you had a cup in your hand, i’m sure,” the leader admonishes, eyes scanning the few people out on the lawn for Mikasa and Armin. He’d left them there to find Jaeger, if only he’d told them to stay put…

“YES! Was I supposed to say “no” when he offered? I was trying to act natural, get him to talk about the attacks…”

Levi doesn’t pay him much attention, zeroing in on Mikasa who drifts out of a small circle of college girls to rejoin them, “Hey, I just talked to a couple of the second attack victim’s sorority sisters,” she tells him in a hushed voice so that any nearby students can’t overhear. 

“Anything?” he asks, Eren coming up to stand to their sides and block any onlookers while listening.

“Not much...they visited her in the hospital though. Apparently they had to keep her sedated for the first couple days, she didn’t reveal a lot,” Mikasa glances around quickly before leaning in further to continue, “The descriptions match the first attack though, and it sounds like they fed on her. They mentioned marks to her neck and arms.”

While they’d been operating under the assumption that the attacks were vampiric in nature, the Guild wouldn’t approve of further investigation without solid confirmation. They would need some sort of proof, and a victim with puncture wounds would be more than enough. 

Eren seemed to be on the same wavelength, “We need to find a way to get to her,” he grunted, thick brows furrowing. Levi was about to suggest something else when they were interrupted by a streak of blond rushing up to them. 

“Guy! Hey, I just ran into this couple, you have to come talk to them. They say that they had a run-in with some suspicious guys in the time between the two attacks!” Armin revealed in a rush, fingers twisting into the fabric of Mikasa’s jacket to pull her along. Levi and Mikasa’s eyes light up, glancing at each other quickly. 

Perhaps they had an even better lead now.

*

“This is Sasha,” Armin introduced, gesturing to a tall brunette sitting on the low brick wall that cordoned off the edge of the backyard patio, a beer bottle sitting between her stretched out legs, “and this is Connie. They were just telling me about running into some weirdos a couple blocks from here last Tuesday.” Levi studied the pair; Connie was about a head shorter than Sasha, a red beanie covering what he was pretty sure was a shaved head, hands shoved deep into a track jacket. Sasha thankfully looked like she was only on her first beer, big brown eyes staring up at the imposing figure Levi made while swaddled in an oversized university hoodie. 

“Do you...guys mind telling us about it…?” 

“Oh! Yeah,” Sasha blinked, looking around to Connie before launching into it, “We were at this 24 hour laundry place near downtown, and we were hungry and decided to stop at a donut shop. This was at...One? One thirty?” she wondered out loud, glancing at Connie who nodded. 

“Anyway we came out of there and decided to take some alleys back towards campus. Crime’s never been much of a problem around that part and we weren't the only people still out. We thought those guys were students too when we got back to our side of town,” she clarified. 

Connie nodded, perking up, “They started talking to us, we thought they were looking for a party or something and just wanted directions. Then they got...weird,” he frowned, voice dropping softly. Both of them seemed almost hesitant to go on, clearly uncomfortable with the memory.

“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Mikasa asked sympathetically. Sasha shook her head quickly, sending her ponytail flying.

“Oh no, no, nothing like that. But there were about four or five of them, and they almost...closed in around us, you know? Like we couldn’t have left if we’d wanted to until they stopped talking to us.”

“what _did_ they talk to you about?” Eren asked, eyes narrowed as if mentally attempting to punch out the unknown assailants. Levi knew the kid had a low tolerance of criminals, vampire or not. 

“Just if we were students, which dorms we lived in. Obviously we didn’t want to give them any concrete details. They asked if we’d been out partying or if we’d been drinking…” Connie responded, “I thought they might be undercover cops looking to bust underage drinkers because that was the first thing they asked us.”

Levi could feel Mikasa’s eyes on him; it was interesting that they were intentionally looking for intoxicated students, especially when both of the other victims had coincidentally been inebriated as well. 

Connie scratched his head, looking sheepish as he continued, “I thought we were about to be mugged to be honest. I was really worried for Sash too. Five big guys like that, we would have never stood a chance.” 

“Did they say anything else to you?” Levi cut in. He was running out of patience. If they hadn’t seen or heard anything they could use, this lead was dead. No physical attack, no hints at something more menacing than a few robbers; it was a waste of time. He’d prefer not to be standing around on college kid’s porches all night. 

“No...I think that was it,” Connie shrugged. Armin was already thanking them with Mikasa in tow as Levi stalked away. While it was possible that these guys were the same people who had attacked the girls, nothing they had told them was usable. They hadn’t tipped them off to anything, or even displayed any proof that they’d been non-human. Frustrated, Levi wrote off this lead and focused back on the attack victim.

“Oh wait! Wait, there was something else they said. One of them asked us if we were into hunting,” Sasha called, bringing Armin back to her.

Levi froze mid stride. 

“What?” Armin asked softly.

Sasha looked hesitantly from Armin to where Levi stood a couple meters away, staring her down, “Yeah...it was weird. They asked us if we were hunters or if we knew any. They were laughing about it. I told them my dad’s into deer hunting and has a cabin up north but that just made them laugh harder. It was like a joke to them, but the guy who seemed to be in charge said they were looking for some.” 

The wind whistled through some nearby trees, the sound amplified by the total silence that had descended on the patio. For a long time the quartet stared at the pair, attempting to process what they’d heard.

“What…? Is that...Does that mean something?” Sasha asked. 

*

They had decided to convene down the street at an empty taco stand that kids in the area frequented, but that had been mercifully quiet considering it had closed for the night. Eren sat on a metal picnic table up against the painted brick wall of the building, Armin stationed in an actual seat next to him. Mikasa leaned against it, silently watching her brother as he paced the sidewalk in front of them.

“So...as much as I love camping out right next to Mexican food, i’m kinda curious to know what you’re thinking…” Eren called, eyes glued to the overhang of the small building’s roof with a bored expression. Levi shot him a cold look, finally coming to a stop.

“What do you need from me? You heard her, these guys are looking for “hunters”, what more do you want?” Levi asked. 

“Are we sure they were serious? What kind of vamp just says that?” Eren countered, staring his leader down. 

“Um, one who wants to _actually find one?”_

“I thought we decided that these guys were just looking for people to have fun with, the hunter angle doesn’t fit,” Mikasa pointed out. Levi ambled back to the small group, filling the space between where Mikasa stood and Armin sat. He had a hunch, but he was hoping that by laying out the details the kids might come to the same conclusion on their own. 

“Lets break this down right now,” he began, hands in his pockets, “We’re dealing with a medium sized pack here, aggressive and operating in a highly populated area with a lot of naive young humans. We’ve determined that they’re not the same pack that killed the people on Lincoln, so whatever their aim is, it’s not to actively kill humans. It’s happened before, but it’s rare. Why target unwilling people on the streets when there are clubs for that sort of thing? They could literally walk five blocks and run right into sanctioned vamp territory, all approved by Guild and Counsel alike with willing pets and volunteers.” 

“Because they’re douchebags?” Eren snipes, looking annoyed. 

“Because that’s not the end game,” Armin speaks up, a light in his eyes that tells Levi he’s hot on the trail, “Because if they truly are looking for hunters then what better way to draw them out of the woodwork than to attack people? They would need live witnesses to carry on the message. They weren't trying to hide anything by silencing them.”

Levi is silent, turning his eyes on Mikasa and Eren.

 _“Fuck,”_ Eren curses, standing so he can wander around the small space. 

“So they started working in the same area as the Lincoln murders because it was already high on everyone’s radars. They kept to the same corner of campus and waited,” Armin continues. 

“Good work,” Levi praises, a self-satisfied little smirk on his lips. 

Mikasa looks deep in thought, eyebrows drawn together as if contemplating every word Armin’s spoken, “I guess that makes sense...they went after vulnerable students, people in pairs or alone. They intentionally looked for people who were intoxicated so that any police reports would be waved off and discounted. It wouldn’t have done any good for law enforcement to get involved, not when the Guild has a direct line to them and could alert slayers in the area. They wanted an element of surprise.”

Looking up at her brother and Armin, she posed one final question,“Why would they target us though?” 

Levi’s about to respond, to muse out loud in the hopes that they can come up with something as a group but Eren’s backing in their direction, shoulders stiff and eyes glued to a nearby parking lot that snakes around the side of a shop next door. It puts Levi on guard; Mikasa picks up on it in seconds and is at his side.

“Something tells me you’re gonna get an opportunity to ask yourself,” Eren mutters, eyes still narrowed on the black shapes that come slinking out of the darkness. 

They hear them before they see them clearly; there’s a low stifled chuckling noise, the scrape of boots and sneakers against pavement as they shuffle towards the halo of light surrounding the four slayers. A young man with sandy blond hair is the first to emerge, hands in the pockets of his wore jeans, eyes shape, teeth even sharper. Four more trail behind him, hanging back just enough that they can only make out hair colors and lengths, all male and large enough to be the guys Sasha and Connie had spoken of. Levi moves slowly, taking the helm of the group with Eren and Mikasa just over his shoulders, Armin pressed in on three sides. He’s hyper-aware of the gun tucked into a holster under his jacket, of the stakes stashed in the inside pocket and the hunting knife in his boot. 

The little group struts forward, keeping up their act as they drift over towards the order window of the taco stand, taking up residence on the seats opposite the hunters. Perhaps they’d be convincing if the blond one hadn’t kept his eyes glued on Levi, silently acknowledging his presence and sizing him up. 

“Ok...I think i’ve seen enough, get Armin the hell out of here, we’ll be right behind you,” Levi practically breathes through his teeth into Mikasa’s ear, who gives a stiff nod and steps backwards to gather the blond. They whisper to each other quickly, so low Levi can’t even make out their plans as he keeps an eye on the other group. Mikasa and Armin are just about to leave when the blond assumed vampire speaks up, sleek brown boots propped up on the curb between them.

“Hey, you guys from around here?” 

Levi feels Mikasa hesitate behind him and mentally curses her. Now’s not the time to get distracted, but already he feels like the window for escape has closed. His eyes narrow, pinning the man to the bench he’s reclined at for long seconds before responding.

“Do I know you?” he asks in a voice sharp as razors. The other man gives a light laugh, stirring from his seat.

“No, I don’t think so...but maybe you should,” he smiles with a cock of his head that would be attractive on someone less dangerous. Levi can practically feel Eren vibrating next to him, as if it’s taking every ounce of power the brunette boy possesses not to jump the guy. 

“Sorry, my days of associating with thugs are behind me, you’ll have to excuse us,” Levi counters, placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder, “Look, we’re gonna head back now. Our only concern is getting Mikasa and Armin back safely, we’re gonna take the long way back-” Levi’s whispering quickly to the boy, laying out the groundwork for a retreat when the blond blatantly breeches their territory.

“It’s just that we’re new in town and looking for some places to have fun,” he announces, amusement dripping from each syllable, “You guys wouldn’t happen to know where we could find some fun, would you?” 

Neither Levi nor Eren like how close he comes, standing before them as his group mills around behind him, the very picture of menace. Levi’s patience is wearing thin.

“Yeah, I think you know exactly where to have “fun”, buddy. Take a hike,” he suggests in a gruff voice. 

The vampire makes no moves, “We’re just looking for a party...maybe you guys want to come with?” 

“No one’s going anywhere with you, parasite,” Eren growls, turning so he himself can grasp Armin’s upper arm, ready to direct him out of the situation. The vampire’s eyes light up, a wide smile stretching his thin lips at the boy’s words.

“Oh yeah? Do you hear that guys?” he turns back towards the group of presumed vampires who are making their way over, lurking around the edges so as to pin them against the building, “They don’t want to play,” he looks right into Levi’s eyes, smile slipping.

“That’s too bad. We’ve been looking for some hunters to party with.”

“Lets get something straight right now, Count Dickula, you take one more step and we’re in the right to engage you,” Levi cuts in, spine straight as an arrow with his feet shoulder distance apart to make himself seem bigger and more threatening, “You want to do this villainous shit? Cool, but i’m going to plant a stake right between your eyes if you so much as touch one of us.” They’ve dropped pretenses now. The leader holds on to his obvious amusement, but the other four pause at Levi’s open candor. 

“What makes you think that you’ll even get a shot?” the blond asks, tilting his head mockingly. 

“I will. Trust me,” Levi proclaims with a very final air, _“Eren, take him back…”_

“It’s not good manners to answer for the rest of your friends,” the vampire cuts in, using Levi’s divided focus to move forward quickly. Before it even registers, he’s pressing in towards Mikasa, hand outstretched, “What about you sweetie? You look like you know how to have a good time…”

Levi can already feel the slayer boy’s name on his tongue, because he knows him too well to do anything but try to reign him in even as Eren breaks rank and charges the vampire like an angry rhino, a growl tearing loose from his throat. He cuts into the very little space left between the girl and the man, too quick for even the immortal creature to counter as he brings an elbow up to smash into his face. It sends him sprawling backwards, blood squirting from his nose as he goes down hard. 

_“Dammit Eren,”_ Levi hisses, eyeing the four vampires that are now rushing them, pulling open his jacket to get his hands on a stake. He takes a split-second to turn his head and look for Armin, but there’s no sign of him; Levi offers up a silent thanks to the boy’s quick thinking and even quicker feet. 

The first vampire to reach them rushes Levi at full speed, too hasty to take stock of the other’s movements; he goes flying when Levi drops down, using his own momentum to send him reeling over his shoulder to land on his head. The second one uses the confusion to bring a knee to the older hunter’s sternum, Levi landing backwards awkwardly without wind in his lungs. He can hear Eren a good two feet to his left, similarly on the ground and yelling curses as he tangles with the blond leader. He doesn’t know where Mikasa is, if she’s still on her feet or not but he knows he has to get back up if he wants a chance to find out.

He pushes back on the concrete under his palms to get his head vertical, the stake he had been holding nowhere to be found. Leaning up on his elbows he comes face to face with the brunette vampire that kneed him, face to face with a dripping pair of fangs smiling down at him with menace.

“Stupid little slayers think they can tangle with us and get away,” he rasps, sending a wave of hot breath over Levi’s face.

“You should invest in some fucking gum,” he chokes, distracting the vampire enough that he gets a good kick on him, throwing him off balance momentarily. It’s enough time that he can get his hands on his gun, pulling it free of the leather holster but not enough to aim it. The brunette presses back down, grabbing Levi’s wrist with inhuman strength, forcing his other hand away to pin him to the ground so hard he feels the bones in his wrists rub together under the skin. To his credit, Levi doesn’t go down quietly, struggling the whole way, even as the vampire presses down and laughs softly in his face. He can hear a loud howl of pain next to him and suddenly he’s a lot more concerned for Eren and what could be happening than his own fight. 

“Shame you’re all gonna die here...Dieter’s gonna bleed that little whelp dry,” the vampire hisses when he notices Levi’s attention waiver. He sucks in a deep breath, mouth hovering just over Levi’s collarbone where his black v-neck is pulled taunt against his body; he’s drawn back to his dreams from that morning, but this is drastically different, the calmness all replaced by sheer revulsion. For the briefest of seconds he imagines icy blue eyes, and for the life of him can't place who they belong to. 

“I’m not really into guys,” his attacker rasps, “But I think I can make an exception in your case…” he chuckles, leaning into the black-haired slayer’s neck for the kill, running his tongue from the hollow of his collarbones up behind his right ear, forcing a disgusted noise past his pale lips. 

He expects pain, blood, a sense of shame and defeat. Instead the vampire over him gives a yelp of pain, rearing back and tumbling off him sideways, an arrow lodged high in his shoulder. It’s far off it’s mark, but enough to prevent Levi from becoming an unwilling snack. 

_“Shit!”_ Dieter exclaims from somewhere to his side, stumbling off towards the sidewalk with another arrow lodged in the back of his calf. He’s starring in the opposite direction at a small hooded figure, a silver crossbow lifted and ready to strike.

“The next one won’t miss,” a steely, feminine voice calls over to them, lifting the weapon higher still to stare down the arrow’s shaft. Suddenly the vampires are surrounded by slayers; Eren lays on the pavement bleeding heavily from his brow and left shoulder, the material and skin underneath shredded. Mikasa has one in a headlock near the benches. The crossbow wielding warrior and two massive figures who dwarf her considerably drift out of the shadows to make it six to five. 

The one at Levi’s feet stuck with the arrow whimpers in pain, hands clenched around the silver rod in his shoulder. Swiftly they gather together, one of his friends pulling him along. Mikasa releases the one she has, watching with careful, narrowed eyes as he limps off. They’re in no shape to continue the fight, but the tides have turned in their favor enough to ensure the creatures retreat. He expects their leader to make some sort of threat or parting speech, but there’s nothing cartoonishly evil about them now, beaten down and licking their wounds as they disappear into the shadows, watching the figure with the bow wearily. It takes the remaining humans several minutes to come to terms with it all.

“Mikasa...check on Eren,” Levi wheezes, still winded from the hit to the chest he’s sustained. The girl is at his side in seconds, gingerly inspecting the wounds on Eren’s shoulder as he hisses in pain, attempting to sit up. Levi gets to his feet eventually, meeting the other team half way.

“I hate to admit it but we owe you one,” he sighs, speaking to the hooded woman, “You just saved our asses, Annie.” 

She pulls the grey hood back, shaking out her long blonde bangs, face slack. Reiner, her muscular blond assistant strolls over to her side, an amused look on his face. 

“Way to almost get slaughtered Ackerman, you guys always roll this defenseless?” 

Levi sighs, glancing away in annoyance; perhaps he should have let Eren bring the toys he’d wanted.

“We were on an investigative mission,” he explains tightly.

“And you still let these bloodsuckers get the drop on you?” Annie chastises, giving him a quick glance over as if passing judgement, “God, you _are_ getting old.”

“You’d know something about people getting the drop on you, wouldn’t you?” Levi shoots back, eyes finding Bertholdt who hovers just outside their little circle, “How ya doing, Bertl?” 

The impossibly tall, black haired hunter looks back sullenly, a medical eyepatch covering his left eye; apparently the train depo vamps hadn’t been lying when they’d mentioned “fucking up the long one.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Annie commands evenly, emotion devoid from her icy voice.

“Listen, we were just looking for info on the twin attacks on campus this week. If you guys have got anything, that would really help us out,” Levi responds, intending to lay everything out on the table. Annie looks like she’s going to keep her mouth shut at first, eyes taking in Levi as well as Mikasa and Eren huddled behind him. She realizes what Levi already knows though; they may be rivals but they’re both bound to the Guild of Slayers, they’ve both taken the vows and pledged to do everything possible to ensure other human’s safety. Intentionally withholding information over a grudge would be an act of treason. 

“What do you want to know?” she finally asks, tossing her head to clear her hair from her frosty blue eyes.

“What do you know about the campus attacks?” Levi asks, gaze narrowing on the girl.

“Campus? Why the hell are you worrying about those piss-poor attacks when Lincoln’s a few blocks from here?” 

“You think it’s two different groups too,” he doesn’t ask this time, knowing the answer.

“Fucking duh it’s two different groups, and Lincoln’s the more serious one. You wanna spend all your time messing around with these ticks when you’ve got straight up murderers on your hands?” 

Levi can hear the sound of soft footfalls behind him, and turns to find Armin sneaking out from around the building to survey the damage and help tend to Eren, who’s still sitting propped against Mikasa, bleeding profusely down his arm. He needs to move him as soon as possible, get him back home and get some medical attention before the goons from before change their minds or head back with reinforcements. He hasn’t gotten what he really wants from Annie yet, and he intends to make this failure of an outing into more of a success, for himself or for the other group of hunters.

“Annie you need to know something; they’re targeting slayers. I don’t know why, but they’ve been searching for some and tonight they found what they were looking for. This wasn’t a run-in, they stalked us down intentionally,” he informs the younger blonde, readjusting his leather jacket that’s now flecked with blood. Instead of the shock or surprise he expects to see on her pale face, it’s a coy wisp of a smile that contorts her features, confusing him further. 

“And that’s why you think the campus attacks are higher priority now, right?” she asks softly, almost mockingly, “Well let me give you a little tip of my own; you think these guys roughing up slayers and threatening to kill them are bad? Whoever did Lincoln _succeeded.”_

Levi doesn’t comprehend her comment for a few long seconds, thin black brows drawing together as he watches the blonde smirk back at him knowingly, “They were slayers,” he finally says out loud, voice flat and distant sounding in his own ears.

“We’d only ran into them once before; Franz, Hannah, and Daz, a trio of novices who were probably going to get their throats ripped out eventually anyway,” she remarks in an almost bored tone that makes Levi grit his teeth, “they broke a lot of general rules about maintaining a low profile and keeping their base safe. Someone was watching, waiting for an in, and they got it.” 

Shoes scrape against pavement, and it’s Annie who lifts her head to find Armin walking towards their group, a contemplative look on his soft face, “You’re saying that not only are there several rogue groups in Sina, there’s more than one group targeting slayers?” he asks in an incredulous tone, “Does the Guild know?” 

Reiner is the one to answer this time, “I’ve got a friend at Trost, rumor has it that they’re going to issue an alert any day now. They didn’t have much to go on besides the one murder but they’ve had reports pop up all over Sina of organized attacks,” he explains, crossing his arms with a smug look on his face, “So don’t feel too bad, you’re not the first group to get their asses handed to them.”

“Thanks, I guess,” Levi mutters, turning to look at Armin and back to where Mikasa’s attempting to staunch Eren’s bleeding, “Well it’s been _fucking lovely,_ but I have a ward to get back home before he bleeds out. Have a good night.” 

“Try not to get hit by any buses on your way home,” Annie tosses over her shoulder, turning to organize her own team and get going.

“And grant all of your wishes in one night? Not a chance.” he responds. He helps Mikasa get Eren up, quickly inspecting the torn open skin under the remains of his brown hooded jacket, determining he’ll need stitches, “Armin, please make a call to our doctor friend, Eren’s gonna need his help,” he requests to the blond who’s already pulling his cellphone from his jeans pocket. 

“I don’t fuckin’ need that douche’s help,” Eren rasps, leaning heavily on the Ackerman siblings as they guide him in the direction of a well-lit street that will no doubt supply them with a cab home. He ignores the boy’s slightly slurred words, mind already racing a mile a minute. 

It was possibly the worst thing he could imagine uncovering after a night on the streets where he’d expected nothing more than a wild pack of pariahs that would need to be brought under control. Sure, they could mobilize against this specific group now that they’d identified their territory and knew what they looked like, but that alone wasn’t what weighed heavy on Levi’s mind. Taking out a group of rogues was easy enough; what happened after that? There were other groups of hunters stationed around the sprawling city of Sina, but Levi had been one of the remaining few from the old days, with a name that was recognized by some lower level vampires who toed the line between bottom-feeder and criminal. How many of them were participating in this raid on slayers? How many would come for them specifically? There were several questions that would need answers before they even hoped to continue, and he intended to have them all before subjecting his sister and her two friends to possible death at the hands of these monsters.

For the first time in several days he saw her again; deep red hair the same color as the blood soaking into the floorboards around her, skin parchment white as she slipped from this world to somewhere dark and distant. A flash and black replaced red, green eyes turned grey and the image Levi saw turned his stomach painfully. It would not come to that he vowed. If he had to eliminate each and every last vampire from the city, he would not watch his family die again.


	4. Chapter 4

It’s some time after 2 AM that the incessant vibrating of his phone begins, waking him from a shallow slumber that he’d only settled into minutes before. He’d been hoping for a restful night’s sleep after braving a barrage of labs and midterm prepping that day, but it looks as if fate has other plans judging from the time of the call. Deeply he sighs, rolling over to catch the plastic rectangle and squint against the bright screen displaying “one missed call”; he’d been too slow, but he doesn’t even have time to set it back down before a text message comes in next. Reading it once over quickly, and then going back to reread it again his heart sinks in his chest; yeah, there’s no way he’s getting any rest tonight. Grunting, it takes all his effort to untangle himself from his sheets, stumbling in the half-dark to locate a pair of old jeans and a hoodie he doesn’t mind getting blood on. He checks his bag of scrounged medical supplies, inconspicuous enough that no one will look twice at him on the street, and makes his way out into the common room he shares with his flatmate, who seems to be passed out himself, propped up in the old recliner in the corner with the tv still on. He toes on his tennis shoes, wraps a scarf around his long neck, and heads out into the night.

It’s a half hour journey total; down to the bus stop and then waiting another ten minutes before a late night shuttle arrives. He leans against the window the whole way there, eyelids fluttering as he desperately attempts to steal a few more precious seconds of rest, considering he’ll need every ounce of concentration he can muster for what he’s been called to do. The walk from the second stop to the tall house with blue siding is hardly remembered by the time he arrives, feet moving on autopilot as he runs down the steps in his mind of basic first aid. He knocks three times sharply, the sound of footfalls registering before the door’s pulled open to reveal the smaller blond boy.

“Jean, thanks so much for coming on such short notice, i’m sure Eren-”

“I’m sure Eren did something fucking stupid again and managed to wander home with half a face,” he mutters, pushing past Armin once he opens the door for him, not even bothering to wait for directions and instead stomping through the living room, into the kitchen and then down the set of stairs to the basement. The small, cramped room with florescent lighting and a single cot, sink, and storage drawers is familiar, as are the people currently occupying it. Eren sits leaning against the wall on the cot, head leaned back as well wearing an expression of barely suppressed agony. His shirt is missing, and instead a mess of blood and ripped tissue greet the pre-med student, the tearing along the top crest of his left shoulder snaking down his arm. Dried blood trails wander all the way down to his forearm, and there’s a mess of paper towels in the nearby trashcan that imply someones attempts at staunching the flow. Mikasa sits next to him on the cot, speaking in a low voice Jean can’t decipher as he arrives. The placement of their bodies makes it easy to imagine that they’re holding hands behind their backs. 

Disgusting.

Jean takes the image in, sighing tiredly before speaking, “What happened this time, Jaeger? The Wolf Man catch you out for a jog?” 

Eren’s emerald eyes slide open, thick brows already drawing down into a pained scowl before he sees the other boy, “Oh fuck off,” he grunts, too pained to think of something more eloquent. Jean doesn’t bother responding, only sits his bag down on a nearby table and begins rooting through it. First come the latex gloves before he opens a pack of sterile gauze, using the top sheet as a placement mat for the rest of his tools. There’s no doubt the boy will need sutures, and so he brings out new needles and medical thread, a syringe and something to dull the pain. Once everything is prepped, Jean moves to sit on the low stool next to the cot to inspect the wound.

“Someone really did a number on you,” he notes, gloves hands moving the other boy’s arm to get a better look. He uses the gauze and a cleaning solution to gently wipe away some of the blood, attempting to see the wounds more clearly. 

“You should see the other guy,” Eren smirks, keeping his gaze straight ahead and off the needle now in the student’s hands. 

“Eren, Annie shot him with a crossbow…” Mikasa points out, a soft, amused smile on her face.

“My point still stands.”

Jean rolls his eyes.

“I’m going to stick you with this needle now, please shut up so i’m not tempted to stab you with it.” 

To Eren’s credit, he’s soundless when he receives the numbing solution. Jean quickly gets down to closing up two particularly nasty gashes that bleed into the flesh of his chest, while Mikasa keeps a hand wound around Eren’s opposite bicep in an attempt to keep him calm, her sharp eyes watching the loops Jean makes with the thread. 

“Thank you for coming,” she finally speaks, still watching his movements. Jean’s mouth twists around words he isn’t sure on before muttering a “no problem” quietly. 

He wants to say that this entire situation is beyond ridiculous, illegal, and not how he wants to spend his Friday nights. He’d only known Armin from an intro to biology class he’d taken last year, when the blond had been doing pre-college courses. They’d studied together a few times, been lab partners towards the end of the year when it was clear that they were the only ones taking the class seriously. Jean had let it slip one night that he was pre-med and intent on taking up a position that would require little stress and commitment, something cushy that paid a lot of money. Leave it to Armin to derail everything in a moment of desperation, calling Jean up out of nowhere after Mikasa had nearly been sliced open on her own stake by a mark. Suddenly he was thrust into the world of trauma medical care, never knowing what to expect when the call came, beckoning him to the house occupied by slayers. 

And yet, despite it all he knows he’d never be able to walk away when they need him. Not when the one person he’s desperate to see safe and sound could potentially come to harm. Frowning, he ties off the last row of stitches, pulling tight before clipping the excess away. Eren will need butterfly bandages on the rest, which he also produces from his bag. 

“So what really happened, if I might ask?” he murmurs, eyes still glued to Eren’s shoulder and arm. Said patient’s eyes are closed, attempting to relax under the pressure of Jean’s fingers while Mikasa stirs at his side.

“We were out on an investigation and got jumped. We’re lucky that this was the worst of it, Levi almost got bit, and Armin had to make a run for it,” she replies, tired, her own grey eyes drooping under the bright lights of the room. Jean’s spine stiffens, looking up sharply.

“You let Armin come with you? You let _Armin_ go out on a _run?”_ he exclaims, trying to keep his voice down but failing miserably. Mikasa looks taken aback.

“We had no idea it would turn like that, it wasn’t supposed to happen. He wanted to come-”

Jean cuts her off immediately, “Mikasa, Armin _doesn’t know how to fight.”_

“I know, I know...we’re not going to make the same mistake twice, believe me. Not after tonight.”

He turns back to Eren, shaking his head softly as he places the last of the bandages on him, preparing to wrap everything in gauze. As if sensing the disturbance, the boy in question wanders into the makeshift clinic, watching Jean’s progress.

“Levi just got off the phone with someone at the Guild,” Armin announces, looking distracted. His mind’s been racing at light speed since returning to base, forming theories and conjectures on their current situation, whatever he’s heard from Levi’s conversation adding to it. Jean pauses to study him, noting that there are no obvious injuries thankfully. His anger simmers low in the pit of his stomach just thinking of the other three carelessly placing his classmate in harm’s way. 

They all hear the heavy stomp of boots on the stairs just outside the door as Jean finishes, Mikasa reviving Eren from his nearly meditative state. Levi comes to lean on the door frame, sharp eyes studying Eren and the thick bandages that now cling to his shoulder, arm, and part of his chest. 

“Any instructions on taking care of this mess?” Levi asks, nodding in the boy’s direction. Jean slips a hand back into his bag before producing a jar of antibiotic cream and extra bandages.

“Keep it clean, keep it dry, use the cream whenever you change the bandages. I would suggest doing that twice a day at least. The stitches will probably have to come out in a couple weeks, month tops. Let me know if you need anything else.” He tries to hand the supplies over to Eren, who still looks like he’s recovering from a coma. Mikasa takes them instead silently implying she’ll be the one to take care of it, and Jean has to turn back to his bag to hide his dark look. 

“Jean,” Levi calls to him, pausing as if he’s not sure how to continue, “I think it might be for the best if Eren takes care of the stitches himself.”

Jean lifts an eyebrow, not following, “What do you mean? I’m not letting this idiot remove them himself,” he insists. Eren mutters something he doesn’t catch but that he’s sure is an insult. 

Levi doesn’t seem as forthcoming with information as he usually is, as if he’s trying to give him the bare minimum, “We...found out about some things tonight. I think it might be best if we handle our own medical care from now on. There’s no point in possibly subjecting you to danger,” he informs the doctor in training. 

“Danger? What…” Jean isn’t dumb, he’d known the second he’d arrived the first time that whatever the group did was dangerous at best and completely insane at worst. He’d assumed they were into some heavy shit, drugs, weapon dealing, whatever black market activities his brain could come up with to explain their policy of “no doctors, no hospitals”. It wasn’t until almost two months later that he’d had to clean up a couple bite marks that obviously didn’t belong to any animal he was familiar with that he really became suspicious. Finally they had admitted it, even if Jean still had a hard time believing. Vampire slayers, here in the modern day protecting the streets from predators. 

The work has always been high risk, so it puzzles Jean that Levi wants to cut him loose now, “What are you guys gonna do if one of you seriously gets hurt then? You don’t know how to take care of big injuries.”

“We’ll figure it out. Things just got a lot more serious and if you continue to come here you run the risk of getting dragged into it,” Levi responds calmly with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Whatever,” he mutters, throwing away his contaminated supplies, “I knew the consequences when I decided to stay last time, if you think your vague threats are going to scare me off, you’re wrong.” 

Levi doesn’t respond to that. At his side, Armin smiles softly, a spark in his wide blue eyes, “That’s very brave of you Jean, thank you.”

Jean has the decency to duck his head and pretend that he’s taking stock of the remaining contents of his bag as a blush spreads over his cheeks, “Yeah well you’d all probably fucking die without me anyway,” he remarks. 

Eren’s considerably more lucid now, and moves his arm slowly to inspect it’s range while under the thick cotton and bandages, “Thanks,” he groans, finally picking himself up off the cot. Jean doesn’t respond, both boys too tired to possess any of their usual hostility towards each other. 

“If you plan on remaining, there’s some things you need to know,” Levi insists, entering the room fully to address the future doctor, “Slayers are being targeted by large groups of rogue vampires, so things are going to be a little tense for the time being. Armin’s going to help me upgrade security around here and we’re waiting for instructions from the Guild but until we have a solid plan everyone travels in pairs. That goes for you too Jean, if someone sees you leaving here they could try to come after you as well.” 

Jean can’t prevent himself from swallowing reflexively, “Can I warn my roommate?” 

Levi considers it for a moment, “Fine, but try to give him just the bare minimum of details, just enough to keep both of you safe.” 

Mikasa fidgets, still seated on the cot, before speaking, “What does this mean for the investigation?” 

The raven-haired leader drags a hand through his locks, looking tired and worn, “I guess...it’s going to have to be suspended for the time being,” he sighs, obviously unhappy with his own decision. 

“Wait! We can’t just shelf it,” Eren spins around to stare at his leader, shocked, “We’re just gonna let these goons run the streets after this?”

 _“You’re_ not doing jackshit,” Levi growls, “You’re going to worry about healing up in case we need you down the road.” 

“We don’t necessarily have to put ourselves in danger to keep going,” Armin speaks up from his spot along the wall. The rest of the group turns expectantly in his direction, waiting for an explanation.

“Why go out and hunt down information on this when it can come to us?” he asks, eyes flickering over Levi’s face as understanding dawns there.

“Might be worth a try.”

“I’m lost...what are you talking about…?” Jean tries to interrupt while Levi fishes his cellphone from his pocket.

“Anyone in the mood for Chinese?” he asks, sweeping through his contacts quickly.

“Chinese? At this time of night?” Jean balks, glancing from one slayer to the other in confusion, finding identical amused look, “No restaurant is still open!”

“Trust me, this place is open,” Levi smirks, placing the phone against his ear and waiting for the dial tone to end.

*

Erwin spends a good 40 minutes attempting to track down Nile in the maze-like compound that makes up the Councils chambers and member quarters, but gives it up as a lost cause in the end. The halls have grown crowded in the days following Darius’ announcement of a Grand Council meeting, with members returning from abroad all around the world in preparation. Thankfully Erwin’s own chambers reside above ground on the main level, far from where the majority of his fellow vampires are staying, a perk of being considered a top contributor to their cause. He checks Nile’s personal office one more time, knocking sharply before deciding that he’ll have to speak with Zackley on his own if he can’t be found. Erwin wants to make his intentions known before the first meeting commences in a couple of days. 

The Chancellor’s quarters were a floor down, behind several layers of thick marble and mortar, close to the catacombs in case of emergency and safe from sunlight and trespassers. Erwin goes through several security checkpoints to finally arrive at Zackley’s study, which is simple and spartan despite the immense power and wealth he commands. Cherry hardwood in the form of a grand desk and several bookcases greet him, the flooring a dark polished marble illuminated by red glass paneled lamps that cast a rosy tone over everything. He expects it to be musty at first glance judging from the reams of old tomes and books littering every flat surface, but there’s a vague scent of pine and sage that weaves together softly instead. The Chancellor sits behind his desk, glasses perched on the end of his nose; Erwin doesn’t believe he’s ever seen the man use them in public and wonders if it’s his diminishing strength that causes him to use them now. 

“Sir, thank you for meeting with me,” Erwin begins after closing the heavy oak doors carefully. Zackley waves him off before pushing himself up and out of his chair with some difficulty.

“No worries Smith, I very much expected for you to pay me a visit sometime soon considering your fellow nominees did so as well,” he grunts, finally getting to his feet and striding around the desk. Erwin is slightly taken aback by this news.

“Nile…? He came to speak with you as well?” 

“Oh yes, of course. He was very eager to see me after our initial meeting. I’m afraid I can’t go into the specifics of what we discussed but he mentioned you might show up as well,” Zackley intoned with his usual gruff voice laced with weariness. It takes a lot of effort for the older vampire to remain standing on his own, leaning against the desk to take some burden off his limited energy. 

“Was there something specific you had wanted to talk about, son?”

Erwin’s not a shy person by any means, but he’s not exactly close with Darius to put it lightly. There were some people who would no doubt assume he’d be on unfriendly terms with the High Chancellor, if not a downright critic of his rule. However, that’s not the case for the younger vampire, who’s never been one for rumors and gossip anyway.

“I had hoped to gain a better understanding of your decision to name me a nominee, as well as...discuss my feelings on the matter,” Erwin announces, maintaining a professional air despite his misgivings. Zackley’s response is subdued, slightly nodding the younger man.

“Well, I don’t know if there’s anything else I can tell you aside from what I already said above ground. You’ve been a dedicated, remarkably important asset to the Council, and come from a long line of influential purebloods. I trust your judgement of important situations and believe that if given the opportunity to hold the seat, I wouldn’t find any issues upon my return,” the older man clarifies easily. Erwin shifts his stance a bit, fighting the urge to fidget like a child. 

“I...thank you for your kind words sir,” Erwin begins, clearing his throat softly, “but...I wanted you to know up front that I am not interested in pursuing a leadership position above the one I hold now,” he clarifies, “It is my opinion that international relations are at their strongest in centuries, and our investigative work is at a crucial point at the moment. To remove me from my post would be counterproductive to the antiquities department at this juncture,” he informed the other man. To his relief Zackley doesn’t look upset; quite the opposite, he looks a bit amused even. 

“Not exactly the excitement you were looking for, am I right?” Zackley smiles, rocking forward on his toes to stare over his glasses at Erwin, “Dawk mentioned you might say that too.”

Erwin can’t help but feel a stab of annoyance towards his friend; if he’d wanted to speak in private to Zackley that was fine, but he’d hoped that he wouldn’t bring up his own personal issues to him in his absence. 

“I just...I’m not sure i’m exactly suited for something like this,” the blond attempts to redirect, hoping that he doesn’t sound ungrateful for the opportunity, “I’m truly flattered by your insistence on nominating me, but i’d ask you to consider the possible...complication it could cause.” Zackley’s face is impassive, mouth a firm line in response.

“Is this about your father, Erwin?”

Whatever he’s about to say dies on his lips the moment Zackley poses the question, eyes going momentarily wide. Never, in all these years has the man made mention of his father, or what had befallen him. It’s something he’d never expected, and it catches him off guard in a major way.

Zackley’s attitude grows solemn, closing the wide distance between himself and Erwin without looking him in the eye. He pauses momentarily, as if weighing just how to broach the topic.  
“Erwin...I must apologize to you now for not being the support system you so obviously needed after what happened with your father, as Dot was. I wish that I had conducted myself better, than I hadn’t judged my standing with the council and what they would say as opposed to your well-being. That I would ask you to be one of my nominees now should speak enough of my belief in you, that you are not your father, and that I can count on your allegiance,” Zackley spoke softly, placing a firm hand on Erwin’s shoulder.

Erwin swallowed thickly, unsure of how to respond. He didn’t speak of his father often himself, but to have someone else, especially the High Chancellor bring him up now felt strange after so long. It felt like a different lifetime, one that he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to remember.

“Make no mistake, there are people who will attend the meetings that will not see things as I and your friends do. The questioning will no doubt be...difficult at times. Your character will be called into question. But I have the all the confidence in the world that you will meet the challenge head on and with grace,” the weakened vampire declared assuredly. Erwin nodded solemnly, a distinctly defeated feeling worming it’s way through his stomach. He couldn’t even remember all the things he’d wanted to tell the man, his own misgivings on the situation. Once again he was a child, standing before the most powerful man in his world, unable to staunch the flow of change.

*

The defeated feeling persisted through most of the day, well into the afternoon and even after he’d discovered Mike and Nile in the respective corner of the complex, near their personal quarters. The hallway opened into a general sitting area, complete with a set of plush leather upholstered sofas and a low, wide matching ottoman. They had been joined by Mike’s personal friend Nanaba, a cheerful, pretty young vampire with a well-known and respected old family. They seemed to be in high spirits, talking animatedly about what sounded like a soiree that was being held later that night by a council member to mark the beginning of the proceedings. 

“He’s one of those “old money” vampires, been sitting on the Council for centuries,” Mike told the other two, “Apparently he’s got a penthouse uptown he only lives in for a few months a year.”

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Smith,” Nanaba called, breaking Mike’s flow of thought and drawing Erwin’s attention more firmly, “Will he be joining us tonight?” 

Erwin favored the woman with a slight smile despite his mood, strolling over to the trio, “I’m not much for parties i’m afraid, you’d be terribly bored with me,” he joked, hands deep in his pockets. 

“Oh, I don’t believe that for a second,” Nanaba smiled with a roll of her eyes, “A charmer like you?”

“Ahh come on Erwin, you’ll be the only nominee not attending, even Pixis is going,” Mike called, an arm winding it’s way around Nanaba’s shoulder, “Imagine the gossip that will spread if you’re not there to stop it.”

“That is true,” Erwin remarked thoughtfully, intensely aware of Nile’s eyes on him, “It seems that anyone is fair game when other people are behind closed doors,” he said sharply, noting the way both Mike and Nanaba’s faces fell a little.

“Excuse me, I have some things to attend to,” Erwin nodded to the group, swinging back around to return to his own quarters, heat spreading down his spine as the anger he had felt with his own words dissipated. He was acting childish, he knew; He wasn’t one for petty temper-tantrums but Zackley’s words still stuck like splinters in his brain, drawing all sorts of things he had long since buried to the forefront of his mind. It took him several seconds after turning down the hall to realize that he wasn’t alone; another set of footsteps followed after him, coming closer before the owner announced himself.

“Erwin, wait,” Nile called, coming to a sudden stop behind him. Erwin debated continuing on his way for a millisecond; he really wasn’t in the mood for a scene here and now he told himself, but he knew it wouldn’t look reasonable to go on, only immature.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t wait for you to see Zackley, I just...wanted to talk to him alone,” the dark-haired man admitted softly, staring at his own shoes and back up to the other vampire. Erwin gazed back over his own shoulder, weighing his words.

“Nile, you can do whatever you want, say whatever you want to whomever,” the blond told him softly, “I just ask that my own business be kept out of it.”

“I-”

“I walked into an ambush. He talked about my father,” Erwin turned to look fully at his friend, “Do you know what that feels like?” 

Nile’s face slackened, mouth opening and closing softly in response. Of course Nile knew what it meant to his friend, but he’d never understand how he felt, then or now. It was how Erwin left him, standing in the hall blankly, watching as the other man turned to continue on his way.

*

Levi dozed in the armchair by the door, eyelids heavy from the strain of the night. They’d sent Eren to bed about an hour ago, loaded with painkillers and firmly tucked in by Mikasa. She shared the couch with a sleeping Jean now, curled in on herself, eyes distant as she no doubt replayed the night’s events and just how close it had been. Armin sat on the floor at her feet, laptop on his knees as he perused police report files from a month past, looking for anything that matched with slayer attacks. Just as he thought he’d finally give up and accept sleep, Levi heard the sound of soft footfalls on the steps outside, a shifting of paper bags before a firm knock came against the front door.

While the other three stirred sleepily behind him, Levi opened the door to face the tiny blonde girl, swaddled in an over-sized sweatshirt and topped with a ballcap pulled low. Wide, sapphire eyes turned to gaze up at him before an even wider smile stretched across her heart-shaped face. 

“I’ve got two orders of egg foo yung, some szechuan chicken, two veggie eggrolls and a side of dumplings,” she chirped in a high voice, reading off the paper tag stapled to the top of the bags. Levi scanned the street over her head, looking for anything suspicious; the girl usually did a good job of keeping clear of a tail, but he wanted to make certain after the night they’d already had. 

“I left my wallet in the kitchen,” he muttered, hand rubbing at the shorter hair cropped just above his neck, “Do you mind stepping inside for a sec?” 

The little blonde grinned up at him, nodding before following the man inside. Once across the threshold, Levi closed the door quickly, sliding the numerous locks in place before turning to the girl who was busy pulling her hat off, a loose tumble of blond locks in a messy ponytail falling free. 

“Long time no see, gang,” she called the the room’s occupants, moving out of the entryway and into the living room as if she’d navigated it a hundred times before. She spotted Mikasa and Armin, smiling fondly until she came to Jean.

“You’re not Eren,” she stated bluntly.

Jean turned to glance at Mikasa, then Levi quickly, his expression torn between annoyance and unease. 

“Krista, this is Jean, our resident “medical expert”,” Levi clarified with finger quotes, strolling over to join the group, “Jean, meet Krista, she’s our eyes and ears in places our kind usually aren’t allowed.” The tiny girl beamed at the still groggy med student, using his momentary bewilderment to throw herself on the couch next to him, squeezing in between him and Mikasa while rooting through one of the brown paper bags. 

“Eyes and ears have to eat too ya know,” she suggested, gaze glued to the leader of the rag-tag group. Levi rolled his eyes while taking her meaning, fishing some bills out of his back pocket that Krista snatched up almost immediately. 

“Oh, so you’re just paying for the food tonight?” she inquired in a mockingly polite voice. Levi released an annoyed puff of air, adding two more notes to the girl’s outstretched hand. 

“I get some of your dumplings too,” she smiled sweetly, pocketing the cash and then tearing into one of the white folded containers. By now Armin has stowed his computer away, turning to give Krista the attention she deserved. Said girl was already breaking apart some chopsticks, fishing out a steaming dumpling, “So where is Eren?” 

“We had a run-in tonight, some bad news down on campus. Jean here had to stitch him back together before we sent him to bed,” Levi clarified, leaning on the arm of the recliner he’d occupied earlier. Krista made a face, glancing up at the older man, “Jeese, that sucks. Guess things really are getting bad out there,” she murmured, eyebrows drawing together in concern. 

“What do you know?” Armin piped up from the floor, his arms wound tightly around his knees. Krista considered him for a moment, chewing at one of her sticks thoughtfully. 

“To be honest...not a lot,” Krista spoke quietly, as if disturbed by the implications, “Usually you can pick up all sorts of junk if you know where to look and listen, but these attacks...it’s all very hush hush.”

“So I paid you for nothing?” Levi spat, grimacing as he thought of his now empty wallet. The little blonde perked up, blue eyes flashing.

“Now I didn’t say anything like that! You should know yourself that this is serious business if I can’t figure it out for you.” That was true; Krista had never led them astray, not in the slightest, and in Levi’s eyes that meant her words were as good as gold. 

“Excuse me, but can I butt in here?” Jean exclaimed, raising a hand firmly, “I still don’t understand; who the fuck is this and why is she here?” he asked rudely.

“She’s an informant,” Mikasa answered, clearly annoyed with Jean’s interruption, “We contact her when we have dead leads or think she can give us some clues.”

“And you just...trust her?” Jean asked, turning to Levi “You of all people trust someone?”

Levi was torn between looking annoyed and amused, “Her sister Frida was informing for my handler long before either of us were walking or talking, I think she’s safe, Jean.”

The boy turned to look at the blonde girl, silently weighing his trust of her, “No offence or anything,” he muttered, “I just don’t know how you’d pick anything up without, you know...being a vampire yourself or something. How do you know anything?”

Krista gazed up at the boy, the corner of her lips turning up slightly in response, “Ancient Chinese secret,” she grinned, popping another dumpling into her mouth. 

“She doesn’t know anything, though,” Levi spoke in an impatient monotone, crossing his arms, “Or she’s not told me anything worth knowing yet.”

Krista’s cheeks puffed in agitation, “I may not have heard a lot, but it’s easy enough to piece together; this isn’t just a bunch of riff-raff having some fun, i’m sure you’ve guessed. When people don’t talk, there’s a few good reasons why usually. Money, power, allegiance. I think we’ve got a case of all three here,” the girl admitted.

Armin turned to look at Levi, the wheels turning behind his own blue eyes, “We talked about how weird it would be for several groups to be cooperating like that, remember? I can’t imagine why low level gangs would all be dedicated to one cause like that.” 

It made sense in a weird way; it was almost unheard of for multiple, different cliques to cooperate within a concentrated area. However, if they were being controlled or bribed...younger vampires without power were notoriously greedy, for blood, for territory, for favors...if someone with enough of all those things were calling the shots…

“Did anyone spot any runes tonight?” Levi asked, watching Mikasa and Armin think back on what had happened and what they’d seen. Mikasa glanced up first.

“No, but I wasn’t exactly looking for them either. Any one of them could have been wearing a talisman though.” Armin nodded in agreement. Some of the more powerful vampires employed fledglings for a number of reasons; bodyguards, assistants, for more covert operations that were better kept hush hush. Even the most upstanding old Council members kept thugs on a leash for their own nefarious purposes.

“And that leads me to the next order of business,” Krista interrupted, smile once again in place, “I do have something you guys might be interested in.” 

Leaning forward slightly, she fixed Levi with a penetrating stare, voice hushed “I just heard it today...things might get even more complicated for you and the Guild in the next couple weeks. They’ve called a High Council meeting, vamps from all over are gonna be pouring into the capital,” Levi could feel his eyes widen slightly, trying his hardest to keep his mouth closed as Krista continued, “Not only are somewhere around a few hundred council members arriving with their entourage, you can bet there will be a ton of hanger-ons showing up as well.”

She leaned back with a self-satisfied smile, watching identical expressions of shock and confusion on the faces around her, “You’re gonna have one hell of a population explosion.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Levi asked quietly, feeling distinctly on edge about the whole situation. Hundreds of extra vampires prowling the streets would be a nightmare for the Guild, nevermind the whole slayers being attacked situation. There were bound to be accidents, hunting, things that would endanger the human population. To Levi’s knowledge there hadn’t been a meeting like this since long before he’d even been born, back when Sina wasn’t the highly populated, sprawling metropolitan area is was today. 

“The current High Chancellor’s decided he needs a nap apparently, and they’re voting for a replacement in his steed,” Krista clarified, “The Guild was only notified last night, and they’re already scrambling to manage it. They’ve demanded access to any possible nominees for vetting but I guess the Chancellor told them to take a hike. This is the closest thing i’ve seen to a breakdown in diplomacy between both groups since...well, ever.” 

Silence reigned in the little living room, Levi, Mikasa, and Armin fighting to wrap their brains around the situation while Jean just struggled to keep up. He had a million questions but didn’t feel that the time was right to ask them, not when the group looked this spooked.

“Numerous groups...gangs of vampires all focused on taking down slayers with a possible money trail…” Levi spoke to no one in particular, eyes unfocused as he fought to see beyond the small suburban homestead, “and around the same time, the vampire big-wigs roll in and completely fuck things up with the Guild.” 

Mikasa’s eyebrows drew in sharply, a hardened expression painted on her pale face as she processed what her brother said. You didn’t have to be Armin or Krista to realize what it all meant.

“I don’t know what the real motive behind the attacks are, but i’d bet the farm that whoever’s payrolling it is in town for the Council,” Levi turned sharp grey eyes up and on to the kids in front of him, “and I have a hunch that we’d better hope whoever they’re backing for Chancellor isn’t selected, _for everyone else’s sake.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, I know. This one is definitely for Commanderbolo, who was brave enough to ask "Hey what happened to that thing you were writing?" and get me off my ass. I feel like character development got shelved in the name of plot this chapter, but it was a necessary evil. Also i'm sorry for the distinct lack of eruri so far; don't worry, next chapter will turn things around ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slinking along the wall of a local business he passes an open alley and gasps when someone reaches out, grabbing the front of his jacket and forcibly slamming him back to the wall before dragging him into the space. Immediately he struggles, but finds himself immobilized by impossibly strong arms and a hand over his mouth that muffles all of his sounds. He’s a wild animal for several heart-pounding seconds, before a recognizable voice speaks low into his ear from behind: “Stay quiet, you’re being followed.”
> 
> Levi stiffens, all fight going out of him instantly. _Erwin._

Despite his misgivings, Erwin allows Mike and Nanaba to drag him out of his office later that night; He assumes Nile’s tipped Mike off to his sour mood based on the overly tactful manner in which the larger man talks him into going, although Erwin’s so rarely anything but placid that maybe Mike’s picked it up on his own. Nile is conspicuously absent, but Mike informs him after they leave the large, stone complex that looks like a non-descriptive government building from the outside that the other man plans to attend the party with a date. They have a good time making light of Nile’s love life while waiting for a cab, Erwin’s own mood lifting a bit in response. He’d been foolish in thinking that hiding behind paperwork would help when it’s his friends that have always been the ones to successfully pull him out of his head and back into the real world. For the first time in a few hours he actually feels a pang of regret for snapping at Nile. 

Their trip takes them into the bustling hub of the city, to a high-rise building that had once been an opulent hotel in it’s heyday, now private apartments for those rich enough to afford them. Dimo Reeves, an old vampire who’s build a fortune on importing and exporting luxury goods owns the top most floor comprised of a penthouse suite that’s more comparable to a modest house than an apartment in the heart of the city has any right to be. The lobby and accompanying elevators are all original, art deco inspired and gilded without straying over into gaudy looking. Erwin picks up the sound of piano music before the lift’s even stopped, the sound of several people talking and laughing intermingling with it behind the walls that separate them from the party. 

Bouncers stand just outside the door; they give the group only a glance before gesturing them inside. There probably isn’t a vampire here who can’t recognize Erwin immediately, and perhaps Mike as well. It’s obvious from the way the guests react upon their entrance; a formidable group separates from the crowd for a bout of greetings and congratulations, all directed at Erwin for the nomination. By now every member has no doubt heard, and it seems he will have to endure speaking to all of them within the first ten minutes of arriving. Most of the Council members are older than he is, all centuries old and clinging to the comforts of more fondly remembered times if the styles and cuts of their suits and dresses have anything to say. Erwin himself keeps it classic, with just the subtlest hints of 1920’s flair, by far one of his favorite periods where fashion is concerned; Mike likes to joke that Erwin looks like he’s popped out of an Arrow Shirt Company ad. 

The crowd dissipates after a while, allowing Erwin to move around the party more freely, speaking one on one with other members whenever he’s stopped. Everyone seems positive for the most part, cordial and friendly enough although there’s a distinct air of circus-like amusement with the whole thing. The blond vampire wonders if they’d all be as amused by his predicament if they were in his shoes, but there’s no way he’d put a voice to such an impolite thought in public. He keeps a real enough smile plastered on his face, laughing at all the right moments, speaking politely and answering everything he’s asked. An hour of mingling and he’s already mentally exhausted. The very thought that this is only the beginning, that he’ll no doubt have to endure worse in the coming days sends a fresh wave of fatigue through him. 

Those that do not approach him hang back enough to keep a watchful eye, he notices; his thoughts turn back to Zackley that morning, and his insistence that some members would not be happy to see him among the nominees. Sharp eyes glance at him every so often, hands gently placed in front of mouths and speaking in low voices that even Erwin’s heightened hearing can’t make out. He realizes that this is the alternative to what he’s experienced thus far; the sensation of being a pariah, and he wonders which he finds more humiliating. 

Mike and Nanaba do their own rounds, meeting back up with Erwin every half hour or so to see if the blond is taking well to his new role as a social butterfly. It’s after Mike’s third reassuring pat on the shoulder that Erwin spots their host walking over, Dimo Reeves speaking animatedly to a tall, gaunt looking man that he doesn't recognize. 

“Mr. Smith, I was wondering when i’d run into you…” Dimo begins, giving the taller man a firm handshake; he’s much more in his element than Erwin, the short, stout man parading around his extravagant home and rubbing shoulders with the vampire world’s finest. 

“I’ve already spoken to your fellow candidates, I was starting to think you were dodging me,” Dimo announces, his wide smile speaking louder than the wounded tone of voice he uses to address Erwin. The blond is surprised by that, and that he hasn’t spotted Nile or Pixis yet himself, but the rooms have grown so thick with guests that it really shouldn’t be. 

“I assure you that’s not the case and that I've merely been monopolized by all of your wonderful guests,” Erwin responds with a charming smile, “I would have liked to thank you for your hospitality when we first arrived but your home is so spacious I had trouble navigating it. I’m afraid i’ll never find my way out again.” 

Dimo laughs loud and jovial, apparently pleased with Erwin’s clever flattery, “Oh no don’t say that, you’ll miss all the fun at Council this coming week…” Erwin does his best to keep his own smile firmly in place at the mention of Council, “I’m very much looking forward to your showing my boy, you’ll not be half as boring as those other two.”

Erwin has to work to keep his eyebrows from climbing his forehead, surprised by the man’s open candor, “Oh well then, I hadn’t known so much was expected of me…” 

“Of course, of course…” Dimo seems to remember himself mid sentence, “I’m sorry, i’ve forgotten my manners; Erwin Smith, I wanted to introduce you to an associate of mine, this is Djel Sanes, he’s one of these Council big-wigs you’ll have to impress in the coming weeks,” Dimo moves aside so that Erwin and the strange, tall man can shake hands. Sanes is pale, even for their kind, with thinning salt and pepper hair, pale eyes, and a perpetual frown. He cuts a drastically different impression than Dimo and Erwin himself.

“I was hoping to get a chance to meet you before things become a bit more formal,” Sanes explains softly, his voice low and personal, “I’ve heard a great deal about you and your work for the Council.”

Erwin nods politely, releasing his hand, “Hopefully everything you’ve heard is good, then.” 

Dimo laughs again, patting Erwin on the arm, “Who would have anything bad to say about you, lad?” The shorter man spots someone behind Erwin just as he finishes, lifting a hand in greeting before he’s off again, “I’ll just leave you two to chat, have to play party host…” he reminds them before wandering over to a pair of older women who titter with laughter at whatever Dimo greets them with. Erwin watches fondly for a second before turning back to Sanes, who seems to be watching him in turn with a great deal of interest. 

“Forgive me, Mr. Sanes but i’m afraid i’m not familiar with your family,” Erwin attempts to start up a conversation with the older vampire, “Are you from the area?”

Sanes’ mouth twitches as if attempting a smile that doesn’t come easy, “I’m afraid not, although we do own some property near by. My son and heir usually keeps his residence there. He’s far more familiar with Sina these days than I am.” 

Erwin nods, “To be honest i’m much the same, i’ve been out of the country completely for a while,” he explains. 

“One of the reasons we’ve failed to meet before now,” Sanes drawls, as if it were a source of disappointment. Erwin doesn’t know how to respond at first, but smiles easily. 

“You’ll have to forgive me.”

“Consider it done, I just wished to...express my support for you and your nomination.” 

Erwin doesn’t understand why but the way Sanes says it touches a nerve in him. There’s something unsettling about the man and the way he looks at Erwin with such reverence. Hands tightly clasped behind his rigid back, the older man watches the blond as if waiting for something. Finally he speaks.

“It’s not often that we’re afforded a change of leadership in this world. I sometimes think that Darius has grown soft in his older age,” Sanes divulges, softly enough so as not be be overheard, “I hadn’t been sure before, but seeing you now and hearing you speak...I’m encouraged by the direction our kind could take.” Erwin schools his features so as to remain expressionless. 

“I’m...not entirely sure I follow,” he discloses; Sanes smiles thinly back. He’s silent for a long while, before leaning forward a bit, enough that Erwin can’t see his face as he speaks almost directly into his ear.

“Your father was a great man. You’ll no doubt be greater.” 

Erwin feels like someone’s poured ice water down his back, face frozen in silent shock. Sanes clasps his shoulder before parting from him, giving him one last glance before disappearing back into the crowd of guests as if he’s a ghost, or a figment of Erwin’s imagination. For a few long seconds he thinks he’s imagined the whole thing, but standing there, alone in a crowd of mostly strangers who are all still glancing at him like a sideshow attraction he knows it’s not. He must look a bit strange standing there like that, and so he decides to wander away from the majority of the guests, into a smaller sitting room off the main hall where he can collect his thoughts. Sinking into the cushions of a luxuriously soft sofa he circles back through what he’s just experienced, mind racing. He’d expected people to support him. He’d expected people to despise him. He hadn’t predicted this; that people would support him for the very reason some still distrusted him. 

He sat for a long while lost in thought, although he wasn't the only person in the room; a couple share a chaise over by the large picture window overlooking the city lights to his side just out of his line of vision. There’s a older man in chair by the door, and next to it another couch occupied by a man who looks to be around Erwin’s age, accompanied by a pretty young woman with bobbed hair who’s doing her damnedest to crawl into his lap from the looks of it. It takes Erwin a second later to realize she’s human; bite marks litter the inside of her wrists, and there’s a red band secured around the column of her neck that he suspects hide more. The blond shifts his eyes away discreetly, not wishing to pry. He knows that several of his kind prefer that kind of arrangement, but he can’t help but feel a little disgusted, that some would use humans like that when they could have their meals delivered to them in sterile little plastic bags, completely guilt free.

Mike ends up finding him a half hour later; Nanaba’s no where to be found, but the taller man only seems to be concerned with Erwin at the moment.

“Erwin...are you alright?” he asks cautiously, standing at the edge of the sofa. Erwin glances up at him, the sight of his friend breaking him from his internal line of thought.

“Yeah. I’m…” he’s not sure how to continue at first, “I think i’m going to turn in for the night, actually.”

Mike stares at him for a few long seconds, as if judging his state of mind, “Did something happen?” 

Erwin’s not the type to lie to his friends, but he can’t bear to go into it right now, and in the company of strangers, “We’ll talk about it later,” he insists, glancing at the man just over Mike’s shoulder; Mike understands and lets it go.

“Do you want us to come with you?” 

“No, i’m fine, thank you Mike.” 

Mike nods, wishing him a good night before Erwin attempts to find his way out again, only to be stopped a few more times, including once more by Dimo. Sanes is conspicuously absent this time, and for that Erwin is grateful. He slides out of the penthouse and doesn’t stop to take a deep breath until the elevator doors are closed and he’s completely alone. He feels weary, sleep-deprived and low on energy. He blames it all on the party, on Nile, and on Zackley. Leaning against the wall as the cart slowly rolls down to the ground floor he vows to feed and sleep for the next twenty four hours, before he’ll be needed by the Council, even if he has a feeling it will do little good.

*

The small group of slayers does well keeping to their vow to only leave the house in pairs; Armin attends his classes on Jean’s heels, making sure to wait at his apartment for Levi and Mikasa to pick him up. While the three trade off on keeping each other company, Eren’s taken over the couch downstairs while recovering from his injury, a mound of pillows, Armin’s laptop, and the remote control his only outlet. Tonight, Levi’s taken Armin with him to the little mom and pop grocery store three blocks down, closer to the urban areas. He’s not as concerned when they’re on the main streets, or the busy parts of campus, but it’s still better to be cautious so soon after being attacked. You never know who might be waiting and watching.

The air has turned a fair bit chillier, with wet leaves that cling to the sidewalk and roads around them. The sun is down, and only the faintest glow of orange remains on the horizon as street lights blink on, illuminating the shadows cast by houses they pass on their way back home. Things are tense and uncertain at the moment, but Levi feels almost at peace, knowing Armin’s security system is running back home, and that all three kids have been drilled extensively in what to do in the event of a home invasion. The Guild’s given clear instructions to suspend activity for the time being, and so he’s content to slack off a bit, worrying over groceries and cleaning the house for now.

They enter through the back, Armin commenting on how he wants to check out the back fence monitor before turning in for the night. Levi leaves him to it, taking the blond boy’s bags in his own arms and ascending the steps that separate the basement level from the ground floor. The first thing he notices upon entering through the kitchen is that the lights are off, in that room and in the living room. He guesses that perhaps both Eren and Mikasa have decided to go to bed early, and so he puts away the groceries as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb the sleeping boy on the couch. He’s just sliding a carton of eggs into the fridge when he hears something strange; a rustle of fabric, and a soft sound that’s clearly human, but definitely not male. Freezing, Levi strains his ears for any other noises, contemplating the source. When he hears another sound moments later, a wet, smacking noise everything clicks into place and his blood pressure skyrockets all in one fell swoop. Spinning around he practically flies across the kitchen floor, into the living room and switches the lights on, chasing his hunch.

Eren is indeed on the couch, sprawled backwards and completely disoriented. Mikasa, hair wild and unkempt turns with a look of sheer terror, like a rabbit caught in a trap. She’s on the couch too alright, crouched over the boy with his arms around her middle, both of their mouths red and irritated with use. 

“What the _HELL ARE YOU-”_

“Wait, wait dude I can explain-”

_“Oh my god-”_

Levi resists the urge to wring Eren’s neck, Mikasa now on her feet as a barrier between the two males. Eren looks to have woken up to the situation, green eyes now impossibly wide with fear as his leader fumes visibly. 

“Are you guys fucking serious?” Levi demands, thin eyebrows pulled down into a scowl, “we’re literally having to watch our backs 24/7 and you guys wanna fucking play tonsil hockey while Armin and I are out? What if we’d needed backup? Who the fuck is monitoring the house?” 

At least both teens have the decency to blush, their eyes refusing to meet each other’s or Levi’s. 

“Look, I didn’t mean for it to happen, I just-” Eren blurts out in a rush. 

“Shut. The fuck. Up.” Levi commands through his teeth, not in the mood to hear about how his little sister ended up sucking face on the couch with some teenaged shit-head. 

“You’re being unreasonable,” Mikasa declares, voice high and still unable to look her brother in the face.

“Am I? Jeez, I could have _sworn_ we fucking talked about this, but I guess i’m just fucking hallucinating it right now,” Levi bites back. 

“You guys talked about what?”

“EREN. GET. OUT.” Levi bellows this time. Eren shrinks in on himself like a kicked puppy, slinking off to the stairs while glancing back at Mikasa every now and then as if he wants to say something to her. Mikasa is fuming herself by now, eyes narrowed onto her brother.

“Is this really necessary?” 

“What the fuck do you want, Mikasa? Do you want to be a slayer or do you want to do the whole teenage romance thing? Because you can’t do both,” the black-haired man explains, barely containing all of his pent-up anger. 

“Why the fuck can’t I?” she demands, hands up and open. 

“Because, Mikasa, Eren was _this close,”_ he pinches his index and thumb together with the jerk of his hand, “to biting it the other day. They almost ripped his fucking neck open. What happens when it _actually happens?”_

Mikasa cocks her head a bit, staring at her brother incredulously, “So basically...you’re telling me I can’t get close to anyone? To my own teammates even?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Because when they inevitably die, i’m going to have to be the one to put you back together, not Eren, not Armin, _me._ I’m asking you to please make that process _easier for the both of us.”_

“Fuck you,” she spits, her entire body practically vibrating with anger, “You don’t know that and you’re insulting their abilities AND the training you’ve put them through by saying it. You want to talk about them dying? What if _I_ die, Levi? What if _you_ die and I have to lead? Am I supposed to pretend I didn’t give a shit about you?”

Levi shakes his head, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his palms, “No, and you know that-”

“-Are YOU going to pretend like I don’t matter? Have you been pretending to care this entire time?” she cuts him off.

“No, _jesus christ Mikasa-”_

“They’re not them, Levi. They’re not Isabel or Farlan. They’re not Hange. I know you think that and that you’re scared but you can’t let this take over your life!” the girl pleads, her hands clenched before her as if begging the raven-haired man. Levi jerks his head back, the sound of their names spoken out loud hitting him like a physical slap. 

“You don’t know a _damn thing_ about that,” Levi almost growls, suddenly angry for reasons he himself doesn’t fully understand. 

“Yes I do! They were my friends too! They protected me, _saved me,_ and I miss them just as much!” Mikasa shouts back, “What would they say about this? Do you think they’d be happy that you chose to celebrate their lives by walling yourself off from all other humans, do you-”

_“SHUT UP!”_

Mikasa shrinks back, suddenly aware of how far she’s crossed the line. Levi stands rooted to his spot, his breath coming in short, forceful pants, still glaring across the room at his sibling. He doesn’t know how to respond except to tell the girl to stop; he’s so angry and hurt and confused that his only option is to run. Whirling from his spot he heads out the back again, practically jumping down the stairs and past a startled Armin, out and around the house before he can even hear Mikasa calling after him. He thinks he hears a shouted apology, but he can’t be bothered to stop now that his blood is pounding in his ears, body jittery and full of too much suppressed sorrow to stop the autopilot flight response he’s having now. He’s already two blocks away by the time his brain catches back up, resisting the urge to slam his fist into a nearby wall. 

He doesn’t go back to the house; the thought of going back and facing three shell-shocked teens sounds unbearable at the moment, when his head is full of so many warring emotions already.  
Hands shoved deep into the confines of his pockets, he continues walking at the slower pace now. He knows that he’s violating his own decree of being out without an escort, but by now he’s already on Main Street, with gaggles of buzzed students wandering around and a cop car parked just across from him. He puts his head down, and walks. 

His first thought strangely enough, is how he’s failed Mikasa; standing outside the situation right now he understands. Although it hadn’t been intentional, he’s been pulling away from the younger girl for a few years now under the guise of giving her more freedom and room to grow. She deserves it, he’s told himself, and he makes a poor father figure anyway. It’s not just that however, and he knows it now, knows that Mikasa knows or she wouldn’t have put a voice to it during their shouting match. He’s not the same “big brother” from years past that would let the little girl curl up next to him on the couch on lazy afternoons, or comb her long black hair when she couldn’t reach the tangles, or sit up for half the night watching her sleep after a bad dream. With adulthood, with the pressures of being slayers and the added fear of loss he’s pulled back from her out of fear, not just because of those awkward teenage years. There will never be a day that he won’t love her or fight tooth and nail to protect her, but he’s not as involved anymore. He doesn’t know what her favorite color is, her favorite food, what she dreams of doing one day if it’s not slaying, how she spends her Sunday afternoons, what she’d name her future children. He used to know it all, and now he’s struggling to even remember the last time they’d just hung out together, just the two of them. It’s unsettling and it puts what the girl’s just said to him into better perspective. 

Mikasa has been well-aware of their growing distance, and the void it’s left in her life is too much to deal with. It’s no surprise she’d find someone else to fill it, even if it’s someone like Eren. 

The shame Levi feels in that moment is all-consuming. 

She’s absolutely right. The scars caused by the loss of his friends have healed all wrong, turning him harder, colder. He’s afraid of loss altogether, of losing Mikasa, of losing the boys, of what would happen to them if he were the one to die. It’s warped and colored his entire life, and it creates an invisible barrier around him, preventing anyone from coming close and touching the person who lays inside. He’s so consumed by it that he hadn’t even stopped to consider what it’s done to his relationship with Mikasa. For all his physical skills, his dedication to his job and his vigilance, his personal life is in shambles. He is very much alone, and it’s all due to his own actions.

Head still spinning, he continues to wander for a little while, sliding his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It’s not excessively late yet, but late enough that he should be home. He isn’t surprised to see a few missed calls from Mikasa’s phone, and even one from Armin. For a moment he considers calling her back, just to let her know he’s ok, but he knows it will only lead to a discussion he’s not ready to have just yet. He settles on shooting her a quick text, “talk later”, and stows his phone away again. Another block and a half and he spots the same diner from a few nights ago on the opposite corner. Heaving a tired sigh, he moves to cross the street, admitting defeat and planning another lost night over a cup of black coffee.

*

Erwin decides walking is a better option than hailing a cab, despite his weariness. Walking the streets at night does wonders for clearing his head, as he’d learned through years of exploring the world’s greatest cities. Humans seem to instinctively leave him to himself, and he’s tall and built enough that no one’s ever tried to mug him, even if he looks well off in his usual suit and peacoat. It allows him to people watch a little, to take in the lights, advertisements and sights of this era that he’d never be able to appreciate in the light of day. He’d rather consider the most minute, trivial human thing right now than contemplate his own problems. 

He passes into a recognizable part of the city and is instantly struck by a familiar scent; something soft, like vanilla maybe, with the strangest hint of concentrated pine like you’d find in cleaning solution. Casting his eyes to the side on a whim he passes by an all-night diner, suddenly remembering it as the one he’d been in a couple times in the past weeks to read. One quick glance and his eyes are back, looking past the glass to the form of a smaller male, a mop of black hair that gives way to a close cropped undercut and black leather covered shoulders. Suppressing a tiny smile he jerks to a halt, eyes still on the other man. He debates continuing on his way, considering it’s been a difficult night, but it’s almost as if he can’t resist ducking inside for a moment, remembering the other man’s playful banter once he’d gotten him to warm up a little bit. If anything it would probably improve his mood. Shaking his head at himself, Erwin opens the diner door and enters, quietly making his way over to where Levi sits nursing a cup of coffee.

The smaller man’s senses are sharp however, and he looks up before Erwin’s even come to a halt next to the table. He doesn’t even seem surprised to see the blond.

“Do you live here or something?” he grouses, clearly in another mood. Erwin can’t help but smile in response. 

“No, but I can understand as to why you’d think so.”

The farthest corner of Levi’s lip twitches, as if he’s trying hard to suppress a responding smile. Instead he leans forward, pressing his forehead to his raised hands, elbows on the table. 

“I suppose you want to sit down…” 

Erwin slides into the booth, not awaiting any further instructions. Levi glances up with something akin to a glare at the man’s easy compliance. The blond just gives another infuriating grin.

“So I couldn’t help but notice, but you seem to be troubled again,” Erwin starts, folding his hands politely in front of himself, “I don’t want to pry, but if you wanted to discuss it with a non-objective observer…” 

Levi grimaces at the the thought of unloading his recent problems on someone he’s only spoken to once before, even if Erwin’s proven a pretty decent guy, “What are you, my shrink now?”

Erwin can’t help but smirk a little, a glint in his light blue eyes that Levi catches, “I can be, if that’s what you’d prefer.”

The smaller man heaves a sigh, head turning to stare out the diner window and into a nearby alley. Once again his guard goes up, because he doesn’t know who the hell this guy is, even if there’s something about his manner and tone that eases most of his suspicions, strangely enough. He contemplates telling the guy to fuck off and stop nosing in his business, but instantly his mind turns back to Mikasa and her insistence that Levi is walling himself off from other people. The stab of annoyance is quick and merciless and his mouth moves before he can stop it.

“I came home and found my little sister making out with some shit-head boy and we fought. I’m avoiding the house right now.”

Levi waits silently for something, and when Erwin doesn’t speak, his own grey eyes dart over to see why. Erwin is doing his damnedest to keep his mouth from ripping into a wide grinning, physically biting his tongue to prevent laughter. Levi’s spin straightens, eyes narrowing in displeasure. 

“Ok, forget I said anything.”  
“No, no, I understand that it’s a problem, i’m just...what a very mundane problem to have,” Erwin chuckles, hoping he’s not offending Levi too much. He’s pretty certain by now that he knows what the other man is, from the way he’d kept his private life and occupation hidden, to the night he’d first spotted him in the diner with his friends. If he is in fact a hunter, tasked with taking down rogue vampires his little sister’s indiscretions are not exactly what he’d thought the man was moping over. 

“Sorry, I forgot you’re like...a black market operative or some shit,” Levi mutters, fingers dancing over the plastic tabletop in a bored fashion.

“So i’m a “black market operative” now? I thought I was a mafia don or an organ harvester last time,” Erwin asks, pure white teeth showing between pale lips that draw up into an expression of amusement. Levi can’t help but smirk a little himself.

“I’ve decided to switch it up, i’ll know when I get it right based on your face,” he comments, eyes squinting a bit as if trying to read the vampire now. Erwin leans back a little, giving Levi a better view to discern his expressions, a silent challenge. He’s suspected for a while now that even if Levi’s experienced with vampires he’ll not be able to peg Erwin for one. It gives him a fleeting sense of guilt which he dismisses quickly; it’s not as if he’s seeking out any kind of friendship with the man. They’ve met twice now and will probably never see each other again after tonight. Erwin will either be burdened with the overwhelming work of a High Chancellor or off on assignment soon enough. 

Erwin decides to direct their attentions back to the original topic, “So you have issues with this boy, I take it?” 

Levi’s mouth twists unpleasantly, “I mean...he’s an ok kid, I guess…” he practically groans, knowing where this is going. Eren’s a little dumb sometimes, brash and headstrong, but loyal to a fault and willing to lay down his life for others. He should be happy that such a person would want to be with Mikasa.

“Ahh. The issue is that it’s your little sister then,” Erwin smirks. The black-haired male gives him a withering look to the self-satisfied vampire. 

“Yeah I suppose, got a problem with it?” 

“No, not at all,” Erwin responds, “I just...think it’s cute. It’s cute that you care about her so much.” 

Levi has to resist making a face, or blushing even at the blond’s comment, “Whatever. It doesn’t matter, she certainly doesn’t find it cute.”

The taller man nods softly in response, “Teens are like that...although i’m sure that if you’d explained that it’s only because you love her, you wouldn’t have fought.”  
Levi leans back, head falling over the booth edge, “Yeah, I know. I said some dumb shit. I’ll find...some way to make it up to her…” He can’t go any further into the discussion with Erwin considering the other elements at play, but it’s sound enough. Mikasa’s a smart girl, not prone to becoming over emotional; talking to her now that they’re both calm should be easy enough. He picks himself back up, eyes drifting across the table to Erwin, studying him for a little bit, “What’s your deal, then? You look like you haven’t slept since I last saw you.”

It’s an interesting observation, considering it’s true. Vampires don’t sleep exactly like humans, only needing a solid night after a week or two. He supposes the toll taken by the events of the past day are to blame for it showing on his face.

“I’ve got a few problems of my own,” Erwin murmurs, staring down at his own clasped hands, “Work’s been...very trying lately.”

Levi leans his chin into the palm of his hand, studying the other man. He sees another opening for a joke at Erwin’s expense but leaves it; the blond looks so serious suddenly that he can tell this isn’t just the usual over-working so many people get themselves into. 

“Do you...want to talk about it…?” Levi tries, unsure if he’s overstepping or not. Erwin rewards him with a good-natured smile; he can’t really go into it with Levi without revealing himself, but maybe he can give the man something.

“I’m up for a considerable promotion at work, but I don’t want it. I’ve tried to decline it but my boss won’t hear of it,” Erwin muses, still gazing down at his interlaced fingers, “It is a remarkable opportunity...but i’m satisfied with my work now. There is only a little chance i’d get it but the interview process is arduous and i’m not exactly looking forward to it,” he tells Levi with a slight shake of his head. 

“Ok? So just...throw the interview?” Levi suggests, with a raised eyebrow as if it’s the most obvious choice in the world. Erwin laughs quiet and deep in his chest, amused. 

“I’m afraid that’s not exactly an option, it will be in front of...well, lets just say my reputation will be riding on this,” Erwin remarks with a mysterious wink of the eye. Levi rolls his own skyward. 

“I’m not saying show up in a hula skirt and make a fucking idiot of yourself, i’m saying just...don’t sweat it. You don’t even want it. Make sure you’re not as interesting or put together as the others people,” the slayer shrugs. Erwin’s eyebrows jump a bit in as he considers it; it’s simple enough, although most of his stress is now based on his strange discussion with Sanes, which he most definitely can’t get into with Levi. Even if he did, he doesn’t think the smaller man would believe him; that they’d run into each other in a city as large as Sina and develop a strange kind of friendship, vampire and slayer, is almost laughable. 

“I guess you have a point,” Erwin sighs, reaching into his coat pocket for this phone, “I’ve been placing too much importance in the whole thing. I’ll take a page from your book and “not sweat it”,” Erwin grins, looking back up at this companion. Levi lifts his coffee cup with a wry smile before taking another sip while the blond checks the time. He doesn’t know how long Mike had planned to stay at the party, but there’s no texts or calls; he’d suspected the other man would be eager to hear what had happened to Erwin, but it’s only a quarter past one right now. Still, he needs to be back at this chambers if he wants to eat and get some sleep as planned. He decides to shoot his friend a quick text letting him know he’s arriving back at his quarters in the next few minutes, and that he’ll be available after that. Levi is reaching into his own pocket as well now, pulling out a few bills to pay for the coffee and tip.

“Looks like I godda go back and get chewed out now…” Levi groans, sliding out of the booth. Erwin follows suit, standing and following the shorter man over to the pay stand to wish him a proper goodbye; whatever happens in the next few days, he’s set on this being their last little meeting. Levi doesn’t need to know he’s been talking to a high ranking vampire pureblood for the past couple days and he knows the gossip that could develop over him having contact with a slayer could be troubling. Levi hands over money to an older man behind the counter that looks like he’d rather be sleeping than sitting on his uncomfortable stool by the window, and moments later they’re pushing the diner door open and stepping out into a brisk wind. Erwin walks with the slayer for a few paces, before coming to a stop, turning towards the other who stalls on the sidewalk in response. 

“This is where I leave you, i’m afraid,” Erwin declares, eyebrows drawing together softly, but smiling all the same, “I wish you luck with your sister problem.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Levi mutters, zipping his jacket up further against the cold, “And good luck to you and your shitty job.” 

Erwin gives him one last grin before turning on his heels and proceeding in the other direction, intent on taking a back alley route to his abode. Levi watches him go for a fleeting second, a strange sense of apprehension rising in the back of his head. He pushes it away, turning himself and tracing his way back towards his side of town. The streets have grown quiet in the time he’s been in the diner, the cop car gone, only a few stragglers walking the streets now. He’s never been afraid of walking around at night of course, not when he knows twenty different ways to take an immortal being down, let alone a human. Still, he reminds himself of the attack a few nights past and puts his head down, walking a little faster when he gets to his turn off the main streets and towards his neighborhood. 

He considers Mikasa and what he’ll say to her when he gets home; he has to apologize, at least let his walls come down a little to discuss why he’s been acting so cold. He has to apologize to Eren and Armin as well, who no doubt heard the majority of the fight. He’s mulling over the words he’ll choose and where to begin when he notices just how quiet it is around him; he can’t even hear traffic, no birds, no dogs, nothing at all. It’s unsettling, and his pace quickens in response. Slinking along the wall of a local business he passes an open alley and gasps when someone reaches out, grabbing the front of his jacket and forcibly slamming him back to the wall before dragging him into the space. Immediately he struggles, but finds himself immobilized by impossibly strong arms and a hand over his mouth that muffles all of his sounds. He’s a wild animal for several heart-pounding seconds, before a recognizable voice speaks low into his ear from behind: “Stay quiet, you’re being followed.”

Levi stiffens, all fight going out of him instantly. _Erwin._

So many questions fly through his mind in the time it takes for Erwin to roll them away from the alley wall and drag him further in by his wrist; How did Erwin find him? How did he know Levi was being followed? Who was following him? (although he has a suspicion he knows that answer.) Finding himself in all his disorientation he digs his heels into the gravel under his feet and pulls back, forcing Erwin to stop for a second.

“What the fuck? What the fuck is happening?” he whisper-shouts, grey eyes wide and wild. He pulls back on his wrist to get the taller man to release him but it’s like pulling his arm from a bear trap. Erwin holds it with zero effort, looking slightly annoyed at his struggle. 

“We don’t have time for this,” Erwin grits through his teeth, leaning in slightly to the other man before turning back to lead him through a maze of alleys that he seems to know like the back of his hand. Levi considers making the man drag him but the sound of feet on the same gravel just around the corner they turned a few feet back sends him forward, keeping pace with the blond and looking back over his shoulder apprehension. 

“Who is it?” He asks in a low voice, suddenly down for being led by the taller man who still hasn’t let go. Erwin doesn’t say anything for a moment, face tight before squeezing his eyes closed as if admitting defeat. 

“I smelled them just after you left, four of them, and I decided to follow you in case something happened. I was going to just hang back but they were walking you into three more and I knew they had the jump on you.” 

Levi’s face slackens a bit, blood running cold, not over what he’s just been told but the implications of Erwin’s admission. His narrowed eyes climb up Erwin’s form, from his hand that continues to keep a grip on him to the strangely strong arm, the smooth, perfect skin of his face, his unnaturally sky blue eyes that seem to burn like torchlight in the dark. 

_“Fucking hell,”_ he hisses, not fighting the man he now knows is a vampire himself, but completely blindsided by the fact that he hadn’t even suspected, “I didn’t even…”

“You wouldn’t have,” Erwin murmurs low, eyes scanning the dark before them, “You deal with made vampires, not purebloods.” 

_“PUREBLOOD!?”_

_“SHH!!!”_

They duck into another alley, close to a main road lit with street lamps. Erwin must think they’re relatively safe, standing against the wall and out of the shadows enough that anyone passing by would spot them. Most rogue vampires wouldn’t dream of assaulting someone so close to the human public. Levi takes the time to steady his racing heart, glancing over at Erwin several times and attempting to come to terms with the knowledge that the guy he’d been getting chummy with in a diner is in fact a pure-blooded vampire, probably an elite one at that. Erwin notices his attentions, once he’s gotten his own nerves under wraps.

“...This is probably entirely too late, but I want to apologize for not telling you sooner,” the vampire announces, “I hadn’t...I didn’t think i’d be getting involved to this extent.”

Levi doesn’t exactly feel betrayed or anything, although the fact alone that Erwin’s a vampire and Levi a slayer doesn’t go undocumented. 

“Did you know about me?” he asks cautiously, finally pulling his wrist from the creature’s grasp, which Erwin hadn’t even noticed he’d still been holding on to. 

“Not entirely. I don’t know anything of who you are specifically, but the first night I saw you I smelled the ash. I suspected what you were and when you were tight with your personal information my suspicions grew,” Erwin can’t help but feel guilty, thick eyebrows drawing up and together, imploring the other man, “Levi you have to believe me, I never meant you harm. You were interesting and...strangely comforting, I didn’t want to cause you any trouble.” 

Levi stares at the adjacent wall, trying hard not to redden at Erwin’s insistence of how “interesting” he is, only to grow angry that that’s his reaction at all; why is he acting like a teenage girl right now? Erwin’s a fucking vampire for crying out loud! 

“Fine, whatever, you’ve proven yourself,” Levi growls in a rush, still on edge from being chased, “Somehow I just happened to befriend a fucking pureblood.” Erwin’s mind still races from the chase, but he can’t help but feel his spirits lift a touch when he hears Levi call him his friend. The black-haired man runs pale fingers through his hair, looking around them.

“Do you think the coast is clear?” he asks, eyes darting towards the nearby street. Erwin considers it for a moment; he has to get Levi back to his base, back with his team before these guys, whoever they are, tear him apart. 

“Ok, we’ll take Main Street, we should be fine it we can-”

Several things happen all at once; there’s a sharp, screeching noise like nails on a chalkboard amplified above them. Levi doesn’t even have time to look up though, because there’s a figure at the end of the alley now, blocking the light from a nearby store as he turns and races in their direction with unnatural speed. He only had seconds to scream Erwin’s name, the blond turned toward Levi and unseeing. Levi’s jerked back a heartbeat later, a hand twisted painfully in the longer locks of his black hair. He barely catches the vampire make impact with Erwin’s shoulder, turning him inward towards the alley wall as another comes down on him and tears into his opposite shoulder. Erwin makes a pained yelping noise, partially crumpling, but by then the vampire with a grip on Levi has him pulled back into the shadows, grabbing hold of his throat and twisting his neck painfully. With a roar, Levi slams his head backwards, impacting with the vampire’s nose in a sickening crunch. 

Holding the arm that’s slipped from his throat to his chest, Levi physically tosses the vampire over his shoulder and down with strength no human should possess. There’s another one behind him though, and he pins him to the nearby wall before he has a chance to fight. The first vampire gets to his feet, holding onto his bleeding face gingerly.

“What the fuck is with you people and breaking my nose!?” Deiter growls, blond hair matted with some of the blood. Levi would have laughed under different circumstances, but the nerve of the vampire forces his own growl from his lips, struggling against the guy behind him. 

“I’m going to fucking carve your heart out,” he hisses; Deiter isn’t impressed, releasing his nose and stepping forward with a dark smile.

“Oh you stupid little slayer….you’re not going to get the chance,” he whispers, bringing a bloodied hand up to grasp Levi’s chin hard enough to bruise. The vampire leader inspects the hunter’s face that’s tight with rage, amusement dancing in his dark eyes. 

“I’m still trying to decide what I want to do with you…” he muses, turning his face this way and that, angling his chin up so he can get a good look at his neck, “drain you dry...leave your body on your friends’ doorstep…” 

Levi’s eyes widen as he imagines Mikasa finding him, her guilt after the fight they’ve just had and can’t contain his shudder; Deiter has to bite his lip to keep from smiling. 

“I could rip you apart too...maybe i’ll leave you outside the Guild’s headquarters instead. Send a message to all the other slayers that lord over us. How does that sound?” 

Levi doesn’t respond, eyes sharp and dangerous looking as he glares back at the vampire silently. 

“Or…” Deiter pauses, leaning in a bit so that he can drag his nose against the curve of Levi’s pale throat, taking in the other man’s scent. He exhales softly, sending a shiver down the hunter’s spine, drifting to the other side and sidling up against Levi’s ear, “I could take you right here. I could make a nice little meal out of you, bite you, make you mine. You know about purebloods don’t you?” the vampire asks, Levi’s eyes widening slighting at his admission. He’d thought he was a made vampire, but if he’s telling the truth, he’s twice as deadly as originally thought.

“I could put you in my thrall...make you my pet, give you my rune...force you to do...whatever I want…” Deiter’s eyes traveled from Levi’s face down, surveying his body slowly and in a way that made the dark-haired man’s stomach clench. 

“You’re disgusting,” he rasps through his teeth, still struggling. Deiter’s laugh is high and amused, taking a half step back. He winds his hand up and into Levi’s hair, pulling his head back with a sharp jerk. His teeth glint sharp and deadly in the moonlight.

“We’ll see what you have to say once you’re mindless and on your back…”

Just as Deiter leans in, he’s suddenly pulled backwards again; Erwin brings his arms up and around his fellow pureblood, wrestling him back as well as he can with blood gushing from a rip in the chest of his coat, his left eye shut and sticky with more. Levi doesn’t wait to see what happens there, twisting his wrist from the other vampire’s grip and sliding a stake from the inside forearm of his jacket. It finds it’s home in the vampire’s chest just behind him, the creature melting into dust with an inhuman roar. Sliding down on a knee, the slayer reaches into the other side of his jacket, finding his gun holster and pulling the silver handgun free to train on Deiter who by now is on the ground. 

“You son of a bitch…” the vampire hisses, staring up at Erwin, who’s looking back down at him with a mixture of rage and disgust.

“You are well outside of your rights here,” Erwin announces in an even voice, despite his anger and injury, “You have illegally engaged a licensed human slayer with the intent to kill, maim, or enslave.”

“What the fuck do you know?” Deiter spits back, eyes darting around to look for his partners; it looks as if they’ve fled, leaving their leader to answer for his crimes. His anxiety seems to double at the realization.

Erwin responds by reaching into his shirt, pulling something free that hangs off a brown leather cord. It’s green, stone-like, and etched with something that Levi can’t make out from his vantage point, although he can guess. Most of the purebloods and those who work for them keep talismans on their person for identification purposes. 

“Shit,” Deiter whispers. Erwin’s hardened eyes continue to stare through the other vampire, “...I didn’t know…” the rogue mutters at the ground.

“Yes well, your friends seemed to realize shortly after I threw them headlong into a brick wall…”

“You didn’t need to get involved!”

“Oh?” Erwin asks, cocking an eyebrow, “So I was supposed to standby and allow you to savage my friend?” 

Deiter’s look is murderous, “Your _friend_ had it coming, him and his little gang,” he insists, “And trust me...they’ll get it alright,” the vampire vows, turning to look at Levi. 

“No one is getting anything, i’m reporting you to the Council. For attacking humans and a pureblood of your own species,” Erwin announces with a tone of finality. Deiter chuckles a bit, leaning on the brick wall to help him get to his feet. Levi raises his gun to train on the creature’s head. 

“We’ll see about that, Smith.”

“Stop…!” 

Levi gets off a shot but it misses it’s mark; Deiter is up the wall with strength and power that no regular vampire could possess, crawling up it on all fours like a spider and soon out of sight. Erwin judges the height of the building, heels rocking as he debates giving chase before the pain in his shoulder and chest flair again. Breathing heavy the vampire leans against the brick wall, head hanging as he feels at the injury and moans in pain. His lineage means that he can take something so serious and stay on his feet, although the blood loss is great. Levi lowers his weapon, cautiously walking over to the other man. 

“You’re injured,” he states the obvious, placing a hand on his opposite shoulder and moving to turn him around and inspect the damage. He considers removing Erwin’s coat, but he’s kidding himself if he thinks he knows anything about first aid, even after watching Jean for so long.

“We need to get you to a doctor or something,” Levi insists. Erwin rolls his head forward to look down at the slayer, to where his hands still dance softly against his chest and collar bone.

“That won’t be necessary…” Erwin rasps softly, “I’ll return home and feed and sleep. I’ll be fine…”

“You can barely _walk,”_ Levi grunts, helping the blond has he staggers away from the wall, “How are you even going to get back?”

Erwin’s head is swimming by now; walking back to the Council headquarters is beyond out of the question. A taxi will only draw attention to the scuffle and probably compel someone to call the police. His options are very limited suddenly, and his time is running out.

“I need...I need to find a place to sleep,” Erwin mutters, allowing Levi to help support his steps, “That or I need human blood to replenish myself.” 

Levi’s eye fly open, suddenly freezing, “Ohhh no, no i’m not doing that…” he replies sternly.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t ask that of you,” Erwin finds the power to grin down at the man under his arm, amused by his response, “Imagine the scandal at Erwin Smith, pureblood prince drinking directly from a slayer,” he chuckles, obviously disoriented. 

“Yeah well, tonight’s already been pretty crazy, I wouldn’t put it past you to make it weirder,” Levi shoots back. Despite his insistence, he wonders how much Erwin would need, how it would feel. He’d been mere seconds from being bitten twice now, and although he was glad he’d escaped he couldn’t help but wonder what would happen if Erwin really needed it.

Assessing the situation, Levi can only come up with one solution, and it breaks all the rules he’s ever set for himself and his team. He would never have even entertained the idea under normal circumstances, but standing there in the alley he’d almost lost his life and/or autonomy in, he knows just how much he owes Erwin. He can’t leave the vampire to most likely perish, and so he helps the man walk, heading back in the direction he had originally been going.

“If you make any noise, i’m gonna finish the job those assholes started,” Levi groused, watching the way Erwin’s eyes had trouble remaining open, “I’m sneaking you into my place, be grateful.”

“Mmh,” was Erwin’s only response, head lulling and coming to a rest with his face buried in the crook of Levi’s neck. It takes him several seconds to realize he has an injured vampire with their mouth against his neck, but for the life of him he can’t bring himself to be concerned. Sighing he pulls the man closer, guiding his steps as they head back to Levi’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being entirely too long, but I hope it's satisfied some of your eruri needs ^^ Plenty more is on the way next chapter as well.
> 
> Once again, thank you all for the support/kind comment/kudos/etc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit i'm so sorry that this took so long to get out but the holidays happened and then this thing turned into an absolute MONSTER. I promise to never write a chapter this long ever again, but it felt like I had to do it all in one go. 
> 
> Your consolation prize is budding eruri and tragic backstory. Enjoy <3

Erwin is at least somewhat helpful as Levi drags him back to his house; he’s a little more lucid, talkative even as they slink through the shadows and down the street mostly undetected. Unsure on if Deiter and his gang are really gone, Levi wants to make certain they’re quick and quiet enough to avoid anymore trouble. There’s no way they could withstand another attack, although the fact that Erwin’s apparently a well-known pureblood might be deterrent enough. Finally, the blue house comes into view at the end of the street; the porch light is still on, but Levi doesn’t see any of the inside ones, signaling that the kids are all probably asleep by now. He’s thankful that it will make sneaking Erwin in all the more easy, but at the same time he can’t help but feel a little slighted that they’re not more concerned for him still being out after dark. He chalks it up to him being the more skilled hunter of the group, and slides around the side of the building towards the back fence. Luckily Armin’s already given him the access code to disable the alarms so that it only takes a few minutes to maneuver past them and into the walk-out basement after unlocking the door. 

He has to shush Erwin coming up the stairs to the kitchen, the man apparently very interested in the objects and pictures they pass on the way up. Quietly they stagger through the blackened living room, Eren only a few feet away on the couch. If he hears Levi he doesn’t say anything; the boy is probably still nervous about being discovered with Mikasa and unwilling to speak to Levi, which suits the older man fine. It’s too dark for him to see that Levi is not alone if he is indeed still awake, and navigating the stairs gingerly the pair make it to the upper floor. No light shows under the cracks of Mikasa’s and Armin’s doors thankfully. They’re in to Levi’s room with the door firmly locked a second later. 

Levi leans against it, attempting to catch his breath and thanking whatever deity will listen for his good fortune. He takes his eyes off Erwin for a split-second, and opens them again to find the man leaning against his dresser, fumbling with the buttons of his mangled coat.

“Do you need help with that?” Levi offers, shrugging out of his own jacket. Erwin must not hear him, or be too busy focusing his limited attention on his movements; He finally pulls the article of clothing open, along with his suit jacket. Another moment and his blood-smeared fingers rip open the fabric of his stained dress shirt, all of the pieces sliding off his shoulders and to the ground in a puddle that reveals Erwin’s firm, muscular chest, carved abs, and the chords of solid muscle that snake up his arms. 

Levi’s eyes pop before quickly glancing away, around the room, down at the floor, anywhere that isn’t the half-naked, perfectly built specimen of manhood in front of him. Swallowing and telling himself sternly to stop being an idiot, he turns back to Erwin and crosses the floor to inspect the damage to his chest. Erwin looks woozy on his feet, but is doing an admirable job at keeping himself together.

“We should probably get this rinsed off…” Levi offers, fingers ghosting over the unmarked skin just outside the realm of damage. Erwin doesn’t reply; he’s not even looking at the mark, just down at Levi with heavy eyes that seem to be in need of sleep. A little unsettled, Levi pulls away, eyes once again looking at everything except the vampire. 

“The door behind you leads to a bathroom, you can take a shower if you want,” Levi announces, pulling a clean towel out of a drawer and handing it to Erwin, “I’ll take care of your clothes. 

“Thanks…” Erwin mutters, limping over to the door and through it. When he finally shuts it and the sound of water spraying from the faucet starts up, Levi finally allows himself to take a breath; he’s making a huge mistake, he can already tell. Not only because he’s compromising his location and family, but because Erwin and himself are becoming way more involved than they should. He’s grateful for Erwin stepping in on his behalf, but to allow himself to become so injured for a human is stupid. Levi’s decision to help Erwin in turn is equally dumb; he should have asked the man for a friend’s contact information, or literally anything else but this. 

There’s a few other reason why he knows this has been a terrible decision, all of which he’s just realized in the last several minutes, reasons he’s desperately fighting to ignore at the moment. 

Instead he goes through his clothing, pulling out a too-large tshirt he’s kept in the back of a dresser drawer that he guesses will fit Erwin. He throws the man’s bloodied clothing into a hamper and finds some bandages under his bed from when he’d last been injured. By that time Erwin’s finished his shower, returning with the towel around his shoulders and thankfully, with his slacks back on. Levi throws the tshirt at him without really looking. 

“I don’t have any pants that’all fit you, so you’re gonna have to deal,” he grunts, sorting through his first aid materials.

“That’s fine,” Erwin groans, working to put the shirt on over his torn up flesh. It’s angry and red, but already it looks smooth and shiny like a wound after several days. Levi offers to bandage it for him, but Erwin declines; there’s no real need, it’s not bleeding or really open anymore, and the blond insists it will be gone entirely by next evening. He’s already scanning the slayer’s room in search of something else.

“Do you have duct tape?” he asks softly, cocking his head a bit. 

“Why the fuck do you need that?” 

“Because i’m going to bind you and then drink your blood.”

Levi freezes, staring up at Erwin with an incredulous expression. Erwin keeps a completely slack face for several seconds before breaking into a sleepy grin.

“I’m completely joking, you need to tape down your curtains so no sunlight penetrates.”  
The smaller man resists the urge to punch the vampire right where his injury lies. Spinning from his spot he stalks to his closet and rifles through some boxes grumpily before producing the tape in question. They work on sealing the edges of Levi’s curtains to the walls, Levi standing on his bed to reach while Erwin inspects for any gaps. Thankfully Levi had sprung on some black-out curtains a few years ago when he’d grow tired of the sun interrupting his late morning sleeping rituals. Once complete, Erwin pulls his hands from the wall, turning towards Levi slightly and looking up into suddenly apprehensive eyes. With nothing left in their way, the decision on sleeping arrangements needs to be made.

“I...this is awkward…” Erwin laughs nervously, “I can sleep on the floor if that’s alright?” 

Levi’s spine jerks, staring down at Erwin from his position on the bed in surprise, “You’re injured.”

“Yes, but it is your room…”

“S-so? You take the bed, i’ll sleep in the chair,” Levi insisted, jumping from the bed to land lightly on the floor next to Erwin without looking at him, walking towards the beaten-up recliner in the corner. Erwin watched after him, torn between collapsing face first into the mattress and arguing with him. Levi pulls a spare blanket from atop his dresser, catching the blond’s eye and lifting a brow as if to ask him what he’s waiting for. Nodding in response Erwin slips into the double bed, not commenting on the lumps and springs of the mattress compared to his own plush four-poster at home, he’s just thankful for a place to crash in his state. The lights blink out, but Erwin can still clearly make everything out in the dark of Levi’s room, could hear the other man shuffling back over to the recliner and adjusting it to his comfort. Already he could feel the pull of sleep behind his eyelids, a slight burning sensation coming from the skin over his injury as it healed with unnatural speed. As soon as he heard Levi settle into silence he glanced in that direction, making out the curled up form of the hunter under his blanket, grey eyes firmly shut.

“Thank you, for your generosity, Levi,” Erwin whispers in his direction, hoping he’s not disturbing him.

“Don’t worry about it,” Levi murmurs back, tone marred by exhaustion. It might not have been a big deal to the smaller man, but Erwin knew very well just how vulnerable he’d have been without the slayer’s assistance. It was remarkable actually, that a person who knows so well just how dangerous someone like Erwin can be would be willing to allow him into his home, even be willing to sleep in his presence…

“Levi? ...I’m sorry, i’m not bothering you, am I?” 

A huff came from the recliner’s direction, “I thought you needed sleep, blondie…”

Erwin couldn’t help but smile in the dark at his new nickname, “I was just wondering, you’re not...concerned about sleeping in the same room with me?” 

Silence met him for a few seconds before Levi finally spoke, “Well now that you mention it…” he remarked in a clearly joking tone that still holds his usual monotone speech pattern. Erwin laughed softly this time before Levi could continue.

“I figure you’ve had plenty of opportunities in the past week to take me out if that’s what you’re really after. You could have overpowered me in the alley even after being injured. Hell, you could have let that asshole back there do me in,” Levi responds quietly, turning his head towards the bed. 

“Besides, you seem like one of those chivalrous idiots who can’t turn on someone who helps you out,” he huffs, pulling his blanket tighter. Erwin turns into the pillow under his head, fighting down another grin at his friend’s assessment. 

“Goodnight, Levi,” he whispers softly.

“‘Night, fangs.” 

*

Erwin sleeps for what feels like forever; usually he only needs a nap every week or so to keep him going, but no blood to drink and his injury lays him out for longer. When he does rouse from his sleep, he finds an alarm clock sitting on the in-table next to the bed; squinting, he discovers it’s a little after eleven in the morning. He’s been out for a bit over eight hours, far longer than anticipated. Sitting up he stretches his arm out, moving it around and feeling at this chest for any pain or discomfort. The skin’s a little discolored and tender, but he’s in far better shape now than last night. 

Wiping the sleep from his eyes the vampire looks around, spotting Levi still dozing on the chair in the corner. His blanket has slipped down, head nodding onto his left shoulder to reveal a long expanse of thin, pale throat. Strangely enough the vampire in him doesn’t stir at the sight; although he’s not experienced with drinking from humans regularly, the base desire is always there, simmering just underneath his consciousness and usually amplified in moments like this. He doesn’t feel it though, instead far more interested in the way Levi’s midnight black lashes flutter softly against his cheeks with every breath he takes, or the soft shape of his relaxed lips that are so often drawn up in a frown. The man looks completely different right now, unconsciousness relaxing his features into someone softer and far less morose. A strange sensation worms it’s way through Erwin’s chest: it’s an intense, unfamiliar emotion to the vampire. He wants to protect the human, not use or destroy him like so many of his kind can’t resist doing in similar situations. 

Perhaps the smaller male feels Erwin’s eyes on him, even in his slumbering state. Rolling his head, silver-grey eyes blink open, still droopy as they find the blond from across the room. Erwin has the decency to pretend like he hasn’t been staring. 

“Good morning,” he smiles unabashedly, removing his covers and moving to stretch out a little bit. Levi wipes sleep from his eyes groggily, pulling the blanket up and around his shoulders before standing up from the chair.

“Mh gonna wash up…” he grunts in a groggy, sleep-laced voice, apparently not concerned with manners in this state. He’s not exactly a morning person, even if it’s quickly approaching afternoon, something Erwin senses and doesn’t really mind. His own presence is a bit of an inconvenience, to put it mildly. Erwin decides to straighten up while his host is in the shower, pulling the blankets and covers back into place on the bed, straightening out whatever else he can find in the already immaculately tidy room. He tries not to snoop, but can’t help but notice some pictures sticking up in the corner of the mirror on the dresser; a younger Levi makes a half-hearted attempt at a smile, a little girl with long, jet-black hair in his lap. The same little girl poses in another picture, wearing a pair of comically large sunglasses and a flowered necklace, a wide open-mouthed grin splitting her face. 

Other equally unfamiliar people occupy the rest of the pictures; a girl with flaming red hair hula hooping in someone’s back yard. The same girl and a tall boy with wind-tousled hair the color of straw lean against a “no loitering” sign. An enthusiastic person with glasses and an auburn ponytail grins at the camera, a peace sign half concealing their face. The last picture, haphazardly tucked into the corner of the mirror frame is of an older man, somewhere around mid-40s judging from his appearance, tall and gaunt with shaggy, thinning hair that’s running grey in certain places. His hat is pulled down low, but not so low that you can’t still make out the color of his eyes or the lines that crease the corners. A little boy no older than five or six sits on one of his knees, a mop of midnight black hair covering his head and a pale, delicate looking face peeking out from under it. Erwin knows instantly that it’s Levi, and that this man is more than likely a close relative. He’s instantly curious, but hesitant as well; it was obvious that the man was no longer in Levi’s life for whatever reason, and if he has to venture a guess, the reason is related to Levi’s choice of profession. Most slayers were inducted into the trade through family ties, and remained in it until death, usually premature death at that. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together and come up with the conclusion that the man was probably deceased. 

Erwin moves away from the dresser upon hearing Levi’s footsteps coming from the bathroom door, not wanting to seem nosy. His black hair is still damp from the shower, a little fluffy from towel-drying, still wearing a pair of charcoal skinny jeans and a black henley. He regards Erwin silently for a long moment, attempting to decide just what to do with him while they wait for sundown. He’ll have to stay in the room for safety purposes, leaving them with very limited in options. 

“So...do vampires like Netflix?” 

Erwin returns the question with a bemused smile, “Depends...you’re not going to make me watch Underworld or something, right?” 

Levi’s lips twitch, but he suppresses his own answering smile, grabbing for the remote control on his nightstand and tossing it across the bed in the other man’s direction, “You pick, then. No Blade though.”

“Alright, Twilight it is” Erwin responds, picking the remote up and turning towards the tv. 

Levi tosses a pillow at his head before settling down on his own bed while Erwin chuckles, already perusing the lists of titles offered. Despite Levi’s insistence that Erwin pick, they argue over things to watch until settling on The Breakfast Club when the vampire remarks that he’s never seen it, his black-haired companion insisting that he’s skipped a major modern cultural point by missing it. This leads to an entire discussion on the topic of popular 80’s cinema, Levi growing more and more incredulous the more he talks to Erwin, having moved to sit on the floor at the foot of the bed with him.

“You’ve never seen Sixteen Candles? Never?” Levi stares, eyes wide, “Do you fucking own a tv?”

“Not really,” Erwin smiles, torn between watching Molly Ringwald attempt to shimmy and the fascinating way Levi’s brows lift and arch in disbelief, “I’m usually working or something…”

“Ok, but you’ve seen Pretty in Pink right?” Erwin’s shake of the head keeps him going, “Weird Science? Fast Times at Ridgemont High? Heathers? _Ugh.”_

Erwin can’t help but laugh at Levi’s disgusted response, genuinely enjoying the man’s reactions. He’s so used to stuffier company, usually only interested in discussing business or something else equally stale that hearing Levi talk about dated teen movies is distinctly refreshing. For the life of him, he can’t remember the last time he’s been this engaged in a conversation.

“You’ve missed so much...how can you be so old and have missed so much?” Levi questions, pushing black bangs away from his face, Erwin blue eyes chasing the curve of slender fingers before firing back. 

“Excuse me, but have you ever been to the Louvre? Have you seen Stonehedge with your own eyes?” Erwin counters, “Have you ever even been out of the country?” he grins.

Levi’s waving a finger in his face seconds later, “That’s not the point, the point is-”

 _“Levi? Hey, are you in there?”_ A sharp knock at the door interrupts them. Mikasa.

Shit.

Levi’s on his feet a second later, eyes shifting here and there as if looking for an escape, or perhaps a place to stash Erwin. Erwin gets up as well, suddenly realizing that he’s not just spending the day in Levi’s company; he’s in a house full of trained vampire killers, three of whom may not react as favorably to his presence as the shorter man has. He’s banking on the teens being as clueless on pureblooded vampires as Levi though, his eyes a clear, crystalline blue instead of the red irises they’re used to dealing with. Still, not being able to leave the sun-proofed room might be the clue that piques their suspicions. 

The smaller male whirls towards Erwin, grey eyes worried as another knock disrupts them, _“What the fuck do we do?”_ he moans low enough that only the blond picks it up, “Can you hide in the bathroom?”

Erwin makes a face at the request, “All day? Levi, your team is young but they’re not stupid. They’ll know something is up when they catch you “talking to yourself”, and no, i’m not going to hide in your closet either, don’t even mention it.”

“Ok, well what the hell do you suggest?” Levi growls through his teeth at the vampire. Erwin contemplates it for a second; the girl outside the door is undoubtedly Levi’s younger sister. They need a reason for her to steer clear of the room for a few more hours…

It comes to Erwin suddenly, his face betraying him with a devious smile that instantly makes Levi equal parts curious and apprehensive. Stepping back towards the bed Erwin grasps the bottom edge of his borrowed t-shirt, pulling it up and over his head to toss on the floor next to it. Gaping, Levi can’t help but sputter out a “what the fuck?” before watching the other man slip back under the covers and into bed, bottom half concealed. Erwin can’t help but grin, arms behind his head as he relaxes back into the pillows casually while watching the flame of recognition turn on behind Levi’s eyes. His face splits into a shocked expression, turning red instantly around the ears and the corners of his cheeks.

“Oh. Oh _fuck no,”_ Levi hisses, which only serves to widen Erwin’s smile. 

“What? It’s perfect,” Erwin insists, ruffling his hair slightly for effect, “She’s your sister right? She’s not going to want to be within 50 feet of this room.”

Levi’s mouth is an angry little line in his face, eyes on fire, but the weak shake of his head as he turns towards the door tells Erwin all he needs to know. Steeling himself with a quick exhale, the black-haired man turns the lock and opens the door.

“Levi, are you ok, why were you- _WOAH,”_ Mikasa’s eyes flicker behind her brother and back again when she catches sight of Erwin lounging in his bed. Although the older man is trying desperately to remain unaffected, he can feel his face heat up the longer the girl stares. Things get even worse when he notices Eren standing just over her shoulder, hand jammed into a box of Lucky Charms and eyes wide as saucers. When no one makes an attempt to speak or move again, Levi takes it upon himself to act.

“...Ok, i’m just gonna…” Levi gives up, shooting Erwin a quick glare as he goes to close the door, isolating himself in the hallway with the teens. 

Mikasa is still looking at him as if he’s grown a second head, mouth open and eyes wide as Levi tries to memorize the carpet pattern under his feet, arms crossed and face on fire. Outside the door he’s able to spot Armin as well, standing to the side and watching all three with a mixture of confusion which is quickly coming around to understanding based on all the awkward glances. Eren’s recovered flawlessly, shoving a fist full of cereal into his mouth and trying not to smirk, apparently relishing the coming interaction. 

“You have...some company…” Mikasa starts, unsure on how to approach the situation. 

“Yep,” is all Levi replies with, still not entirely sure what to say. Is his eighteen year old sister really attempting to discuss his implied one-night stand in front of Eren and Armin? With Erwin right on the other side of the door? 

“Um...well…” Mikasa trails off when Levi doesn’t offer an explanation; if truth be told, she’d expected him to explain away what she’d just seen. She’s not sure what with, but the younger girl would have been willing to believe literally anything else before accepting that Levi would have picked up a stranger after their fight. 

“Does this mean Levi’s gay?” Eren interjects, mouth still full.

Armin’s palm connects sharply with his own forehead. 

_“What?”_ the eating boy responds sharply, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Eren, please,” Mikasa barks, breaking eye contact with Levi for a moment to chastise her presumed boyfriend. Turning back to the older man her eyes soften, eyebrows pulling together in concern, “I’m so sorry about the things I said last night Levi, I was out of line, you didn’t have to do this-”

“Mikasa, it’s fine,” Levi breaks her off, rubbing at one of his temples and trying not to die of embarrassment. Apparently she’s referring to her comment about Levi “walling himself off” from other people, and she thinks her older brother’s attempted to remedy it by...oh god…

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to bring a stranger back here?” Mikasa questions meekly, fighting her own responding blush, “I mean-I guess he might not be? Are you two seeing each other? I didn’t think you had time for-”

“Nope. No. No, definitely not,” Levi rattles off, hand already back on the door handle, desperately wishing this whole interaction were over so he could lock himself in his room, savagely murder Erwin Smith, and then never emerge again. 

“I mean, he is... he’s good looking?” Mikasa sputters out in a rush, looking mortified at her own words, but trying her hardest to soften things between them, “Really, REALLY good looking…” 

“Excuse me, standing right here,” Eren mutters darkly from behind. 

“Well it’s true,” Mikasa insists, face heating up further as she nervously pushes her hair back over an ear. Eren’s face softens, mouth cracking into a lop-sided smile as he looks back at Levi.

“I do have to admit man, you scored waaaay out of your league. Dude looks like he walked off of a GQ photoshoot. I don’t know what kind of creepy voo-doo magic you pulled, but props.”

Levi stops short, eye narrowing on the boy, “Excuse me?”

“What!?” Eren exclaims again, “That’s like the ultimate goal in life! He’s like a 10, you’re like a 6, congratulations.” 

“A 6!?”

“Ok, ok, 6.5,” the boy corrects, rolling his eyes, “Mikasa’s like a 10 and i’m 7.5 at best, I know how you feel.” 

“Sore subject, Eren,” Mikasa reminds him in a whisper. 

“Right, anyway-you guys have fun doing whatever happy, semi-monogamous gay males do, we’ll just get out of your hair,” Eren declares, backing towards the stairwell. 

Levi rifles through his pants pocket extracting his wallet and pulling out the bills inside “Get out of the house, you mean... take this,” he insists, shoving the entire stack into Mikasa’s hand, “Go to an amusement park, go see a movie, go see ALL the movies, I don’t give a fuck, just don’t come home until nightfall.”

“Wow, thanks,” Mikasa responds, eyebrows raised. 

“You guys aren’t...gonna like...do it on the kitchen table are you…?” Eren asks in a slightly disgusted tone.

“Eren, move,” Mikasa commands through gritted teeth. 

“You don’t even use the kitchen table…” Armin murmurs, already descending the stairs just ahead of the group. 

“It’s the principle of the thing, Armin... _it’s the principle…”_ Eren declares. 

Levi resists the urge to deposit his face into his hands and die silently in the hallway, knowing full-well that Erwin’s heightened hearing had no doubt picked up the whole exchange. Deciding that it was his room goddammit, the small man threw open his door and entered, slamming it shut again and standing in the partial dark with the sound of Erwin Smith’s muffled laughter resounding in his ears. 

“Shut up,” he mutters back to the blond.

“They’re charming,” Erwin smiles, now sitting up in bed. As intensely as Levi wanted to be mad at the other male, it was hard to focus his rage when he was still faced with a partially clothed vampire Adonis. 

“They’re idiots,” Levi corrects, trying to ignore the blond and returning to his spot on the floor in front of the tv. He could hear Erwin shift and move out from the covers behind him, although he’s decided to keep his attention focused back on the movie and not the other. 

“I must profess though, I didn’t understand everything they mentioned...What is this “league” they were referring to?”

Levi mentally slams his face into a wall, screaming silently inside as the vampire rejoined him on the floor, trying hard not to notice that he’d decided to forgo his tshirt. Who the hell had a stomach like that outside of a Marvel movie anyway?

“It’s...nothing. It’s some dumb made-up thing, don’t worry about it,” Levi mutters, glancing at Erwin from the corner of his eye and then internally cursing himself for it. 

“Really? They seem to think i’m a “10”...10 out of what?” Erwin asks, tilting his head in a way that recalled cute, overly friendly golden retrievers and forces Levi to rub at his eyebrows; he could feel the beginnings of a tension headache now. 

“10. They thought you were hot, “league” is referring to level of attractiveness, ok? They thought you were a 10,” Levi grits out quickly, wishing the other would drop it so they could forget this mortifying little interaction. Erwin seemed thoughtful, settling back against the edge of the bed, his eyebrows knitting together. 

“That’s strange,” he murmured. 

“Is it?” Levi asked, equally annoyed and surprised; To say Erwin was attractive seemed as obvious as a punch in the face. 

“Yes” he glanced up, confusion painted in his crystal eyes, “They called you a 6?”

Levi’s face shifts from neutral, to shocked, to embarrassed all in record time, turning away a second later before Erwin could fully take it in. 

“What’s wrong with that..?” Levi groused, picking at a spot on his shirt sleeve and attempting to act unaffected. He was well aware that he wasn’t considered “conventionally” attractive to most people, so Eren’s assessment hadn’t stung as much as he’d let on. That didn’t mean he was comfortable with Erwin commenting on it as well. 

“What’s wrong with it?” Erwin mocks as if seriously surprised, enough that Levi looked back up at him, “Do humans grossly undervalue all beautiful members of their species or just the ones related to their significant other?” 

Levi had had several strange experiences in the past 24 hours, but he was quite sure this was the widest his eyes had been in that entire time period. 

“W-what?” Levi gasped, voice going high-pitched, “Nevermind. Nevermind I don’t wanna know…” he exclaimed, volume control partially gone. Erwin looks unabashedly back at him. 

“What? I’m just saying that this boy’s taste levels are obviously not as developed-”

“PLEASE. Stop. Talking.” Levi grinds through his teeth, sinking in on himself.

“Levi…?” Erwin asked, suddenly cautious, but with the beginnings of a smile, “are you embarrassed…?” 

If his now drastically reddened face didn’t give it away, nothing would; Levi attempted to act as if he were casually leaning his cheek against his upturned palm in an attempt to watch the movie but there was no mistaking it as anything but a ruse to shield his blush, even with the dark scowl he was now sporting. Erwin chuckled deeply, shifting before Levi could even respond properly.

Gently taking hold of Levi’s chin with a firm hand, Erwin pulled him around to face him, eyes narrowed and intent. Despite how mortified Levi feels, all of the fight goes out of him at seeing Erwin’s gaze. For the longest moment they simply stared at each other, Erwin’s eyes roving Levi’s face in search of something, a faint blush still coloring it slightly. After what felt like forever Erwin own face broke into a smile, fingertips drifting from his chin almost hesitantly, “That’s what I thought...you’re a 10 as well,” he murmurs softly, still close enough to the other man that Levi could feel his words released into the space between them. 

“I...have to go,” Levi mutters in a rush, shaking his head slightly as if to force himself back down to earth. 

Getting to his feet and heading for the door, head still swimming he offers an explanation, “I’m...gonna go get some food downstairs, do you want…” Levi cut himself off, rubbing at his forehead in exasperation, “Wait, no, you’re a vampire, shit,” he curses, mind still cloudy as he spins back towards the door and out. He could hear Erwin laughing softly from down the hall, but he was so intent on putting as much distance as possible between them that he didn’t even care. Not until he reached the kitchen did he allow himself to relax, back sliding against the open wall next to the stove and settling all of his weight there. 

This was bad. This was horrifically bad. 

It was one thing for Erwin to be attractive; you’d have to be blind not to see it, but even then there was his voice, his scent, the way he touched. But that wasn’t all it was...he was charming, intelligent, he was fair and just. He was the polar opposite of what Levi dealt with from day to day, both in his own world and Erwin’s. To say that Levi found him attractive was an understatement to say the least. 

Erwin was a vampire thought...and Levi made a living from killing the criminals of his species. Perhaps it wasn’t a complete taboo, considering the treaty between those two spheres, but it would still be looked upon as strange and borderline indecent. What the hell was he even thinking, as if something between them was even possible…?

And yet...the sensation of Erwin’s fingertips against his chin came flooding back, the soft look on his face, and the way he’d actually referred to him a beautiful, actually beautiful, sent him reeling all over again. 

Food. Right, he was supposed to be getting food.

Quickly he pulled an apple and a can of soda from the fridge, unable to stomach anything more substantial than that at the moment. Up the stairs he bounded again, pushing down every embarrassing thought and feeling he’d run through in the past couple minutes in favor of presenting Erwin with a neutral face. Erwin was still perched on the floor at the foot of the bed, thankfully back in his tshirt now; perhaps he’d decided that Levi had been teased enough for one day. Remote raised he favored Levi with a tiny smirk, tilting his head slightly.

“How good is The Lost Boys? Erwin grins, clearly intrigued. 

Levi couldn’t prevent the surprised gasp of a laugh Erwin’s question drew from him.

“Oh man, we’re really doing this, huh?”

*

The afternoon passed without any other incidents; Their viewing of The Lost Boys turned into a Q&A on the finer points of vampire lore, with Erwin explaining away most of the more ridiculous myths attached to his kind. Levi was aware of most (garlic didn’t work, vampire’s didn’t need to be invited into a house, and they definitely had reflections) but Erwin schooled him on pureblooded vampires, how simply staking them wasn’t an immediate kill like on their low-level brethren. 

“You’ll have to do more than that, i’m afraid,” Erwin told him, eyes still glued to the tv, “fire, beheading...silver will slow us down but you need to hit the heart straight on to kill.”

“Wooden stake won’t kill at all?” Levi asks, intrigued by Erwin’s open candor on the subject. 

“Not usually, it’all do damage sure, but the wood’s too porous and brittle, our healing factor trumps it.” 

Levi’s brows scrunch together, “You had your chest ripped into a bit and you were ready to go down last night, you’re telling me a stake couldn’t kill you?”

Chuckling slightly, Erwin turns to glance at his companion, “You saw the wound half an hour after it occurred, after I had already begun to heal,” he clarifies, “Also, it’s been well over a week since i’ve consumed fresh blood, something that can play a large role in strength and recovery time.”

Levi shrugs a bit, “Fair enough I guess,” the subject of blood was an interesting one as well, something he’d always been intrigued by but thought was too morbid to discuss, “Why would you go so long without it?”

It was Erwin’s turn to shrug this time, “It’s...slightly bothersome, isn’t it?” he laughs lightly again, “We either need a consenting human host or for it to be shipped in fresh. Most vampires get their supplies from companies specializing in blood donation for transfusions.”

Erwin’s face turned solemn at that, glancing down at his hands in his lap, “I’ve never...felt completely right about that...with humans needing it for themselves and shortages a very real thing,” he remarks quietly. Levi stares at the blond, almost unbelieving; so now he was some sort of human’s rights activists vampire? This guy was a real piece of work. 

“So...you’re telling me you intentionally limit your blood intake because you’re afraid little Billy who’s just been in a car accident might not get his precious AB negative?” 

Erwin glances back up, a sheepish look on his face, “Yeah...basically.”

“Wow,” Levi deadpans, “You’re worse than that sparkly fuck who eats deer to survive.”

“You know, I was joking about the Twilight thing, but you seem to have a worryingly substantial familiarity with it,” Erwin smiles, turning in Levi’s direction.

“I live with teens, it’s happens.”

“Mikasa?” Erwin inquires. 

“No, Eren,” Levi corrects with a slight smirk. Boy, had it been fun torturing the poor kid after that little discovery. 

Erwin chuckles a little, eyes glancing back towards the tv and then to Levi again, unable to look away for more than a few seconds, especially when he wore those charming little half-smiles like he was now. Levi himself was still mulling over the idea of people willing to give up their lifeblood for vampires. He’d always looked down on people who’d volunteered for that, but thinking back to last night, he couldn’t be sure if he’d actually refuse Erwin had the vampire’s life depended on it. He owed the other man, he told himself, it wasn’t because he found him attractive, or fascinating, or that he was now imagining the blond’s lips gently caressing his neck, trailing along the sensitive points slowly before sinking his teeth tenderly into his-

Ok, wow. Things were really getting out of hand.

“Would you ever..you know...consider the alternative…?” Levi asks cautiously, remaining outwardly unaffected by his sudden realization that Erwin’s lips doing anything in his general vicinity made shivers crawl down his spine. Erwin glanced at the other man curiously, at first not sure what he’s talking about. When he realizes what Levi is referring to, the vampire’s eyebrows shoot up a bit.

“You mean….feeding directly?” The blond looked mildly uncomfortable with the idea, “It’s...not exactly something i’ve considered before. I’d imagine it would be quite the hassle for the donor,” he points out, rubbing at his own neck in mild discomfort. 

“What a gentleman,” Levi mutters sarcastically, but with a spark of amusement in his eyes. 

“It’s terribly intimate, isn’t it?” Erwin acknowledges, hoping Levi will see reason, “I’ve never understood how others could go to a club or “bar” and drink from strangers like that…”

“So you’re strictly a “no biting” on the first date kind of guy?” Levi teases, intent on making Erwin pay for his earlier infractions. Erwin’s blue eyes narrow on Levi for a moment, but his partially open mouth is slowly turning upwards, as if entertained by the other’s continued audacity.  
“Yes, I supposed you could say that,” he admits through a grin, eyes reluctantly slipping from Levi’s face, “Hence why the decision not to I guess, work doesn’t exactly allow for a chance to meet people,” he volunteers. Levi can’t help but be interested; if the other man is willingly volunteering personal info, he’s going to eat it up. 

“Are you finally going to tell me what you do, or do I have to keep guessing?” Levi asks outright, pretenses slipping. Erwin doesn’t seem to mind that much, glancing down at his hands in his lap before deciding on how to begin.

“Well, there’s not exactly a lot of ah…”normal” careers available to my kind,” he starts, “It’s either be born wealthy, or into a family business, or work for the Council I suppose.”

“So...which is it for you?” The younger slayer questions with a cock of the head.

“Council,” Erwin smiles softly, “I suppose I could have spent my days slowly leeching off my father’s fortune, but that seemed awfully boring. That, and I practically grew up in the shadow of the Council, it just always seemed the logical next step.” 

Levi’s eyes widened slightly at the admission; he’d never met a pureblood, let alone one with a long standing family name AND Council ties. It was a world often discussed in slayer circles but never actually glimpsed. Suddenly his brain came whirring back to the events of the past several days: the slayer attacks, the calling of the High Council, their tussle with Dieter. Perhaps Levi’s own Guild wasn’t willing to talk about these things, but Levi had a Council member sitting right in his own room, one that would surely be open to listening to him. 

“Erwin,” he began slowly, unsure if the vampire actually would be ok with discussing business right now, “I don’t...look I don’t know how much pull you have, or even if this is your area but I think you should know something,” Levi ventures, glancing up at the other man cautiously. 

The blond’s eyebrows furrow, “What is it? Is it about last night?” 

“Sort of. Well,” Levi ran fingers back through his hair, a nervous habit, “We’ve been investigating a rash of attacks in the area lately, turns out that Dieter guy from last night and his buddies have been behind most of them. But they’re not alone, and their main target isn’t normal humans.”

Understanding struck Erwin’s face sharply, his thick brows drawing closer together, looking away from the man next to him as if processing the information, “Huh,” he grunts, as if a little annoyed, “Funny that this is the first i’ve heard of it then.”

Levi picks at the hem of his jean’s leg, unsure at first if he should go on, “I know that...you’re calling a High Council meeting, that there’s gonna be a lot of you around in the coming weeks,” Levi caught a slight jump in Erwin’s frame next to him, “The Guild’s instructed us to lay low, but a slayer team’s already been wiped out, and it looks like we could be next on the hit list. We don’t know why there’s so many rogues working together, all we can assume is that there’s someone among the Council who’s funding it.”

Erwin stares hard at the ground between his legs, as if silently filing away everything Levi was saying, but with an intensity in his eyes that would have frightened lesser men. If anyone had known of this, it would have been Darius and Nile; Perhaps Erwin would have too had he not had his row with Nile the other day. Still, it was a slap in the face that Erwin was hearing this all from a human outside of their realm when he himself was a supposed candidate for High Chancellor. It stung even more that they seemed unconcerned with people like Levi potentially dying while they planned their little parties and sessions instead. Erwin sighed deeply. 

“I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have said anything…” Levi began, only to be waved off by the vampire.

“No, no...i’m glad you told me,” Erwin found it in himself to give a weak smile turning towards the black haired man again, “You just caught me off guard with the information. I would have expected to know about something this complicated by now.”

Levi still looked a little unsure, “Do you...have a hand in investigating that sort of thing?”

“Me? No, but a good friend of mine would be directly in charge of it,” the blond responds, eyes hardening again momentarily, “I’m afraid i’m not suited for anything more than excursions to the world outside of our little society.” 

When Levi continues to stare, the taller man finishes with the wave of a hand, “Antiquities, regional vampire history, culture.”

Levi lifts a thin brow, “You’re vampire Indiana Jones?”

Erwin, to his credit, kept a mostly impassive face, “I don’t have a hat, if that’s what you’re implying.” 

The hunter rubs at his face in slight agitation, “Ok, so what’s the big deal? You seem pissed that you didn’t know about this?” 

Erwin once again found himself staring at the floor, the anger draining from his face at Levi’s question. He knew he was getting there, but he was unsure of how to reveal it, not when he himself had a hard time acknowledging it. 

“You know...that whole High Council thing you were talking about? Do you know what it’s for?”

Levi’s eyes didn’t leave Erwin’s profile, “Yeah...someone told me. You’re selecting a new High Chancellor.”

Erwin nods slowly, glancing at the other and away again, “Yeah…” he starts softly, “I...well…”

The vampire turned to his human companion, voice low, “I’m...one of the final candidates for it.”

If Levi was expecting something, it most definitely wasn’t this. 

“Is this a joke?” Levi practically whispers back, grey eyes intent. Erwin swallows and looks away, a sigh on his lips.

“Oh believe me, I wish it was,” he mutters. 

For several seconds neither man said anything. It wasn’t a tense silence, just one in which both parties tried desperately to sort out the information that had been delivered in a short period of time. Levi’s brain turned it over and over again, the realization that Erwin wasn’t just someone who could help him, but possibly the man to end it all. If he was well respected enough to garner the attention of the current High Chancellor, then surely he could put a stop to all this and save any other potential human victims. There was no way Erwin “champion of the common human” Smith would turn a blind eye to this.

Then why did Levi’s heart sink in his chest just a little at the revelation? Why was the idea of Erwin being such an integral part of vampire society even the tiniest bit upsetting to him? Did he really think for even a second that this - whatever it was - would extend beyond this bedroom, and beyond today? 

It seemed that he wasn’t the only person struggling at the moment, however.

“You don’t seem happy about that,” Levi points out, “Do you not want to be High Chancellor?”

Erwin releases a short huff of a laugh, devoid of humor, “Who wants to travel the world, unearthing and documenting history when you could be a mile underground, presiding over a bunch of bickering vampires?” he smiles darkly. 

“Point taken,” Levi murmurs, glancing away. Erwin readjusts his sitting position, fingers rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry, i’m being rude...I wasn’t...given much of a choice in the matter,” he sighs, leaning back against the foot of the bed, “It’s not an ideal situation, but i’m trying to make the best of it.”

Levi nods softly, pulling his knees into himself; it was somewhat comforting that Erwin wasn’t thrilled about the whole Chancellor thing for some reason, and despite his sour mood Levi didn’t feel put off, or like the man was shutting down conversation on the subject. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Erwin mutters, looking back at the tv again, “I won’t be named Chancellor anyway, i’m just...not looking forward to the process.”

“Why do you say that?” Levi asks, “You seem like the perfect leader. You’re...smart, caring, brave...all that good shit people in power should be,” he points out unabashedly. Erwin couldn’t help but smile a little.

“I thank you for that, but I don’t think a lot of my kind will see it that way,” the blond corrects him, smile slipping into a slight grimace. 

“What, they jealous or something?” The slayer jokes, attempting to lighten the mood. 

“No…” Erwin’s voice softens a bit, eyes staring past Levi as if seeing something - or someone - that was no longer there, “It’s hard to explain...I...have a reputation I guess…”

Levi kept silent; whatever it was that Erwin was remembering, it was best to not interrupt, although his own curiosity was eating away at him. When it seemed that Erwin might not speak again, or that it would pain him to continue, he finally spoke.

“You don’t have to go into it if you don’t want to,” the smaller man offered. Erwin’s trance broke, and once again sky blue locked with steel grey. 

“No, it’s ok…” Erwin cleared his throat in an act of steadying himself more than anything, “I...have a bit of a history. One that most of my kind would rather forget. I’m afraid my continued presence is preventing them from doing so,” he smirks.

“Is that why you’d rather be a world away?” Levi guesses. 

“Perhaps...i’d never really considered it,” he smiles, eyes softening a touch, “I told you before that i’d been raised in the Council essentially...it was because my father was a member. A prestigious member at that, one that had the ear of our High Chancellor and a seat as one of his most trusted advisers. They were friends, really, and worked alongside each other for several hundred years.” 

Levi tries to imagine what it would be like to know the same people for centuries like that; suddenly Erwin’s desire for space didn’t seem the least bit unreasonable. 

Erwin continues on, “They were still friends when I was a small boy, back when your Guild of Slayer sought to form a treaty with the High Council that would put the current laws of human protection on the books. There were many who agreed with the treaty...and several who did not.”

The blond vampire looks up at Levi morosely, eyebrows pulled together in a subtle frown, “I’m not proud of what my father thought, please believe me. I’d never...condone your kind being hurt or subjugated…”

“Erwin,” Levi cut in, already knowing what the vampire was trying to say, “It’s ok.”

Swallowing hard, Erwin nods, his gaze not any less intense, “There was to be a meeting with the then leader of the Guild. Darius Zackley, our High Chancellor arranged it, and ordered protection for the man while he resided in our territory. Something went wrong. Someone was able to slip past our defenses, and they found the man dead the next morning. We were on the verge of war...until they found the assassin.” 

“My...father had hired him,” Erwin finishes in a whisper.

Levi knew it was coming, he couldn’t even say he was surprised considering the pained look on Erwin’s face. It wasn’t hard to imagine a young boy, perhaps too young to fully understand at the time, watching his father be accused and torn down from his post, no doubt punished for his indiscretions with his life. Suddenly everything made a little more sense; Erwin’s protective stance on humans, his willingness to come to Levi’s aid, his anger over not being aware of the rogue vampires and their campaign against slayers. He had spent centuries perhaps with the knowledge of what his father had done, and he had vowed to stand in opposition of those actions. It was admirable to be honest, when you considered how easy it would have been to resent the people who’d taken his father from him, how logical it might have seemed to continue the man’s goals. 

The fact that Erwin Smith was sitting in a slayer’s bedroom right now, professing his sorrow for what his father had done spoke volumes on his character. 

“It’s ok,” Levi found himself saying again, when the blond refused to meet his eyes. Erwin looked up apprehensively, as if expecting some sort of judgement from the hunter. When he found none, he straightened his shoulders, feeling a little more at ease.

“It’s ok,” Levi repeats, giving a half-hearted shrug, “Parents...do really shitty things sometimes. They’re people too. You shouldn’t be held accountable for your dad’s crimes anymore than the next person.” 

“That’s...a very progressive attitude for someone who kills vampires for a living,” Erwin’s mouth stretches into something akin to a smile.

“Yeah well, I figure once a vampire saves you from certain death you kinda just roll with whatever they throw at you,” Levi half-smirked back. 

Erwin nodded a little, smile growing minutely as he contemplated silently. Slowly his eyes turned back to the dark haired male in front of him, “You’re really amazing, you know that?”

Taken off guard a bit, Levi glances up and away again, screwing him face into something neutral despite it’s desire to shift into something embarrassing, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Erwin chuckles deeply, “Nevermind, it’s not important,” he shook his head, “So what are we going to do about this rogue problem?” he asks. 

“Beats the hell out of me, you’re the one running for vampire president,” Levi scoffs to Erwin’s amusement. 

*

In the end they’d decided that it was in Levi’s best interest to maintain a low profile along with the rest of his squad, as designated by the Guild. Erwin would take his concerns directly to Zackley, and maybe even see that Levi’s group be put under special protection for the duration of the High Council, or longer if needed. Hopefully Nile had already updated the man on the current events; Erwin didn’t enjoy the idea of stepping on the already slighted man’s toes. 

By the time they’d worked their way through their plan and a couple more movies, the sun had set and they could make out the sound of rowdy teenagers piling into the basement, shouted phrases and words from the latest string of blockbuster movies echoing up the stairwell. Erwin grinned at Levi’s eye-roll, genuinely delighted by the man’s reaction to everything concerning the young humans. 

“I should probably be going, before you have to explain more to your team,” the blond announces with a toothy smile. Levi resists the urge to swat at him. 

“Whatever, go back to your crypt or something,” the slayer grumbles. He was already dreading the inevitable discussion with Mikasa over the events of this morning that she would no doubt demand they have. 

Erwin laughs, sliding back into his jacket to conceal the torn up shirt underneath. Together they descended the stairs, the younger members of Levi’s team still in the basement. Levi was thankful for that at least; it would make his parting from the vampire a little easier.

Once on the front doorstep Levi asked how he’d know if Erwin’s plan had worked out; after some fumbling around, the taller man produced his cellphone from his jacket pocket, marveling that it was still intact after their skirmish in the alleyway. Quickly he typed Levi’s number into his list of contacts, promising that he would at least shoot him a text if anything came from his interference. 

“I’m not guaranteeing a solution, but if Darius wants to put me through my paces he’ll at least have to listen in return,” Erwin admits, stowing his phone away again for a moment. Levi leaned gingerly against the railing of the porch, arms crossed and two steps above Erwin. Although the past 24 hours hadn’t been ideal to say the very least, he was almost sad to see the other go. It wasn’t often that Levi made connections with people who weren’t an immediate family member; the irony that it happened to be a vampire at that wasn’t lost on him. There was also the little detail that he still found himself enamored on some superficial level with the blond, although he loathed to admit it. Still, when Erwin turned to gaze up at him, a fleeting smile on his lips Levi felt a slight flutter in his chest. 

“Thank you again, really Levi,” Erwin murmurs gently, eyes so sincere the black haired hunter had to turn his eyes towards the street momentarily, glancing around before coming back to the vampire’s face.

“It’s not a big deal, you did something cool for me, I couldn't live in your debt forever,” he points out. Erwin regarded him fondly; the moon was already rising above the tree line, casting a soft glow that gathered like silver deposits in Levi’s light eyes. It was hard for Erwin to believe sometimes that he was the vampire and Levi the human, especially now when the other man’s pale milky skin seemed to shine in the dark. He was half tempted to stay and linger in the light all night, but he’d been missing from the Council grounds for too long and knew it had probably been noted.

“Well then...please, take care of yourself,” Erwin requests, eyes intent. It wouldn’t do any good for Erwin to attempt to protect the slayers only to find out that Levi had gone and gotten himself and his squad killed.

“I’ll be fine, blondie, don’t worry,” Levi half-heartedly chastises, rising from his perch to turn and go inside. Erwin only lingered on the stoop for a few more seconds, watching and making sure that Levi entered and locked the door. Once satisfied, he turned as well to head out onto the sidewalk, the line of streetlights guiding his trek towards downtown. He briefly thinks about dialing up a cab, but only a couple blocks from here and he’ll be able to hail one himself. He does bring his phone out again however, still impressed with it’s durability and curious to see if he has any messages. Two missed calls and a single text, all from Mike is what he finds. 

_Call me immediately_ reads the message, sent in the early hours of that morning. There’s something about the tone of it that doesn’t sit right with Erwin, and he finds himself thumbing through his contacts as he arrives on one of the main boulevards, lifting the phone to his ear to speak with his friend before flagging down a ride.

It rings three times, once more, and Erwin thinks it’s going to give him Mike’s voicemail. There’s a sharp sound of someone picking up, and a distant sigh that he knows belongs to his oldest friend.

“Mike, i’m sorry about last night, you wouldn’t-”

“Where the hell are you?” Mike interrupts, tone clipped and with a hint of anxiety. It stops Erwin short, silencing him for a second before replying.

“I’m...on the other side of town right now, what’s going on?” he counters cautiously.

“You need to get back here, right now,” Mike demands, and Erwin can tell from his hushed tone that he’s trying not to be overheard. Erwin’s hand shoots into the air, signaling for a nearby taxi that slows upon seeing him. 

“I’m on my way,” Erwin replies briskly as he steps off the sidewalk and towards the vehicle, “Is something wrong?” 

Mike doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, giving Erwin time to jump into the back of the cab and rattle off his destination; Erwin listens when his fellow vampire speaks finally.

“I don’t know what happened with you last night, but Djel Sanes has been calling for your bloody head the whole damn day, and Zackley’s _this_ close to sacking you,” Mike grunts. Erwin’s eyebrows scale his forehead in record time.

“What the hell are you talking about?” The blond almost shouts, “Sanes? What the hell does he want?”

Mike huffs on the other side of receiver, clearly annoyed, with who Erwin isn’t sure, “He says you and some human attacked his son last night, his blood heir, that you tried to kill him,” the taller man explains. 

Erwin’s mind reels at this information; the fact that Djel Sanes was raising a ruckus with Zackley was enough of a surprise, to accuse him of attempted murder was insane. The man had seemed ready to lick Erwin’s shoes just hours before, but now he was…

“Don’t tell me,” Erwin spoke low, a growl just behind his words, “His son’s name...Dieter?” It was coming back to him now; Sanes had mentioned that he didn’t reside in this country but that his heir did. Levi’s theory that whoever was funding the attacks on slayers also came to mind, especially when he remembered Sanes own words, the sick little gleam in his pale eyes when he’d assumed Erwin’s ideologies leaned toward his late father’s. 

“Yeah, how did you...it’s not important, just get back here as soon as possible. I don’t know how much longer Nile and I can hold them off.” 

Traffic was light at this hour; he was only a matter of blocks from the complex now.  
“Understood,” rasped Erwin, eyes narrowed and focused as he ended the call. For a moment he debated ringing Levi up to tip him off, but thought better of it. There was no reason to stress him out any further, Erwin would appeal to Zackley and explain just how far out of step Sanes’ little pureblood son had tread. Surely the Chancellor would be interested if Erwin could prove a prestigious member was attempting to undermine their treaty with the Guild and put countless human lives at risk. 

For a fleeting second he remembered that morning, when he’d watched Levi sleeping, curled up on his chair, unguarded, peaceful. The same intense desire to protect him flooded back through his veins, tracing up and down his powerful forearms to where he clenched his fists. He would not stand for this sort of injustice, not while he still lived and breathed. If Djel Sanes wanted a fight, he had chosen the wrong opponent.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK SO!
> 
> First order of business: You guys all fucking rock. I can't believe the support i've been receiving over this...whatever this is, and it literally makes me feel like i've won the lottery. I'd keep going but I know this is boring and you want to get on with the reading.
> 
> Second: I'm...getting fanart...? Holy smokes. The completely mind-blowingly talented 35grams created basically the poster for this whole damn fic which you can find on their tumblr blog (fuck me i'm sorry I have no idea how to link on here)
> 
> Also: minor warning for non-consensual blood drinking this chapter. It's a vampire fic, wtf did you expect?

Levi’s half tempted to stay at the window and watch Erwin leave, but even recognizing the desire causes his stomach to twist unpleasantly. He’s allowed himself to indulge up to a point today, but now that it’s over, it’s over; he needs to pull his head from the clouds and work on fixing things within his own squad (especially Mikasa) and focus his energy on keeping everyone safe. He’s no good to the kids if he’s too busy fumbling all over himself due to a chance encounter with a vampire who just happens to go against the grain that he’s so familiar with. 

As if reading his mind, Mikasa’s ascended the basement steps, the sounds of Eren and Armin carrying on below with the tv cranked in the background, letting both know that they won’t be interrupted. Levi regards her quietly, wondering who will breach the silence first. 

“Hey…” Mikasa begins softly, everything in her posture and speech begging reconciliation, “Can we talk?”

The male slayer allows his shoulders to relax a bit, taking a deep steadying breath before replying, “Of course.”

The smallest of smiles forms on the girl’s mouth, moving around the couch to properly sit while Levi joins her. She pulls her legs up, pushing her back into the corner of the couch so she has a proper view of her brother, completely at ease with him despite the fight from just the other day and the awkwardness of that morning. Picking at one of her toenails - painted a deep foam green - she speaks quietly.

“I’m really sorry about what happened last night…” she speaks, not meeting Levi’s eyes, “we were totally dumb and out of line, and I realize now how dangerous it could have been. So...it won’t happen again, I promise,” she pronounces in a bit of a rush.

Levi shakes his head slightly, sighing, “Don’t...don’t worry about it. I just...I flipped out, ok? It’s hard, you know...watching you grow up,” he finishes in a whisper. 

Mikasa looks at him for the first time since sitting, eyes bright.

“You’re an adult now, and you’re capable of making your own decisions. I should respect that,” he declares, feeling like an idiot again, “And I don’t....hate Eren or anything. As much as I want to give him a hard time, he’s a good guy.”

The black-haired man looks up at his little sister, a rueful smile on his pale face, “Too good for you, really.”

Mikasa responds by kicking her leg out at him, which draws a short snicker from her sibling, but she’s smiling all the same. 

“I promise to be less difficult, but you guys have to recognize that your duties come first. Eren can’t put your life ahead of anyone else on the team, and you can’t do that either.”  
The girl nods quickly, understanding what her leader and only family is saying, “I know, it won’t be a problem,” she reassures him. 

“Good, that was easy,” Levi groans, relaxing back into the couch now that they have that out of the way, “I guess I probably have to apologize to the guys now for snapping and saying they were gonna end up as vampire chow,” he drawls, staring up at the ceiling. Mikasa laughs this time.

“Oh I don’t know, I think it kinda lit a fire under their asses; Armin’s been bugging Eren to show him how to throw a proper punch, and I honestly think Eren might ask Jean to teach him first aid,” she reveals to her brother, “Maybe you gave them the wakeup call they needed.”

Levi’s mouth twists all the same, “Yeah but I don’t want them to think I don’t trust them to take care of themselves. They do, I just...the stakes are higher now…” he murmurs. 

Mikasa makes a sound of agreement before turning and leaning into Levi’s chest; it takes the man off guard for a second, but he relaxes again, bringing his arm down to place a hand on top of her head where it rests on his shoulder. It reminds him of when she was little, how it was when it was just them, and how much they needed each other. He misses it a little, to be honest. 

“So…” she begins, her tone sly, “Are we going to take about your new boyfriend…?” Levi can practically hear the grin in her words.

“Ugh, please no.”

“Oh COME ON!” she demands turning to look up at him with a wide smile, “You CANNOT hold out on me like this!” 

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Levi reasons, trying to keep neutral but Mikasa’s smile is almost contagious, “It was...it was a one-time thing. I hardly know him. I’ll probably never see him again.”

The younger girl almost pouts, “What’s his name? I want to know who I have to beat up,” she declares with slightly narrowed eyes. 

“It was my decision to not continue things, back off, killer,” he snorts, wondering if it’s safe to give her anything, “His name’s…he said it was Erwin,” he mumbles, feeling distinctly weird even saying it out loud in his own house. Mikasa’s brows wrinkle.

“What kind of name is “Erwin”?” she almost laughs. Levi shrugs in response.

“Doesn’t matter, he’s gone and he’s not coming back.”

Mikasa looks at him like she wants to say something, but Levi can guess already what it is: He doesn’t have to keep from romantic relationships just because of his job, just because of Mikasa and the boys. He shouldn’t stop himself if he likes someone. He needs a more well-rounded life, and if dating a smoking hot blond accomplishes that, then hell, go for it. She doesn’t need to say any of that, and Levi lets her know by putting his arm around her shoulder again, slouching into the couch with her.

“I don’t want to do that shit right now,” he announces, closing his eyes and partially giving in to exhaustion, “I want to sit on the couch with my dumb sister and think about murdering her boyfriend,” he breathes out.

“HEY!”

Levi actually grins with teeth this time, eyes still closed as the girl rains down soft blows against his arm. 

*

Erwin practically flies through the upper levels of the Council headquarters, bypassing security without slowing; they must have been anticipating him, or too shocked by the now dried blood clinging to his jacket and coat to even speak. He runs into one last checkpoint, the brunette behind a nearby counter insisting on taking the blond’s ripped up coat as a courtesy that ends with a roll of blue eyes from Erwin as he complies. They burn like embers, focused and narrowed, taking the steps down to the main chamber at double time before spotting several figures just outside the open doors, a small congregation consisting of Nile, Mike, Pixis, Zackley, and a few others he’s not surprised are there, but that anger him all the same. 

“Erwin!” Mike’s the first to spot him coming, but whatever he’s about to follow up with dies in his throat as the blond comes further into view, his state of dress somewhat shocking.

“Good lord, what’s happened to you?” he finally asks, when his friend is only a few paces away.

“Why don’t you ask him?” he demands sharply nodding in Dieter’s direction from his spot just over his father’s shoulder, looking as if he’d rather sink into the floor than face Erwin now. Sanes pale eyes narrow in the blond’s direction, ugly mouth twisting into a deep, angry frown.

“Now, now, everyone keep calm,” Pixis tries, holding his hands aloft, “surely there’s a good explanation for all this.”

“What more do you need?” Sanes finally barks out, rounding to Zackley at his left, “I told you, my son and his associates were attacked by Smith and his slayer dog, and here’s the proof!” he nearly shouts, pointing at Erwin’s shredded suit jacket. 

“Why is Erwin the injured one then?” Mike asks, standing close to his friend with a light in his sharp eyes that looks dangerous. Sanes looks at the other vampire like he’s attempting to swallow a very large bug. 

“I would also like to hear Erwin’s side of the story,” Zackley finally steps in, hands calmly folded in front of him. Erwin nods solemnly, pushing the fabric of his jacket aside so they can make out the deep red partially healed gashes in his chest and shoulder.

“These were made several minutes after I found Mr. Sanes’ son and his “associates” terrorizing a human slayer well outside of their right to engage him. It was 5 to 1, I attempted to lead the human to safety, and I paid for my involvement.” 

Both Mike and Nile seemed surprised by that revelation; Erwin knew that he’d no doubt have to fill them in later on his continued contact with Levi. He wonders what their reactions would be.

“And what the devil were you doing keeping company with a human in the first place?” Sanes demanded, looking almost repulsed by the idea. Erwin felt a white hot bolt of anger run up his back, the other man’s reaction once again confirming Erwin’s hunch that Sanes’ ideals ran against whatever peace the Council was charged to keep. 

“Does the fact that he’s human detract from his right to not be murdered or worse in an alleyway on his way home?” Erwin asked quietly, blinking in mock surprise at the other man, “I was under the impression that there were rules for that sort of thing.” 

“There ARE, for humans who keep to themselves and don’t go around murdering our kind for sport!” the older vampire snarled back. Smug looking, Dieter watched Erwin with a mixture of amusement and boredom from the other side.

“The only murder that may have occurred last night was the slayer’s,” Erwin announced. 

Sanes smiled thinly back, “Ah, I think not, Mr. Smith,” he mocked, “A murder DID happen last night, and it was your little pet that performed it.”

“He killed Ivan!” Dieter exclaimed, the first time he’d actually spoken since Erwin’s arrival. 

“He killed him because he was pinned to a wall by a vampire who was attempting thrall him without consent,” Erwin growled, anger radiating off the usually composed vampire in waves, “This is laughable; you had a run-in with the same slayer days before, were angry that he and his squad ran you off - after you similarly attacked without being provoked - and now demand justice for their attempts to prevent their own deaths?” 

“What is this?” Pixis questioned softly, turning in Sanes’ direction. Sanes at least had the decency to look panicked. 

“Nile,” Erwin requested, causing the man to jump slightly, “Have you had any contact with the Slayer’s Guild recently?” 

Nile looked from Erwin to Zackley, and back again, “I’d...I was going to inform the Chancellor just this night…”

“Then do it,” Zackley commands quietly, but with an edge that made Nile run pale.

Giving a stiff nod, Nile Dawk stepped forward, “I spoke with a Mr. Kitts Vermen yesterday, a Captain with the Guild stationed in Trost,” he announced to the small group, “We’ve been working with them since the triple homicide this past month and we’ve confirmed the victims to be members of a slayer circle. Eighteen separate attacks against slayers have been documented within Sina since that time.”

Erwin fixed Sanes with a steely glare, as if to accuse him. Sanes looked almost grey at the news. 

“Mr. Dawk, in the future I need you to come to me directly with information of this importance,” Zackley clarified gruffly. 

Nile nods again, “Sir,” he agrees. 

Zackley then turned to Erwin, “And you say that this...boy was attacked previously, by the same group? One that involved Dieter Sanes?” 

“I have absolutely no reason to believe I was lied to,” Erwin speaks in a firm tone that betrays nothing, “After what I saw and heard last night there is no doubt in my mind that this was an orchestrated attack meant to seek revenge.” 

“Are you implying that my son, the heir to my estate is involved in this conspiracy?” Sanes balks, finding his tongue again. 

Zackley fixes the vampire with a penetrating stare, as if weighing his words for judgement, “I am not, I am merely attempting to understand the full picture,” he responds crisply.

“This is ludicrous, I don’t have to stand here and listen to this!” Sanes bellows back, face contorting with rage; Mike shifts at Erwin’s side as if anticipating a need to restrain the man. 

“Might I remind you Zackley who put your family in power? Who has always supported and funded this Council!?” the angered vampire continues, openly yelling at the Chancellor. Erwin can’t say he’s surprised, but a sense of satisfaction washes over him at the ugly scene. 

“I want to know,” Sanes lowers his voice a touch, “I want to know what a prominent member of this Council and a CANDIDATE for your seat is doing running around with a damn rat like this!” he demands. The pronouncement of “rat” sends Erwin’s blood boiling for a second time, hands clenching into fists. 

To his great surprise, Zackley lifts his head, fixing Erwin with a steady gaze, “Well, I do believe that’s a reasonable request.”

Erwin’s dumbstruck for a moment, mild going blank at being put on the spot like that. Slowly he turns his eyes to the other occupants in the room, all watching him expectantly for some sort of explanation. Erwin comes back to himself, straightening his shoulders before speaking.

“We...I met him randomly, a few nights ago…at a diner...” he’s cut off by a sharp laugh from Sanes.

“Do you really expect us to believe that?”

“Yes, because it’s the truth,” Erwin insists, much to the other’s amusement.

“You expect us to buy that you just...happened to run into a slayer? One that you decided was worth following? Worth “saving?” Sanes asks mockingly, an eyebrow raised. Erwin’s teeth clench in annoyance.

“Yes, I do.”

“That’s ridiculous. Obviously this is all an elaborate lie to slander my house and protect Mr. Smith’s little pet from prosecution-”

“He is NOT a pet,” Erwin snarls back, beyond composure with the way Sanes speaks of Levi. A knowing little smirk lights up Sanes face.

“Is that so? Dieter’s told me all about him…” the older vampire remarks teasingly, “Pretty little thing, isn’t he? All pale skin and inky hair...small and lithe, with bedroom eyes…”

Mike has to place a hand on Erwin’s forearm to keep him at bay while Nile makes a disgusted noise; “Alright, i’ve heard enough” Pixis mutters darkly, from his spot next to Zackley. 

“Indeed,” Zackley agrees, “I refuse to hear anymore of this; to even entertain the idea that Mr. Smith would attempt to harm a fellow pureblood knowingly is madness. We can debate the merits of getting involved in these events, but I do not believe he intended to harm anyone.”

Erwin releases a tight breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, “Thank you, sir,” he sighs, but there’s a tightening tendril of apprehension growing in his chest at the way Zackley side-steps the issue of Levi.

“However,” the Chancellor begins, fixing the blond with a steely gaze over the rim of his glasses, “The fact remains that we have no way of proving anyone’s innocence, and a pureblooded fledging is dead.”

Erwin swallows, eyes darting from Zackley to Pixis, to Nile and Mike as if looking for someone to suggest something, “I can bring him in,” Erwin tries, desperately looking for a way to save the vampire hunter, “I can bring him here and you can question him, anything,” he nearly pleads. 

Zackley is already shaking his head, and Erwin’s heart drops like a stone, “My boy, we are already overwhelmed with preparations for the High Council, i’m afraid we have no time for this.”

The younger vampire wants to rage at the older man suddenly, frustration and anger bursting like a dam; to hell with the High Council he wants to shout, especially when someone’s life may hang on being heard. He knows that he’d be arguing against centuries of prejudice and discrimination directed at humans though, and to put it simply, the men in front of him do not care. They could care less to know Levi, to listen to his smart remarks, or his love of dated cinema, or how annoyed he is with his little sister’s love life, the little boy with midnight black hair in an old photograph, the man curled in a recliner sleeping without care, and it feels like a vice grip around his heart. 

Zackley looks nearly exhausted; “Had he actually been a pet or runemarked, i’d be willing to believe you were capable of keeping him under control while taking responsibility for his actions, and i’d dismiss this as an unfortunate mistake. I’ve already had to consult with Ivan’s family, and am prepared to allow whatever steps they deem necessary to rectify this.”

The corners of Dieter’s lips turn up softly, eyes icy and full of malice. Zackley will allow them to hunt down and kill Levi in revenge. Erwin feels like his legs have been knocked out from under him. 

“You can’t...the Guild…” Erwin tries; there’s no way that Zackley will upset the Guild like this and kill a member while things are so tense.

“The Guild understands that we must also serve and protect our kind,” he points out softly, and with a tone of finality. Words die in Erwin’s throat, face frozen in a mixture of shock and despair. 

“Well then,” Sanes butts in brightly, “I suppose that settles things nicely,” he chirps while winding an arm around his son’s shoulders, “If you’ll excuse us, we’d like to pay our respect to our friend’s family for their loss. I trust we’ll see you all at Council?” 

The click of the man’s polished shoes echo in the mostly empty room, amplified so loud in Erwin’s ears he can hardly stand it as they take their leave back up the stairs behind him. Erwin stares at the marble polished floor and feels so powerless it’s unbearable. 

“Gentlemen,” Zackley wheezes, breaking from the circle and heading off for the night himself, Pixis on his heels. Only Mike and Nile remain, standing awkwardly with Erwin in the darkening hall, watching their friend with matching concerned expressions. 

*  
Mikasa and Levi decide to join the boys downstairs where they fill their leader in on the day; they’d ended up at the local beach, then off to the movies for a double feature of recent action movie releases, before splitting burgers and milkshakes at a place near the boardwalk. Levi almost feels envious, it’s been forever since he’s had a true day off where he doesn’t have to worry about cleaning or fighting. Still, he’s somewhat pleased by the sun and smiles the trio wear on their faces, for once just normal kids relishing a day out. 

“You need to come with us sometime,” Eren offers finally, as if reading Levi’s mind. The older man smirks a bit at his enthusiasm.

“You don’t want an old guy like me ruining your day,” Levi mutters, “How else are you gonna get cozy with my sister?” 

A pair of identical “Ohhhh!”s sound from Mikasa and Armin, both collapsing into laughter at the slightly stunned look on Eren’s face, at first unsure if Levi is teasing or making a serious dig. Apparently Mikasa’s grin tips him off though, and Eren responds with one of his own.

“I figured you’d be too busy with your boyfriend to care,” Eren jabs back, mouth wide, setting off a fresh wave of amused cries from the other two teens again. Levi rolls his eyes but can’t push down a smile.

“Ok brat, lets get this straight, Levi Ackerman belongs to no man,” he announces, hands up and out. 

“Not-what-you-said-last-night!” Mikasa pretend coughs into her fist next to him, and once again laughter erupts from the room as Levi stares at his younger sister incredulously but with a hint of a grin. 

“In my own house,” Levi mock whispers, shaking his head while moving to stand up, “Under my own roof…”

“Oh stop, like you don’t pry into _our_ lives,” Mikasa swats at him, as Levi pulls his phone from his pocket and strolls towards the stairs.

“You guys literally suck face in the living room, how the fuck do I avoid it?” he tosses over his shoulder as he ascends. Mikasa makes a sound of mock outrage, Armin’s laugher just underneath it, Eren’s muttered “he has a point” only barely heard. 

Shaking his head softly he swipes at his phone’s screen and glances at his alerts; there’s a blurb next to his messages icon, and tapping it lightly he wonders just who could have sent him something.

_I need to talk to you immediately. Regular spot?_

Levi’s pulse doubles at seeing the name “Erwin Smith” sitting to the side of the message. It’s far earlier than he’d expected it, thinking that the vampire would take the time to recover properly before speaking to the High Chancellor. Apparently that’s not the case, and for some reason it sets his nerves on edge; there’s something wrong, he knows it from the urgency of the words used.

He debates going back downstairs to let the kids know he’ll be going out, but he imagines how well that will go over; one or more of them will insist on going with him, and then he’ll have to explain everything. He’s just patched everything up too, and he doesn’t want to bother them with the knowledge that a vampire had been in the home with them overnight. Quickly moving into the front room he locates a jacket and slings it on while typing a quick _Be there in a few,_ also deciding he’ll text Mikasa when he’s already a few blocks away and nowhere to be found. He tries to convince himself that’s safe enough, even if he’s fresh off two attacks and still nervous. There’s no way Erwin would ask him to come unless he was sufficiently sure Levi was safe, he convinces himself, tucking the phone into his pocket and striding confidently out onto the pavement and down the street towards the now familiar diner.

 

*

“Erwin-”

He’s not even listening, the walls blurring past him as he races down the hall above ground, passing gawking associates with both Mike and Nile right behind him.

“Erwin, stop, for god’s sake-”

“Leave me alone,” the blond calls over his shoulder; he doesn’t know what he’s going to do yet, but he knows he’ll be damned if he lets those alleged traitors anywhere near Levi. 

“Oh for the love of - WILL YOU STOP AND TALK TO US?” 

He spins on his feet, stopping so suddenly that Nile almost bowls him over.

“What do you want?” he asks, face solid and unforgiving as stone. Nile swallows, getting a grip on himself.

“Will you please just tell us what the hell is going on?” 

“You heard everything,” Erwin grits out, already looking around him as if for an escape, “They’re going to kill an innocent man.”

“And you’re sure about that?” Mike interrupts, coming up to stand next to Nile, an equally determined look on his face; he can always count on Mike to back him up, and Erwin feels a rush of affection at the realization. 

“Yes. Absolutely,” Erwin sighs, shoulders relaxing a touch. Mike nods.

“That’s fine, but what the hell do you have planned?” Nile questions sternly, “Do you think Zackley will take kindly to you going behind his back?”

“Frankly...I don’t really care,” Erwin shrugs, chin jutting forward in defiance. He turns again and comes face to face with the person who’d taken his coat originally, thanking them as it’s handed back over to him quickly. Erwin shrugs it on and doesn’t miss a step, making for the nearest exit. 

“Wait, Erwin slow down,” this time Mike calls him, getting the other blond to stop for a second, “Nile is partially right, you’ll need some sort of plan.”

Erwin reaches into his coat pocket for his phone, confused for a moment when he doesn’t find it. He’s always kept it in the right pocket, and for a minute he panics before discovering it in on the opposite side. Eyebrows contracting in curiosity, he pulls it out while Mike and Nile look on. 

“I’m going to...contact Levi I guess, find out where he is and make sure no one goes after him,” he murmurs, bringing up his list of contacts. Nile scoffs lightly.

“And then what? Have a stand-off with Sanes and his people? That’s madness Erwin, and you know it.”

“And what would you have me do?” Erwin hisses back finally, looking up to glare at his friend. Both seem taken aback by the response, still confused as to why this is such a monumental deal for the blond vampire. He’s angry because already he knows that Nile is correct, that he can’t simply stake out Levi’s house and wait for an attack. What options does he realistically have though? Spinning back through everything said in the past hour, he probes his memory for something, anything to spare him. 

He sags a bit when he gets there, blue eyes sliding closed as if admitting defeat. It’s the only way, he tells himself, the only fool-proof way to spare the hunter for the time being, until he can think of something else. 

“I know what I have to do,” Erwin declares with all to finality of an executioner. 

“Are you going to tell us, or-?” Nile doesn’t even get a chance to finish before his friend’s off again “-Oh, nope, not going to tell us I guess.” 

Erwin makes it outside, finally free of his friends for a brief minute and focused enough again to send Levi a warning message, to not leave his house under any circumstances. Before he can hit send he receives a message himself however, the sharp ding throwing him off momentarily as he scrambles to read it, worried that something’s already happened.

His breath freezes in his throat for a second when he sees that it is indeed from Levi, thumbing the screen in a rush to see what it says.

 _Be there in a few,_ it simply says; The vampire jerks to a halt so suddenly on the sidewalk that a couple behind him nearly runs into him. Blank-faced he stares at the illuminated screen, unblinking, as if waiting for a better explanation for the message. 

At first he writes it off as Levi having made a mistake; perhaps it’s meant for one of his squad members, but then he remembers that they had all come home shortly before his own departure. The hunter doesn’t even know where Erwin is, and there’s no reason listed as to why he’d seek the other out. He almost does expect a follow up message, a quick “sorry, wrong number” to correct the whole thing, but on a whim Erwin skims back into his inbox, thumb sliding over the screen to pick his sent messages open. 

_I need to talk to you immediately. Regular spot?_

Erwin nearly drops his phone.

He doesn’t even stop to fully process it, shoving the phone into his pocket and taking off at the quickest jog he can muster in front of humans, although right now he wants to sprint at full speed. He’d been stupid, so stupid. The phone hadn’t been in it’s right spot, his coat had been in a stranger’s hands for nearly a half hour. Sanes had his people everywhere, and who knew what Dieter had already planned before his arrival. They’d already put a plan into motion, long before Erwin even knew the full scope of the game. They were luring Levi out, using Erwin’s own phone to give them a spot to attack. It was even worse when the blond realized that no attempt to hide it had been made on their part, they’d simply left the message waiting in Erwin’s inbox to find.

 _They want me to see it,_ He thinks to himself grimly, _They want me to get there too late…_

Steeling himself, Erwin picks up his pace, cutting across a street and down an alley, vowing then and there to not give them the satisfaction. 

*

Levi tucks his hands into his jacket pockets, head down against a biting wind that whips up and down the main boulevard. Fall has begun, the nights coming earlier, the people who pass the solitary slayer wearing considerably more layers now. A dozen degrees less, and Levi wouldn’t be surprised if it snowed. Although there’s so much on his plate now, he allows himself a moment to wonder over the next couple months; Thanksgiving, Christmas, his own birthday. For the first time in years he thinks about all three and doesn’t experience sorrow or dread. He imagines the kids squabbling over dinner, unwrapping presents, laughing with the same joy he’d witnessed that very night. He smiles softly, for once filled with a desire to make home life a hell of a lot more healthy for all four of them. They must keep focused, especially now, but he wants to work on things on all fronts of his life, once this case is put to rest and he finally cuts his tether to Erwin for good.

There’s a little twinge of sadness at the thought, but he reassures himself that it will pass. Nothing good can come of continuing to pine over a man he barely knows who happens to be a fixture of a world he wants no part in. Tonight, he tells himself. Tonight will be the end.

He spots the diner a block away, the same beaten-up neon sign hanging above, drawing his eyes like a beacon. A wave of trepidation washes over him, although he can’t be sure why. Maybe he’s nervous about what Erwin has to tell him, or reluctant to let him go. His boots continue to pound the pavement, following the sidewalk until he’s just across the street, looking forward and in through the wide glass windows of the front as he waits for traffic to let up.

Glancing, his eyes don’t spot Erwin on their first pass. He looks harder this time, over towards an elderly couple in the corner, past a solitary man, two teenaged girls, and then-

Levi’s blood practically freezes, whole body seizing up. He can’t tear his eyes away, even though he knows his continued immobility is only closing his window of escape. Sharp eyes lock on his, keeping him pinned to his spot on the sidewalk, shaggy dark-blond hair and a smug, nearly giddy grin painting the vampire’s face. He’s leaned back in his chair, a leg propped up on the one next to it, the very definition of ease. Cocking his head, Deiter Sanes flashes teeth too sharp and dangerous for a normal human, dragging his tongue over the points mockingly.

Fight of flight takes over in that instant; Levi ducks to the side, dashing for the nearest open spot in the solid brick walls that make up the little shops and cafes across from the diner. He can already feel half a dozen eyes on him, from the vampires that are no doubt closing in on him now, stationed on the street and in alleyways, awaiting one wrong move on his part. As soon as he breaches the barrier between the light of the sidewalk and the darkened atmosphere of a sideroad, he pulls his handgun from the leather holster just inside his jacket, body bend forward and running as quickly as the position allows. Just when he hits a line of cars he spots his first opponent, one of the vampires from the night before, not even making an attempt to conceal himself as he practically materializes out of thin air. Rolling backwards Levi turns, only to be slammed in the throat by an elbow, the owner completely unheard while creeping up behind him. He reels back into the wall, keeping a grip on the gun but choking for air. Sinking down he lowers the gun between his knees, staring up at the vampire that towers over him before unloading into the creature’s shin. Howling, the predator goes down, but the other one is a few feet away and rapidly closing the distance. Levi finds it in himself to push up and away from the building, stumbling in the opposite direction and behind a shop that sits facing the main road. 

Wheezing slightly he trudges on, the sound of the other vampire just behind him. he passes a junk heap next to a dumpster behind what he’s pretty sure is vintage upholstery and restoration service, rickety old chairs and tables stacked haphazardly next to it. Thinking quick, he kicks out the leg on one of the more stable tables, sending the pile crashing behind him to slow down his pursuer. He knows it won’t be too much help, but it’s something, and it allows him a few extra seconds to put distance between them. 

Twice he almost loses it, crashing into a solid wall after a turn into a dead end and finding himself scrambling around to find a way out. He can hear them now, perhaps 4 or 5 of them calling out to him mockingly and further ratcheting up his terror. If only he hadn’t been so careless, if only he’d brought his team like a good hunter is supposed to. He curses himself mentally, the only image in his head of Mikasa, sobbing into her hands over the news of her brother’s death. The thought gives him new resolve, and he pushes forward, attempting to navigate the back roads and find a way back to civilization before it’s too late. 

Practically falling around the corner Levi impacts with a solid object; his first instinct is that it’s another dead end, and he’s nearly frantic as he tries to right himself and turn to find another escape route, some way out before his attackers can catch him again. It’s not a wall however, but a very much real and present Erwin, cloaked in his torn peacoat, the collar pulled up against the wind to just brush along his sharp jawline. Levi nearly sags in relief.

“Erwin, jesus fuck...thank god…” he pants, supporting himself with a palm against the nearby brick wall, hunched over and struggling for breath. He knows he’s still perilously at danger, but there’s no way on god’s green earth that the vampires behind him will strike again, not with Erwin Smith standing over him like a protective charm. Or at least he hopes so. 

When he’s pulled himself back together enough, the smaller slayer turns him eyes up at the vampire, expecting something besides the almost stony look he’s receiving now. Levi chalks it up to the blond being on alert and proceeds, “How did they get your number? They lured me out here, holy shit I thought I was done…” he admits, still struggling to normalize his breathing, still awaiting a response from Erwin.

“I know, i’m sorry,” Erwin replies quietly; Levi misses it, but there’s a pained look in his blue eyes now, gazing down at the black-haired man in front of him.

“Whatever, it’s ok, I just-” Levi doesn’t even register the fact that Erwin’s leaning into him now, smoothly sliding into his personal space nearly undetected “-i’m glad you’re here, I-”

Only then does Levi notice how close the other is, breath ghosting over the top of his hair and ruffling it slightly before dropping lower, “Erwin?” he asked quietly, unsure but not afraid. 

He realizes a second too late how wrong his reaction is. 

There’s a hand in his hair, turning his head slightly and then a press at his neck, a soft sensation, and then the sharp pierce of teeth at his throat. Even when he feels the lengthened incisors sink into the soft flesh of his neck, he is unbelieving; this is Erwin, this is the man he’s just spent the day watching movies in his room with. This is the same guy who’d spilled his guts over his family. The same man who only 24 hours earlier had saved him from the exact same fate.

His mind finally catches up; both hands find the taller man’s upper arms, clutching at the wool covering them frantically as a “no,” bubbles from his lips. He’s desperately trying to push the other away now, feet kicking at strong shins that don’t even react to the slam of his leather boots. Levi’s panting again, curses and threats falling from his mouth at rapid speed, but his voice sounds weak and far away already as a veil drops behind his eyes that dulls everything around him, including the impact of his hits. His blood is flowing steadily now, draining from the arteries in his neck and into Erwin’s greedy mouth, as he calls “Erwin, Erwin s-stop, please-”

 _Don’t fight._ It echos through his head like a song, and almost immediately he feels his arms slacken, dropping away except for the one the blond snatches quickly, intertwining their fingers and squeezing in a way that would be reassuring in any other situation. His entire body is dead weight, supported by one of the vampire’s arms wound around his lower back, leaning over him to continue his drain of the hunter’s blood. There’s a dull pain in his chest, and it dawns on him suddenly that it’s his heart struggling to keep up with all of the blood loss, pumping despite the stress occurring. Head lolling back softly, he thinks _this is it, this is finally it...Mikasa…_

Finally his eyes slide shut, surrendering completely. The tide is too strong and his mind and body too weak; black floods his brain, shutting down higher function as he loses consciousness completely.

 _I’m so sorry_ is the last thing he hears, echoing through his skull as he lets go completely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door stood to the left, and with it the same man he’d just recalled, tall and strong with blond hair and an unreadable expression as he watched Levi struggle to sit up against the weight of exhaustion. For the longest moment they simply stared at each other.
> 
> “You bastard.” Levi finally hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been dealing with a lot of heavy personal stuff this year, but writing has helped to take my mind off things...so here's chapter 8!
> 
> Also, there is now an official soundtrack to this monster. You can find it on my tumblr: memosfromlevi
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Dawn had broken, sending a dull gold glow in through the sheer curtains that hung in the living room. Mikasa stirred slightly at it, still perched in the same spot on the faded brown and yellow couch that she'd claimed hours ago. In the first minutes after receiving Levi's text she'd paced through the room as Armin and Eren had repeated over and over and over again that the older man had probably just stepped out for a moment and would return in no time. Midnight became one. One became three. Minutes had stretched unbearably, until all the girl could do was read and re-read her brother's final text again and again, until the words were etched into the back of her eyelids, visible still when she closed her eyes.

He should have called by now, or sent another text. There was no way on earth her safety-minded sibling would go the whole night without word of his whereabouts. As time had gone on, the possibility of him being held up with something trivial had begun to wear out, replaced instead with the terrifying possibility of something more dangerous. Now, as the teenaged girl sat staring blankly at her still quiet phone it seemed unavoidable to imagine all manner of awful things. Her brother jumped by the same goons who'd attacked them days before. Snatched up on the street and taken somewhere much worse. His steely grey eyes cloudy and muted as they stared up blankly from a slab in a city morgue somewhere, the unfortunate victim of an unidentifiable attack. She squeezed her clenched fists into her eye sockets, trying with all her might to banish the awful images that stirred there, until it seemed flashing lights danced in her darkened vision. 

She had been mad for the first hour. Panicked after that. Now dread seeped into every corner of her awareness, a sick sensation settling into the pit of her stomach with a certainty that no matter what happened now, it would most likely not be the resolution she desired. Her brother, healthy and whole and home.

Mikasa sat for a while longer; she had no sense of time, except for the slowly rising sun. A creak on the stairs alerted her that she was not alone suddenly, Eren slowly and cautiously coming into her space after a couple fitful hours of sleep on Armin's bedroom floor while the other boy listened to police radio scans and trawled the internet. Brown hair a tosseled mess, he came to settle next to his girlfriend on the couch, glancing at her inconspicuously to gauge her mood. It was hard to imagine her being anything else but a nervous wreck right now, and he could see it from the tired strain in her eyes and the curve of her back. 

"Hey..." he tried softly, reaching out for her hand on the sofa. She didn't say anything in response, but she allowed him to take her hand and squeeze it gently. It felt like a dam was about to burst inside of her, and she was fighting it the whole way, even when Eren began to see it himself and pulled her into his chest, her face pressing just inside of the injury to his shoulder and chest so as not to upset it. They didn't say anything; quietly Mikasa allowed the hours of fear and dread pour out a little, as tears slid down her face to fall and gather on the fabric of Eren's hoodie. 

"Hey..." he whispered again into the fly-away hairs of the top of her head, "Listen...we're gonna find him Mika. If it's the last thing I do, i'll bring him back to you," the brunette swore, fingers tightening into the fabric of her sweater. All she could do was nod, sniffing a little to stop the flow of tears and rubbing at her eyes. They continued to cling to each other, unsure now of who was comforting who as Eren's own misgivings warred in his skull. It was how Armin found them, trudging downstairs and taking a seat of his own in the old recliner next to the couch. He waited for them to break apart slowly, composing themselves, although all knew there was no real reason to try to save face; they'd all seen each other at their worst, and were too close to really care. 

Armin stared at his own hands, blue eyes rimmed red from lack of sleep, "I think...it might be time to call The Guild," he quietly declared, only looking up when he was met with silence. Eren watched Mikasa, deferring to her opinion. The girl gazed at the wall in front of her, shoulders slumped in defeat. They'd spoken about conducting their own search last night, choosing to wait until dawn to do anything drastic. There was no point in looking for Levi if they were just going to run into his assailant as well that night, if that was what had indeed happened. 

Mikasa hadn't wanted to involve The Guild, although she knew it was selfish and stupid; it meant admitting this was a real problem, one they couldn't solve on their own.  
"Ok..." she croaked, voice worn with exhaustion. Eren scooped up her hand again, lips pressing into her hairline with reassurance. Armin nodded, settling back a little more in his chair now that he'd been given the go-ahead. She returned Eren's earlier squeeze before releasing his hand and summoning all her strength to stand; it felt like it had been weeks since she'd last slept.

"I'm going..." Mikasa trailed off a bit, her mind whirring. _I'm going to what? I'm going to go sob my eyes out. I'm going to go pass out on my bedroom floor. I'm going to go sit in a corner and have a full-blown panic attack._

"I'm going to go lay down..." she finished stiffly, moving around the coffee table and towards the stairs sluggishly, "Do you need me for anything?"  
Eren had gotten to his feet, worry creasing the spot between his thick brows, "No, we've got it. Do _you_ need anything?" he asked as if he were prepared to carry the girl up the stairs himself.

Mikasa shook her head softly, hand already on the banister, "No, it's ok."

Eren didn't move, watching carefully as she disappeared from view up into the hallway. Only after he heard the light switch flip on and the sound of a door sliding over carpet did he relax, falling back into the lumpy sofa with a frustrated exhale. 

"You're doing well," Armin assured him, reading his best friend's internal thoughts. The brunette sighed in response.

"Thanks...I feel like I should be doing more..." he groaned, adjusting himself further and attempting to release the pressure in his back from sleeping on the floor.

"I'm sure she's thinking much the same," Armin spoke quietly. They all felt painfully stagnant at the moment, so used to jumping into action that the thought of sitting for another moment without word of Levi felt like torture. Mikasa probably felt five times worse than they currently did. 

Eren would have given anything to take that pain away from the girl, although his own worry for their leader was beginning to eat away at him as well. He tried to imagine them remaining a group if he did indeed fall, how impossibly agonizing it would be for his girlfriend to take over his duties with his loss still fresh. They'd be a disorganized mess at best, and liable to get themselves killed at the worst. Still, Eren wasn't ready to give up, not when he still had a debt to pay to both Ackerman siblings for all they'd done for him.  
It had been Levi himself that had pulled his own father off him one night, after weeks of watching him disappear into the family basement to work on his research. They hadn't known at the time, but his supposed "research leave" from work had actually been a termination, after the company had deemed Grisha's method of deriving a cure for leukemia and lymphoma the workings of a madman. He'd been experimenting with a new blood sample, one he had grown increasingly excited about after claiming clinical trials looked promising. His supposed "cure" had in reality been his own little Frankenstein's Monster, built on the back of blood obtained from a vampire. Unable to reveal what his cure contained to the FDA, he'd had no volunteers for testing, and bent on proving that it posed no real harm to humans, he'd injected himself with the serum for proof.

Eren could still remember coming down the stairs of his old house shortly before dinner, the sound of a pot boiling over on the stove and the strange, pungent smell of iron lingering in the hall. He'd stopped just outside the kitchen door, the bright lighting usually so warm and inviting revealing his own father drenched in scarlet, standing over the slumped form of Carla Jaeger, throat torn completely open, bathing the white linoleum in gore. 

Time slowed, or perhaps it ceased to be at all. The next thing Eren Jaeger could remember was the sound of voices he'd never heard before, a rough masculine one and a higher, more feminine version. The Ackermans had tracked Grisha Jaeger for two weeks, following a trail of carnage as the man had lost himself to the ravages of his serum that had ended in his own death, as well as that of his loving wife, and a physical attack against his teenaged son. 

Levi had been kind enough to allow Eren to stay at their home while he recovered, although the boy had always suspected it had really been to monitor his condition and see if his exposure to his father had done any lasting damage. It had been an easy transition from there, integrating himself into their lives and expressing his own desire to make sure nothing like this ever happened again, proving himself both physically and mentally. Begrudgingly Levi had allowed him to begin training, somewhat impressed with his sheer determination and will.

The thought of never repaying the older male for his investment in himself burned like a brand in the back of Eren's brain; while Levi and Mikasa were bound together by blood, Eren had come to consider the man his brother as well, although he'd never put a voice to his thoughts. He'd lost the only family he possessed, and through a strange twist of fate he'd not only been given his life back, but a new family to love and protect as well. 

He took a shaky breath; if this was it's end, he wasn't prepared at all.

"We should call Jean," Eren spoke up, not lifting his eyes from the coffee table. Armin blinked owlishly in response, as if surprised.

"I'm not going to argue with you, but i'm surprised you thought of that," Armin attempted to smile, his own sour mood twisting it into a bit of a grimace. 

Eren shrugged, running fingers through brown locks, "Yeah well...I figure this is a "circle the wagons" type situation...we'll need all hands on deck." 

Armin nodded, fetching his cellphone from his pocket, "I have Chem with him this afternoon, I can bring him over-"

"GUYS!"

Mikasa's voice came loud and quick from somewhere upstairs, causing both boys to jump. One quick, terrified look at each other and they were both up the stairs, unsure of what they would encounter once on the second floor. Mikasa wasn't in the hallway, but Levi's bedroom door was ajar, light from the lamp on his dresser running out into the darkened hallway. Both boys glanced at each other, slowly treading further down the hall and stopping just outside the door.

Mikasa stood at the foot of Levi's bed, back to the teens and gazing up at the curtains. Eren didn't immediately register anything amiss, but once his eyes adjusted her saw it; perfectly straight silver-grey lines ran around the edges of the forest green curtains, pinning them tightly to the wall. No light penetrated the room from the outside. Confusion clouded Eren's mind.

Slowly the black-haired girl turned in their direction, eyes wide and terrified.

"I found it...on the floor by the laundry basket..." she nearly whispered. Eren didn't know what she was referring to until she was practically pressing the white cloth in her hands into theirs. It looked like a regular old t-shirt, one that when the girl spread out in their grasp revealed the dark, rust-like stains of dried blood clinging to the cotton. 

"What the fuck..." Eren whispered, turning the shirt over in his hands as Armin gazed down at it with wide blue eyes.

"What does this mean?" Mikasa asked, terror slipping into her voice and causing it to shake. Armin swallowed next to them.

"I'm calling The Guild," he announced, his own voice revealing a slight tremor as he crossed the room in quick long strides, sprinting down the stairs. 

Mikasa collapsed; she sunk down on Levi's bed, sitting on the edge and pressing her face into her hands that still contained the blood-marked shirt. Eren was at her side in seconds, kneeling beside her and wrapping his arms around her bowed back that was already shaking with sobs. 

***

Erwin had been on the phone from the moment he returned home, his sleek grey smartphone pressed to his ear when not thumbing through his list of contacts. In the short journey back he’d formulated his own plan of attack, cataloging all the important facts and running through a list of his team members for people he could trust. Ordinarily he’d feel guilty for asking so much of his subordinates, but it seems news of his run-in with Sanes’ heir and the subsequent pronouncement from Zackley has traveled exceptionally fast, Erwin’s requests for backup gaining an enthusiastic seal of approval from his friends and comrades. It was at least soothing to know not all of his kind were moved by money, titles, and prejudice. 

He paced around the expansive territory of his own public office, a usually musty and unused corner of the Council chambers only suited for receiving work related guests that he’d rather not invite back to his personal studies. Thankfully he’d been uninterrupted, although Mike had eventually peeked in on him mid-call, sliding into the office quietly and closing the door again to prevent eavesdroppers. There’d been a massive increase in the number of Council members strolling up and down the halls, some of which Erwin suspected might intentionally be out and about for the purpose of gossiping about the recent turn of events concerning the Chancellor candidate. 

“Yes, i’ll see to it. Thank you again, Petra,” Erwin finishes, removing his phone from his ear to end the call. With his last piece in place the blond vampire released a quick exhale, feeling slightly more stable with his current situation. 

“Rounding up the troops I see,” Mike muses from his spot against the opposing wall, watching his friend pace around his office looking for odds and ends, books containing Council law or anything else he may want to peruse. 

“Something like that. I’m sorry that I left you to deal with Nile,” Erwin admitted.

Mike waved dismissively, “Nothing i’m not used to, although I can’t totally blame him for his concerns,” the mustached man leveled, a pointed look in Erwin’s direction, “Father called me all the way from Sweden, he’s there on vacation. He wanted to know if you’d lost your mind.”

Erwin could help but laugh at that; older vampires were notorious when it came to gossiping about Council dealings, and in an age where a simple call or text could send information half way around the world it wouldn’t surprise him if it had reached all corners by now. Especially when you considered how big a mouth Sanes and his supporters possessed. 

“You can tell him i’m perfectly sane, I promise,” Erwin insisted, nodding to Mike as if to assure him as well, “I find it a little unnerving that so many people are calling my actions into question, this is a life or death situation after all.”

“I’m aware, I just don’t want it to be _your_ life or death,” Mike responds. 

Erwin couldn’t help but stop short; it was nice to have a friend so concerned for his well-being, but the sentiment twisted in his gut painfully. There were so many of his kind that would turn a blind eye to a problem like this, there were so many that believed their lives meant more than a common human. How could they really compare when vampires lived for centuries, millenniums even while humans were more comparable to mayflies, alive today and gone tomorrow. To Erwin it meant an even greater desire to protect that; they weren’t mayflies, they were more like shooting stars, or wildflowers that would bloom for a single summer before wilting and withering away. To him, longevity didn’t equal worth, especially when he knew several vampires who’d lived several lifetimes undeserving. 

“I appreciate that, truly Mike,” Erwin murmured, gathering his materials up to depart the office, “but I know what i’m doing. I hope that I can have your support.”

Mike looked like he might roll his eyes, a soft smile on his usually impassive face, “Yeah yeah, you’ve got it. Can’t speak for everyone...” he trailed off, referencing Nile. 

“He’ll come around, I have faith,” Erwin smiles.

It’s then that they’re interrupted by a sharp knock; both men stiffening a bit, Mike standing up straight as Erwin went to open the door. A young, pretty looking vampire with chestnut hair waits for them on the other side, hands clasped politely. 

“Mr. Smith, i’m terribly sorry to interrupt you, but your presence is requested in the High Chancellor’s personal quarters,” she stated evenly, voice low enough so as not to be overheard. Erwin can’t help but be a little startled; he’d expected Zackley to react in some way, but he’d not thought it would be this soon, or that he’d call on the younger vampire directly. Although he’d been operating with the insistence of being justified in his actions, he can’t help but feel a little like a troublemaker called before the headmaster at school. 

“Of course,” Erwin confirms; turning back to his friend, he catches the slightly concerned look on Mike’s face, hands reaching out to take his books for him with a slight nod. The blond followed the woman back out through the labyrinth of hallways, mind racing and heart beating a slightly elevated tune as he attempts to form a strategy for dealing with whatever awaits him in Zackley’s office. He refuses to lose this time, the stakes are simply too high.

***

“Will you get off that damn thing?” 

Jean glanced up from his phone’s screen, eyebrows an annoyed line across the top of his face.

“What do you care? You’re just shoving that damn burger down your gullet, I don’t know why you made me skip chemistry just to kill your fatty food craving,” the boy shot back, stowing his phone away to reward his roommate with a withering look. 

“Who’s texting you?” Marco pried, a bit of a smug smile on his face as he bit into a curly fry.

“No one,”

“Uh-huh...”

“ _God_ will you shut up,” Jean groaned, reaching across the bar to snatch up a couple of his friend’s fries, quickly shoving them in his mouth. The freckled boy chuckled around his own mouthful, leaning back on his bar stool. 

“You can tell me, you know I don’t have anyone to gossip to...”

Jean had been about to respond with something smart, when the slight vibration in his pocket alerted him that he’d put his phone away too soon. Confusion pulling at his brows, he brought it back out, tapping away at the screen to bring up his text messages. Struggling to mask his sudden excitement upon seeing who’d sent it, he shot back a quick response before Marco could see, although the other boy pretended to crane his neck to get a look while chuckling softly at his best friend’s antics. 

“Seriously, why are you keeping me in the dark about this?”

“ _BECAUSE_ it’s nothing, ok? It was just a-” 

Jean cut himself off when he saw Marco staring at something just over his shoulder, turning on his stool to get a look at the entrance to the shop, the glass door impacting with the metal frame to herald the arrival of more guests. Mikasa was making a b-line for him, eyes more focused than Jean’d ever seen them, with Armin and Eren in tow. He was on his feet the second he saw them, attempting to meet the girl half way so as not to involve his roommate. 

“Mikasa, what are you doing here? I literally just text Armin back-”

“We have an emergency,” she murmured low enough that no one would be able to overhear them. It was then that Jean took an actual look at the girl, the red and slightly swollen quality of her eyes, the way her gaze shifted nervously around them as if looking for someone. A thrill of sudden apprehension shot up his spine while the need to get her and her teammates out of here and somewhere safe took precedent. 

“Ok, two seconds,” he requested, turning back to his seat to throw Marco a few bills from his wallet. His friend had apparently caught on that something serious was happening, the freckled college student accepting the money without words and shooing Jean slightly when he paused to try to offer some sort of explanation. Seconds later and the pre-med student was stumbling out into the brightly lit autumn afternoon, Mikasa and Eren at the head with Armin keeping pace beside him.

“Sorry, we were actually down the street when I texted you and Mikasa just-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jean cut the smaller boy off, “What going on? She looks like someone just shot her dog.” 

The slight widening of Armin’s cornflower blue eyes gave the other pause; then he realized who wasn’t there.

“Levi. Shit. Shit, is he...?”

“We don’t know,” Armin responded quietly. 

“Fuck, what the hell happened?” It was beyond hard to imagine Levi Ackerman getting himself into trouble. Out of the entire group he’d expect him to be the last person dumb enough to be harmed or killed. Eren sure, maybe Armin if he’d been tracked to the base. Never Levi.

“We’re not sure, he’s gone missing and we’ve contacted The Guild for further instructions. They basically fed us a line about not being able to do much until he’s been gone for a measured period of time or until clear signs of foul play surface.”

“And being _attacked by a gang of vampires a few nights ago isn’t a sign of foul play?”_ Jean asked incredulously, fighting to keep his volume down. Apparently Armin agreed from the way his mouth tightened into a a bit of a scowl.

“They’re supposed to be protecting us from this sort of thing, and yet they’re still sitting on their asses and refusing to do anything about the attacks. They still haven’t issued an alert, it’s going to get more people killed,” the blond muttered low enough so as not to be heard by his friends in front of them, although Jean could hear the clear streak of anger that tinted his words. 

“So what’s the plan now?” Jean questioned, realizing that Mikasa and Eren were leading them back towards their base. Armin bit out a tiny laugh that was more tense than amused.

“Plan? I have no idea...” he admitted, glancing up at the taller boy, “This was nothing we’d prepared for. Looking back we certainly should have, but we’re kind of just winging it now. Eren said something about “circling the wagons” so we thought about pulling you in too.”

“Thanks...” Jean groaned, equal parts annoyed and pleased that he’d been deemed worthy enough for inclusion. 

He wasn’t sure what good he could do by being drawn into the hunter’s circle all the more tighter, but then again it might not have been for their benefit; it was quite possible that if someone had Levi, they could also be after the rest of them. It stood to reason that having Jean at the base was infinitely more safe than leaving him on campus to potentially fend for himself. Still, he couldn’t help but feel partially useless compared to the other three. 

“Hey...this might sound dumb or whatever...” Jean began.

“Oh this should be good,” Eren sighed, coming to a stop on the sidewalk to glance back at Jean and Armin, scowling slightly. 

Jean chose to ignore it for now, although his own amber eyes narrowed slightly, “What about that blond girl? The one that came over last time I was at your house?”

“Krista?” Armin asked, brightening a bit at the idea, “That’s not a bad suggestion.”

“Does anyone have her number? I mean I thought Levi...” Eren paused, his own mouth twisting around Levi’s name like an uncomfortable swear word. Mikasa drew out her own phone mid-sentence, blowing through her list of contacts.

“I’ve got it, i’m going to call her on the way back, see if she can do a rush delivery,” she announced, the receiver already at her ear, “Eren I want you to contact our supply friend, see if we can stock up while we’re at it.”

Eren seemed to perk up a bit at that, “Not that i’m complaining about playing with some new toys, but do you really think that’s necessary?” the brunette inquired, already searching his pockets for his own phone. 

“I think...we need to be prepared for the worst,” Mikasa admitted, turning back to continue their trek out of the main square. The boys gave pause for a moment, watching her retreating back before Eren finally moved to catch up with her, Jean and Armin glancing at each other before following.

“She’s talking about guns, isn’t she?” Jean asked softly.

“Of course she’s talking about guns,” Armin responded cheerfully, a slight smile on his lips. 

***

Erwin passed by the same security checkpoints as last time, all of which seemed to take far less time than previously, the woman who’d summoned him flashing a badge to each guard to allow them access. The lights seemed to grow dimmer the lower they traveled, although the blond also suspected it might have to do with the apprehension that had continued to fester in his mind since the moment he’d left his office. There was no mistaking what this was about, he told himself as a means to prepare. For a moment he allowed his mind to wander, to consider the worst possible scenarios of this meeting. He could be fired he supposed, expelled from the Council, asked to leave the grounds. It wouldn’t be hard to find lodging elsewhere, although the thought of having his life’s work with the Council stamped out felt like losing a limb. What would happen to his post, or to his employees? He guessed that it was also possible that Zackley would simply request that he cease with his current actions. Erwin honestly wasn’t sure how he’d respond to that; he meant to see this through, and even a request from the highest form of leader they possessed wasn’t a factor in his mind. He had decided several hours ago that his morals on the subject trumped whatever social dogma that existed. All that was left was to defend himself and his actions to his leader.

They turned down a hall and suddenly were at the heavy oak door of Zackley’s private studies far sooner than the blond had expected. A quick bolt of nerves shot through him before he banished them again, back straightening as he prepared to face the aged vampire on his own grounds. The woman knocked softly, both hearing a muffled confirmation on the other side before she opened the door and nodded Erwin inside, closing it after him. Effectively trapping him in close quarters with the no doubt peevish vampire.

There was a fire in the grate, the room clouded by the smell of fire-kissed wood and ash that made the office seem homey and inviting. It momentarily threw Erwin off, but then Zackley was getting up from his desk, setting aside his quill and suddenly Erwin remembered why he was there.

“Sir, forgive me for interrupting your evening,” Erwin began, even though both knew it was a pleasantry, as Zackley had been the one to inconvenience the younger man. He had expected a stern look, or something to express the Chancellor’s emotions regarding the blond, but none came. The bespectacled man simply rounded his desk, taking up a perch on the edge and looked at Erwin almost fondly. 

“I’m afraid the only person who has interrupted my evening thus far has been Djel Sanes, who I am very much beginning to grow tired of,” Zackley clarified, his lips twitching into the closest thing Erwin had even seen to a smile on the vampire’s face, “but it does seem that I can attribute his ire towards you, so you’ll excuse me if I don’t shake your hand just yet.”

Erwin stood momentarily speechless. He had expected a lecture straight off the bat, but an at-ease Zackley complaining of his recent nemesis seemed impossible. Quickly he brought himself back to the moment.

“I see...and he’s...he’s informed you of recent events?”

“Oh yes,” Zackley nearly laughed, “I’m quite aware of the maneuvering you’ve done in the past few hours.”

 _This is it,_ Erwin thought at first, until Zackley spoke again.

“Well done,” he simply said, this time smiling for real, although there was something dark and knowing in the look.

It wasn’t often that Erwin Smith was surprised, but standing in the High Chancellor’s office, being congratulated for disobeying orders and possibly damaging ties with a very old and very rich family sure did it.

“You’re not...angry?” Erwin ventured, making sure to keep his expression unreadable. 

“I’m not sure as to why i’d be angry with you for following my directions...I stated quite plainly before Sanes and everyone else what needed to be done for me to confidently spare the boy,” Zackley quipped, leaning back against the desk to take the strain off his legs. 

Erwin had been right in reading into his words then, as he had told himself earlier. He hadn’t fully believed he was being given an out, but the Chancellor was confirming it as such. 

“I am regretful for how things have turned out with Sanes, truly...but I do not agree with his methods or his pursuit of revenge,” Erwin clarified, although he wasn’t sure why he was doing as such. It was now painfully obvious that Zackley never meant for the attack to be carried out, although it didn’t sit well with Erwin that it almost had. If Erwin hadn’t checked his phone, if he’d only been a few minutes late, they would no doubt be having a very different conversation now.

“Think nothing of it my boy,” Zackley rasped with the shake of his head, “I hadn’t known before Sanes contacted me the first time, but your little friend has quite the pedigree. A clan that’s stretched back as far as the Inquisition, a dwindling line of slayers that had we allowed to die out would have no doubt inspired talk of war in Trost, with The Guild,” he sighed, looking weary. 

“While I couldn’t simply dismiss Djel’s demands, I had to protect face with them and the other high families of the Council. Thankfully I believe your quick actions have bought us some time,” Zackley finished.

It made sense, but still turned Erwin's stomach a bit that he’d gambled with Levi’s life so carelessly. However, it meant that he was now solidly under Erwin’s protection, kept in possibly the safest location known to his kind. That alone seemed to settle his nerves a great deal.

“So i’m to understand that Mr. Ackerman will be staying in your care for some time?” Zackley inquired, steely eyes flashing with interest. 

“Yes, for now,” Erwin revealed, “I’ve made arrangements with the staff in my personal quarters as well as my employees to see that he’s taken care of and kept out of trouble.”

Zackley nodded at that, a satisfied look on his face, “Good. Keep him out of sight for the most part, don’t allow him to go wandering about or Sanes and his pup may find a way to do him in anyway. They will of course no doubt demand proof of your claim...”

Erwin’s thick eyebrows pulled a bit at that, “Sir?” 

“Forgive me, i’d forgotten that you do not deal with this sort of thing regularly,” the older man flashed his sharp white teeth, “It’s more than likely that Sanes will demand for the council to intervene and request proof that the boy is indeed being kept as a pet in your care instead of the whole thing being a ruse for his protection, as it is. You’ll need to prove that he’s being used for that purpose, and is not simply a house guest.” 

Erwin’s stomach turned; taking Levi’s blood against his will had been difficult enough, although he’d felt there had been no alternative with Dieter literally standing at the other end of the alleyway, poised to pounce. The thought of having to continue the charade, no doubt still against the other man’s will didn’t sound like anything the blond wanted to be apart of. 

“There’s no other alternative?” Erwin asked, trying not to sound as desperate as he felt, “wouldn’t the one time be enough to satisfy them?” 

“I’m afraid not. You’re aware i’m sure that your thrall will only last for a measure of time with one feeding, you’ll need to demonstrate that he’s still under your power when they come to call, and i’m afraid the best actor would be hard pressed to replicate the effects suitably.” 

“I see,” Erwin responded flatly. He would worry about it when the time came, he told himself. For now he could claim that he needed time to get Levi adjusted to his new surroundings before meeting with anyone from the Council. 

Whatever the obstacle, Erwin was willing to meet it. He had seen the worst from his kind, and experienced the best at the hands of the smaller slayer that’d protected him after being attacked by his fellow vampires. There was no way he could tap out now, just as the heat began to rise. He was in the man’s debt, and would ensure he survived this, even if it meant he’d curse Erwin’s name for the rest of his mortal life.

***

He was standing in the street again, and already his stomach was somewhere around his ankles, that dread clouding his emotions and attempting to force him to wake up and stop enduring this torment. But something was different this time, for the first time since he’d began to have these nightmares. Someone was talking to him, a gruff urging to hurry up from somewhere over his shoulder. The aged man strutted forward, making for the swinging door of the old house, hat pulled low over his sharp eyes. Kenny. Kenny Ackerman, his mentor and maybe father was there, walking next to his slow, shuffled steps. But this couldn’t be right, Kenny had been dead for years by the time they’d moved to this location, he’d never seen Levi grow into the man he was now. 

They entered the building, but nothing was right; Farlan’s crumpled body didn’t appear to the side of the door, nor was Hange’s set up by the stairs present. The entire inside was wrong. This was his current house, the one he shared with Mikasa and Eren and Armin. For a heart-stopping second he thought that he would see their bodies instead, but instead there was only silence, no other people aside from himself and Kenny. 

Kenny turned and began to climb the stairs to the second floor, muttering something that Levi couldn’t pick up in this dream-like state. He reached for the banister, following after the older man to the landing, and down the hallway. Half a dozen times he started to ask what was happening, but it was like his mouth was no longer his own, firmly shut against anything he wanted to say, compelled to continue moving forward soundlessly. 

The man stopped at Levi’s own bedroom door, pushing it open softly to reveal the contents. Levi moved past him to get a good look, his heart stopping for an instant once he caught sight of Erwin Smith sitting in his recliner by the bed, the same one he’d slept in the night before. His ankle draped across his opposite knee and wearing an impeccably tailored suit, the blond stared the hunter down, the slightest of smirks on his pale lips. It was definitely a dream judging by the way no curtains hung over the window, throwing the dark room into a mix of sunset-stained patches and contrasting shadows, Erwin’s own handsome face cut into swathes of pale white and shaded black. How could he survive in sunlight? What was happening?

Unable to stop himself Levi entered the room fully, slowly creeping around the bed and towards Erwin’s sitting form. there was something in the space there beside the bed, a darkened form laying crumpled between them. Dread fell like a weight into his stomach as his limbs moved to turn the person over, his entire body feeling as if he were attempting to move through water. Pulling at their shoulder he was able to turn them over, coming face to face with cold, empty grey eyes the same shade as his own.

Someone was screaming, and for the longest time it took him to realize it was himself, his hands going to Mikasa’s chest and neck to look for a pulse, although the way her white skin stretched pale and paper-like over her features told him all he needed to know. There was no blood, no wounds to speak of and yet he held his dead sister limp in his arms, unable to stop the awful noises spilling from his own mouth. There was another sound over the din, a high peel of unbearable laughter ringing high and drowning out his screams. Quickly he glanced up in Erwin’s direction, but it was no longer Erwin. Dieter Sanes continued to laugh, eyes hard and unforgiving as he watched the slayer stare up at him in horror.

He woke instantly, sucking deep, fitful breaths of air into his lungs as if he’d broken the surface after swimming below for too long. Despite the rate at which his heart was pounding in his chest, he felt half-dead, struggling to keep his eyelids open to prevent himself from falling under again, his limbs weak and heavy for reasons he couldn’t fathom. Sweat poured down his chest and the back of his neck to stick to the pillow and sheets under him, forcing him to try to lift his head and move away although it felt impossible. Levi didn’t know how long he’d slept but the filmy taste in his mouth and the stickiness in his eyelids led him to believe it had been a while. Had he been sick and couldn’t remember? The only thing he could think of now was the terrible dream, and how much he wanted to make sure that Mikasa was indeed safe. 

Falling back into the pillows he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. He wasn’t even aware of his surroundings, beside the fact that he had come to realize that this was not his own bed, the size too large and spacious, the covers and sheets too plush. Climbing up from the soft mattress in this state felt impossible, the threat of being drawn back into unconsciousness strong. Still, he struggled, pushing himself up on his elbows to take the room in. 

He hadn’t been upright for a few seconds before he became aware of the thin strap of cotton secured around his neck. Leaning back down a little, he shifted his weight to bring a hand up, inspecting the dressing. it hung loose and comfortable around his throat, but a sticky bandage sat just under it to one side, his fingertips drifting over it and bringing a swell of pain lacing through his nerves, and with it, memories.

The alleyway, the terror of being hunted, of being trapped. Sharp relief, a pair of hands, burning blue eyes and then unbearable pain as his life was drawn out of him and plunged into darkness. Grey eyes stared wide into the darkness of the foreign room as he remembered it all instantly.

 _Erwin._ Erwin had done this to him. 

As if reading his thoughts, a creaking came from across the room, a thin strip of light splitting the black to illuminate some of the room’s contents. two windows heavily cloaked with thick hanging stood to his right, a desk further along in the corner. There was a wardrobe beside the bed, and at the foot an unused fireplace. The door stood to the left, and with it the same man he’d just recalled, tall and strong with blond hair and an unreadable expression as he watched Levi struggle to sit up against the weight of exhaustion. For the longest moment they simply stared at each other.

“You bastard.” Levi finally hissed.

“Levi...” Erwin began, coming towards the bed. Levi scrambled as much as his tired limbs would allow, bringing his knees up and flattening his back to the headboard. It made Erwin stop instantly, surprise coloring his blue eyes before it morphed into something akin to pain, lowering his out-stretched arm. 

“Levi i’m...i’m so sorry. There was nothing I could do,” he tried again, looking at the carpet instead of the man in front of him.

“You’re _sorry?”_ Levi croaked, attempting to get his voice to work, pressing his palm over his bandaged neck, “You’re sorry that you _fucking put your teeth in me and fed until I nearly bled out?”_ he growled low.

“You were cornered by people who would have done far worse,” Erwin stated evenly, finding enough nerve to look the other man in the eye over his accusations, “Sanes had orders to kill you, I heard them myself and I took whatever steps necessary to ensure you’d survive.” 

“By almost killing me.”

“You’re being ridiculous, at no time were you...”

“You _DIDN’T GIVE ME A CHOICE!”_ Levi’s voice rang out loud enough that it made his head swim. 

Erwin stood at the foot of the bed, hands clenched into fists. He had imagined this would happen once the reality of what he’d done sunk in. Levi was obviously a proud person, a slayer who had never been tainted by the filth he hunted for a living. That he had shown mercy on his enemy only to have it literally come back and bite him must have stung far worse than anything Erwin could bodily inflict on him. Erwin was logical by all standards, and told himself over and over that what he’d done had been necessary, he literally hadn’t had the time to explain it all to Levi. Yet it still plagued him all the same, the way the slayer’s gunmetal grey eyes stared up at him with hatred as he voiced his outrage. Erwin gave him a moment to compose himself, allowing his elevated breathing to even out a bit.

“I am truly sorry for what has happened, I know you don’t believe me but it’s true,” the vampire stated evenly, “when I returned here last night Sanes and his offspring had already called a meeting with the High Chancellor, who gave explicit orders that they be allowed to destroy you for your supposed transgressions against a pureblood. The text you received from my phone was their doing, as i’m sure you’ve already guessed,” Erwin explained, not expecting Levi to hear a second of it.

Glancing up, he spied the other man looking firmly at the wall and away from Erwin, face stony with anger still. Sighing, Erwin pressed on.

“I had but a few seconds to do something, so I made a choice. I’m not saying it was the right one, but I do not have any regrets, not with you sitting there, still drawing breath.” 

Levi’s expression shifted for the briefest of moments, eyes widening slightly at the admission. His own response stoked his disgust.

“So you thought “Hey, I know what will solve this! I’ll make a midnight snack out of the guy who saved my ass”, is that right?” 

“No, not at all,” Erwin countered, “I was given a solution. The Chancellor mentioned that if the rumor that you were under my power was true, you could be spared, if the Council believes that you’re my pet-”

“Your _what?”_ Levi spat, turning fully to face the blond, eyes wide and murderous. For the wildest moment Erwin believed that he would be attacked, but the slayer stayed put, immobilized by disbelief. 

“...This is not the most ideal of situations...” Erwin murmured, rubbing at his forehead. 

“No shit, you really expect me to go a long with this? Are you insane? _After what you’ve done!?”_

“What don’t you understand about this? I was _trying to protect you!”_ Erwin shouted back, unable to reign in his emotions any longer. He’d thought that after explaining things the man might try to work with him on this, but it seemed that his hope had been misplaced. There seemed to be no end to his annoyance with what had befallen them both.

“This was what you wanted,” Levi whispered at first, eyes on the bedspread over his own knees, “you... _planned_ this, didn’t you?” 

“What are you talking abou-”

Eyes flashing, Levi shrunk back against the headboard, face contorting with disbelief, “You _wanted_ this, maybe not at first but now...the thought of having a “pet” all for yourself, of someone you could...you could _toy with_...” Levi looked disgusted, pulling at the cotton around his throat, shifting under the sheets. He only now realized that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and further inspection revealed that he was clad in just a pair of boxers. Rage ran a hot marathon up his spine to settle in the base of his brain, coloring everything red.

“You son of a bitch, if you think for a minute i’ll-”

“Levi, stop this...”

“Don’t _TELL ME WHAT TO DO-”_

He lunged suddenly, intending to hit Erwin where he stood just a few feet away. Raising his fist he flew, until a strange urge possessed him, stopping him dead in his tracks. The slayer fought his own body, and yet it refused to budge an inch, all of his limbs frozen as he stared at Erwin in horror. Impassively, the vampire gazed back.

“I don’t know what else to say to you...” Erwin murmured low, face only a breath away from Levi’s own, “I only wanted to save you...I know that doesn’t make it right but...”

Raising his own palm Erwin stepped forward, and Levi’s feet obeyed, stepping backwards without his own permission until he could feel the bed at the backs of his knees. The anger seemed to drain from his body, leaving a comfortable numbness in it’s wake. He was so distracted by the sensation that it didn’t register that he was falling, slipping down under Erwin’s hands to lay back on the bed, limp with exhaustion and the strange power the vampire wielded over him. 

“I am willing to work with you to make this work,” Erwin whispered, looming over the smaller man, “but if you truly want me to play the villain, to make things easier for you...”

Erwin brushed aside a lock of midnight hair from Levi’s face, gazing down at him almost tenderly, _“I can give that to you,”_ he promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he was sure the other man had left, Levi fell backwards, arms sprawling as his head tipped back over the edge and hung limp. One deep inhale and exhale, as he tried to shake everything free from his brain. 
> 
> “Oh i’m _fucked_...” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's taking so long to get these chapters out, but 2015 is kinda attempting to be the most stressful year on record for me, and i'm in the process of moving into a new apartment (which is kinda yay but also...stress.) 
> 
> So thank you all for being so lovely and leaving me wonderful messages and waiting. I promise this thing will have a finish, so don't think i'm dropping anything.
> 
> That being said: THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING >:)

Levi awoke the next day, unsure of what time it was, or if it was day or night. Honestly he wasn’t even sure of the day itself or how long he’d slept, as his body was taking it’s sweet old time in recovering from the damage it had sustained; it felt as if he’d been sleeping half his life. Erwin had assured him when he’d first woken that there hadn’t been any point in which the smaller man was in danger, but the purple and blue bruising against the ivory skin of his neck and his haggard appearance said otherwise. He felt as if he were fighting a particularly aggressive case of mono, the urge to rest and sleep almost calling him back to the comfortable, over-sized bed he’d been given. 

Thankfully, someone had started a fire in the grate of his fireplace that morning, chasing away the autumn chill that seemed to live in the walls of the old establishment, and give the man light to see around him. He’d at least gathered from what he knew of Erwin and the information he’d gained the previous day that he was no doubt being held on Council grounds, somewhere safe and away from other vampires who might seek to do him harm. The young slayer was betting on this being an extension of the man’s own quarters, a guest suite or something so he could keep his new “pet” in place. The thought sent an uncomfortable shiver down his spine, as he threw back the heavy covers in disgust and headed for the wardrobe. 

Thankfully he wouldn’t be required to strut around in his underwear it seemed, as he found a small selection of clothing tailored to his sizing there. He wondered if the blond had picked it all himself, sliding hangers over the metal bar to skim past slacks and sweaters, amusing himself with the image of the impossibly handsome vampire scanning racks at a department store and worrying over if Levi wore a small or a medium. He almost felt a twinge of amusement, if not for the fact that thinking about Erwin Smith at all made his throat feel like it might swell shut with rage. Erwin had done an impeccable job of clarifying the night before as to why he wasn’t to blame for Levi’s current predicament, all of which Levi had understood. He wasn’t completely familiar with the Council or their form of government, but if their top-most leader had allowed Levi to be hunted down like a fox by hounds, he was in a lot of trouble. Of course none of that changed the fact that Erwin had still made a choice on Levi’s behalf, one without his consent. He knew in the back of his skull that he was being stubborn, that for all intents and purposes he should be thanking the man, but his pride wouldn’t allow it. Not to mention the added humiliation that he’d be required to play the part of a willing captive, open to giving the blond anything he wanted.

He’d seen humans who had forfeited normal lives to serve vampires before, people who’d sell their bodies and blood to the richest of the highborn clans, people who’d fallen in love and pledged their service to them in the hopes of being turned and spending immortality in their presence. Levi had seen many tragic ends to such bonds, with humans being discarded like trash, killed, maimed, held against their will. It was hard to think of himself filling such a roll even if it was an act, his disgust hard to conceal. Would anyone believe at all that Levi had willingly allowed Erwin to do this to him? There was no precedent for a slayer submitting to a high rank Council member. He supposed they could always run with the lie that they’d fallen in love of something...

 _That’s why you’re so opposed to this,_ the intrusive thought came suddenly while pulling on a turtleneck sweater to conceal his bruising, _You’re putting up a front because you’re scared of what could happen, what’s already happened between you and Erwin_

Levi slammed the wardrobe shut, silencing his own thoughts and zipping up a pair of dark trousers. He refused to entertain ideas that his feelings on Erwin Smith from their short time together in Levi’s room had followed him here, that there was any real danger of him falling for the man. He still remained unparalleled in attractiveness, clever and polite, but he was basically the slayer’s jailer. It wouldn’t serve the smaller man well to give him anymore power than he already possessed, and allowing him anywhere close to himself emotionally was as good as a death sentence in his mind. Could he even still trust him, when there were clear benefits for him to Levi’s captivity? 

His mind flitted back to the night before, when Erwin had whispered softly over Levi’s own frozen form that he’d be every bit the villain he expected if that was what the man desired. He shook his head softly to dismiss the image, banishing it from his mind along with ones of the vampire smiling up over a diner table, lounging in his bed, gazing down at him softly while Levi inspected his chest wounds. Dwelling on everything that had come before wouldn’t do him any good here.

He checked around the room a bit, inspecting the desk to find writing materials but nothing to reveal any information on Erwin or any previous guests. The windows were heavily shuttered by solid metal sheets under the curtains, protecting any occupants from the sunlight and preventing Levi from escape. Feeling around the outer edges of the frames he theorized that they could be pulled back into the walls, allowing them to function like normal windows. Stowing that away in the back of his mind, he continued on to look over the ornate fireplace and any other objects he discovered in his new lodgings. 

Finally he tried the door, turning the worn brass handle and feeling mildly shocked when it opened for him. It seemed that the vampire did not intend for the man to be held in his room like a prisoner after all. He closed the bedroom door quietly, finding himself in a small alcove that possessed two other doors; one to a washroom on the right, and what seemed to be storage closet full of extra bedding and toiletries across from it. The hallway opened up from there, leading him to a small, comfortable looking sitting room and past what seemed to be yet another guest room. The hall ended in another unlocked door, and once through it Levi found himself standing in a large marbled foyer, containing what appeared to be an entire wall of shuttered windows to a garden or yard and a staircase of matching marble steps that descended down across from them. He was beginning to wonder why vampires would bother installing windows at all if they were always going to be covered, but perhaps there was a mechanism that would allow them to open at night, a control somewhere that Levi might find on his own. At the very least, he was now sure that he wasn’t down underground as he had previously thought, but in quarters held on the main floor. The room he found himself in now was impressive though, with a high arched ceiling and an inlay of what appeared to be brass running in rivulets up the beams. It was large enough that he was sure voices would echo in it, although he had no desire to test it now. There was yet another door on the other side, one he was sure would lead him to Erwin if he tried it.

This hallway seemed a fair bit larger, with several more doors than his own had contained and another hall intersecting with it at the end. It was there that he found an open door, revealing an enormous bookcase stocked full, as well as a collection of simple leather chairs standing to the side of it. Curiously he strolled down the hall, entering the room and gazing around at everything it contained. Only when he looked left did he realize he wasn’t alone. 

“Hello,” the girl offered a simple greeting, looking up from a heavy leather-bound book she’d been absorbed in moments before. It didn’t startle Levi to see her, but he’d definitely been expecting Erwin over this small, doll-like young woman before him. 

“Who are you?” he asked, not caring if he was being rude. Apparently she’d been warned or didn’t care at all, based on the way she smiled back without a hint of distaste. 

“I’m an employee of Mr. Smith’s, we both work for the same branch. He allows me to conduct research in his personal library...he’s known to be a bit of a book hog,” the strawberry-haired girl chuckled, closing the one she was reading, “My name’s Petra Ral, I assume you’re Levi?” 

So she had been warned, “Yeah, that’s right. and where is “Mr. Smith” now?” he asked in a clipped tone.

Petra didn’t seem to pick up on his mood, or maybe once again she was choosing to ignore it, “I’m afraid he’s been pulled for Council duties, no doubt bored out of his brain by now,” she smiled, deep honeyed eyes glinting. with amusement. 

“And you’re what? My babysitter?” Levi asked. It was convenient for this woman to be present in Erwin’s absence, leading him to believe she’d been placed here to keep an eye on him. She was obviously a vampire as well, a pureblooded one at that based on the natural quality of her eyes. 

“I confess i’m not as knowledgeable on human biology as I should be, but I had assumed you wern’t a baby,” she smiled sweetly to mask her jab. Levi started at her candor, almost amused by it. 

“Ok then, you’re here to watch me and make sure I don’t get into any trouble, right?”

“That’s...a little closer to the truth, I suppose,” she smiled again, this time with a hint of mischievousness. He hadn’t really expected her to be so honest, but it was nice to receive a straight answer all the same. 

Sighing, the man walked over to join Petra at the table, pulling a chair out to sit across from her. She watched with only mild interest, allowing Levi to make himself comfortable without feeling like he was held under a microscope. Levi was grateful, although a little lost at what to say since Petra didn’t seem concerned with analyzing him. 

“So if Erwin left you in charge...do you...have any messages from him or something?” Levi ventured awkwardly. Petra’s eyes reeled skywards, as if pondering his question. 

“Well, he mentioned you might require food when you woke up, I can send for some if you’re hungry,” she smiled, as if the concept of food was a novelty (and for her it no doubt was), “Oh, and if you need to be shown around, I can do that.”

Levi squirmed in his chair a little; he felt helpless a bit, that he was depending on someone else for meals and to navigate the sprawling little quarters. He felt grimy and in need of a bath, but he supposed that could wait. 

“Maybe later...he didn’t say anything about me contacting my sister?”

“He...didn’t mention it, no.”

The slayer grit his teeth a little, feeling a wave of frustration rise inside him. Of course that was being put off. The one and only thing he wanted if he was going to compromise with the vampire, and he couldn’t even bother giving it to Levi. He could only imagine how worried the teen no doubt was, as well as the boys for that matter. He had faith in their abilities but Mikasa had never faced managing the team without him, and in his mind scenarios ran rampant of what dangerous things they might do to locate him. Even worse, Dieter may set his sights on them since Erwin had effectively cut off his pursuit of Levi. He at least needed to communicate with them, give them some sort of explanation so they’d know he was ok. 

“And I don’t supposed you’re authorized to give me my phone back or anything?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“I wouldn’t know where to look for it,” Petra responded apologetically; Levi couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for her.

“Fine, whatever,” he murmured, eyes scanning the slightly darkened room. Once again the room was impeccably furnished with rich dark woods, leathers, and deep forest green accents. It was pleasant enough, although Levi couldn’t help but pick out spots of dust and disorder among the books laying haphazardly on the table before him. 

“So,” Levi began, squaring his shoulders, “You work with Erwin, is that what you said?” 

“Yes,” Petra sat aside the book in her hands, no doubt acknowledging she wouldn’t be getting any work done now, “I actually specialize in dead languages, hieroglyphs, that sort of thing,” she volunteered with a smile.

“You travel with him regularly?” Levi wasn’t sure why he was asking, but it was hard to imagine the petite red head sitting in front of him traipsing all over the world with someone like Erwin in tow. Suddenly he was brought back to the afternoon when said man had been at his house, when he’d stole away for a moment in the kitchen and tried to pull himself together. He’d tried to picture someone in Erwin’s own world who he’d be compatible with, a wife or a lover he hadn’t mentioned yet that would put an end to Levi’s own interests in the man. Now when he tried, the person looked exactly like Petra, and for some reason it did not give him the peace he’d imagined. 

“Oh yes, I haven’t been on the team for as long as the others, but we’re quite the unit. I had the pleasure of assisting on the recent trip to Siberia, and before that Chichén Itzá,” she told the human with a bit of a sparkle in her eyes. 

“There’s more of you?” Levi asked, surprised once again. Just how many crazy world traveling vampires existed out there? The centuries old image of the creatures huddling in a dank crypt somewhere, having to bed down each night in the soil of their homeland was being completely ripped apart by this interaction, even if he’d already known most myths were untrue. 

“Of course, we’re a whole branch of the Council after all, and Erwin’s been quite successful in securing funds for our continued investigations. There’s myself, Erd, Gunther, my fiance, Henning and Rene...”

Levi tried not to react at her mentioning of a fiance, but couldn’t help but feel a slight swell of relief. Why did he even care that this girl was with someone else that wasn’t Erwin? As if Levi still wanted anything to do with the man, he told himself sternly. 

“You know Erwin pretty well then, huh?” he asked quietly, eyes glued to the spine of a book that read _Greek Antiquity_ in faded gold letters. Petra hesitated to respond at first, studying Levi’s face before responding.

“Yes. Yes, exceptionally well,” she returned self-confidently, but with a softness that only a woman like her could possess, “...Levi, if I may be frank, I don’t claim to know what’s occurred between the two of you, but I _do_ know what kind of man Erwin is.”

“And what kind of man is Erwin Smith?” Levi nearly whispered, finally lifting his eyes to study the female vampire, the earlier hints of menace in his voice completely gone. 

Petra gazed back at the black-haired man, hands folded politely in her lap, “The kind of man you can trust.”

Levi leaned back in the leather-bound chair, eyes crawling up the bookcase behind the woman as if looking for a place to settle in contemplation. Trust. Trust was a big thing, a concept that the slayer had spent the past 20-some years warring with. He could trust himself to an extent, could trust Mikasa to be there if he really needed her. Beyond that was a mystery. That he was being asked to blindly trust someone who could ruin him so completely, who had already given him a reason _not_ to trust was laughable. 

Exhaling slowly, he brought his eyes back down to Petra, who studied him back without zero expectations. 

“Is that offer on food still good?” he suddenly asked. Petra grinned back, moving to exit her chair.

***

Mikasa had felt like her inability to do anything from the past day had caught up with her, forcing her to run a mile a minute. She’d been on the phone with Krista twice, once to ask for her to pay them a visit, and once more when she’d decided she simply couldn’t wait that long and inquired if she’d heard anything about Levi. She’d been rebuffed for asking, told sternly that if there were an emergency she wouldn’t be putting off the visit for later. The little blonde girl had assured the huntress that she wasn’t keen on losing her most lucrative customer, and told her once again that she would have to wait for that evening. 

Eren had spoken to their arms dealer, also requesting they visit them the same day. They’d taken stock of their supplies once returning, Jean helpfully tallying up everything with Armin, while Eren tested the functionality on everything they owned, pointing out that a thousand guns wouldn’t do them any good if the triggers jammed from improper maintenance. Mikasa had tried to be as helpful as she could, but every time she settled down to do something she was on her feet an instant later, mind turning from one thing to another endlessly. The boys had finally banished her from the armory, insisting that she would be no good to them if she’d worried herself to death before they’d even mounted a plan. 

She’d spent time cleaning for a bit, showered, and had even hit the punching bag in the gym for a bit to try to tire herself out. Now she waited impatiently in the front room, the sun making it’s way back down beyond the horizon as Jean and Armin joined her in waiting for their guests. Despite the vigil, it was Eren who heard the first slam of a car door come from the direction of the garage, calling up to the group once he’d confirmed the identity of the lone occupant in the old, broken down looking astro van backed up to the door.

Mikasa came down into the open garage, spotting Eren handling something that looked vaguely like an assault rifle while someone sat in the back of the open van, showing the brunette boy another weapon. She prowled over towards them, waiting for either of them to acknowledge her presence while the other two boys in their group came down to join them.

“Oh shit, I didn’t even hear you,” the woman reacted, looking up from the tactical shotgun in her lap to where Mikasa waited, “You’re worse than a fucking cat,” she said with a lop-sided grin.

“As long as you don’t go around shooting cats, I think we’re good,” she remarked, moving over towards Eren to inspect the weapon he’d been handling, “Ymir, we’re not taking military cast-offs onto the street with us,” she clarified with a bemused tone in her voice.

Ymir crossed her arms, shooting Eren a dirty look, “That’s totally not my fault, your _boyfriend_ here saw my stash in the back and asked to see some shit.”

“Aw c’mon, do you know how cool I’d look with this thing?” Eren whined.

“Eren, we’re looking for your leader, not reenacting _Grand Theft Auto_ ” Jean cut in from behind them. Eren narrowed his eyes in the other boy’s direction before cautiously putting the gun back down.

The tall, freckled girl took a moment to study Mikasa a little closer, face impassive, “I’m sorry about Levi,” she said simply without a hint of awkwardness. For some reason the female slayer appreciated it, Ymir’s open honesty somewhat refreshing. 

“Don’t worry about it, we’re going to find him and bring him back,” she announced confidently. No one said anything for a long moment; she realized that it was the first time she’d said something like that since Levi’s disappearance, that it had been everyone else up until now that had assured _her._ Glancing to her left Eren met her gaze, the corner of his lip twitching up into a smile of encouragement. 

“Good enough for me,” Ymir shrugged, “Lets take a look at all the junk you’ve got and see what we can upgrade, yeah?”

They convened back in the armory, with Eren taking over the duties of showing Ymir their stock. Between their reviews the arms dealer took to jotting down things on a slip of paper, keeping careful track of everything she thought of while looking over their weaponry. 

“No offense,” she finally said, “but Levi was doing a pretty piss-poor job of keeping you guys prepared. Don’t get me wrong, he probably never anticipated a need for excess ammo or whatever, but there’s no way you’ll hold the house for a full 24 hours, let alone a real fight with whoever you managed to piss off.”

“We don’t need to hold the house for 24 hours, just 12,” Eren reminded her as his hands slid over a rack of stakes. 

“Yeah well, lets make sure you can hold it for way longer.”

“Krista’s going to be here any minute,” Mikasa muttered to Armin from just inside the vault door. Eren assured her that he could handle things here and that they’d come to get her before making any purchases. With that taken care of, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean headed back up to the front room to wait. There was very little waiting involved however, when a sharp knock sounded just as they entered the room. 

“I hope you’re happy,” Krista groused from under her ball cap as she pushed a paper bag of Chinese food into Armin’s hands, “There’s a Bruce Lee marathon on tonight and i’m missing it!”

“Does this make up for it?” Mikasa asked flatly, waving a wad of cash in front of her face. Krista’s large blue eyes lit up, quickly taking the bills from the other girl to count them.

“Yup, good enough,” she chirped, falling backwards onto the couch. Jean rewarded the room with an incredulous look.

“Lets get started, because I know you’re chomping at the bit to ask: No, I haven’t heard a thing on Levi,” Krista announced from her spot, knees pulled up to her chin, “That’s a good thing, by the way.”

“How so?” Armin inquired, taking up a spot of his own on the arm of the couch.

“Seriously?” Krista asked, turning to look at the boy quizzically, “The Ackerman name is pretty infamous in the circles you deal with. If some punk had taken him out you’d better believe it would be shouted to high heavens by now.” 

“So no news is good news,” Jean clarified dryly. 

They were momentarily interrupted by the creaking of stairs, Eren and Ymir climbing them to join the group. 

“We’ve got a final tally,” Eren announced, waving Ymir’s sheet of paper to the room’s occupants. Ymir came in behind the boy, eyes roving the room and finding Krista sunk into the middle of the couch. She paused for a moment, head tilting ever so slightly in fascination. 

“Who’s the babe?” she asked just over Eren and Armin’s shoulders.

Krista craned her neck around at the words, spying Ymir herself and weighing the comment, “I heard that, y’know,” she declared in a sing-song voice, her mouth contorting into a bit of a smile.

“Oh, I didn’t intend for you not to,” Ymir corrected with a grin of her own. 

Mikasa glanced back and forth between the two girls, eyebrows drawing down into a frown of frustration, “If you guys are done now, can we get back to why we’re really here?”

Krista torn her eyes away from the much taller girl, “Fire away with the questions then,” she waved, apparently not anticipating much.

Mikasa sat up in her chair, staring back at the small blonde girl seriously. She had thought it through right after their discovery in Levi’s room, when she had cycled back to the 24 hours before his disappearance to pick apart each interaction with her brother. They had been few, but she knew there had to be something there, some clue that would give her the right questions for the mysterious girl and open up their investigation further. It had dawned on her that morning, while sitting on the couch and remembering the last time she’d sat there with Levi, the both of them teasing each other and sharing what possibly could have been their last moment of peace together. 

Her eyes narrowed, fixing Krista with a piercing gaze, “I just want to know one thing...Do you know anyone named Erwin? Someone involved with vampires that has that name?” 

Krista continued to stare back for a moment, before her face split into an enormous grin.

***

Erwin hadn’t looked forward to leaving Levi in Petra’s company so soon after his arrival, but he had the utmost confidence that if anyone could manage the man, it was Petra. Simple instructions had been left for her, along with separate ones for the rest of the team. He wasn’t sure how he’d ever make it up to his friends for all they’d volunteered for, but he would try his best to pay them back when things were more settled, he told himself as he entered the Council chambers.

Today would be the first of several meetings, although this one would only be an “opening ceremonies” style gathering, with only the leading members of the Council and several prominent families present. Erwin entered the enormous hall on Dot Pixis’ heels, both men being escorted towards the front where Nile had already been seated. Now definitely wasn’t the time to say anything to the man, Erwin decided as he let Dot take the seat between them, Nile not even turning to acknowledge his friend. Their strained relationship had grown even more tense after Erwin’s stunt with Levi, although Mike had assured him that Nile bore him no ill will for it. He would just have to speak to the man in private later and explain what was going on; they’d never had a falling out that they hadn’t eventually overcome, it just wasn’t an option for beings that could live to be centuries old. 

Scanning the hall cautiously Erwin’s eyes ran across the wide dais now teaming with vampires, not recognizing even a tenth of the people there. Most were older, grey-haired men who were the patriarchs of their clans, some with what appeared to be sons or grandsons. A few matured women stood out here and there, along with a few much older in appearance, wizened old ladies speckled with jewels and wrapped in furs and shawls. These were his people, he tried to tell himself, but watching them mill around he could shake the words “out of touch” just looking at them. They were privileged, set in their ways. Like old granite rocks they were immortal, never changing. For a moment he imagined what could have happened had Zackley agreed to give Levi a trial, only to be judged by people of this caliber. The blond man couldn’t help but suppress a slight shudder at the thought. 

Somewhere along the top row he spotted Djel Sanes, sitting in a group of stone-faced old vampires that included Dimo Reeves. It seemed that the prosperous little vampire would be continuing his support of the Sanes clan, even after knowledge of what Dieter Sanes had done. To say Erwin wasn’t surprised would be an understatement; money talked louder than morals in most circles, and if anyone liked money, it was Reeves. 

Things opened with a statement by Darius Zackley, his weakened state obvious as the nose on his face. A younger vampire he recognized as one of Dot’s men assisted him with rising and sitting, standing beside the podium with hands clasped while keeping a watchful eye on the sway of the older man’s legs. Thankfully Erwin and his fellow nominees would not be required to speak today, only Zackley and a few other men he knew to be prominent Council members. For a brief second he wondered why they hadn’t been chosen in his place, a savage stab of jealousy worming into his gut. All the same, had Erwin not been bound to the Council grounds and prevented from working, there was no way he’d been able to assist Levi. Perhaps he could derive some sort of silver lining from the experience, however small it might be.

After the round of speeches, all rose for the current High Chancellor as he was escorted from the hall. Although there had been a reception set up just outside the chamber, it was clear that Zackley would not be in attendance. For a moment Erwin wondered if the man would even make it thought the proceedings, especially if they were to meet daily from here on. It would no doubt be a monumental drain on his energy.

“Well, that was sufficiently boring,” Dot smiled to him as they exited the hall. Erwin admired Pixis a great deal; he’d been an invaluable mentor and friend in the years after his father’s death, and now he felt his affection for him swell. 

“You’re used to this sort of thing, imagine how bad it is for me,” Erwin muttered within earshot of the man as people began to mill out after them. He glanced back to catch Nile slipping away, not speaking to anyone. He’d hoped to at least greet him now that the ceremony was over, but apparently that wasn’t in the cards.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dot murmured low enough that only Erwin could hear him, having seen Nile as well, “I’m sure he’s just tense about this whole thing.”

“Yeah. Hopefully,” Erwin sighed. 

“How is your house guest adjusting?” Pixis asked in a much lower voice so as not to be overheard. 

“Well enough, I think,” Erwin answered, “It’s not the most ideal of situations, but we’re...managing.” He had no desire to bring up how Levi had reacted the night before, the memory still burning like a brand in the back of his head. Had it been anyone else besides Pixis or Mike, and Erwin would have side-stepped questions of this nature, but there were no reasons to do so with them.

“That’s to be expected,” Pixis reassured him, “it’s a lot to take in, you know? But i’m certain that if anyone can pull something like this off, it’d have to be Erwin Smith,” the older vampire partially grinned from under his mustache with a wink.

“You’re too kind.”

“No, i’m serious,” Pixis stated softly, turning so that he could face Erwin at the edge of the crowd, well enough away that they’d not be overheard, “You’re a brilliant young vampire who’s on his way to having an exciting future. There’s no doubt in my mind.”

Erwin felt like he was waiting for the other shoe to drop from the way the older man paused.

“That being said...I want you to promise me you’ll be careful,” Pixis asked. 

Erwin’s face split into a bit of a smile, “You don’t have to worry Dot, I know what i’m up against,” he reassured quietly, eyes flickering over the crowd. Pixis’ mouth twisted a bit at his words.

“I wasn’t referring to them, Erwin,” he stated evenly, hands clasped behind his back, “I was referring to something that I believe has the potential to do you much more harm than anything this Council can throw at you.”

Erwin paused, head tilting slightly as he turned the man’s words over in his mind.

“Please...promise me you won’t let this destroy you,” he asked again, eyes full of meaning.

The blond vampire nodded softly in confirmation, only half understanding what he meant. He thought he knew what he was referring to, and it wasn’t until he began to climb up the stairs back to his own quarters that it finally sunk in, the realization hitting like a ton of bricks. 

Dot Pixis had never married, but he’d been in love once upon a time. Just once. Once had been all he’d been able to endure. 

There wasn’t a precedent for vampires that truly fell in love with humans, but his story had been infamous. 

***

Petra had messaged someone for food soon after their discussion, and a tray of light breakfast style items were delivered by a stern looking man with black hair, who’d turned out to not be stern at all, but quiet and friendly. The red-head had introduced him as Gunther, and after a few pleasantries were exchanged he took off again, murmuring something about duties elsewhere. It was funny to think about, as he sat at the table stuffing his mouth with croissants and fresh fruit, that vampires would go out of their way to provide a human with a source of food they themselves had probably never dealt with before. Everything was more than likely store bought; he sincerely hoped they didn’t attempt meat of any kind, thinking of his sensitivity to it.

After that he’d allowed Petra to show him around; the wing they were in now contained the library and a meeting hall of sorts, as well as a larger sitting room than the one on Levi’s side. Erwin’s personal rooms were at the very end of the wing, along with what was the only bathing room the quarters contained, an elaborately marbled room with a sunken-in square tub of water large enough to seat several people, left over from a long ago time. Petra had left him there to clean up, bringing him a fresh set of towels before the man had relaxed into the deep tub, leaning back against the contoured marble sides and allowing himself a moment’s peace. 

Now that he had the layout of the quarters down, he would have to look for something he could use to get him out; there had to be a control for the windows, which would be his only way of escape. It would do him good to secure some sort of weapon, although when he considered who he’d no doubt have to wield it against, his stomach twisted unpleasantly. He’d taken down countless vampires over the course of his life, but this time he honestly wondered if he was capable of doing it. If it really came down to Erwin standing between him and freedom, would he be able to end the man’s life, the same man who he’d dragged home with him a few nights before? He thought back to how helpless he had been after being attacked by Dieter’s goons and wondered if he’d known then what he knew now, would he have helped Erwin? He wasn’t sure if he had an answer for that.

After he’d finally washed away every trace of dirt and grim, Levi re-dressed and joined Petra back in the study. An hour or so later, and the woman announced that she’d be leaving for the evening, but that she’d be back around noon the next day. It seemed that Erwin’s long list of subordinates planned to keep up a rotating schedule to watch him, although Petra didn’t say who would be taking over for her. It left the man with a few precious minutes to track back through the rooms, looking for anything to aid him in an escape. Erwin had given him a grand speech about how his captivity was for his own protection, but Levi would rather risk a quick trek back home than allow the kids to defend themselves alone. There was nothing for him in the study or the sitting room, and he found Erwin’s bedroom door locked. The door to the left of it stood slightly ajar though, and quickly he slid inside, eyes scanning the simple polished desk and accompanying chairs, a smaller bookcase behind it, and a comfortable looking loveseat standing against the wall closest to the door. The desk was the obvious choice for the start of his investigation, and he quickly rounded it, pulling open drawers and searching for anything he could use. Nothing looked like a controller, his phone was missing as well. Rooting around in the top drawer he pulled some opened envelopes aside, shifting small office supplies until his thin fingers ran across a silver letter opener. 

_Silver_ he realized, eyes widening slightly. 

Sliding the implement out of the drawer he placed it on the desk top, next to a stack of books. His attention turned to the wide drawer at the center of the desk, finding only writing pads and various documents Levi couldn’t even begin to sort thought when he heard creaking from the hall. Grey eyes snapped towards the door, shutting the drawer soundlessly, fingers finding the letter opener again. He expected to be faced with yet another one of Erwin’s work associates, not the man himself; Erwin studied the room through the crack in the door, gazing around curiously as if he’d never been in it before settling on Levi. The slayer knew guilt was etched firmly in the stiffness of his posture, but the blond vampire seemed unconcerned for the moment.

“Levi? I’m sorry, I had a meeting...has Petra left yet?” he questioned, stepping through the door right as Levi slid the letter opener across the desk stealthily, waiting for Erwin’s eyes to flicker in a different direction for the briefest of seconds to complete the transfer to his pocket. 

“Yeah,” he answered, voice devoid of warmth. Erwin noticed, stopping to really look at the other man who still stood at his desk. Blue eyes studied his face for a moment, and for a millisecond Levi thought there was a trace of sorrow there. His gaze cut down in the direction of the slayer’s neck, taking in the dark sweater that obscured it. Erwin's fingers played nervously over the fabric of the jacket he clasped for a moment, clearing his throat.

“How is...are you healing alright?” 

Levi nearly smirked; he’d tell anyone who’d listen no doubt that he’d just _had_ to mark Levi, but now he couldn’t even ask a simple question on the subject.

“What do you think?” Levi bit back, eyes dangerous slits. To his credit, Erwin didn’t shy this time; confidently he crossed the floor towards the other, stopping short enough that the smaller male didn’t feel cornered. Erwin lifted a hand, making for the curl of fabric against his throat, but paused at the last minute.

“May I?” he asked softly, gazing down at the human. Levi stood immobile, meeting the vampire’s eyes with a pounding in his chest that he couldn’t justify. As much as he wanted to verbally smack the other man down with his request he couldn’t, nodding stiffly and looking away as fingertips danced over the curve of his throat, pulling the neck of the sweater away so that Erwin could inspect the wounds there. He made no comment, a thumb swiping across the bruised surface softly as if feeling for something. The continued contact was annoying to Levi, his usually pale face heating the more he inspected. 

“Are you done?” he spat, eyes still firmly settled on the wall next to them. There was a pause, a careful consideration of his question before the same thumb dragged lower, slowly tracing the tendon that joined with his collarbone.

“Levi...” Erwin murmured, soft and sorry but with an intensity that called the slayer’s gaze back up to his gem-bright eyes, burning like torches that recalled the night they’d stood like this in Levi’s bedroom, their positions exchanged as the smaller man checked Erwin for damage instead. Levi faltered, thrown off balance by just how close they were, Erwin’s fingers still ghosting over the contours of his neck in a soothing manner. For a hysterical moment he thought the vampire would kiss him, from the way the blond’s eyes dipped lower to glance at the gentle curve of his lips, and it was all the slayer could handle. 

A sharp elbow to the solar plexus and Levi swiveled on the spot, bringing up the letter opener to jab for Erwin’s heart. His wrist was caught easily, despite the nearly in-human speed he moved with, Erwin wearing an expression of shock that quickly morphed to anger. 

_Stop_ rang in Levi’s head like a bell, and instantly the fight drained from him, the silver implement falling from his fingers to land on the hardwood with a clatter. Erwin twisted them sharply, bodily slamming Levi to the surface of his own desk and keeping him pinned there. For perhaps the first time since they’d met, he looked every bit the vampire that he was; muscles straining, teeth firmly clenched, eyes carrying an electric charge as he watched the rapid rise and fall of the hunter’s chest. Levi sucked in a quivering breath, the weight of both Erwin and the situation hitting him as he stared up at the unnaturally sharp, white teeth just beyond the blond’s lips. It must have been surprising, the genuine fear etched in grey eyes because Erwin let up a bit, face relaxing as it dawned on him just how forcefully he’d reacted. Shame wound over his chiseled features as he released Levi’s wrists completely. 

“I’m...sorry....” he started, voice only above a whisper, finding the letter opener on the floor, “...you really want me dead that badly...?” he asked, turning back towards the slayer still lying immobile against his desk, thick brows pulling down into an expression of grief. Levi wasn’t sure how to answer; he wanted to tell him no, that he didn’t but his previous actions said the exact opposite. It hadn’t been until after he’d been stopped that he’d fully realized how much he _didn’t_ want to kill Erwin, not really. He was in the way, but he didn’t deserve this, didn’t deserve to die in his own office at the hands of the man he’d most likely saved from certain destruction. Erwin shook his head slightly, unable to look at Levi for a moment. Levi’s head fell back against the wooden surface, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“I have to see my sister,” he ground out, trying to get the other man to understand, “I have to make sure she’s safe, and you’re preventing me from doing so.”

“Your sister is safe Levi,” Erwin murmured, hands grasping the edges of the desk on either side of Levi’s thighs, “I know you want to protect her, but you being anywhere near her right now would be placing even more danger in her path,” he reasoned. 

“Dieter is going to go after them, how the hell-”

“My team is stationed in the area, you have a full set of eyes and ears outnumbering anything they could bring watching out for them, day and night,” the vampire finally admitted, sounding tired, “I know how important this is, believe me, family is paramount.” 

Whatever Levi was going to say died in his throat; he remembered Erwin sitting on the floor of his bedroom, discussing his father’s demise and felt the sinking weight of guilt float through him. 

“Can...can I at least talk to them..?” the slayer tried, leaning up on his elbows to peer down at Erwin, who lifted his head finally. 

“I...don’t know if that would be a good idea right now...” he responded, sounding every bit as sorry as he looked, “Erd’s reported that he thinks they might be mobilizing for something, and if they had any indication of where you were, I think it could be disastrous for all of us.” 

“It’s going to be disastrous no matter what, they’re smart kids,” Levi answered back, subdued enough that it didn’t sound like he was arguing with the other man, merely informing him of how the group operated, “they’ll find a way.”

“Then they’ll run into my people before they run into Dieter’s.”

“...I certainly hope so,” Levi whispered, pinning Erwin to where he stood as if the vampire were making him a solemn promise. They both understood that if Levi were to cooperate, it would be the taller man’s responsibility to protect his squad. 

They simply stared at each other for several seconds, as if waiting for the other to crack. Erwin had him where he wanted him finally, now that Levi had decided he couldn’t simply kill the vampire. He’d taken everything into account seemingly, removing every excuse Levi could bring against him as a reason for leaving. It did nothing to disquiet the strange feeling in his chest, the apprehension that rose every time he met the other man’s eyes. He felt like an animal in a trap, although he knew it wasn’t fear that Erwin would tear him apart that consumed him, it was something else entirely. 

“You said you’d be the villain,” Levi reminded him, frustration welling in his veins, _why did you lie, why aren’t you a villain, why can’t you make this easier for me, easier to hate you, why are you doing this to me_ ran on a loop in his brain, “You stopped yourself earlier. Why?” 

Erwin considered for a moment, running a hand across the edge of the desk absentmindedly, drifting closer to where Levi still reclined. 

“It’s not in my nature to react like that,” he revealed quietly, “I was just so...surprised I guess,” he almost laughed. Finally he turned his eyes back to the slayer, a bemused smile on his lips, “I really never thought you’d try to kill me.”

“I didn’t-” Levi started, rising to meet Erwin’s level, but the blond lifted a hand to cut him off.

“No it’s ok, I understand...the desire to protect that which is most...precious to us is a powerful thing,” he spoke low, his expression softening slightly as he traced the shape of Levi’s face, reading him silently, “It makes us do strange things.”

Levi tried to suppress his urge to swallow, failing miserably, the blond’s eyes lingering.

“I don’t have the heart to be your villain,” Erwin finally announced, the air between them so thick it was almost suffocating. The mantra in Levi’s head died off, his entire being shrugging in bitter defeat. Exhaling the slayer turned away for a moment, the racing of his heart starting up as he desperately tried to find an out. He could no longer pretend that Erwin was the monster he’d dreamed up in the time between being bitten and today; he was still the same chivalrous, charming man that he’d grown to know in such a short time, and now it was even worse. There was no mistaking the implications of his words and it shocked Levi to his core, his incredulity muffling his reasoning so that there was no reaction when Erwin softly grasped his chin, tilting his face in his direction. He’d been so wrapped up in his warring emotions that it hadn’t registered that the vampire now sat half-perched on the desk, facing the other man and leaning in to where Levi sat, their gazes connecting. He could feel the blond’s breath against his own lips, his chin still in the others grasp just as he’d done the day he’d proclaimed Levi “beautiful”. There was no mistaking his intentions now, and for the first time since arriving, Levi simply let go, gave up the fight and allowed his eyes to slide closed.

A dull buzzing sounded from the direction of Erwin’s pocket. 

In a flash the spell was broken, and Erwin was speaking into the receiver of his cellphone, picking himself up from the desk and quickly giving directions to the caller. Levi’s head swam, eyes fuzzy as the rapid beating of his heart began to slow. Erwin was half way to the door when he remembered the other man. 

“Forgive me Levi, I have to take this,” he apologized sincerely with his hand over the phone’s mouth piece, “I have someone arriving in a little while, if you need anything-”

Levi silently waved him in the direction of the door; Erwin nodded and made his exit, the sound of his voice trailing down the hall before evaporating completely behind a closed door. When he was sure the other man had left, Levi fell backwards, arms sprawling as his head tipped back over the edge and hung limp. One deep inhale and exhale, as he tried to shake everything free from his brain. 

“Oh i’m _fucked_...” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have to let me go,” Levi tried, looking back up at Erwin with steely eyes, “If they’re going to do this, I need to be gone before it’s approved.
> 
> “Nothing is going to be approved, Levi,” Erwin announced with grim certainty, “They don’t hand down judgement like this after a simple demand. They’ve requested...they want to see you themselves.”
> 
> The black-haired man sat silently, gazing back at Erwin in semi-shock, “I have to actually meet these people?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEY WHATS UP EVERYONE???
> 
> I know, I know, I'M SORRY. I've been dealing with some stuff guys. But hey, good news: This thing isn't dead yet.
> 
> Before we get into it, I reaaaally need to take a moment to recognize some awesome people who have done some awesome things for me (i've mentioned some of them before, but now I can link properly yaaay)
> 
> the lovely 35grams has pretty much designed the "cover" for this thing [ here](http://35grams.tumblr.com/post/109041919324/please-read-darker-things-for-your-vamp-shady) and another FUCKING BEAUTIFUL piece [ here](http://35grams.tumblr.com/post/116174658204/i-can-give-that-to-you-he-promised)
> 
> Also, my very awesome pal commanderbolo has been gracious enough to do [ these](http://commanderbolo.tumblr.com/post/109854974914/liminal-deesse-darker-things-belongs-to)  
> [ gems ](http://commanderbolo.tumblr.com/post/109549189514/liminal-deesse-darker-things-kind-of-owns-my) ilu chick, thanks for being amazing
> 
> You can also find the official soundtrack as i've mentioned before on 8tracks [ here](http://8tracks.com/levimemos/darker-things) but my friend thewickidkid made an EVEN BETTER ONE [ that you should listen to!](http://8tracks.com/thewickidkid/world-ender)
> 
> Ok! That's it! Go read and don't kill me!

It takes Erwin perhaps 10 minutes to get to Mike after his phone call; he’s beefed up security surrounding the little wing where his private quarters are situated, requesting that Council sanctioned guards keep outside interruptions to a minimum. It’s to prevent Levi from wandering, sure, but he’s also not taking any chances when it comes to someone from the Sanes camp possibly worming their way inside while he’s away. He wonders why they would have stopped Mike at all; everyone knows how close they are. It’s only when Erwin spots the man at the end of the hall that he understands.

“Mike,” Erwin greets the taller male, before shifting his gaze to the other, “Nile.”

Nile makes no move to stand from the stiff chair he’s reclined in, situated off to the side for guests. Ewin’s greeting barely gets a nod of recognition.

“Sorry about this Erwin, but Nile needed to see you on official business right away,” Mike clarifies, his own line of sight drifting back and forth between the two as if he’s just as out of the loop as Erwin. The blond vampire’s thick eyebrows furrowed in response. 

“Why didn’t you call me yourself, Nile?” Erwin asks mildly, genuinely confused. Nile reacts as if Erwin’s not said anything at all however, finally standing to address his friend. If that’s what they are anymore.

“Zackley’s asked me to speak with you, immediately,” the dark-haired vampire announces, his usually friendly tone hardened by duty and professionalism, “Sanes has submitted an inquiry into your keeping of a human on Council grounds, requesting proof of his intended use and an examination into the potential danger he poses to other occupants.” 

Erwin resists the urge to scoff in amusement; he’d known that this was coming down the pipe, but it both tickles him and annoys him all the same. 

“That was quick,” Erwin mutters, relaxing somewhat in the other’s presence, “He’s been here two days and already they’re asking for his head.”

“No one is asking for anyone’s body parts,” Mike clarifies, attempting to soften the mood, “Right, Nile?”

Nile looks like he’d have no problem separating several heads from their owner’s shoulders right now, if the gaze he’s leveling in Erwin’s direction says anything, “No, just the examination,” 

_For now_ goes unsaid, but Erwin notes it. 

“And when did they imagine this little party to take place?” Erwin asks, already dreading what he’ll have to tell Levi.

“You have 48 hours. If that.”

 _“48 hours!?_ Has Zackley lost his mind?” Erwin spits, momentarily thrown off. Nile’s mouth twists unpleasantly in response to Erwin’s outburst.

“We are in the middle of a Council of monumental importance, i’ll have you remember,” Nile intones in a stony voice, “We don’t have time to mill about making sure your _guest_ is comfortable with his arrangements. If you wish for him to remain on these grounds, you will do as the High Chancellor commands and submit him for questioning and approval. Maybe _then_ you’ll start taking your duties seriously.” 

Nile’s turn and abrupt march from the other two men throws Erwin off so badly he doesn’t even favor him with a response; for a moment he stands there with Mike, the two of them glancing at each other quietly in bewilderment. 

“What the hell was that about?” Erwin finally asks. 

Mike groans slightly before collapsing into the chair that Nile had been occupying minutes before.

“He’s been a real piece of work lately,” Mike divulges, leaning back and rubbing at his eyes, “Too busy to give me the time of day one moment, demanding to speak with me the next, trailing after Dot like a lost puppy…”

“Dot?” Erwin asks with a raised eyebrow, “I didn’t know they were close,”

“They’re not, but Nile’s got it in his head now that he wants to make a go for this Chancellor thing,” Mike finally reveals, favoring Erwin with the hint of a bemused smile, “he’s been shaking him down for advice left and right.”

Erwin’s thrown off again; Nile seems to be full of surprises lately. 

“Chancellor? Nile didn’t want anything to do with it a week ago,” Erwin murmured, eyes still trailing over the other’s path away from them in contemplation. 

“Yeah well...i’d say he’s got a lot of work cut out for him to get around Dot. Seems that he’s none too happy about your recent “enthusiasm” for the position either.”

“Why? I’m only making it easier for him to take it,” Erwin’s charming grin flashing dangerously.

“Not if his friendship with you calls his own character into question,” Mike points out. 

Erwin sighed, head rolling back in fatigue. Well at least his friend’s recent attitude shift made sense now. He’d suspected that it had something to do with Levi, but not for the reasons he’d initially thought. Nile pursuing a position of power sounded like a practical joke he’d cooked up with Mike however; what had happened recently for such a huge shift in his motivations to occur?  
“Well I guess i’ll just have to not disappoint the future High Chancellor and have my “guest” ready by tomorrow,” Erwin ventured, allowing exhaustion to creep into his voice. Mike regarded him fondly.

“I’m sure he’ll put on a great show. I’m actually quite disappointed I won’t see it.”

“Thanks, Mike,” Erwin responded with an eye-roll and a bit of a smile. 

Retreating back to his rooms, Erwin contemplated just how to break this to Levi; he’d been hoping that there wouldn’t be a need to submit him to the Council, or that it would take place later on after he’d been allowed to adjust somewhat. It didn’t surprise him though honestly. Sanes would be looking for any opportunity possible to throw a little hell at them. 

He found Erd just inside his chambers, set up on a comfortable looking chair in a sitting room with a laptop, his phone charging on the table next to him.

“Godda keep contact open,” he’d remarked at Erwin’s bemused glance, referring to his other associates who were no doubt out in the field. Erwin mercifully didn’t comment on the Netflix tab he spied at the top of his browser. 

Levi had retired for the night, leaving Erwin to his own worries; there would be enough time in the morning to burden the other man with them he decided, going back to his office to sit and stew. He’d bitten Levi over 48 hours previously, and if his calculations were correct the power he held over the slayer would be starting to wane very soon. Sanes would no doubt want proof that Erwin could keep Levi on a leash of sorts; there was no doubt in his mind that he’d specifically request some sort of demonstration of just that. It would mean that Erwin would once again have to take Levi’s blood, something he was not looking forward to doing, let alone mentioning to the hunter. 

He’d been wrestling with what he’d done since the moment it had happened. On a very basic level, the experience had been nothing short of heaven; to hold a human life in his hands, drink it’s still warm, fragrant blood directly from the source, it was the antithesis of everything he’d denied himself for so many years. It was what all vampires desired deep down, and it had been that much more potent because it had been Levi. 

His hands slipped against the surface of the desk, attempting to trace the hunter’s body heat from where he’d laid previously, although he knew it had long since dissipated. What _was_ he doing? He knew he must look like a fool to all outside parties, but he couldn’t help himself. He kept hiding behind the notion of repayment for what Levi had done to save him after his injury against Dieter, but the longer it went on the weaker it sounded. He couldn’t blame Levi at all for his suspicions, that Erwin was keeping him here for his own personal gains, and now when thought back to the last time he’d been here, when Levi’s gunmetal grey eyes had slipped shut in silent resignation, Erwin had to admit he was right. He was absolutely right. 

Erwin was loathed to admit it, but what had started as a mild fascination had quickly festered into all-out infatuation, and was now quickly climbing towards something more. It was unprofessional, a distraction, and possibly dangerous. It was also intoxicating, maddeningly attractive, and as certain as a train barreling down it’s tracks. For Levi’s own sake Erwin had done an admirable job keeping his own feelings out of the equation, but the more time they spent around each other the more that already tightly wound string was threatened. He supposed recognizing it for what it was could be a step forward at least, but it did little to quell the fire ravaging his insides like a forest blaze. 

And that almost kiss...Erwin wanted to bury his head in his hands. What had he been thinking? He’s been so caught up he’d been unable to stop but now he couldn’t help but curse himself mentally for letting his emotions get the best of him. 

Now wasn’t the time. He had to put these things aside and look towards this examination. He had to get Levi to comply and see this through. When that was done...well, they’d have time. He could continue to keep his distance or potentially wreck everything by giving in. 

He would need to wait and see which side won out.

***

The house had gone into lock-down after Krista and Ymir’s departure. Jean would be staying for the foreseeable future (much to Eren’s chagrin) and arrangements were made so that all inhabitants were secure. The garage door had been barricaded for the night, with motion sensors that had been similarly placed on the back and front doors. That, coupled with Armin’s already top of the line system on the perimeter fence should be all they’d need to know if an attack was imminent. After a quick discussion on sleeping arrangements, they’d all decided that camping out on the ground floor would be the easiest way to keep an eye on each other and rotate off watch. Eren had moved most of their supplies into the adjacent kitchen, and Armin had taken over a desk in the corner as his security setup. After an hour of roaming the house, double-checking every window lock and door, they reconvened in the living room an hour before sundown. 

Mikasa supposed it might be a bit of overkill, but with Levi god knows where and roving bands of vampires on the loose, it was better safe than sorry. Even if she was beginning to suspect that her brother’s disappearance was more than a simple revenge plot, the memory of facing down the group in the abandoned parking lot still plagued her mind. Were they working for this Erwin character? What were the chances of them showing up to continue their terrorizing of her team?

Hours dragged by as evening burned away into night. Eren kept the TV’s volume to a minimum, but other than that it looked like a group of kids spending the night at home watching the beginning parade of predictable, network television Halloween fare. Boris Karloff had been met with enthusiasm. Bela Lugosi not as much. 

“He’s not even a convincing vampire,” Eren had muttered around a handful of popcorn. 

Jean couldn’t help but roll his eyes, remote held aloft, “Right. Because i’m sure Universal did their homework and interviewed one to make it more authentic.” 

Sometime after midnight Jean had received a call from his roommate; Mikasa didn’t pry but as he’d walked into the kitchen to speak to him he’d overheard something about a break-in at their apartment complex, somewhere on their floor.

“College dorms and apartments get broken into all the time,” Eren had assured her from across the couch, settling down under the blanket they’d stretched over both their legs. He was right of course, but it still didn’t settle the unpleasant feeling that fluttered aimlessly around her stomach. 

Armin was still at his computer pouring over algorithms and data. Mikasa was only barely paying attention to the Jason sequel playing at low volume on the TV, as Eren wedged his feet in under her calves in an effort to warm them. 

“So...you’ve been quiet since Krista left...” Eren ventured carefully, “Penny for your thoughts?”

He probably expected a long and well-formed plot on how to find her brother judging from how little of her own thoughts she’d divulged since the blonde girl’s departure. Truth be told, she’s spent the past few hours imagining all of the horrible things she was going to do to Erwin Smith once she got her hands on him. 

The description that Krista had provided of Mr. Erwin Smith had fit the man she’d seen in Levi’s room a few days previously to a tee. Apparently there weren’t many people familiar with the vampire world who weren't aware of him, a prominent member of an ancient family with high standing politically. Krista had practically beamed when she’d finally let the other shoe drop, that he also happened to be one of the three candidates proposed to take over for the current High Chancellor, and wouldn’t even be in town otherwise. The coincidences were too much to discount; the whole problem with vampires targeting hunters had begun in connection with the Council meeting. Erwin Smith had returned to town specifically for it. Levi had apparently had a run-in with him sometime after their scuffle with the vampires in the parking lot and gone missing soon after. If she found Erwin Smith, she was certain that she’d find Levi.

“How are we going to find this guy?” Mikasa asked plainly, picking at a thread on the blanket over her lap. Eren considered the question quietly, weighing their options.

“Well...how sure are we really that he’s connected to all this?” 

Mikasa stared blankly back at her boyfriend in response.

“Ok, ok, yeah I know it seems...more than likely,” Eren placated her, “but really Mika...do you honestly believe Levi didn’t know who Erwin was?” 

“What?” she asked, blinking back at him in surprise. She hadn’t even really given it thought yet, but now that Eren had voiced it, it seemed silly to believe otherwise. Levi had been doing this long before they had, and although they hadn’t been able to tell who or what Erwin had been at a glance, the idea of Levi spending more than a little bit of time in his company without knowing seemed laughable. He’d been especially cagey with her questioning of how or where they’d met, or any information regarding their familiarity. For a brief moment Mikasa wondered if she wanted to find Levi at all now that there was a possibility that he’d intentionally kept something like this from all of them. 

Eren leaned back, eyes crawling across the ceiling in contemplation, “I mean, I guess it’s possible? How many purebloods has he really seen? But it all sounds suspicious, you have to admit.”

“So we should just give up and wait for Levi to wander back home?” Mikasa asked, attempting to keep her voice neutral. Eren looked back at her sharply, hands lifted to placate her.

“No, no, i’m not saying anything like that...But maybe he knew who Erwin was and was doing a little undercover work?” 

Mikasa relaxed slightly; that sounded more Levi’s speed. He wasn’t the type to intentionally keep things a secret unless he was doing something dumb or dangerous, and courting a high rank vampire under the guise of being another dumb human for info was definitely both. Still, inviting someone like that into their home without tipping them off to possible danger _didn’t_ sound like him...perhaps he’d been sure of Erwin’s temperament before inviting him in…

“Who knows…” Mikasa sighed, worming her way down the couch to lay with her head on the arm behind her, “I want to know how we’re going to get to Smith.”

“We’re...actually going straight for him?” Eren asked, looking slightly mortified.

“Of course. He’s our best lead. We’ve got a name and a possible tie to all of the attacks, and i’m not letting him off,” Mikasa announced confidently.

She glanced back at her brunette boyfriend, regarding him silently for a moment, “You’re not _scared_ are you?” she teased. 

Eren kept his eyes from rolling back in his head, but just barely, “No need for manipulation, if you’re going after this guy you know i’ll be behind you,” he clarified with a smile.

“That’s what I like to hear,” she responded softly, leaning up for the second to press a kiss to Eren’s waiting lips. 

***

Levi’s at least pleased to find Petra back in her usual spot the next day; he’d found her easy to talk to yesterday and not the least bit annoying, something that’s hard to come by in his opinion. What he isn’t pleased by is the note Erwin’s left on his bedside table, informing him that he’ll return sometime around noon to speak to him about something “important”. It causes an uproar in his stomach for some reason, as his brain races to come up with what this important thing could be. The obvious answer is that it has something to do with the previous night, although he’s not sure if it’s over him attempting to forcibly separate Erwin’s heart from his chest with a letter opener, or the almost kiss shared on Erwin’s desk. The memory sends a fresh wave of goosebumps down his arms which he quickly banishes by considering even worse possibilities. 

He’s almost annoyed with himself over not immediately assuming it has to do with Mikasa and the boys; _that_ should be his main concern, not sucking face with the hot blond vampire who’s currently keeping him hostage. His sudden terror over what could have possibly happened squashes all of his annoyance however, and it’s a battle to keep himself from fidgeting through a breakfast he hardly remembers eating and a few hours of hanging out with Petra. 

They’re in the middle of Petra’s plans for her wedding when Erwin returns, looking sharp as always in a charcoal colored suit and deep burgundy tie; Levi pretends to find something interesting in a book on African botany to suppress the color he feels rising on his face at the memory of the last time he’d seen the vampire. 

“Hope i’m not disturbing anything?” Erwin asks with a pleasant smile that Levi attempts to ignore while Petra stands and closes her own book. 

“Nothing that can’t be picked up later...Levi, would you like me to see about lunch?” she offers, pulling his attention back to the standing pair.

“Maybe later…” he murmurs back, fingers tracing around the spine of the book in hands, “I’m not sure i’ll have much of an appetite after this,” Levi announces, raising a thin brow in Erwin’s direction.

“Then i’ll see you a little later,” Petra responds fondly, passing by Erwin and touching him lightly on the arm before disappearing through the library door. Had Petra known all along what Erwin had wanted to discuss? If so, her unflappable cheer is a good sign at least.

Left alone with Erwin, he could feel himself tense up again; he’s practically vibrating with impatience for the vampire to cut to the chase and let him know what’s going on, although the thought of conversing with him so soon after their scene in his office sounds painfully awkward at best. the blond takes the chair previously occupied by Petra, making himself comfortable before looking up over the heavy oak table they’re sitting at. Levi’s loathe to admit that he’s once again mesmerized by just how good looking he is, the low light catching the spun gold of his hair and the sharp contours of his bone structure. Distantly he wonders if there will ever be a time that it doesn’t surprise him.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, but I had to take care of a couple things this morning and didn’t want to wake you last night…” he begins in a conversational tone. Levi’s eyes trace the wood grooves of the tabletop so that he doesn’t have to look him in the eye.

“It’s whatever, just...just get to it,” Levi hesitates, before deciding he can’t even wait for the man to continue, “Is it about Mikasa?” 

Erwin looks taken aback for a moment, eyes widening before he puts two and two together, “No...Levi, i’m sorry, you must have been worried…” he realizes his mistake, although Levi’s already sagging in visible relief. 

“Ok, it’s ok. If that’s not why you’re here I can take anything,” he announces, running fingers back through his hair. Erwin’s pregnant pause shakes his confidence however, the vampire’s blue eyes staring back silently as if weighing his words. 

“I can assure you that your sister and the rest of your team is safe, Levi,” Erwin returns to their previous topic, in an effort to pacify the young hunter, “I needed to speak to you about a matter of your own safety.” 

Levi’s a bit confused at first, because isn’t Erwin doing an alright job with that already?

“Ok…” he ventures cautiously when Erwin doesn’t continue, eyebrows pulled together in puzzlement. The blond looks mildly uncomfortable, and it does nothing to sate Levi’s nerves. 

Lowering his voice a drop, Erwin plowed on, “Djel Sanes has filed a motion for your expulsion from the grounds under the claims that you are both an imposture and a danger to our vampire occupants,” he finally revealed, fixing his blue eyes on Levi as if awaiting an outburst.

“What..?” Levi began, so genuinely taken off guard that he couldn’t even be properly angry, “and they’re...they’re just letting him do this…?” he questioned, face contorting with incredulity. 

“Nothing has been approved or decided yet, Levi.”

“They’re just trying to flush me out, they’re trying to get me _killed…_ ”

“I know,” Erwin admitted solemnly, folding his hands in his lap, “Trust me, i’m no more pleased than you are,” he pronounced with a frown clinging to his lips. Levi couldn’t do much but stare back down at the table, mind racing with this new information; he wondered if they’d at least give him a head start, or allow Erwin to escort him home. Maybe if he could make it back to the house in time they could fortify their position and make a fight of it. But the Chancellor had already approved his death at Sanes hands...what was to stop them from simply handing him over to his would-be executioners? 

“You have to let me go,” Levi tried, looking back up at Erwin with steely eyes, “If they’re going to do this, I need to be gone before it’s approved.

“Nothing is going to be approved, Levi,” Erwin announced with grim certainty, “They don’t hand down judgement like this after a simple demand. They’ve requested...they want to see you themselves.”

Levi sat silently, gazing back at Erwin in semi-shock, “I have to actually meet these people?”

“You’ll be meeting with a board of individuals familiar with cases like this.”

“You mean i’m not the first vampire killer to live here?” Levi couldn’t help but smile a touch.

His expression seemed to be contagious, from the near identical one Erwin wore while addressing him, “No, I can’t say this is familiar territory for them, but it’s routine enough for… _pets_ to require review…” 

Levi’s answering groan is what Erwin had feared, but the easy way the hunter collapses back into his chair with annoyance doesn’t strike him as overly angry with this information. He’ll take what he can get. 

“So what will they want? Just to talk to me? Make sure i’m being a good little boy and playing nice with others?”

“They’ll want proof of your identity, they’ll no doubt ask about your profession and any ill-will you might have towards my kind. You did kill a pureblood, after all,” Erwin points out much to Levi’s annoyance, “they’ll probably question your desire to remain here, what’s keeping you from leaving…”

“And telling them that i’m just trying to dodge Sanes and his goons isn’t an option, is it?”

“I’m afraid not,” Erwin admitted apologetically. 

“Ok, that’s...whatever, we’ll figure it out,” Levi waves off. 

“There’s one more tiny problem, however,” Erwin mentions, easy enough that Levi can tell it’s what’s actually bothering him. 

“And that is?” 

To say Erwin looks sheepish is an understatement, and Levi understands why seconds later.

***

Erwin isn’t sure what he’s dreaded more; speaking to Levi about what they must do, or the long walk up onto the dais before every prominent vampire alive. It’s been only a handful of hours since speaking to his slayer companion, but he’s pretty certain it’s not the distance of time that makes the whole episode feel much tamer than the predicament he’s in now. Nile had been called up before him, a polite smattering of applause ringing from the balconies above and the seats below. Erwin’s not able to judge in comparison, but the clapping for himself seems a million times louder in his ears as he attempts to ascend with measured grace. Zackley awaits him at the top, reaching out to deliver a weak, frail handshake before Erwin’s allowed to join Nile just behind the older man. Dot of course comes next; the support for the man’s appointment is obvious, from the way some families rise entirely from their seats as he passes by. To his credit, Pixis looks calm and humble, joining the other two nominees at center stage. 

It’s the first time they’ve been required to be front and center before the council, and Erwin sits quietly as Zackley stands before the podium to read down a long list of each candidate’s accomplishments. He’s half way through Nile’s when he begins to wonder whose bright idea it was to allow the man to stand and speak so long. Erwin used the time to scan the crowds around him; he spots Mike in one of the front rows to his left, flanked by Nanaba and her friend Renee. His own colleagues are busy of course, although he thinks he recognizes Petra’s father somewhere towards the middle, sitting next to Auruo’s parents. Here and there he spies friends and acquaintances, and perhaps for the first time feels a little cheered. What was to come might not feel quite so monumental with people there to support him. For a second he thinks of Levi back in his rooms; it both sent a thrill up his spine to associate him with comfort, and a wave of trepidation back down over it when he remembered their arrangement for tonight. 

He had to hand it to the slayer, his reaction had been a bit of a surprise; he’d expected anger, a sense of betrayal, and wild accusations of Erwin only being after his blood. When none of that had come, the vampire had been confused...until the flush of color that’d spread it’s way across the bridge of the smaller male’s nose had become quite obvious, his silvery grey eyes darting around the books scattered before them as if trying to find a place to hide. It had been hard not to smile, both then and now as Erwin remembered it; suddenly the man’s awkward behavior that day had been explained. It seemed that Erwin wasn’t the only one still musing over their confrontation in the office, and the promise of sharing close physical space once again had done away with most of Levi’s composure. It was...cute. Could he call an adult male with a penchant for killing members of his race cute? Was that sort of thing ok?

That definitely added another layer of complication to their current situation; Erwin had been aware of how his attentions flustered the other, but he’d been chalking it up to the smaller man simply being embarrassed before now. When Levi had grown angry with his actions with bringing him here, he’d imagined that the spell had been broken. Now, with how he’d reacted to Erwin’s misguided attempts at physical contact, and once he’d told him that he’d need to bite him again...was Erwin mistaking it all for interest? The thought of Levi reciprocating Erwin’s feelings made him feel like a candle was burning a path through his chest, filling his head with fragrant smoke and sending a cascade of liquid wax to sit and congeal in the pit of his stomach. 

Perhaps it was fate or simple coincidence, but it was at that moment that Erwin felt that he was being watched; or course that was a silly thing to say when he was sitting before hundreds of people, but he felt the intensity of the stare all the same. Bright blue eyes darted to the left side of the dais, to the crowd beyond it, and in an instant he spotted him. Dieter sat among a group of young, rough looking purebloods that seemed downright bored by the proceedings, a notion not shared by their leader. The younger Sanes heir’s eyes never wavered, fixing Erwin with a penetrating and downright antagonistic stare. Erwin’s own brows lowered, jaw stiffening slightly as he presented his most steadfast of stares in return. The sandy-haired vampire’s lip twitched in response, seemingly amused by Erwin’s openly defiant persona. 

_He’s trying to get into your head,_ he tried to tell himself, but above it all a louder voice called _He’s trying to take Levi away from you…_

The meeting ended with statements from the three nominees; Erwin kept it short and sweet, thanking the Council and his friends for their continued support, and his own willingness to serve to the best of his abilities. Mike smiled up at him, an arm wound around Nanaba, who was sure to give him an enthusiastic thumbs up when he looked their way. Nile stumbled over his statement, sounding stiff yet exceedingly professional. It was Pixis who brought the house down, beginning with some smart jabs at a couple of the more prestigious High Council members that drew laughter from the seats around them. When he finally finished by thanking Zackley personally and declaring himself a willing servant to their people, the applause was louder than any other of the day. Erwin joined in if only because it meant the whole thing was finally over. 

Erwin was at least thankful that the candidates were allowed to depart through the back, out of the crowded chambers before anyone else could rise from their seats. Now that this was to be a daily sort of thing, it wasn’t expected for the three to mingle and schmooze with the general population, perhaps out of pity and a desire to keep them from social exhaustion. Pixis still used the opportunity to talk to Erwin and Zackley, as well as a couple other members that had joined them on the dais, the older man guiding them through a mild conversation on the state of international affairs in his branch that Erwin found most welcome. They’d made it back out through the great hall and to a semi-private corridor before Erwin realized that Nile had trailed behind, not out of his own volition, but because of the man keeping his attention. 

The blond vampire stopped abruptly, so sudden that Pixis stalled next to him in confusion. Nile was apparently trying to put a stop to his own conversation before anyone could notice, although he realized just how late he had been when he looked up to catch Erwin’s narrowed eyes.

Djel Sanes stood just inside the door, looking as at ease as if he’d been in his own chambers, awaiting some sort of response from the bearded vampire. It was the silence from the other men that finally alerted him to the situation. 

“Oh, pardon me,” Sanes smiled amiably to the group, as if he’d not quarreled with Erwin a couple nights ago in front of half of them, “I had business with Mr. Dok, don’t mind me.”

Erwin felt a hand along his right shoulder, as if it meant to keep him from bolting at the man, “I’m afraid Mr. Dok has official business to attend to at the moment, if you could be so kind as to leave it for another time,” Pixis asked kindly. 

Sanes looked like he wanted to argue back, but then his watery, pale eyes were skittering over Erwin, biting back a look of distaste, “Yes, another time...forgive me for interrupting…” he looked towards Nile for a moment longer, as if to convey something important without words. Nile looked like he’d rather fall through the floor than acknowledge the man. 

Nile waited until Sanes had taken his leave before looking back at the group, expression uncertain. Erwin cocked his head slightly, eyes narrowed at his one-time friend both in confusion and disappointment. He wanted to write it off as a coincidence, but the blaze of betrayal he felt in the back of his brain couldn’t be sated. 

So that was the game they were playing now.

***

Dread settles into the pit of his stomach the moment he wakes up. He wonders if it’s possible for him to stay in bed today, or perhaps cease to exist altogether. 

After a good ten minutes of tossing and turning, Levi finally gives up and rises to greet the day with all the cheer of a disgruntled grizzly bear. He stares back at himself in disgust while brushing his teeth, taking time with washing his face and straightening up his hair. At least routine brings him a little normalcy, allowing his mind to wander enough to momentarily forget his duties to come.

Cooperating with Erwin was going to be more difficult than he’d initially thought, he’d decided. It had been so much easier when he’d thrown up his walls and hid behind a shield of anger and betrayal. Not to say that the feelings hadn’t been genuine, he still felt a bit like a prisoner here away from his team, although he was beginning to wake up to the seriousness of the situation. There would be precious little Erwin could do for him and the kids if Levi wasn’t here to begin with. Still, at least then he could convince himself that he hated Erwin Smith, his prestige, his money, his do-gooder attitude that he hid behind while ruining Levi’s life, his inability to understand Levi’s obligations to his family and friends. His perfect skin and bone structure, his neat blond hair, his piercing blue eyes and chiseled abs, the way he smiled…

Levi splashed his face with water one last time. 

That wasn’t in the cards now apparently, with Sanes breathing down their proverbial necks. The stakes were getting higher, and if Levi wanted to live long enough to see Mikasa again he would need allies. Erwin hadn’t done anything yet that was particularly inexcusable, even if Levi’s pride was still wounded by his attack in the alleyway. Everything had been done for Levi’s preservation, and he was willing to see reason after Erwin had announced that he was seeing to his squad’s protection as well. If his cooperation bought him more of that kind of treatment, then the vampire was welcome to it. 

Of course, there was also the fact that he’d been denying since the beginning, that he’d had to confront head-on in Erwin’s office. He was unable to harm him, that was true, but he was also willing to allow the man much more mercy than that even. Hell, it was even worse; tonight he would willingly allow the vampire to once again take his blood.

Erwin had explained it all the day before in the library; his power over the slayer had begun to fade, and could only be made strong again with the routine drinking of his blood. It would be what the team of Council members would look for in their approval of Levi’s presence. If Erwin could not keep bodily control over him at all hours, then he could not be trusted to remain, especially with the accusations currently against him. It was extraordinary enough that the Chancellor had approved of Erwin keeping him here; the judges would not look the other way on this matter. 

It was just the problem of the actual act that bothered Levi...the thought of Erwin physically touching him, using his mouth, penetrating him…

Talk about suggestive. 

The more he thought about it the more agitated he grew; firmly he decided to put it out of his mind, changing into jeans and a button-up before venturing out to find Petra. Apparently Erwin had caught on that he liked her best, since Gunther was only there in the early morning to sometimes greet him when he awoke, and he’d only met Erd once in passing. Auruo was apparently there sometime in the night, but Levi had yet to actually see him. He found breakfast waiting in the sitting room; there was the usual fare of croissants and fresh fruit, but a cereal of grains and dried apricots as well, a bed of dark, leafy greens and even a small portion of fish that Levi firmly refused to touch. He was halfway through his croissant when he finally spotted a small bottle off to the side, which upon further inspection turned out to be iron pills. Suddenly his appetite waned; the food selection made a lot of sense now. 

Petra seemed to know what was to happen as well, judging from her strategy of keeping Levi’s mind occupied for most of the day. They played chess for a solid three hours, which Levi actually enjoyed a great deal; Mikasa knew how to play but more than often wasn’t interested, and Levi couldn’t stand up to Armin for all his worth. At least Petra allowed an even playing field. 

Lunch was more meat (which Levi at least attempted to choke down out of necessity) more greens, and more pills. He supposed he should feel grateful, but it made him feel one part helpless invalid and one part virgin sacrifice being prepared for slaughter. Petra chatted away happily through it all; once she’d discovered that Levi had a little sister it was all she wanted to know about, confessing that she’s always wanted a little sister of her own growing up. It made him like her even more, since she refused to dance around the subject and reminded him of just how much he cared for Mikasa. He wasn’t bothered in the slightest by thinking of her, and even had a good time recounting particularly funny or embarrassing things she’s done as a child. When time came for her to leave she reached out for Levi, pulling him into a tight hug of reassurance. 

“Hang in there doll, ok?” 

He was relieved that she didn’t try to comfort him anymore obviously, “Don’t mention it,” he responded, mouth twisting into a bit of a smile. 

Erwin came to his room later that night as they’d discussed, his suit jacket discarded and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to reveal his muscular forearms. Levi didn’t rise to greet him or anything, continuing his vigil at the window that his host had graciously allowed to be uncovered now that he knew the slayer could be trusted. He couldn’t make much out in the dark, but it seemed that the building they were in stood inside a network of structures that functioned like castle walls, an outer ring of defense that contained offices and a line of protection for the residential apartments and Grand Chambers contained below. Looking up the man could see the stars, for once not obscured by light pollution; what use did vampires have for lights in the dark anyway when they could see everything with their advanced senses?

“I know it’s not much, but it’s something,” Erwin murmured from somewhere over his shoulder as Levi’s eyes scanned skywards, “we do employ human counterparts for daytime work, perhaps in a while, after all this nonsense you can be escorted outside.”

“Afraid i’ll develop cabin fever?” Levi asked, turning to glance at his companion, whom he found sitting at the foot of his bed, ignoring the hint in Erwin’s words that Levi might be there for longer than anticipated.

“Perhaps,” Erwin considered with a slight smile, “You surely must miss slinking around the city street by now, stalking your prey” he teased.

“If I knew I wasn’t going to get jumped by Dieter, maybe,” the slayer shrugged, retreating from the window to stroll to Erwin’s side, “Also stop making me sound like _i’m_ the creepy one.”

They were both nervous, he could tell, and making any effort they could to dance around why they were there. What little light came from outside the window cast a faint glow over the edge of the bed, illuminating the blond vampire and the small polite smile he wore. It was jarring, that he could appear so seemingly angelic when Levi knew what he was here to do. There was no mistaking the tense set of his shoulders however, looking up at the black-haired man before him.

“Would you like to sit down?” Erwin offered softly, gesturing to his right side. Levi stood for a moment longer, considering how he wanted this to go down. The bed was as good as any option available to them, considering he’d most likely pass out when they were done. Still, the implications couldn’t help but strangle out all rational thought in Levi’s brain, the notion of doing something so terribly intimate with a man he found attractive in bed. It didn’t seem to be bothering Erwin though, his blue eyes wide with sincerity. Leave it to him to respond like a patient golden retriever while Levi reacted like a blushing maid. Finally he settled down onto the mattress next to the vampire, making sure not to invade his personal space but still close enough that it didn’t look like he was avoiding all contact. This was bound to be awkward enough, he didn’t need to make it worse.

Erwin didn’t say anything more for a long moment, eyes glued to the window as Levi’s had been before, glancing at the slayer every so often, who pretended not to notice in turn. He felt like a nervous teenager on a date; if only things were as they’d been when they’d first met, like in the diner and at his house. Where had all the chemistry gone?

“Ok look...this is...this is fuckin’ weird, so can we just get it over with?” Levi suggested in a low voice, eyes crawling over the patterned wall paper. Erwin’s chuckle was unmistakable; he turned, knee brushing slightly with Levi’s own.

“Levi...” the blond started, as the slayer finally met his eyes, “I don’t want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable, alright?” He waited for something from Levi, a sign that he was doing ok. He nodded stiffly, still feeling a twinge of embarrassment, but started to relax second by second.

“Fine but...can we just, like...establish some ground rules?” he asked, bringing his hands up as if he expected the vampire to cut right to the action. Erwin seemed genuinely interested, cocking his head a bit as he waited for the hunter to continue.

“You said this is gonna re-establish your...your “thrall” on me, our connection, right? Whatever, I get it. Just...no emotional manipulation or anything, unless I ask for it,” he requested, ticking it off on one of his fingers. Erwin looked focused, sincere as he nodded in understanding.

“That’s more than reasonable, i’d like to avoid that as well,” Erwin admitted. Levi understood that Erwin had a right to protect himself, which is why he’d used the power to stop the man in his tracks on the two occasions that Levi had tried to bodily harm him. It was the way he’d used it to drain his anger from the confrontations that Levi hadn’t liked, the eerie sensation of someone in his head pulling the strings on his thoughts and feelings. It had been easy to feel and identify, and they both knew that if Erwin tried to pull it without permission, Levi would be able to tell.

“It wasn’t pleasant for me to do that before,” the vampire admitted suddenly, knowing what had brought Levi to that request, “I’m sorry that I did so,” he apologized, glancing up at the other man sheepishly.

“It’s...fine,” Levi muttered, “Also I guess I kind of trust you and all, but just...don’t cross any lines...” he continued, voice growing fainter the longer he talked. Erwin looked a bit puzzled at first, but Levi’s pale face had an uncomfortable habit of changing color to communicate his thoughts.

“You...really think i’d do...that?” Erwin asked, eyes widening, along with a hint of a smile.

“Look, I don’t know, i’m just saying, forget I even-”

“My god, this is the pie all over again-”

“Oh my god, will you let that go!?” Levi nearly shouted, even though he couldn’t stop the corners of his lips from pulling up into a bit of a smile for some infuriating reason. He could practically _feel_ Erwin’s own smile next to him, even though he was refusing to look his way out of mortification.

“I think _you’re_ the one that’s excited at the prospect,” Erwin announced confidently, insinuating that the slayer might enjoy Erwin in his mind, forcing him to submit. Levi’s head whipped around, staring open-mouthed at the man as his face flushed darker.

“W-what!?” he stuttered, shocked at the leer he received in return, “Are you seriously implying that, that I want you to...to _make_ me do...stuff...”

“Your heartbeat has increased to 170 beats per minute and your pupils have dilated significantly in the time you’ve been speaking about it,” Erwin recounted with a self-satisfied smirk. Levi attempted to reign in the horror he felt from showing on his face and failed miserably.

Erwin had to reach out and grasp his wrist when the smaller man attempted to bolt from the bed, apparently fed up with the humiliating turn of their discussion. When he looked at the vampire again, any trace of a smile was replaced with a sincere look of determination, hand moving to grasp Levi’s own.

“I said I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, and I never will. I’ll obey each and every rule you set for...whatever this is,” Erwin stated, glancing around them, “Your blood, your body, your decisions.”

Levi studied him wearily, inspecting his blue eyes for any trace of deceit. He knew there was little chance of finding any, but Levi was a man dedicated to keeping his senses sharp and his walls up out of fear. Erwin seemed intent to bring them down, and Levi wasn’t sure who he was rooting for anymore.

“Fine, just get on with it,” he whispered, glancing towards the window once more to wrestle with his nervousness.

The bed shifted as Erwin moved across it, his hand reaching up to cradle the side of Levi’s neck softly. The touch was gentle, but it set fire to Levi’s insides almost immediately, his heart racing as the man leaned over to begin unbuttoning his shirt, eyes studying his work instead of the slayer’s face.

“I can use somewhere else,” Erwin offered, slowing on his progression down Levi’s shirt, “The crook of your elbow, your wrist...”

“No, it’s fine,” Levi swallowed, attempting to look anywhere but the other man’s face, “You said the neck would be quickest.”

Erwin nodded, unbuttoning the shirt to midway down Levi’s chest. He pulled the collar of the shirt away from the back of his neck, smoothing it down to prevent it from becoming soiled. Hands still lingering on the slayer’s shoulders, he looked up into focused grey eyes, studying them for a moment to gauge Levi’s emotions.

“You can lay down or stay sitting if you like...it might be easier for you if you’d...”

“Sitting is fine,” Levi croaked, breaking their gaze. He wished the man would just do it already and save him this embarrassment. Erwin nodded once again, giving his arms a quick, reassuring squeeze before gently guiding him backwards towards the center of the bed. It made sense, with Levi practically hanging off the edge if he were to lose consciousness again he’d no doubt slide off. Erwin’s fingers never left his shoulders, drifting across them as he positioned himself behind Levi, his breath stirring the hairs on the back of his neck and causing him to shiver slightly.

“I can...make this hurt less than last time...” Erwin whispered against the shell of the slayer’s ear, “It won’t technically be an emotional manipulation, more of a redirection of your pain receptors...” he confessed. Levi could feel his mouth just mere inches from his neck, the slight puffs of air against it causing his eyelids to flutter softly. God he hoped Erwin wasn’t reading his bodily responses right now, it felt as if his blood had turned to lava in his veins. He really, really had a problem.

“...Ok...” he finally consented. He remembered the bright, white-hot pain that had flared in his body from Erwin’s previous bite, how it had felt like his entire circulatory system was being pulled out through the open wounds in a rush of blinding pain.

“I’m not certain what it will feel like, but it won’t hurt at least...” Erwin reassured him as his hands settled firmly just under his shoulders, keeping the other male in place. This was it, Levi knew. He could feel Erwin’s mouth at his neck now, drifting into the space between head and shoulder. He bore his neck to the vampire willingly, shutting his eyes firmly and waiting for the pinch of teeth. A startled sound left the hunter’s mouth a moment later, as Erwin’s tongue dragged against the surface of his throat, priming it for the bite. There was no time for embarrassment however; Levi could feel the press of teeth, a slight hesitation from the blond man as if unsure himself if he could do this again. The smaller man waited with bated breath.

“Do it,” he finally whispered, squeezing his eyes shut against the coming pain. Teeth sunk into supple flesh. Blood welled and gushed from the open wounds against Erwin’s tongue. A moan bubbled up from Levi’s chest, surprising the slayer for a moment before an answering groan escaped from the vampire behind him, intoxicated with the warm delicious blood now seeping into his waiting mouth. The sensation was new, unexpected, and Levi had to bite into the skin of his own lower lip to silence the whine in his throat; pain had been exchanged for something else altogether, Erwin’s power over his body rewiring his responses to transform the pain into pleasure. It wasn’t intrinsically sexual as Erwin only touched his neck and shoulders, but waves of gratification crashed over him, the same sort that came from the final throes of a climax. His body went rigid in the other man’s grasp, back bowing and arching until he could feel Erwin’s chest against it. He desperately tried to bring himself under control but another wave crested and broke with Erwin’s continued feasting, and the soft little cry he’d been fighting down since the start escaped his throat. He was mortified, but his mind had grown so clouded with serotonin that he couldn’t help but surrender.

 _It’s ok_ a voice in his head spoke through the storm, Levi only belatedly realized it was Erwin, not commanding him but attempting to console him instead. A hand wound around his own, fingers entwining where he’d previously been clutching at the bed sheets in desperation and Levi couldn’t help himself, clinging to Erwin’s hand like a life-line. He was limp against the other man now, chest rising and falling much quicker, his breathing elevated. Levi’s head tilted backwards until it connected with Erwin’s shoulder, who leaned forward to lap at the rivulets of crimson that escaped his sticky lips, and for a brief, delirious moment he imagined those crimson lips on his own. The sway of blood loss wove together with the pleasure, drawing more soft, breathy sounds from him. Hazy grey eyes parted to gaze up at the bed canopy above them, Levi’s vision blurring and fading around the edges until he had to squeeze his eyes closed again against the head-rush. He felt as if he were falling, tipping over an edge into something vast and wide, both physically and emotionally. Should he continue to fight it or let it take him, he warred inside. 

“E-Erwin...” he spoke in a panting whisper; a deep growl was the vampire’s only answer, hand coming up so that long fingers could curl softly over the edges of the smaller man’s jaw, holding him close. Another moment and he was prying the slayer’s neck from his mouth, his own breath hot and rapid as he slowly lowered Levi to the waiting bed. Head swimming, the drug-like effect Erwin had wielded over him began to seep away, leaving pure exhaustion and weakness in it’s wake. He felt like a rag doll, only capable of a shallow breathing pattern as he waited for his heartbeat to return to normal. The mattress dipped to his side and then Erwin was back, softly running a cloth against the abused flesh of his neck to wipe away any excess fluid. It was soothing, and Levi sighed sleepily, barely aware as the vampire placed a fresh bandage against his throat. He was drifting now, half asleep when he heard the blond speaking low just above him, low enough that he’d later realize the words hadn’t really been meant for him.

Peering up through heavy lids Levi could see him, eyes burning like blue firelight. It was what he carried with him into his dreams, for once not thinking about the dangers that potentially waited for him on the other side of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. WOW. This felt like it took fooooooooorever, which makes sense because i'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter i've ever written for this story? 
> 
> I just wanted to once again thank everyone for bookmarking, giving kudos, commenting and giving love (200 bookmarks???? are you shitting me, that's insane?????????????) you guys keep me writing this, so it's really all thanks to you. I'm sorry that I don't reply back to a lot of comments, but I do read them and love you all v much.
> 
> So I forgot to link this last time which WOW, GOOD JOB MEMOS but twentyonepairs did this AMAZING comic from possibly my favorite scene a few chapters ago that you guys[have to see](http://twentyonepairs.tumblr.com/post/120538508256/i-was-recommended-this-fic-written-by) Seriously, I love this artist, they are amazing, pls follow them. I feel incredibly honored to have inspired it.
> 
> Also YOOOOOO my homey 35grams has once again done incredibly beautiful art for[ this story!](http://35grams.tumblr.com/post/128011748074) idk how I got lucky enough for this to happen, but I think Satan might be involved. Allegedly. 
> 
> That being said: If you've stuck with me this whole way, this chapter is your gift. Enjoy >:)

The second night is much like the first, at least in the beginning. They settle on ordering pizza before sundown, which Eren wolfs down like it’s his last meal while running a lock check. No one had slept the night before, waiting until the first light of dawn to shuffle off to bed and rest up for the next round. It makes sense; they need to be alert at night when their enemies are out, so if the solution is to be nocturnal, they’ll make the sacrifice. They’re still teens anyway, it’s already in their nature.

Mikasa corners Armin while Eren and Jean are otherwise indisposed; he’s looking back at footage from the night before at his makeshift command center in the living room. It had been in the early morning hours, while Eren and Jean had been tapping away at their xbox controllers that she’d had the first inkling of an idea. They had their man, if the Erwin Smith angle continued to hold, but no clear way of getting to him, and if they wanted anymore info they’d have to take the fight to his home turf. It would mean going outside their usual channels of communication. Mikasa wondered if this would be something Levi would have approved of, but each time she’s tried to imagine where he was now and what he was doing, she imagines that the teens were probably the farthest thing from his mind. She doesn’t know if this will work or not, but it’s worth a shot.

“Armin...is there like a contact database for slayers, or anything like that?” she ventures, Armin still typing away. He pauses, staring at his computer screen before turning to stare at her quizzically. 

“Not a public one, no...why?” 

Mikasa shifts her weight to the opposite foot; Armin’s eyes dart there for a second and instantly he knows she’s uncomfortable. She loves Armin, dearly, but sometimes she also hates him. 

“I need Annie’s number,” she decides to blurt out. It’s at least somewhat fulfilling to see the way surprise and confusion in equal parts color the boy’s eyes. 

_”Why?”_ he spouts back like a reflex, before reining himself in, “do you think she knows something, or might know about Smith?” 

Mikasa tries to think of what to respond with; i’d be easy to say yes, but Armin’s smart enough that he’d reason with her as to why she’s wrong, and how bringing Annie into this wouldn’t be a good idea. She could also tell him what she’s really after, if she wants a lecture on why her whole plan is recklessly stupid. It’s why she pulls a very different card.

“...I can’t tell you right now,” she tries, lowering her voice enough that it sounds at least a little imposing, “Levi left me in charge, and I need you to trust me. I can at least promise you that Annie won’t know the finer points of our situation,” she vows, hoping it’s enough.

Armin’s mouth is a flat line for several seconds, still gazing back up at the girl thoughtfully, “Everyone probably already knows he’s missing,” he points out in a low voice. They’d all expected it; The Guild had issued their warning, but were still required to report any incidents to surrounding teams. Mikasa didn’t look forward to a potential meeting with Annie if it meant she was going to rub her nose in the loss of her brother. 

“Then that’s one less thing i’ll have to explain to her, I guess,” Mikasa shrugged. 

Armin turns back to his computer, a subdued sigh on his lips as he visibly turned the request around in his head, “I’ll...look into it. See what I can find,” he finally relented. That was good enough for her.

“Thanks Armin, just...don’t tell Eren or Jean about this yet, ok?”

He gazed back at her for a moment, eyebrows contracting and a question already forming in his throat that never ripens. He leaves it for now, nodding before turning back to his task. Mikasa’s at least grateful for his discretion when Eren turns up seconds later with a report that they’re in lockdown. She tries to put the plan out of her mind and instead worries about making it through another night.

***

“Are you watching the house, or are you texting your girlfriend?” Erd accuses from the driver’s seat next to his coworker.

 _“Fuck offff…”_ Auruo mutters low, eyes still glued to his phone screen and only half paying attention. They’re staked out for the night, encamped in an old beat-up Dodge catty-cornered from the modest blue house they’re facing towards. It’s been roughly the same setup for the past several nights, except that it’s usually Petra who accompanies Auruo on his shift. She’d had to meet with some planner, and Erwin had assured Erd that Levi wouldn’t be up and around tonight and could take care of things himself, leaving Erd to endure his friend’s incessant button-mashing. 

“At least pretend like you give a shit for these kids,” Erd suggests.

“I do. I’ll be _very_ upset if Erwin rips my head off for letting his new boyfriend’s family get _Fright Night-ed._

Erd’s brow wrinkles, turning to look at the other vampire, “They’re dating?”

Auruo looks up at him like he’s surprised he’d even ask, phone still in his hands, “Uhh, pretty sure,” 

It’s at that moment that something impacts with the driver’s side door, sending jumps and shouts loose in the car interior. 

_”FUCK,”_ Erd growls, spying Gunther on the other side, hands jammed into his pockets with a big stupid grin on his face. Erd only reluctantly unlocks the doors for him to climb in the back.

“Shouldn’t you….be somewhere else?” Erd suggests with a slightly peevish tone. 

“Not really, since all’s clear back at base Erwin wants every available hand out here.” 

“Huh….ok,” Erd shrugs, not really minding, “Makes sense I guess, not like Auruo’s any use out here right now,” 

“Look you know how girls are…”

“Uh-huh,”

“She’s telling me about this stupid dress thing, I can’t just…”

“Just tell her you’re busy,”

“Yeah alright, lemme just tell my future wife to fuck off for a little bit..”

Gunther’s eyes narrow through the windshield, focused onto the dark shapes that seemed to dance in the neighboring backyard of the blue house, “Hey guys…”

“Jesus, I didn’t mean tell her to fuck off, just tell her you’re on duty,”

“Guys…”

“Have you even ever _been_ in a relationship Ginn, do you even-”

“HELLO???” Gunther finally shouts, drawing attention to the backseat. With both of his companions finally hushed, he waves a hand in the direction of the house, “I don’t know if i’m right but I _swear_ I just saw some movement in the backyard.”

Auruo rewarded him with a twist of his mouth, eyes rolling back in annoyance, “You just got here and you’re already seeing things,” he muttered, turning back around.

“Go look, then,” Erd demanded, eyes glued to his friend.

“Why the fuck do I-”

“You just said it was nothing, you go check,” 

“You know what? FINE. Fine.” Auruo huffed, stowing away his phone and grabbing for the door handle. He at least takes care not to slam the door, gingerly closing it as he slips out into the night, barely indistinguishable from the shadows that line the street to the human eye. Aside from some suspicious activity a couple nights ago, Erd hadn’t seen anything. It was routine for their team to walk the properties parameters, taking care not to trigger the alarms the kids had set up. He had to hand it to them, they had done a well enough job attempting to protect themselves. 

“Did you really see something, or were you just trying to get rid of him?” Erd asked, looking in his rearview mirror at Gunther. 

“No, I definitely saw something,” the other vampire replied softly, still looking in the direction of the backyard. Erd turned his own attention over to the bluetooth in his ear, adjusting is slightly before speaking, hoping that Auruo had had the good sense of mind to turn his on as well. 

“Red Falcon to Great Tit, Red Falcon to Great Tit do you copy..?”

Erd could barely pick-up the rushed sound of Auruo’s movements on the other side, along with an indignant huff, “I’m gonna throw this fuckin’ thing in a lake, what do you want?”

“Do you see anything?”

“Uh, I see the neighbors need some serious lawn maintenance if that’s what you’re wondering,” the other man snarked back, still making the long rotation through adjacent yards, “Ask Gunther what the fuck he thinks he saw, because I have-”

Auruo cuts off abruptly, and for a second Erd thinks the signal’s been dropped, or maybe that Auruo’s dropped the device altogether, “Hey, what’s going on? Auruo, say something,” Erd commands, fingers against the bluetooth. He can feel Gunther tense up behind him. 

_“Something,”_ Auruo practically growls, and then Erd knows he’s running, “Get your asses out of the car, we’ve got company.”

Erd’s rush of movement at Auruo’s words sends Gunther moving too, and in seconds they’re tearing up the street and over into the long stretch of grass between two houses, winding around just as the sound of glass shattering breaks the relative silence of the neighborhood and sends them into overdrive.

***

“Stop looking at my screen, asshole,”

“I’m _not_ jackass, you’re just the most predictable person ever,” Jean insists, tapping away at his xbox controller from the couch. Eren sits on the floor a few feet away, station right in front of Mikasa. Boredom had eventually given way to a challenge of 1 on 1 Halo, something that neither boy could turn down. 

“Ok, if you’re not looking at my screen how did you know where I was? I have invisibility right now,” Eren asked tersely. 

“Gee, I don’t know man, maybe because you’re shooting _a fucking rocket launcher at me and I can tell which direction it came from._ Jean scoffed back. Mikasa couldn’t help but smile a bit, for once happy in pretending to be a normal teen. For a strange reason she thought that Eren and Jean were getting along better than normal, despite their back and forth arguing. The first night it had been hard for them to be in the same room, or even speak in each other’s presence, but now they were actively engaging with each other. It was a vast improvement from what they were used to, and bode well for the future of the team. 

“Armin, do you want a turn?” Jean offered suddenly, waving his paused controller in the boy’s direction, “I godda piss and I don’t trust Jaeger not to unpause.”

“Oh fuck off, i’m not a cheater,” Eren insisted. 

“Uh-huh…”

“I guess I can take the reigns,” Armin smiled, standing up from his desk to stretch, low popping noises sounding off as his back bowed, “I need a break from manning the cameras,” 

“Take a break, dude,” Eren urged, leaning back against Mikasa’s knees. 

Jean switched off with Armin, heading to the bathroom just off the kitchen while Armin plopped down next to Eren. For all of Eren’s enthusiasm it was hard to stand up to Armin’s perchance for strategy, and he soon found himself on the ropes. Both boys were distracted by their game, but Mikasa could still pick up the sound of the sink running in the next room and of Jean opening the bathroom door over the sounds of gunfire and the grunts of dying Spartans. When the boy didn’t immediately return her guard went up. 

“Jean?” she called out, finally gaining Eren and Armin’s attention. Armin immediately paused the game, eyes snapping over in the direction of the kitchen. Eren moved to stand up, crouching low and giving Mikasa enough room to get up as well. She strode forward, pausing in the doorway; her eyes adjusted quickly to the dark of the kitchen, where she saw Jean standing in front of the table, turned away towards the back windows and porch door as if looking for something.

“Jean...what is it?” she tried again, lowering her voice. Jean kept an eye on the windows, turning halfway to speak back to them.

“I thought...I came out of the bathroom and I thought I saw something…”

Mikasa could hear the scurrying behind her of Armin fleeing in the direction of his laptop, a curse on his lips. 

“I’m sure it’s just a bird or an animal or something,” Jean insisted, strolling past Mikasa and Eren to go back into the living room, most likely to Armin’s side. Mikasa looked back towards the windows, Eren just over her shoulder.

“What do you think?” Eren asked low enough so as not to be heard in the other room.

“I don’t know...I think we just wait and see,” she murmured, feeling tense but knowing there was nothing to be done. If Levi were here maybe they could investigate, but the idea of going out in the dark with just her and Eren as their only fighters sounded like suicide. Armin was back at his laptop now, there wasn’t much more they could do. Surely that would be enough.

Several things happened all in quick succession at that moment; all light in the house was extinguished suddenly. The living room, the hall lights, the flood lights off the garage and the one on the back porch all plunged into darkness. A cry came from the front room, Armin yelling high and nearly hysterical about the backyard before Jean swore loudly and came barreling through the kitchen door just as Eren tried to come back through it, the both of them colliding and shouting curses before shushing each other. Two seconds was all it lasted before the lights to the porch came on, the only light in the inky black darkness. The silhouette of a man standing there came through the glass window of the door, casting a long menacing shadow into the kitchen and sending all three teens stumbling back through the living room door in a rush. 

_”Fuck!”_ Eren moaned low, pushing past Jean to find a handgun he’d stashed by the couch. Mikasa had been wearing a holster under her zip-up the entire time, and now she went for the gun, just as the sound of breaking glass shattered the relative silence of the panicked teens scrambling to weaponize. Mikasa crouched on one side of the door, glancing to the opposite corner where Armin huddled around the side of his desk, Jean a protective force practically hanging over him with a shotgun Eren had shoved into his shaking hands. They waited for all hell to break loose around them, but it never came. The glass breaking had been the last sound, until a slight scuffling noise came from somewhere farther from the door, somewhere on the back porch. Mikasa rose carefully and slunk into the kitchen, keeping her stance low and with the gun trained on the door with Eren at her back. She thought she heard a grunt from somewhere in the yard; that didn’t make sense though. Why weren’t they being attacked? They should be through the door and on them by now. Cautiously the pair made their way to the door, staying clear of the broken glass to peek out at whoever might be waiting for them. No one stood on the porch. No one was in the yard. A large, dark puddle of something that looked suspiciously like blood had begun to seep into the wood of the porch. Throwing caution to the wind, Mikasa opened the door and stepped outside, eyes scanning the ring of light cast by the floodlight. The slight stirring of leaves and grass was all that met her, no signs of the man that had stood just outside the door in sight. Was this some kind of trick? It was a bizarre one, if so. Eren crept out to join her, his own emerald eyes wide and alert as he too searched for some sort of explanation. 

“What the hell happened?” Eren asked breathlessly, only just now starting to calm down a bit. Mikasa wasn’t sure how she knew, but she was certain the danger had passed, sliding her gun back into her holster.

“Someone saved us,” she whispered, glancing back towards the ring that separated darkness from light, “Someone saved our asses tonight.” 

***

Levi wakes to the low glow of an almost extinguished candle sitting on his bedside table, throwing a dim warm glow over the shapes and shadows of his room and rousing him from sleep. He’s surprised when his immediate reaction isn’t to roll over and go back to sleep, expecting exhaustion from his second round of “blood donation” as he’s starting to refer to it in his mind. Perhaps the diet and supplements have some benefits after all, although he’s pretty sure it has more to do with the nerves wrestling around in his stomach at the prospect of possibly being kicked out by The Council that’s killing his desire for more sleep. Funny how he’d been so determined to get out before, but now that he fully understands the situation it’s the last thing he wants at the moment.

It must still be early morning, so he considers lazing in bed for a while longer, until there’s a shift to his left that sends all of his flight or fight instincts on high alert, body tensing before silently rolling over to see what’s there. What he finds flabbergasts him. 

Erwin Smith sleeps peacefully mere inches from his own spot, his head lulled slightly to the side, illuminating his usually steely features with warm candlelight that takes years from him, softens all of his edges. Gold silk splashes against the crisp white pillowcase under him, his always perfectly placed hair in a state of sleepy disarray. He’s so relaxed and peaceful that it feels almost obscene, worse than if Levi had walked in on him changing. Even for all the times Erwin’s dropped his guard and spoken frankly to Levi, he’s never seen him in such a state. He wants to look away, to give him the privacy he deserves and stop being so damn creepy but he can’t seem to look away, tracing brow curves and jaw edges as if he’s trying to commit it all to memory. How long it goes on he doesn’t know, but it must be the weight of his gaze that eventually rouses the vampire from his sleep, droopy blue eyes fluttering open and adjusting to the light before looking up at his companion. To his credit, Erwin doesn’t look taken aback or surprised, and Levi doesn’t humor him by acting like he’s been caught. 

His voice is flat, but without any temper, “What the hell are you doing in my bed?” 

A smile unfurls across Erwin’s face as radiant as the sun, still muddled by sleep, “Not like it’s the first time,” he responds, stretching a little. Levi’s having a hard time keeping his own face neutral. 

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t in the bed with you that time,” Levi teases back, leaning up on his elbow to peer down at the vampire, “I know we had a wild night, but I hope you don’t think i’m gonna make you breakfast.”

“Darling, you _are_ breakfast,” Erwin counters with a flash of bone-white teeth. It sends a thrill up Levi’s spine, he’s almost giddy from his proximity to Erwin and how easily they banter back and forth, exactly like they did before things became more complicated. It’s like they’ve woken up again back at Levi’s; he’s almost tempted to ask him if he wants to spend the day lazing around watching tv. Amazing what a deeply intense evening of blood-drinking can do for a relationship.

Erwin’s a little more lucid now, still reclining but fully awake, “I wanted to keep an eye on you last night, just on the off chance that some sort of complication should arise. Wouldn’t want you to stop breathing or anything.”

“And you accomplished that by conking out right next to me?” Levi asks with a quirk of his lips and a slightly raised brow. 

“Well, today’s going to be a long day...I thought i’d kill two birds with one stone and catch a little cat nap. Once I was sure you were fine, of course,” he adds with the subtlest hint of a smirk. 

Again his mind races back to today and his little trial, a pin-prick that drains a bit of his current happiness away. It’s not enough to shift his mood completely, but there’s a minute change on his face that clues Erwin in. 

Erwin flicks at a piece of hair that dances down in front of Levi’s eyes, “Stop thinking,” he commands softly, but with a smile. Levi picks at the threads of the covers, doing his best not to get melancholy.

“So we’re just gonna go in there, answer some questions, and let them look at my neck?” Levi asks softly, looking for reassurance, “When will we know we’re in the clear?”

Erwin’s propped his head up with the use of his arms, eyeing the canopy above them and contemplating the question, “If all goes well...I imagine immediately.”

Levi nods, something Erwin barely catches from the corner of his eye; he can already sense the human’s walls pulling up in defense against the fear coursing through his system.

“Here,” Erwin says, finally rising from his spot, “Let me check your neck.”

Levi rises as well once his sudden surprise wears off, dropping his head back a bit so Erwin can pull his collar away and check the bandage underneath; he’s grateful to the man for the tiny distraction. He hasn’t bled through the bandage, and Erwin gently pulls the medical tape away from his flesh to remove the edge of the gauze. The skin is dry underneath, but deeply mottled.

“Gods, you bruise so easily…” Erwin murmurs, dragging a thumb around the radius of the wound in apology. Visions flair fast and lurid in Levi’s head at the comment, and oh he hopes he’s gotten that bodily response thing under control because all he can think of are wrists and hip bones and inner thighs stained navy and violet, his sudden change from nervous to slightly aroused making his head spin. Perhaps blood loss isn’t good for impulse control.

Erwin pulls everything back into place, moving fingers slightly lower to press just inside the tendon of Levi’s neck to find his pulse, “Do you feel alright?” 

Levi tries to nod at first, but almost hits Erwin’s forearm with his chin, “Yeah, not bad...I mean, aside from the gaping wound in my neck.”

Erwin’s eyes roll back, chased by a smile, “It’s not _a gaping wound,_ you’re actually healing quite well. I’m surprised by the progress of your first bite,” his eyes flicker away and back to Levi at that, “Sorry...are we allowed to talk about that or is it still off the table?”

A sigh escaped Levi’s lips, head rolling in agitation, “Whatever, i’m over it now…” he mutters before looking back at Erwin, “I get it. I get what’s going on and what you’re trying to do. I guess I should be thanking you…”

“Even after ambushing you and not consulting you first?”

Levi rubs at his eyes groggily, “I know what all I said, but the fact is I was probably 2 seconds away from getting my fucking throat ripped out, especially if what you said about them getting a kill order was true...I just…” Levi paused, stiffening slightly. He just hadn’t wanted the first time to be like that. The sudden realization hits him like a punch to the gut. 

“Levi?” Erwin asks, waiting patiently for the man to continue. 

“I-Thanks. Thank you for...going the extra mile, I guess,” he covered in a rush. 

“Hardly necessary,” Erwin insisted. 

“No, you’re trying to look out for my kids, and that’s all I really care about so...thank you,” Levi says, voice going soft, “Thank you for not being an asshole and actually giving a damn.”

They sat in silence for several seconds, Erwin’s hand still drifting against the side of Levi’s neck. For the longest time Levi thinks that Erwin’s going to say something, some smart-ass remark, some reassurance that it’s the least he could do, some insistence on repayment for Levi’s actions in helping Erwin against the other vampires. Instead he watches the still burning candle’s flame catch and reflect in twin pools of blue. There’s an intensity locked in Erwin’s gaze that Levi’s not seen, not even when he’d practically ripped another vampire in half for attacking them. It’s predatory, but it only sends the barest hint of alarm through Levi’s more base senses. He _is_ a predator, and Levi’s never been more aware of it than now; Erwin wants to devour him, he realizes with sure, calm clarity. He doesn’t want to eat him, destroy him, kill him. He wants him body and soul, to possess him and take every single minute portion of his existence and hold it in his hands right in this moment, all for himself, to do what he will with it - not for nefarious purposes but because it’s his biological instinct, and who is Levi to deny nature?

Levi’s so tired of fighting, both literally and figuratively; he’s tired, he’s tired _he’s tired._ He’s tired of fear rising like bile in the back of his throat until he chokes, of watching his back every second and rewinding the horror movie that his life has been up until this moment only to re-play it all over again at night in his dreams. He’s tired of the pressure, the guilt, the sorrow. He’s tired of trying to deny himself normality, of some fragment of comfort. And he’s so damn tired of denying himself this, of what’s right in front of him now, because self-preservation and pride ring so hollow when eyes like that look at you like this.

Erwin’s so close, it would be nothing at all… _Do it, do it, goddamn you, just do it, kiss me and be done with it you bastard, let the dominoes fall so I don’t have to keep them standing anymore_ he screams inside, for once hoping that Erwin’s picking around in his head. He doesn’t hear him, Levi realizes, and a second later the man pulls back from the brink, patting him lightly on the shoulder like they’re old chums while Levi mentally screams in frustration. 

“I have a few things to do before the meeting today, can I count on you to get yourself ready?” Erwin asks, layers of masks slipping back into place. 

Levi’s answering smile is tight, forced, unpleasant, “Of course.” 

The blond nods, slipping out of the darkened room. Now, only now does Levi feel the exhaustion. 

Smoke billows in tiny rivulets from the now extinguished candle. He debates throwing it at the wall.

***

Erwin drags a hand over his face the moment the door is closed; _that_ had certainly been an exercise in self control. 

Whatever he might have admitted to himself concerning his feelings for Levi it had not had the effect he’d hoped for, that it would set him free and allow him some fraction of control. He’d at least begun to loosen up again, if his ease with sleeping in close proximity to the other man was any indication. He hadn’t even registered Levi’s movements next to him while sleeping, apparently so at ease in his presence that he hadn’t woken for a time. Admitting his attraction to Levi, if only to himself had only brought it to the forefront of his mind, and now he was having a hard time keeping himself in check in the man’s presence. Last night had been bad enough; groaning to himself, he allowed his mind to replay the evening’s events, feeling almost disgusted with himself for it. 

To say that Levi’s blood tasted good was a gross understatement; it was delicious, sweet, fresh and alive just like Levi. Perhaps it was because it was fresh and not pre-packaged, or that Erwin was giving into an animal instinct by taking it from the man directly. Whatever it was, tasting that blood again had nearly driven him wild, and for a brief, horrible second he’d thought that killing Levi was totally within the realm of possibilities. 

But it wasn’t; the idea had repulsed him, no matter how good the scarlet elixir flowing from the slayer’s pale, delicate throat had been. Nothing would taste as sweet as the sound of Levi’s voice, nothing could be as intoxicating as the way the man looked up at him with liquid silver eyes. It was impossible to consider. What wasn’t impossible to consider? Oh, Erwin had considered it _all_ from the delicious moans and whimpers Levi had released while in the throes of passion that Erwin’s ability had created. 

The way the other man had twisted and wriggled in his grasp had driven every pure thought from his mind, and the breathy gasp of his name had almost forced him over the edge and into action. Tenderly he’d placed Levi on the bed, limp and open, pale but for the flush of red high in his cheeks and the dark shadows his sooty lashes cast around closed eyes. White-knuckled he’d shuddered, looming over Levi’s unconscious form and imagining all of the terrible things he wanted to do to him right then and there, the other man’s blood rushing in his veins like a hurricane. He’d never, not with the man in that state, but oh gods he’d imagined it; pale, creamy skin bare for his touch, those same silver eyes clouded with lust, the gentle arch and curve of a spine Erwin was practically dying to memorize with his lips as every sinful sound imaginable came unbidden from the slayer’s mouth. 

“Do you even know what you’re doing to me?” he’d rasped, licking the last traces of blood still clinging to his lips away. 

But that morning had been even worse. For the strangest reason seeing Levi awake and well, sober but with sleep-mussed hair, his shirt hanging from one shoulder had stoked his desire worse than any blood-drunk fantasy. All he could imagine, even as they’d bantered back and forth and discussed the day was tipping him onto his back and taking him right then and there. It was most definitely _not_ the time or place for that. Erwin couldn’t even be sure it was what Levi wanted, if it was something he was even considering. 

Vowing to get himself together, Erwin drew himself away from the wall just outside Levi’s door, telling himself firmly that he had several other obligations at the moment besides fantasizing about making love to his house-guest. He had a Council meeting to attend first, one he’d hopefully be able to snag Nile after, if he had time before the review with Levi. He wanted to put his suspicions to rest concerning his friend and Djel Sanes, because if something was indeed going on, Levi was as good as dead. 

The Council moves on to zeroing in on the candidates individually that day, starting with Dot Pixis, as the most distinguished of the group (and the front runner, Erwin adds mentally.) It’s a public interview process of sorts, with a review of the man’s background and professional life that Erwin’s grateful to learn might take days to finish up. He’ll sit through every little detail of his friend’s life if it means he had that much more time until his own turn, and it gives him a few precious moments to consider his plan of attack for the rest of the day. Nile sits next to him, stiff and clearly uncomfortable as he hangs on every word, either because he’s genuinely interested or because he’s trying hard not to give Erwin any recognition.

A couple hours later they convene for the day, the candidates along with Zackley and his assistants leaving through the back again to dodge their audience. Knowing that time is limited, Erwin swoops in and grasps Nile’s shoulder the moment they’re safely out of earshot, standing at the center of two intersecting hallways.

“Nile, please, I need to speak to you,” Erwin requests softly, hopefully with enough gravitas to inspire the other man to listen. Nile pauses, but it’s not until he turns to glance at his friend that he hefts a sigh and turns to fully face him. 

“I wondered when this would happen,” Nile muttered, looking back over his shoulder and over Erwin’s as well, “I don’t want to do this out in the open.”

“And who are you afraid is going to overhear?” Erwin asks as neutrally as possible. 

He expects Nile to return the question with hostility, but he’s more sheepish than anything when he heads down the hallway to their right, “My office is this way,” is his only reply. Erwin’s intrigued to say the least.

Erwin doesn’t bother to sit when they enter, Nile heading around his desk to tidy up a bit before finally looking up to address his guest, “I’m not on Sanes’ side if that’s what you’re after,” he blurts out.

“Then you’ll understand my confusion at seeing the two of you speaking yesterday,” Erwin replies with a cock of his head, as if he’s amused by Nile’s insistence. The other man draws a hand over his face, and for the first time in weeks he realizes just how tired Nile looks.

“I’m on the justice committee Erwin, you know that. This whole business with him petitioning the Council regarding...Levi,” he speaks the slayer’s name as if he’s afraid of it, “he’s been hassling me about it.”

Erwin rises from his spot reclined against the wall, hackles rising, “And you haven’t told anyone?”

“It’s nothing serious,” Nile waves off, haggard but not concerned, “just insisting that we move it up, making sure that...it’s going to be an “unbiased affair”...” he quotes, holding his fingers aloft, “He thinks that because the two of us are friends that the ruling will be in your favor.”

“And is that true?”

“No, of course not,” Nile balks. 

“I meant the part where we’re friends.”

Nile paused, hands against the surface of his polished, cherry-wood desk. He looked vaguely like he’d been slapped. 

“Erwin…” he begins softly, “you honestly think I can put centuries of friendship aside for a couple weeks of disagreements?” 

“And what exactly are we disagreeing on?” Erwin asked, face honest and open. He didn’t want there to be any misunderstanding; he was hurt by Nile’s behavior, a little confused but willing to listen to what the other vampire had to say. 

A tired sigh broke loose from Nile, finally moving to assume his seat behind the desk, “It...isn’t my job to tell you how to behave,” he began, voice tight and low, “but I had...expected more from you.”

“I’m not really following,” Erwin responds, although he thought he had a good idea.

“Erwin...we’re candidates for the High Council, for crying out loud,” Nile almost laughs, looking up at his oldest friend, “Our entire world is watching, watching _us_ and you’d...you’d rather play protector to some _human_ that’s made an enemy of some of our society’s most important people?” Nile looked genuinely confused, as if the notion sounded ludicrous. 

“I know that this has never been your thing, the pageantry, the small-talk and the scraping for favors,” Nile continued, fingers dancing over the surface of the papers spread over his desk, “But i’d hoped you’d at least take this seriously. Instead you’re insulting the very people who fund our activities by continuing this.”

It took every fiber of his being to hold himself back from lashing out at Nile. That he’d speak of Levi like this, like he was a thing, an animal, less than that even…

“So...you’re telling me, as the man who actually _works_ with the Guild, contacts them regularly, that I should ignore the welfare of one of their members because of some perceived slight by a few corrupt “old money” vampires?” Erwin asked with a steel-edged tone of voice.  
“I expect you to let me do my job and take this over instead of continuing this farce of him being your pet, and dragging both of our names through the mud,” Nile replies with narrowed eyes, “Don’t pretend that this is simply altruism either.”

Erwin laughs, but there’s little amusement there, “Do you even believe for a second that you’re getting that position over Pixis?” the droop of Nile’s mouth at Erwin’s words sends a sharp twist of gratification through Erwin, “Nile, I understand you want recognition, glory, whatever...but I honestly couldn’t give a _damn_ what these people think of me, and if you think i’m going to begin to, simply to bolster your chances at being Chancellor, you don’t know me as well as you’d thought.” 

“Fine,” Nile spits, glaring up at Erwin, “Fine, whatever. Do whatever you want, become a pariah for all I care.”

“I thought I already was…” Erwin muses. Nile has the decency to look a little embarrassed at his behavior, “As much as i’d like to leave this all up to your department i’m far too involved now, and I intend to see this through. Zackley himself gave me his blessing after I moved to claim Levi, he even admitted he’d hoped that was the course of action i’d take.”

This news seems to surprise Nile a great deal, the other man’s back straightening as he eyes Erwin curiously. He didn’t come here to quarrel with Nile, and he was disappointed that it had gone this way.

“Nile, I respect you, and I want you to do what’s right for you, I want-”

“Are you in love with him?”

Erwin stared back at the other man; it’s his turn to look like he’s been slapped. It takes him a while to fully comprehend what he’s been asked, expecting Nile to smile and say it’s a joke, but it never happens. He gazes up steadily at Erwin, quietly awaiting an answer. 

“What...why are you asking that?” Erwin wonders out loud, swallowing thickly. 

“Because I know you,” Nile answered softly, any trace of his earlier ire gone; he looked at Erwin with something similar to pity now, “and this is not the usual protocol. You’re pretending not to care about what people think, but that’s not entirely you, is it?” he asks. 

He’s right, of course. Once upon a time Erwin cared quite a lot, when people would whisper behind his back about his father and his “suspicious” rise in their ranks. 

“I don’t care what people think about this,” Erwin insists, “This is the right thing to do. He saved me, I owe him.” 

Nile doesn’t really respond, but the expression on his face tells Erwin all he needs to know. Attempting to convince the man of anything would be a waste of time. 

“Well, whatever your explanation, you’ll still need to get through today,” Nile muttered, turning over a few of his papers, “I’m going to be overseeing the proceedings of course, but you’ll need to convince a team provided by Zackley. Don’t think for a second that Sanes hasn’t tried to buy at least a couple of them.” 

Erwin snapped out of his self-conscious stupor, jolting at Nile’s information; was he really trying to tip him off? 

“And what do I need to do to keep them from derailing us?” 

Nile glanced back up, studying Erwin for a moment, “Be convincing,” his eyes flickered up and away from his face, “i’m sure it won’t be hard,” he said with a sour note to his voice. 

***

Petra does an admirable job keeping him occupied once again, although Levi’s torn between wanting constant company and to be totally left alone at all times. He spends breakfast with her before retiring back to him room for solitude, coming back out an hour later to play a couple rounds of chess and then disappear into the bath for another hour. He bounces back and forth with a frenetic sort of energy, growing with every turn until Petra finally forces him to park it on the floor of the sitting room, warm from a fire she’d built in the grate before sliding her nimble fingers over his shoulders and neck in an attempt to massage out the stress. It keeps him occupied for a while longer, relaxing for the first time all day. He’s almost out completely before she gently runs fingers through the long strands of hair at the front of his head and whispers that Erwin’s going to be back soon, and that he should get ready. 

At least he’s a bit calmer as he roots through his provided wardrobe for something suitable; he grabs another button-up dress shirt the color of merlot and a pair of dark slacks, telling himself that they’ll no doubt need access to his neck. He’s pulling on a pair of nice shoes when he hears the main door open, the sound of Petra greeting someone and then Erwin’s voice. It both settles his nerves and sends a thrill through him to hear Erwin, to know he’s back and that he’s going to do his damnedest to protect him. He’s never needed protection before and it’s surprising that he doesn’t feel silly or demeaned for finding it comforting, desiring the presence of the vampire.

He doesn’t wait for Erwin to call on him, joining the other two out in the main hall where Petra’s stepped away to take a sudden phone call. Erwin gives him a once-over, taking in his clothing choice and apparently finding it satisfactory. 

“I’m a bit late i’m afraid, got caught up with business...you’re ready to go, right?” 

“As ready as i’ll ever be,” Levi sighs, forcing a stiff smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. Erwin looks a little concerned, but decides not to say anything.

“Erwin, i’m sorry to interrupt, but Auruo’s on the phone-” Petra cuts in, her hand over the phone’s mouthpiece.

“We really need to be going, Petra,” Erwin responds, an apology implied with his tone of voice, “Can you please take a message for me and let him know i’m sorry? I’ll call him just as soon as this is over.”

“Of course,” she nods, turning back to the phone just as Erwin opens the door and waves Levi out into the hallway. 

It’s the first time Levi’s been through the halls while fully conscious (he imagines Erwin walking the same path with his limp body in his arms and can’t help but feel his face heat up a little.) They walk a winding path out of what must be the residential area made up of apartments and into a wider hall that looks almost like a hotel lobby, elevators and stairs stationed on one side but no grand entrance like you might expect. They must be deep in the building, behind several layers of security and going deeper still to the inner-sanctum of the Council grounds. He knows he’s right when everything goes from light wood trim and modest wallpaper to marble and heavy oak, ornate mirrors and paintings adorning the walls every few steps. It sends a fresh wave of nerves licking up his spine, but like hell he’ll let anyone know that. He keeps pace with Erwin, head held high as if he belongs there. He does belong there, and he won't let anyone tell him different.

Eventually they hit what must be a security checkpoint; a polished looking man with slick hair and a black suit stands by a barrier leading into a wider hallway. He must be familiar with Erwin, judging from the way his face perks up in recognition, but then his eyes cut sideways to Levi and the friendly smile on his lips dies a little. Erwin barely has to say a word before the man waves them through, keeping a keen eye on Levi all the while. They all must be aware of why they’re here, he thinks to himself. He wonders what their opinions must be before telling himself it doesn’t matter, only Erwin’s opinion matters and he’s not going to let Levi go easily. 

There are half a dozen doors in the hall, all heavy oak with brass fixtures that look old enough to break if mishandled, although Erwin reaches out to grab one with ease. Levi holds his breath, fully expecting his jury to be assembled inside, but there’s a little waiting room of sorts with a couple chairs, and a corridor with another set of doors at the end that must be their final destination. They come to a stop, Erwin glancing at his watch.

“Well, we’re not exactly late,” he murmurs, glancing around the room before turning to look at Levi, “Everyone should be inside by now, do you want me to go in ahead or-”

“Stay,” Levi commands, unable to look the other man in the eye. Now that he knows they’re this close, the elevated beating of his heart makes itself known. He could laugh at himself right now; he’s spent his whole life chasing vampires and facing down death but this scares him more than any of that. There will be no fighting his way out of this one, although he’ll certainly have to if he’s asked to leave. Strangely enough it’s not that knowledge that sends him into a panic, it’s the image in his head of Erwin’s face and eyes contorted with sadness, of looking up at him following a guilty verdict and the both of them knowing that this is the end. For a hysterical moment Levi considers throwing his arms around the vampire’s neck and burying his face in the front of his suit, but he doesn’t have to because Erwin is kneeling before him, hands on his shoulders. 

“Levi, listen to me,” he begins, steely blue eyes and grit in his voice, “you’re not going anywhere. No one is going to harm you. You have my word,” he pronounces with all the authority of a being who’s seen centuries pass like seasons. 

Levi stares back silently for a moment before nodding, shaking himself out of this sudden funk. He’ll need his wits about him, being scared will do him no favors. 

The two of them approach the door, Erwin standing like a soldier at Levi’s side as if he’s preparing to charge into battle. It makes the smaller man feel a little better. For a second there’s a twitch of Erwin’s right hand, as if he’s going to reach out for Levi’s but thinks better of it at the last moment. One last glance at each other and Erwin pushes the door open, revealing the chamber to the both of them.

It’s significantly smaller than the main Council chamber, perhaps only built to hold 50 or so vampires. The floors are a polished, creamy marble that catch and reflect the light of dozens of antique bronze lanterns hanging from chains above them. Three rows of stadium style seating rise to the left corner of the room, where about a dozen men and one young woman sit waiting, all peering down curiously at the pair as they meet a man with black hair and a scraggly beard at the center of the room. At least none of them look openly hostile (ok, except maybe for the tall guy with the watery, pale eyes in the back…)

Erwin seems to be familiar with the bearded man, who he greets and shakes hands with, “You must be Levi,” he assumes, reaching out to shake his hand as well, no hint of animosity in his tone or grasp. 

“This is Nile Dawk, Levi, he’ll be presiding over the hearing,” Erwin informs him. Hearing makes it sound like a court case, and it only serves to ratchet Levi’s nerves up a little more.

“Right, thanks,” Levi mutters, managing a tight smile in Nile’s direction that his heart isn’t 100% behind. Dawk nods, directing the pair over to a couple of chairs stationed front and center before the little gathering of vampires. Only after sitting does Levi see the other man standing off to the side, significantly older, balding and with a thick grey mustache. 

“That’s Dot Pixis, he’s a friend as well,” Erwin whispers to him once he notices Levi’s wavering attention, “we’re in good company,” he assures him in a satisfied tone. It calms Levi down a bit, especially when Pixis looks up and notices Levi, giving him a quick grandfatherly smile before closing the distance to Nile to tell him the jury is ready.

“We’re ready to begin,” Nile calls out, putting an end to the soft murmurs of conversation among the group of vampires, “I’d like to introduce the Head of the International Relations and Antiquities Department, and current candidate for Supreme Chancellor Mr. Erwin Smith, as well as Mr. Levi Ackerman, sworn and registered hunter for The Guild of Slayers, current resident of Sina.” 

There is no flicker of recognition at Nile’s words among the group, all more than likely familiar with the details already. Nile presses on.

“We are gathered here today to determine the validity of Mr. Smith’s claim over Mr. Ackerman as a willing participant and provider in feeding related activities, challenged by Mr. Djel Sanes of the High Council.” 

Erwin glanced in Sanes’ direction, the man apparently trying to bore a hole in Levi’s forehead with his glare by sheer mental willpower. 

“I will first open the floor to Mr. Dot Pixis, chosen by Supreme Chancellor Darius Zackley to stand in his place,” a pleasant soaring feeling swept through Erwin’s chest at that detail; Dot was firmly on their side, and if he was running the majority of the questioning there was no way they’d lose.

Pixis strutted to the center, clasping his hands behind his back and regarding both men fondly, “Hello, Levi,” he addressed the young slayer pleasantly, “Forgive me for us meeting under such strained conditions, but i’d like to ask you a few questions. Would that be ok?”

Levi glanced at Erwin from the corner of his eye, hesitating for a moment at being addressed directly; it was odd, but he’d almost expected everyone to treat him like an animal. Nile and Pixis doing the exact opposite was throwing him off.

“Sure, I guess…” Levi murmured, loud enough that only the first row of vampires could probably hear him. 

Pixis nodded, smiling warmly, “If you would be so kind, can you please explain how it is that you came to be acquainted with Mr. Smith?” 

Levi fidgeted slightly, knowing that he was going to sound dumb, “Well...I wound up at this diner one night, and...Erwin just kinda happened to be there,” he cleared his throat, reminding himself to speak a little louder, “I had no idea that he was a vampire, pure-blood or otherwise. I don’t usually deal with pure-bloods in my line of work usually.” 

Pixis nodded at this, “So you had no inkling of what he was?”

“None. We just happened to start talking...we met another time after that, same place. It was the night we were attacked.”

Sanes rolled his shoulders in agitation, looking particularly like he wanted to interrupt. Erwin almost hoped he did just to help tip the scales in their favor further.

“And Erwin,” Pixis began, turning his attention the blond, “Did you know what Levi was?”

Erwin crossed his arms, shifting to stretch out his legs a bit, completely at ease, “I had a hunch. I’d actually noticed Levi in the diner before, a previous night after I believe his team had cleaned up a high profile case to the south of town.”

Levi’s own mind went back to the same night; he remembered glancing at Erwin in passing, their eyes connecting for the briefest of seconds. He wondered if he knew then everything he knew now if he’d make the same decisions to go back to the diner. The sinking feeling in his stomach told him he knew the answer was probably yes.

“I was the one who approached him,” Erwin clarified, “I didn’t intend for anything to come of it, but I was...intrigued, I guess,” he shrugged. 

Pixis nodded, rocking back on his heels, “Levi, you mentioned this “attack” as you say...am I to believe that this was not the first time you’d encountered these attackers?”

Levi’s grey eyes narrowed, the line of questioning finally landing on the topic he’d most wanted to address, “Yeah, we’d been investigating a pair of attacks at Sina State, as well as a triple homicide a few blocks from there that turned out to be a coordinated attack on a slayer ring. We believe these guys were responsible for Sina, and we happened to run into them the night before Erwin and I were ambushed.”

“And am I correct when I say that Dieter Sanes was the apparent ringleader of this group?” Erwin could hardly suppress a smile; Levi having a history with Sanes’ own son would definitely raise questions about the man’s accusations. 

“Shaggy-haired, blond guy who struts around like he owns the world? Yeah, that’s him,” Levi jabbed.

Several of the vampires stationed around them broke out into subdued chuckles; Sanes looked like he was about to turn purple in the third row. Even Pixis grinned slightly. 

“You think these attacks are being planned against all slayers?”

Levi shrugged slightly, “That’s the intel we’ve been given. We ran into another group the same night that tipped us off, one of them has a friend at Trost, and a day later they issued a warning to suspend activity.”

“So why didn’t you remain at home?” Pixis suggested with the wave of a hand.

Levi stopped short, mouth tightening, “I...kinda got into it with my sister…”

The men around them chuckled again, but not dismissively, “Oh c’mon Dot, this is silly,” one of the men called. 

“Now, now, all avenues must be explored,” Pixis insisted, giving Levi a quick, subtle wink; that must have been his game, make the accusations again Levi and Erwin seem as ridiculous as possible. Levi smothered an answering smirk.

“I caught her making out with one of my team members and kinda blew up at her, so I thought coffee might take the edge off” he announced, leaning back in his chair, “Erwin just happened to be there, dodging his own responsibilities,” he smirked this time, glancing at the man in question.

“I was under a lot of pressure,” Erwin clarified, returning Levi’s glance with a slightly scandalized one of his own, “All this Council business...you know…”

“Oh, we know,” a pudgy looking vampire in the front row insisted, leering at Levi, who’s eyebrows quirked in confusion. Erwin visibly paled; he knew the gossip was already thick, but this whole thing would bring it to a new level. 

“So you went out and found something to, ahh… _help you take the edge off…_ the guy sitting next to the first vampire mused, reusing Levi’s line. Levi must have understood that time, because his eyes widened slightly before narrowing at the man. 

“If I got put on trial for every time I nipped out for a quick bite and a bit-o-fun they’d have burned me at the stake by now,” another man called down from the top of the group, to the sound of laughter from around him. Nile looked scandalized. Pixis had to keep covering his mouth with a hand, pretending to smooth out his mustache. Erwin tried to remain subdued but Levi was quickly turning red next to him. 

“THIS IS _RIDICULOUS!_ ” came the bellowing shout from the corner of the room. Djel Sanes was on his feet, face a brilliant shade of dark red as he glared down at the proceeding. 

“May I remind you all that a pure-blood is _dead_ thanks to these two!?” he announced leveling a heated glare in Levi’s direction, “And you’d all rather make jokes and mock this entire investigation!?” 

That seemed to sober the crowd, who all turned back to the two men in question, awaiting Pixis’ next question. Levi’s own brows flattened, mouth an angry little line as he glared back.

“You mean the guy who tried to break my neck in an alley? The same guy who tried to hold me down while Dieter threatened to bite and _rape me?_ ” Levi asked with a deadly edge to his voice. Several vampires’ eyes widened, murmurs broke out along rows and a few glanced back in Sanes’ direction in shock. 

Sanes’ teeth clenched almost painfully, bared menacingly in the slayer’s direction, _”Liar,”_ he rasped. 

“I don’t believe I require anything more,” Pixis declared with a note of finality, adjusting the cuffs of his jacket, “I think the Chancellor will be more than satisfied with all we’ve uncovered today.” 

Erwin relaxed slightly, having practically been on the edge of his seat thanks to Levi and Sanes exchange. For a moment he’d almost expected the man to try to finish what his son had started. 

Sanes still looked ready to commit murder, but was apparently going to attempt another line of attack, “Fine. You don’t want justice for one of your own? Fine,” he spat, “But I want proof that this...this _murderer_ isn’t going to repeat his crime here,” he demanded, pointing a boney finger in Levi’s direction. 

Erwin rolled his eyes, “As long as no one tries to murder him first, I think we’re all safe,” he suggested. 

Nile turned in Erwin’s direction, clearly annoyed that he’d let the hearing get out of hand, “Erwin, can you please prove that Levi is under your control?” he asked in a flat voice. 

Erwin’s mouth twisted at Nile’s choice of words, but none-the-less complied, “I can. I’ve taken his blood twice now, as recently as last night,” he clarified. 

“Then if you’d be so kind as to allow us to inspect the wounds…” Nile requests, gesturing to the young woman who’s been sitting patiently in the front row the whole time. Levi feels his anger dissipate, his nerves flaring again at the prospect of being poked at like a specimen. Still, he nods to Nile, who brings the woman out, her hands on a medical bag that she sits at the foot of Levi’s chair. 

“Anka’s one of Darius’ personal medical experts, she’s been attending to him for years,” Pixis clarifies from over her shoulder as Anka snaps on a pair of latex gloves, smiling softly at Levi. 

“If you could open up your collar for me, Levi we’ll get this over and out of the way,” she speaks in a soft, low tone. Levi nods, undoing the top two buttons and giving her access to the gauze around his neck. She checks on the oldest bite first, poking around the bruising and turning Levi’s head to get a good look at the closed puncture wounds. When satisfied, she moves on to removing the bandages over the second, only touching it gingerly to avoid hurting him. 

“Two separate injuries consisting of a set of puncture wounds, coupled with minor contusions to the epidermis “ she announces once done, pulling the gloves off with a flourish, “No mistaking it, definitely vampiric bite marks.”

“That doesn’t mean a thing,” Sanes shouts above them, ready to throw another temper-tantrum. Erwin rolls his eyes, beyond annoyed. 

“If you’d like her to inspect my teeth next, we can do that,” Erwin suggests with a cock of his head. 

Sanes pretends not to hear him, “I want proof that Smith can without a doubt control the boy, I want to make sure he has indeed enthralled him.”

“Oh come now,” Pixis mutters under his breath, so that only the people on the floor hear him.

“Mr. Sanes, are you suggesting that you wish to see a physical demonstration of Erwin’s thrall?” Nile asks, exasperation dipping into his voice.

“That’s _exactly_ what i’m suggesting,” the man in question snaps. Erwin stands from his chair, fists clenched at that, and Levi doesn’t understand why. 

“Absolutely not,” Erwin grits out, jaw clenched firmly. Levi gazes up at him, confusion painting his face as he glances from Erwin to Nile and back again. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” Levi asks, although no one answers him.

“Afraid you’ll be found out as a liar?” Sanes suggests, looking smug. Erwin’s stare is murderous; Nile dances in between them, attempting to alleviate the tension. 

“We can’t ask him to do that,” Nile states, looking to Pixis for help. The older man seems to be considering it, whatever it is.

“What is it?” Levi asks again, waiting for someone to reply before finally grabbing Erwin’s arm, jerking on it roughly to get his attention, “Will someone answer me please?”

Erwin looks down sharply at Levi, eyebrows furrowed, “They want proof of my control over you,” he quietly informs him.

“Yeah, I got that,” Levi grouses back, beginning to get annoyed. 

“That test...the only real way to prove it…” Erwin looks distinctly uncomfortable, voice dropping to a whisper “Levi, i’m going to have to hurt you.”

Levi’s fingers tighten into the material of Erwin’s sleeve, face frozen in shock. Erwin stares back, a pleading with his eyes for any alternative to this, although he knows Levi’s not the one to grant it. 

“It doesn’t have to be _that_ dramatic,” Pixis muses, fingers worrying at his mustache in contemplation. 

_”No.”_ Erwin says sternly, attempting to shut down all discussion of any attempts to subject Levi to anything that could harm him. Levi’s not necessarily surprised, but watching the steely glint of his eyes as he continues to act as a barrier between himself and the other men sends a wild explosion of affection loose inside him. He’s been protecting him the whole way and Levi’s grateful for it, but he knows when and where it should end.

“I’ll do it,” Levi announces, drawing everyone’s attention back to where he still sits front and center, “I’ll do it if it’all prove everything…” he trails off, sounding a little more uncertain with the way Erwin’s looking at him like he’s just been socked in the gut. 

“You can’t ask me to do this to you,” Erwin murmurs low, turning around and shutting everyone else out of their conversation. 

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Levi almost laughs, shrugging his shoulders, “Look, I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to go back to your place and read and play chess and maybe take a nap. Just...get me out of here and you can pull out my nose hairs one by one if that’all satisfy these guys.”

Erwin’s lips twitched, trying hard not to smile back in amusement, the same pained look still hanging in his eyes. Taking a deep breath he caves in, “Ok. If...this is what you want to do…”

“It’s ok, Erwin,” Levi reassures the other man, attempting to look as calm as possible. 

“Well if Mr. Ackerman is on board, I say we listen to his advice and get this over with,” Pixis proclaimed, stepping forward and pulling something small and shiny from his suit jacket. Levi’s brow furrowed in confusion before the man was close enough for him to see what he was holding; an old, ornate looking metal lighter rolled through his fingertips, one swipe and a tall flame burst forth, held aloft mere feet from Levi’s face. Jerking back instinctively his eyes widened in shock; what exactly were they going to have him do? He hadn’t thought it would be this extreme. Erwin reached out quickly, pulling Pixis’ arm back farther from Levi and shooting him a tight look.

“You’re not setting him on fire, his hand will do,” Erwin demanded. 

“Of course, that’s perfectly fine,” Pixis agreed with a nod, leveling the flame so that it now hovered two feet from his chest, “When you’re both ready, of course.” 

So this is what it would take...it was probably the quickest way to do it. Levi glanced up at Erwin, unsure for a second before the vampire nodded back to him. Holding his hand out, Levi brought it closer to the flame, fingers unfurling so that his palm waited hesitantly just over it, close enough that he could feel the heat. He’d never really burned himself before, and the prospect of subjecting himself willingly to it was vaguely terrifying. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, choosing to trust his companion “Erwin, go for it.” 

Levi didn’t remember opening his eyes but suddenly he could see his hand moving against his will, lowering until the fire began to lick insistently at the flesh of his palm. There was nothing at first, only the heat of it before pain flared quick and hot, his nerves screaming as they tried everything possible to wretch his hand away on instinct. Still he was kept immobile, not even able to scream as the beginnings of blisters began to form and grow on the surface of his scorched skin within seconds. 

“That’s enough,” Erwin growled, watching with abject horror, something nearly hysterical in his tone of voice. How long would it take for the fire to burn a hole clear through? Would they only be satisfied when Levi was left maimed?

“He’s not proven anything yet,” Sanes snapped from above, pale eyes glinting dangerously.

 _Oh god, oh god, make it stop, oh god...why did I agree to this…?_ Levi’s mind whirled, unable to express the pain in any other way, eyes glassy from Erwin’s control over him. Erwin must have heard him this time, because he physically pulled his hand away himself, snapping his control over Levi instantly and dropped to his knees before the other man just as Levi’s entire body released in a pained shudder, back bowing with a groan on his lips. 

Erwin had his hands locked around his own in an instant, turning it over to inspect the angry red welts and abnormally shiny skin, “I’m sorry, i’m so sorry…” he whispered frantically, one of his hands reaching up to curl around the back of Levi’s neck, the smaller man still breathing hard and attempting not to wince in pain. 

“It’s ok,” Levi breathed heavy into their little contained space, finally looking back up at the man through the shaggy black bangs hanging in his face. His lips turned up at the sides, favoring Erwin with a barely-there smile, “I trusted you, even when it hurt. I knew you weren’t going to give me too much.”

Erwin gazed back silently, eyes taking on the same nearly predatory quality they had earlier that day.

Both men had been so wrapped up in their own little world that Pixis and Nile’s continued argument with Sanes went unheard, the vampire council around him even jumping to Erwin and Levi’s defense.

“We all saw it!”

“Another few seconds and the poor boy wouldn’t have had a hand left…”

“Honestly, what a load of rubbish, can we please end things now?” 

“Mr. Sanes, if you would please leave the chambers, we’d like to conclude the proceedings for the day uninterrupted,” Nile asked as politely as he could, although there was no mistaking the annoyance in his voice. Sanes stuck his chest out, looking as if he were a lion about to roar back before he gave an irritated little “tch,” and marched from the room. Erwin and Levi watched silently, hands still clasped together; once he was gone, Erwin seemed to finally remember himself and rose from the floor in front of Levi, looking a little sheepish. 

“If everyone else is quite satisfied with that practical demonstration, we can begin to close the investigation,” Nile called out, “Mr. Smith, if you’d please exit the room as well, we have a couple questions for Levi in private.”

Erwin’s face betrayed his surprise before favoring his friend with a stony look, “I’m not going anywhere, not after that.”

Nile’s eyes rolled, “Erwin, for god’s sake we’re not going to torture him…Sanes is gone.”

“Then we should be free to leave.”

“Erwin,” Levi hissed, grabbing for him with his uninjured hand, “Get out, i’m fine.” 

Erwin glanced back at him, eyes darting from his face and down to his hand, “You’re not fine, you’re injured.”

“Believe it or not, but i’ve been through a lot worse,” Levi reminded him with a raised brow, “Comes with the whole fighting vampires thing.”

Erwin gave him a last once-over as if searching for a reason to stay, sighing and rubbing at his eyes before turning to exit the room, not even bothering to speak to Nile or Pixis. He knew it wasn’t the men’s fault but he couldn’t help but feel angry at everyone involved, for letting things come to this. The rage he’d felt at being able to sense Levi’s pain had been overwhelming, so much so that he’d thought attacking Sanes had been a very real possibility. He hadn’t wanted any “proof” as he’d suggested; it had simply been a way for him to exact some form of revenge, forcing Erwin to hurt Levi without any repercussions and with a rapt audience. 

Whatever the vampire tried to throw at them in the future (and Erwin knew this was far from over) he would not allow something like this to happen again. Hurting Levi like that was out of the question. 

***

Levi leaned back in his chair after Erwin took his leave, a little more at ease now that he didn’t have to deal with him shouting at Nile and Pixis anymore. His hand still stung, but it was nothing next to the gashes and wounds he’d endured in the past, and having the blond worry over him like a mother hen in front of everyone had been a little embarrassing. They were so close to being done, he’d just wanted him out of there so that they could leave and go back to the privacy of Erwin’s rooms where he’d be glad to let Erwin nurse him all he liked. 

“I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through today Levi, but we just wanted to speak to you in private without Erwin’s possible influence,” Nile said, standing to the side so that the vampire’s assembled could clearly view him. Without Erwin by his side he felt a little like a circus act. 

“It’s ok…” Levi mumbled, wishing the man would get to the point. 

“Your character has been called into question regarding your opinion of vampires, that you may hold animosity towards our kind due to your profession,” Nile suggests, “Do you deny this?”

Levi blinked back, surprised by the question, “I’d think that my...friendship with Erwin would put that to rest,” he spoke back, “I deal with some pretty scummy vampires, that’s true, but we’re talking about criminals here. I don’t want to hurt anyone who doesn’t hurt people themselves.” 

Nile gazed back impassively, “And despite your profession, you’ve decided to forgo that to remain at Erwin’s side.”

Levi paused, fighting back the urge to swallow, “Thats...right…” he said, hoping he didn’t sound as unsure as he thought he did. 

Folding his hands before him, Nile fixed the slayer with a piercing gaze. For a moment Levi thought he was done, before he spoke again.

“And why is that? What is your reasoning for remaining with him?”

Slowly, Levi’s eyes traveled from their position focused on Nile, glancing at Pixis, who for once wasn’t smiling. Every eye on the room awaited his response silently, waiting for what Levi had to say.

Finally he swallowed, glancing down at the reflective marble floor before looking up again, unsure of if this gamble would work. Unsure of if it was even a lie anymore.

***

The doors opened a few minutes after Erwin had taken up a seat in the waiting room, vampires streaming past him as if they didn’t even sense his presence. Most were discussing plans and other trivial things merrily, not even out of the wing before forgetting about why they were there in the first place. Erwin rose as the last of them trickled out, impatiently waiting for Levi to make an appearance. Finally Pixis emerged, the man in question on his heels. Erwin was glad to see that Levi didn’t look any worse for wear.

“I hope you’ve got a beefed up security system Smith, you’re going to need it to keep an eye on this one,” Pixis joked, nodding in Levi’s direction, “Nothing against the lad, I just think you’ve probably not seen the last of Sanes.”

Erwin visibly relaxed; this meant that Levi was safe, for now, “Don’t worry, i’ve taken care of it,” he said with a soft smile, eyes finding Levi’s. 

“Well then i’ll just leave you two to celebrate,” Pixis chuckled, squeezing Levi’s shoulder before turning to follow after the others. Erwin waits for the older man to be out of earshot before turning back to the human in front of him. Levi glanced up, back down to his burned hand before speaking, “He said something about needing to speak to this Darius guy, but that he’d probably-”

Levi doesn’t get a chance to finish, inhumanly strong arms seizing him quickly yet gently, practically spinning him from his spot to force his back into the wall, where Erwin bodily pulls him into his chest. Blinking, Levi realizes he’s being held, that Erwin’s pressing his cheek into the top of his head and exhaling like it’s been nothing but fear and stress in his lungs, and he’s switching over to relief now. Levi wonders if maybe Erwin’s been even more afraid than himself the whole time.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin whispers at first, “I’m sorry i’m making you go through this, and for hurting you just to prove that _monster_ wrong...if you hate me, I completely understand…”

Levi can’t help but give a snort of a laugh, his own hands coming up to grasp Erwin’s jacket, “Hey, hey it’s fine, i’m ok…” he insists, able to push Erwin back just a bit to see his face, “How the hell could I hate you? You went to bat for me in there and we’re walking free.” 

Erwin simply stares down at him for a moment, as if he’s struggling not to completely unwind in front of Levi; it’s totally endearing to the slayer, but also surprising. He hadn’t expected Erwin to be this unnerved, but they’ve been through so much in such a short amount of time when he really thinks about it, it’s a miracle that they’re both not complete messes. 

He can’t help but look back up at him, smile slipping a little; it’s nice, really, that whatever he’s feeling for Erwin is returned in some small measure. He can’t be sure it’s romantic just yet, what Erwin feels, but he knows how much they mean to each other now. It had been something he’d fought only days before but giving in now doesn’t feel like defeat. He’s...satisfied right now, feeling Erwin’s strong arms around him like a protective cage of affection. 

“Really I don’t understand,” Levi says, a hiccup of a laugh somewhere in the middle, “You pick me up off the street like a stray and you’re doing all these things for me...this can’t be doing anything for your popularity…”

“I don’t care,” Erwin tells him, all steel and stone, blue eyes soft despite the tone. 

Levi swallows thickly, “That’s kinda dumb of you, isn’t it?” 

Erwin’s gaze burns that much hotter, “I. Don’t. Care.” 

Is it just his imagination or are their faces closer? Levi can’t find it in him to care, eyebrows drawing together as grey eyes trace the soft curve of Erwin’s lips, “Why?”

“Because I can’t stand to see you in pain. Because you worry me every second of the day, and I can’t be there at all times. Because you’re _driving me mad_ with how much I think about you, how I can’t even act normal in your presence, when we’re alone or here or...in your room,” Erwin leans in then, inhaling like the scent of Levi alone sustains him, “...I thought I was going to eat you alive earlier…”

The admission makes Levi’s blood run hot, “We’re you…” he pauses for a millisecond to lick his lips unconsciously, “...we’re you going to kiss me this morning?” he murmurs low for the blond’s ears only.

Erwin gives him a puzzled look, as if confused to why he’d even bring it up before sliding a hand up the curve of Levi’s jaw tenderly, blue eyes on fire, “Who cares? I’m going to kiss you _now.”_

Levi exhales sharply in response right before Erwin’s lips touch his, already breathless before the kiss can even unfold. Maybe he’ll suffocate, maybe he’ll die and no one will ever have to worry about this whole fucked-up situation ever again. The idea of Erwin, centuries old vampire killing him with a kiss is so ridiculous that he wants to giggle hysterically, head rushing with endorphins. It’s a sweet way to die he thinks, and if it doesn’t sum up his relationship with Erwin thus far he doesn’t think anything ever will; he’s death, the proverbial grim reaper, the animal at the top of the food chain, and yet Levi’s never felt more alive since the moment he’d appeared. He was dead before, he was merely breathing, a breathing corpse wading through time and space. Now, he’s alive. He’s Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, he’s Persephone and that one hits a little closer to home because this should be hell but it’s not.

Erwin kisses like an old Hollywood silver-screen star without being too over-the-top; fingers trail through ebony locks as the vampire’s other hand searches out the contours of Levi’s jaw and chin, holding him close and taking his lips with his own. Levi can’t remember ever being kissed like this before, his own hands grasping at whatever he can - a shirt collar, the ridge and dip of neck tendons, the short fringe at the back of his head - more out of a need to ground himself and keep from being swept under.Their mouths move slow and cautious at first, as if trying to learn each other on another level, chaste and so sweet that Levi shivers, a soft sound released into the moist air between them that sends Erwin probing deeper with an answering groan. Levi feels the bite of a chair rail in his back and realizes he’s being pushed into the wall, the space dominated by Erwin’s newfound fervor for devouring Levi’s mouth. It feels good, tastes good and Levi can’t help but give the other man more, wet lips parting under Erwin’s insistent tongue and then there’s nothing pure about this. They can feel every line of the other’s body pressed tight, hands pulling at each other in a poor attempt to get even closer. Levi’s dizzy, neck cramping with the effort to keep his lips from parting with Erwin’s, savoring the burn the blond’s hands leave on his body as he maps out all the curves and contours, his own hands dragging across the hard lines of the vampire’s muscular back and shoulders.

Suddenly they break apart, Erwin gazing down at him with lidded blue eyes that threaten to burn out Levi’s own retinas with their intensity, “What did they ask you?” he murmurs, long fingers curled under Levi’s chin to keep their eyes locked together. 

Levi licks his lips, savoring the taste of Erwin’s mouth on his own, teeth digging into the plush, kiss-swollen lower one, “They wanted to know why i’m here...why i’d agree to this,” he says quietly, glancing away and back with a hint of shyness that’s completely unfamiliar to him. 

“I told them…I said i’m in love with you…” he whispers, gunmetal eyes turned back up to look at Erwin, waiting with bated breath for the other’s response. 

Erwin looks like the air’s been squeezed from his lungs, chest constricting painfully just looking down on Levi’s flushed face. He wants to take that face in his hands and kiss him until they both cease to be, until the world stops around them. 

“I think...we can work with that…” Erwin speaks in a low, intimate voice, gently dragging his thumb down Levi’s jaw towards his chin. The answering flutter of lashes over grey eyes is enough to snap his resolve, bending once again to seize Levi’s lips. 

Levi surrenders completely, wishing they were back in Erwin’s quarters because god he wants this man worse than anyone or anything he’s ever known before. Erwin’s hands wrap around his waist, holding him tight as Levi’s own pull the man down tighter into their embrace. It’s been a long time coming, weeks of build-up from the first errand glance in the diner to this moment. It tastes like relief. It tastes like victory. 

Erwin’s fingertips drift over Levi’s chin again, turning it aside and then his mouth makes the slow journey down the column of his neck, minding the bandages so that his lips can worship the available unblemished surface. Levi tips his head back into the wall behind him, eyes sliding shut in pleasure. He doesn’t think Erwin will take the opportunity to bite him, but he almost finds himself craving it in some strange way, the intimacy of it. A few seconds later and Erwin slides back up to kiss him again, unable to stop himself for longer than a couple minutes. Levi tangles a hand in blond locks, a soft moan on his tongue before the sound of a creaking door breaks the bubble around them, bringing them back to the present. Grey eyes snap open wide; they’re not alone, Levi realizes with horror, stiffening in Erwin’s grasp. His shift in body language clues Erwin in, who cranes his neck around to spot Nile Dawk standing with his hand still on the door handle, similarly immobile with shock. There’s no mistaking their embrace, if the man hadn’t seen it all seconds before.

For perhaps the first time in Erwin’s life he’s at a loss for words, staring back at his friend. Nile’s shock is quickly morphing into someone else, something disturbingly similar to disgust or perhaps betrayal. Mouth dry, Erwin tries to think of what to say, but Nile passes them by as if he finds couples making out in Council chambers all the time. 

“Don’t let me get in the way of your debt repayment,” Nile spits, not even bothering to look back at the pair before strolling out into the hallway. Levi’s hands slide from their positions against Erwin’s back, mortification painting his pale features. Erwin doesn’t look at him, feeling a bit stupid for letting his emotions get the best of him in such a public place. 

So much for trying to repair things with Nile...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry,” Erwin murmured, “If it’s any consolation, I’m doubling the watch. They’ll know it too. Trust me, nothing like this will happen again.”
> 
> “Which just means they’ll have to think of something else to get to them,” Levi pointed out sullenly. Erwin’s mouth was a firm line; he knew that Levi was right, there was little he could do to predict what would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my name is Memos, and chapter 84 can suck my ass. This is my protest against it.
> 
> I didn't rlly edit a lot of this b/c i'm too mad still, so i'm sorry, just go with the flow. 
> 
> Also this chapter finally earns the "Mature" rating. Skip end if you don't like that sort of stuff.
> 
> Long live Erwin Smith.

When they’d arrived back in Erwin’s quarters, Petra had greeted them with an expression like she’d seen a ghost. Levi had wanted to make a crack that perhaps she’d expected him to be executed, but the woman had ushered Erwin off to his private office before he could so much as say a word. He’d wanted to be concerned about what kind of business they were discussing, but the fact was Levi was beyond caring at the moment; he put his head down and barreled off to his own room, hardly breathing until he’d closed the door and collapsed backwards onto his bed, staring up at the canopy above him and breathlessly replaying the past hour in his head.

In retrospect the whole hearing thing had been enlightening; he’d gotten a sufficient taste of vampire politics, met a couple of Erwin’s friends and associates, as well as come face to face with the man who was bent on seeing him destroyed. Djel Sanes hadn’t really been anything he’d expected in truth; when he’d tried to picture him before, he’d only been able to see a stereotypical vampiric villain in his head, dark featured and terrible. Now that he knew he had all the presence of a bedraggled, angry middle aged man who expected to get everything he wanted, Levi almost had to laugh. Dieter might have been physically imposing on the street, but there was no doubt in the young slayer’s mind that if he had met his father in the same situation, Sanes wouldn’t still be around to make such demands. 

It didn’t make him any less dangerous he conceded, but at least he felt a little more at ease. Sanes’ only avenue of revenge had been shut down for the time being.

It was what came after the hearing that plagued Levi now and sent him mind racing past the details of his time in the cavernous chamber; the minute he’d returned to Erwin’s side he’d felt both tension and relief fighting a terrible war for the vampire’s emotions, especially in the way he’d pulled the smaller man against himself as if he meant to never let go again. Even now, lying against the plush comforter of his bed Levi could feel him, his strong arms, his face buried in his hair, the way his lips and jaw and neck seemed to tingle where the blond had mapped out their surface with his own lips. Levi’s fingers trailed there now, brushing against his mouth and chin, down the tendons of his neck as if to sooth the burn. 

They’d escaped one dangerous problem only to topple over into a different, yet potentially just as destructive situation of their own making. Levi was beyond pretending now however, he wouldn’t go back to denying whatever was between them now, not after the vampire’s display in front of the jury and his partial collapse in the room outside. If Erwin was willing to be that vulnerable and admit his feelings, then Levi felt it was his duty to repay him in kind. He hadn’t been lying when he’d told Erwin that he trusted him, even when it had been the other man who’d held his hand immobile over an open flame to the point where his skin had blistered and burned. He rubbed at the spot now, the dangerous glint in Erwin’s eyes as he’d tried to spare the human brought to the forefront of his mind, the grit of his teeth, how he’d shielded him from the others the moment he’d dropped the mental connection between them. Yes, yes he trusted him. For his protection, for protecting his kids, for saving him again and again, and from those seeds something else had grown and bloomed. 

Erwin had said he could work with the claim that Levi was in love with him. Levi was certain that it wouldn’t require any work at all. 

As if sensing the turn Levi’s thoughts had taken, a gentle rapping came from his closed door. The slayer gave permission to enter, and there Erwin was, glancing around before sliding silently into the room. Levi sat up as the blond favored him with a slight smile, taking the wooden chair at his desk; perhaps he felt that joining Levi on the bed was crossing a line so soon after their tryst in the waiting room.

“Petra received a call as we were leaving earlier, i’m sure you remember,” Erwin began, voice subdued, “I want you to know first and foremost that everyone is ok, no one has been injured…”

Levi’s eyes widened as realization hit him full force. He’d not even thought what they were discussing might involve Mikasa and the boys. Guilt spiraled through his system rapidly. 

“Oh god,” he muttered, burying his face in his hands. 

“Levi, they’re fine…” Erwin assured him softly, moving to come to his side, the awkward invisible barrier between them gone, “Three of my men were stationed just outside when it happened. They made it as far as the back porch before they were forced to retreat, and I promise you that the injuries they received will give them pause before they attempt it again.” 

Erwin’s deft fingers trailed up his spine comfortingly, coming to a stop at the close-cropped hair at his neck. He wished he could lean into the touch and accept it, but he still felt guilty for letting his attentions be taken up by Erwin and not his team. They’d been the central focus in his mind as of late, and yet he’d allowed today to shift his focus to Erwin, right as disaster had struck.

“You trust these guys you’ve got on it?” Levi asked softly, pulling his hands back a bit. 

Erwin placed a firm hand between his shoulder blades, “Of course.” 

Levi sat back up, sighing heavily. He trusted Erwin, he reminded himself.

“I hate that i’m not there,” he admitted in a defeated tone of voice, “It’s killing me.”

“I’m sorry,” Erwin murmured, “If it’s any consolation, I’m doubling the watch. They’ll know it too. Trust me, nothing like this will happen again.”

“Which just means they’ll have to think of something else to get to them,” Levi pointed out sullenly. Erwin’s mouth was a firm line; he knew that Levi was right, there was little he could do to predict what would happen. 

“Then they’ll stop them again. No one touches a single member of your team, I promise,” Erwin announced, quiet as a whisper but with firm determination that made Levi look up at him. 

They sat staring at each other for several seconds, not to admire each other but because they understood the gravity of the situation, the gaze between them a solid confirmation. They were a team now, both in this and with each other. The bond was too strong, the roots too deep. It should have made Levi nervous, to invest so much in a single person he’d known for such a short time but it didn’t, it only steadied him in the end. 

Erwin was the first to break, pulling Levi to him with the hand still at his back, pressing his lips to the hunter’s hairline. Levi allowed himself to go, relaxing against the other man and exhaling, trying to release all the fear and stress that had pooled in his lungs until nothing but sheer exhaustion remained.

“You’ll have to replace the back door window however,” Erwin revealed; Levi could feel the smile against his hair, “A small set back I think.”

“Good thing it was only that, it’d be hell explaining anything more to the insurance company,” Levi replied with a subdued smile against Erwin’s chest.

Erwin’s soft laugh stirred Levi’s hair gently. 

***

In the end, Eren was forced into sweeping up the shattered glass on the back porch. 

They’d not slept the entire night, sitting around the living room and awaiting some other attack with guns at the ready. By the time the sun began to show along the horizon, the first of dawn’s light splitting the dark, the teens had been near exhaustion. The adrenaline had burned away leaving nothing, until they’d practically collapsed where they were sitting. Fitful sleep greeted them for a few precious hours until it was time to clean up from the night before.

Armin and Mikasa conducted an investigation of the backyard while Eren worked. The blood had sunk deep into the wood of the back porch, almost invisible now against the morning dampness. Thankfully Armin’s sharp eyes were able to pick up a slight trail leading off into the dew saturated grass, still clinging to the blades and congealing there. A larger patch appeared towards the back corner, trailing off further and disappearing into a neighbor’s yard. Nothing else remained, nothing made sense.

“Well we were definitely being attacked,” Armin sighed as they walked back towards the house, “I just can’t figure out why it stopped.” 

Mikasa was silent, eyes turned in Eren’s direction where he still swept at the porch. Their assailant hadn’t made it that far at all really, no one had come to harm. They could be grateful for that at least, but it still bothered Mikasa.

“What did you see last night?” Mikasa asked Armin, glancing in his direction for a split second. Armin had shouted upon returning to his post at the computer when the attack began.

Armin’s hands were stuck deep in his pockets, eyes to the ground as he walked, “There was movement just off screen, they seemed to know where the cameras were stationed, and they tried to keep clear,” he lifted his head, squinting against the brightening sun, “There were several.”

Mikasa’s eyebrows furrowed, “Weird,” she muttered. Armin made a sound of agreement. If they had numbers, why then had they cleared off? Had it simply been to scare them? That didn’t sound like the people who they’d met before, or like a group of vampires who’d already murdered a squad of slayers. It also didn’t explain the blood. 

“You don’t think someone’s watching out for us, do you?” Armin asked suddenly, stopping just short of the porch. Mikasa stopped too, turning to favor her friend with a frown.

“Like who?” 

“I have no idea,” Armin shrugged with an expression that told her that he was simply throwing things out in the hopes of coming up with something, “I just don’t see how this makes sense unless they were physically stopped.”

He had a point.

“You don’t think it’s Levi, do you?” Mikasa suggested, unable to meet Armin’s eyes. Silence met her suggestion, and she didn’t need to look up to feel the pity in the boy’s stare. Why would Levi be protecting them from a distance? Why wasn’t he home where he could make a larger difference in the fight? It had been stupid to suggest, she realized now, and it had only made her look silly in front of Armin.

“I’m taking a shower,” she finally relented, turning to climb the steps and retreat inside. Both boys let her go. 

It might have been a stupid suggestion, but Mikasa couldn’t reconcile the idea of someone watching out for them that didn’t involve Levi. He was missing, maybe incapacitated, maybe even dead for all she knew, but who else would possibly care if the group lived or died? The Guild didn’t have the resources to put a watch on every group in Sina, and no doubt they would have made themselves known if that were the case. 

She was still contemplating it all when she came out of the shower, toweling off her hair and searching for a clean set of clothes. A piece of folded paper sat on the table next to her bed, drawing her eyes immediately. There was a phone number inside, with a single name below it. 

_Annie Leonhardt_ it read. Armin was out of ideas as well it seemed. 

***

Levi had taken to rising before Erwin left for Council most days, both to see him off and to greet Petra in turn. Erwin had seemed a bit cheered by that, and if Levi could do anything to alleviate the stress of what the vampire went through each day during their stupid little election, he would do it. He was really starting to hate the whole thing; more often than not Erwin came back tired and grumpy, sometimes disappearing back into his office to stew until Levi went to bed or the smaller man went in and demanded his presence. Now that things were different between them, Levi found himself uncharacteristically needy for the other’s company, something he didn’t want to admit, but with so few outlets available to him it made Erwin’s absence all the more painful. 

When Erwin was feeling up to it, he’d join Levi during his dinner, usually to poke fun at his strange eating habits and crack jokes about how the slayer was the only meal he needed. Levi had gotten very good at keeping his face composed during his teasing, but it still made his blood run hot at the memory of the last time Erwin had done so. He wondered if the blond would continue to drink from him, should Sanes request regular updates. To Levi’s great embarrassment, he realized he wouldn’t mind in the least. 

That morning Petra had come before Erwin was gone, Levi allowed to let the woman in while Erwin worked at looping his tie around his neck just over his shoulder. He’d only stayed a moment, thanking Petra for her continued help before leaning down to press a quick, chaste peck against Levi’s surprised lips. Petra had pretended not to see, but Levi had caught the amused little smile she’d worn before turning away. 

Thankfully she’d made no mention of it, then or later on which Levi was grateful for. When it came to him and Erwin he still didn’t know what they were exactly and he was sure he wouldn’t have any luck explaining it to Petra. Aside from that morning, Erwin had only kissed him once since their moment post hearing, and that had only been an innocent goodnight kiss to the shorter male’s forehead. It didn’t mean that Levi thought he was uninterested, quite the opposite when no matter how tired or frustrated the other man looked when he arrived home, his whole expression changed just from being around him. If anything, Levi was beginning to suspect that Erwin was just an old fashioned sort of guy who wouldn’t think it appropriate to speed along the physical side of their “relationship.”

 _Tragic,_ Levi thought to himself. 

Not long after Levi was granted permission to stay, both Erwin and Petra had come to realize that there just wasn’t a lot for the human to do. He was still confined to Erwin’s quarters (not that Levi would have left them right now anyway) and still without any form of technology or entertainment that wasn’t a book or chess. Petra had gone out the very next night after the hearing to stock up on books full of crossword puzzles, a few board games, and even several balls of yarn that she was determined to teach Levi to knit with, although the man had been less than enthusiastic at that idea.

“You can knit Erwin a sweater,” Petra had suggested brightly.

“I’ll be knitting a noose to hang myself with before I make anyone a sweater,” he’d grumbled. 

It was while working at such a crossword puzzle in the sitting room, sprawled out on a couch that Levi heard a firm knock against the main door to Erwin’s apartments, and the responding tap of Petra’s heels against hardwood as she hurried to answer. 

He couldn’t make out what they were saying, but from the high, friendly tone Petra was using Levi could tell it was a close acquaintance. The answering voice was deep, maybe even a little gruff, and soon his curiosity got the best of him.

They were still standing by the door; the man was even taller than Erwin, with dirty blond hair that hung in his eyes and a thick matching mustache. He spotted Levi before Petra, who was still talking when the slayer entered.

“Oh, Levi,” Petra recognized him, pausing her conversation with the stranger, “You haven’t met Mike yet, have you?” 

“Nope,” Levi shrugged; While he’d met a fair amount of Erwin’s co-workers and assistants, none of them had been wearing expensively tailored suits or wristwatches that looked like they cost enough to put Mikasa through college. His interest was piqued. 

“Mike Zackarius,” the tall man announced, reaching out a hand that Levi accepted. 

“Levi Ackerman,” he returned. Mike’s dour expression lightened. 

“Ahh. Makes sense now,” he remarked quietly in Petra’s direction. Petra’s face seemed to be fighting a battle between amusement and mortification. 

“Uh...what?” Levi interjected feeling dumb.

“I’ve known Erwin for a long time, since we were fledglings,” the tall vampire started, looking up and away as if trying to see back through the annals of time, worrying at his mustache, “I was wondering before why he was working so hard to help you, but I can see now that it’s because you’re exactly his type.”

Levi’s brows pulled down sharply, head cocking in confusion.

Mike smiled.

“I’ll get that book you wanted, Mike!” Petra announced, perhaps a couple decibels too high.

High heels clacking, Petra hurried off to do just that, leaving the two men standing awkwardly before the door. Levi still eyed the giant vampire wearily, unable to gauge if he was being made fun of or not. 

Mike didn’t seem to be the type to shy away from social interaction no matter how odd, judging from the way he was still smiling down at the black-haired man. 

“Erwin has a type?” Levi finally asked, voice flat.

“Mm-hm,” he hummed, not bothering to explain further. 

Levi had wished the man would elaborate, but he knew that would also mean Mike would have to possibly drag up all of Erwin’s exes and crushes as well, and for some reason Levi had been having a severe problem visualizing just that since he met the man without feeling like the back of his neck had caught fire from sheer jealousy. 

“You’ve...known him a long time then, huh?” he tried instead. He had to admit, the idea of child Erwin held a certain amount of charm.

“Centuries,” Mike grinned, turning to more fully pay attention to Levi, “He was a weird little kid, I could tell you stories.”

Levi was almost tempted to ask, but Mike seemed keen on continuing.

“He was...melancholy too,” Mike revealed, brows furrowing a touch, “Not just when he was a child either. He loves his work and his friends but there’s always been a piece of him that none of us could touch...well, anyway, i’m sure he’s told you about what happened.”

Levi knew what he was referring to. How old had Erwin been when his father had been executed he wondered now. How much of his life had been warped by that tragedy?

Petra returned with book in hand, handing it off to Mike and none the wiser of their discussion. 

“Thank you, Petra, I should be going now…” he tucked the book under his arm, reaching for the door. Before he was through it, he seemed to think of something suddenly.

“Oh and Levi...thank you as well.” 

Levi raised a thin brow, confused for a moment, “For what?” 

“For Erwin. I said he _was_ melancholy,” he favored the human with a knowing smile, “There’s been a distinct, noticeable drop in that lately. Funny how that works.”

The hunter simply stared at the other man, at a loss for words until the door closed.

“What was that about?” Petra asked softly.

“Nothing,” Levi answered, already retreating back to his spot on the couch, “Don’t worry about it.”

***

They met on a surprisingly hot day, the last flush of summer determined to go out with a blaze of glory that sent everyone scrambling for the shade. Annie had suggested a relatively out of the way spot downtown, a posh coffee shop that was only ever frequented by distracted college students. She had assured Mikasa that if they picked out a far away corner, no one would overhear them. Even if someone did, would they even believe what they’d heard, the blonde girl had pointed out. 

Annie had elected to wait outside for her; it turned out that the shop had put out a couple tables on the sidewalk, out of the line of foot traffic and concealed under the store overhang, away from the sun. It was a good enough spot as any, and she wouldn’t have to waste money on a drink either. 

“Ackerman,” Annie inclined her head slightly from behind a pair of aviators. Mikasa didn’t respond, pulling out the chair across from the girl and sitting down. For once Annie didn’t appear bored, at ease perhaps from the way she sat back in her own chair, but her ice blue eyes took in her companion with interest, or maybe like she was looking for a weakness to attack.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” she finally asked, eyes settling back on Mikasa’s impassive face. It was a formality; she knew about Levi, Mikasa was sure.

“I need intel,” Mikasa finally announced, voice even, “You worked with the Guild directly in the past and had access to information dealing with the High Council. I want it.”

If Annie was surprised by the request and how quickly Mikasa went for the jugular, she didn’t show it, “I signed a gag order,” she stated as if remarking on the weather. 

“I don’t care what you signed,” Mikasa replied, not an ounce of emotion spilling over into her voice. 

Mikasa was surprised to see the corners of Annie’s lips turn up a bit, breaking eye contact for only a second, “Who do you think has your brother?”

If Annie thought that would wound Mikasa for some reason she was wrong. Mikasa was ready.

“Who’s Erwin Smith?” the black-haired girl countered, composed as could be. 

“I don’t know, I don’t make it my business to know leeches by name,” Annie returned, glancing side-ways through the glass of the shop; her body language told Mikasa that she was being truthful. She hadn’t even known if Annie would know who Erwin was, Krista had only had a bare understanding of the man that included a recent candidacy for Chancellor. For a second Mikasa wondered if she’d given away too much information. 

“But you do know some things. Things that could be of use to me,” Mikasa directed the conversation back. There might have been hostility between the two groups, but it grew out of a mutual respect. Annie liked to put Levi down regularly, but they both knew it was because Annie had something to prove being the younger of the two. Respect was held between her and Mikasa now, both female hunters - _good_ hunters - unparalleled in their territory. Mikasa was banking on that.

“And what do I get for that information?” Annie asked with a coy lick in her voice, leaning back further as if reclining on a throne. She might hold the cards to furthering the pursuit of Levi’s whereabouts, but Mikasa hadn’t come to beg. 

“Our continued gratitude for being allies,” Mikasa ventured, reminding the girl of their shared allegiance. Annie rolled her eyes.

“Which works out nicely for you, since it’s your team being bailed out more often than not.”

“If you wanted an easier job perhaps you should put in an application,” Mikasa nodded in the direction of the shop’s counter. 

Annie’s mouth was tight, unforgiving; perhaps Mikasa was pushing too hard.

“Listen, I just need enough to keep the chase going,” she finally relented, hands against the surface of the table between them, “Give me something. Give me one in with the Council, anything I can use. I’m not asking for their heads on a silver platter.”

For a moment Mikasa thought that the blonde girl would simply rise and leave, not interested the the pleas of a nearly broken girl searching for her sibling. Annie detested weakness, she knew, and if anything had exposed her own it was that. 

Annie sighed, leaning forward to sit her elbows against the table. Several seconds passed before she turned her gaze up and back on the girl in front of her.

“We need every slayer we can get,” Annie began, voice low and steely, “You know what’s coming.”

Mikasa felt the chill from the girl’s words on her spine, “Yes.”

Annie nodded softly, eyes focused over the rim of her sunglasses, “Bring him home, Ackerman.”

Then they got down to real work. 

***

“I really...don’t feel good about this.”

It was only the 5th time tonight that Eren had voiced his displeasure. 

They’d taken a cab from the closest major street in their neighborhood, further uptown to the sprawling nightclub district where their target sat. The plan was for Eren and Mikasa to both wear wires, which would be monitored by Armin and Jean from a nearby cafe. Annie had laid it all out for Mikasa at their meeting; the club was an approved spot for vampires to engage in live blood drinking, their hosts all consenting and approved by the bouncers outside. Anyone who didn’t know what kind of establishment they were entering were turned away; the lucky few who knew and were interested (or attractive enough, according to Annie) were permitted in. 

Mikasa was hoping she wasn’t crammed into a tight red spaghetti-strapped mini dress for nothing. Hence Eren’s misgivings. 

“You could've at least worn a...a shawl or something.”

“What are you, my dad?” 

Eren at least had the comfort of a slick, fitted black suit, a dark crimson dress shirt without a tie that allowed his neck and sharp collarbones to show sitting under the blazer. Annie had also mentioned that wearing red was considered polite; who wanted to see the remnants of their meal all over their provider? 

It was a club most frequented by Council members, Annie had remembered it from when she’d been called in by the Guild to work a case dealing in human trafficking. This club in particular hadn’t been raided, their owner insisting that the Guild could investigate them at their pleasure, they’d find no violations on his watch. It had been true, but Annie’s expression had still darkened all the same recalling it. Mikasa was starting to believe that the girl held prejudices that ran deeper than most slayers. 

It was a dangerous gamble, one with possibly a small payoff but their options were exhausted. If Erwin Smith were present Mikasa would be able to pick him out, she was sure. If not, she could schmooze a few guys and try to get something worthwhile. Worst case scenario was that they’d be found out and murdered out back, but Mikasa wasn’t counting on that, not with the long knife stashed in her black leather high-heeled boot. 

They approached the club together, the pounding of the music loud enough that they could feel it from outside. The front entrance was for humans only, guarded by a couple of large and imposing men that she couldn’t tell were vampires or not; she hadn’t been able to tell that Erwin Smith was a vampire after all. 

Mikasa sauntered up with Eren in tow, the picture of ease although she felt none of it internally, “Evening,” she smiled through a layer of dark red lipstick. 

Both men regarded her silently, eyes darting from head to foot and back again as if deciphering how much she knew and if she’d be worth it.

“What are a couple of kids like you doin’ out here?” the first man asked, glancing back at Eren and then to Mikasa again since she seemed to be the talkative one. 

Her mind went back to the time they’d tangled with the vampire gang close to campus, and the words the blond one had used, “We’re just looking for a bit of fun...that’s all…” Mikasa replied, smoky and sensual, dragging her fingers along the curve of her neck gently. Her lips curved into a hint of a smile when the two men glanced at each other. 

“And you know what kind of fun you’re looking for?”

“Oh yes,” she grinned. 

They’d requested their i.d.s before allowing them entrance; thankfully Armin had become a bit of an expert at producing fakes for jobs like this. The second man came closer to get a good look as well, glancing at Mikasa’s before turning his eyes to Eren’s, reaching out to steady the card where the boy held it.

“Let them in,” the second man commanded with limited interest, slinking back into the shadows of the front of the club. The first man nodded them past a velvet rope, pushing the heavy red lacquered door open and revealing a long corridor just inside. 

It was dim in the hall, walls covered with long dark stripes and they were alone. Mikasa debated pausing to check her wire and weapon but thought better of it; they could have hidden cameras anywhere. Eren kept pace with her, both marching towards yet another red door that promised to deliver them to their destination, and hopefully a new lead. 

“Are you ready?” Mikasa asked, voice just loud enough for Eren to make out over the pounding bass inside.

“We’ll find out, won’t we?” he muttered, pushing at the door himself.

Loud, electronic dance music washed over them like waves as they entered, the club a multi-level establishment with a pit that contained the DJ stand and a spacious dance floor currently occupied by only a handful of revelers, most human from all the red Mikasa could pick out from here. The entrance came out above that, on a level containing small, intimate tables meant for maybe three people at the most. Mikasa was surprised to see a small glass bar across from them, but it made sense when she thought about it, half of the people in the club being human after all. 

Another level sat above them balcony style, jutting out over their level so that the occupants could see every inch of the club. A bouncer was stationed at the base of a crystalline staircase; this was obviously the V.I.P. section. How they were going to get up there was beyond Mikasa at the moment, but if anyone with ties to Erwin Smith (or the man himself) were here, they would most definitely be at the other end of the stairs. They decided to stop at the bar, leaning against the chilled glass and scanning the room for anything suspicious or familiar. Honestly, Mikasa wasn’t even sure if Erwin Smith were the type to frequent places like this, only chasing a hunch she had. No matter who he was he’d still gotten involved with her brother, and now he was missing. With the attacks against slayers still presumably happening, she knew in her gut that he was somehow involved.

The dance floor and tables on their level held nothing of interest; a vampire and human couple occupied the table closest to them, a few humans lingered at the other end of the bar gossiping. Mikasa turned her attention to the V.I.P. wing, only seeing a few patrons from her vantage point, stationed at tables along the outer lip of the balcony. Towards the farthest corner her eyes picked up the form of two younger males, obviously wealthy even from here based on the suits they wore. Both sets of eyes had found Mikasa at the bar, one of the boys leaning over to say something to his companion, never looking away. Perhaps this was exactly what she needed.

Mikasa turned in their direction minutely, full lips smiling softly at the boys before drawing Eren’s attention, “How much do you trust me?” 

Eren had been gazing off in the direction of the dance floor, but now he picked up the thread between his girlfriend and the vampires watching her every move, “You? I’d bet the farm on. Anyone else?...” Eren’s voice dripped with distaste, eyeing the boys, “I think you know the answer.”

“How much do you trust me to do my job?” she reworded the question.

Eren’s eyes finally broke with the vampires on the dias, head turning so that he could focus fully on the woman in front of him, “I trust you to do everything necessary for us.” Us wasn’t specific, but she knew he wasn’t only talking about themselves as a couple, Levi was included as well. This is what this mission was about, and Eren was prepared to make sacrifices to see it through. 

Mikasa slid her hand over from where is rested against the bar to squeeze his hand quickly, “This won’t take long,” she promised.

She moved away from Eren and more fully into the boys line of sight, a slight cock to her head as she returned their gaze. There didn’t seem to be anything malicious or dark about them, just two young vampires out on the town, looking for a hot young girl to hang out with. Mikasa was hoping she fit their tastes. 

Sauntering into the direction of the bouncer she watched the pair, until one of them - the silver haired one - rose to meet her on the other end of the staircase. The bouncer saw both coming and waved the girl through. Mikasa was sure to swing her hips ascending, fixing a flirty smile to her lips at the boy above her.

The smile was returned, the boy turning to lead the way for Mikasa; apparently he would introduce himself when they’d returned to his friend. When that happened, Mikasa was offered a seat at their table first, both boys reclining easily and admiring the view.

“That’s not your boyfriend down there, is it?” the darker haired boy asked first, clearly joking, although Mikasa found it a lot funnier than she let on. 

“No, adopted brother,” she assured them with a coy look, “he didn’t want me walking into a place like this alone.”

“I can see why,” the silver-haired one rumbled, giving her a once over, “Name’s Boris,” he finally volunteered, taking her hand in greeting. 

“Dennis,” the other announced, doing the same. 

“I’m Kiko,” Mikasa lied, remembering the name printed on the fake i.d. Armin had given her, “Are you boys from around here?” 

Dennis made a noise at the question, as if he had better places to be than Sina, “No, we were dragged here on business. Parent’s business to be clear,” he divulged. Mikasa schooled her features, but already a wave of excitement broke through her; were they talking about the Council? 

“Dennis and I are usually in Europe at this time of year,” Boris clarified, with a smug look, like the girl would be impressed with them for that, “But both of our families felt it was time we take an interest in politics it seems.”

“Oh, that’s exciting,” Mikasa leaned forward, allowing a soft smile, “I’m not really familiar with what goes on in your circles, but my ex told me bits and pieces”

Boris seemed to be basking in her presence, a beautiful young girl admitting her ignorance and him there to educate her, “It’s dry and boring, I promise you that,” he said off hand but with an air of trying to sound important, “Council meetings are only good for networking and maybe a nap or two,” he chuckled, Dennis joining him. 

“But you must have an important family to be attending it, right?” Mikasa fluttered her eyelashes, hoping she wasn’t overdoing it.

“Oh for sure, but this one...well, they’ve pretty much put out an invitation to whomever will come. Purebloods, that is,” Dennis jumped in.

“Did you say you’ve dated a vampire?” Boris asked, momentarily throwing Mikasa for a loop. She hoped they were young and arrogant enough to not poke holes in her story.

“Yes, a few years ago. He wasn’t anyone especially well known or distinguished. Not like you two,” she grinned. That alone seemed to satisfy them. 

“Then you have to know about the High Council, right?” 

“Yes, of course. Darius Zackley oversees it,” she made it sound half a question.

“Well...sort of,” Boris smiled, “I don’t know how much we can say…” he toyed, bobbing his head slightly. 

“We’re electing his replacement,” Dennis finished for him, apparently keen to show up his friend in front of the girl. 

“Oh! That _is_ exciting then. Is it like a presidential election?” Finally they were getting somewhere; Mikasa had known everything they’d said before.

“Sort of, there will be a vote. We have three candidates, and the vetting process takes _ages.”_ Boris lamented. 

“Hence the naps,” Dennis winked. Mikasa rewarded them with a giggle. 

“How sad, both of you locked up away from all the fun with three boring old vampires droning on and on,” Mikasa pouted, tossing her hair over her shoulder to reveal her neck fully. Both sets of eyes lingered there. 

“Well...it’s not been _all_ boring, Dot Pixis is sort of fun…” Dennis muttered, slightly distracted.

“And that whole business with Erwin Smith, that’s been a right scandal…” 

Mikasa tried not to let Boris’ words affect her, but she could feel her hands clench under the table.

“Erwin Smith? Who’s that?”

“Well, he _was_ a front runner until he went and pissed off half of the old families. I don’t know all the details but i’ve heard mother and father speaking of it here and there.”

“It’s just gossip mostly,” Dennis waved off.

“I love gossip,” Mikasa forced a smile onto her face, wishing she could cross the table and physically take whatever information the two had with her bare hands.

Boris eyed her for a second, as if internally warring over if he should say anything or not. Maybe it was crossing a line, or maybe he was starting to have misgivings about how much Mikasa seemed to be interested in this line of talk. His desire to put his fangs in the girl must have won out in the end.

“Well...like I said I don’t know much...but apparently he’s got this human stashed on Council grounds…”

***

Eren kept an eye on Mikasa as she reached the pair’s table and sat, her back to the boy but well within sight should something go wrong. He had meant what he’d said; he trusted Mikasa to do her job and take care of herself, but there was no way he’d ever invest an ounce of trust in any of the people currently around them. Any one of them could cause her harm, and Eren was determined to reach her side before anyone else. 

“Hey buddy, you need anything to drink?” the bartender finally asked, after attending to his other guests at the opposite side of the bar. Eren glanced back before turning around, for the moment sure that Mikasa was safe. 

“What do ya have?” 

“Anything you’d need to get liquored up. I’m not a vamp like these cats,” the man grinned, tossing an eye in the dance floor’s direction. Eren smiled despite himself. 

“I’m easy, rum and coke?” 

The man nodded, “Sure thing, you got an i.d.?” 

Eren fished the card out of his wallet; he really shouldn’t be drinking on the job (Levi would have had his head for it) but he didn’t want to come across as unnatural to the other patrons. 

The man glanced at the i.d. quickly, “Alright Mr. Jaeger, comin’ right up.”

Eren slid the card back in, turning back around to watch Mikasa. He had just picked her back up when suddenly he realized what the man had just said. Terror gripped his throat, quickly rifling back into his wallet to seize the card he’d shown the bartender. His actual i.d. stared back up at him, the fake one Armin had given him still neatly concealed in another flap from when he’d received it.

He’d shown the bouncers outside his real name. He remembered the way the second one had touched his, tilting it to confirm his identity. _Fuck._

***

Mikasa rose with easy grace, “Let me just tell my brother what the plan is, i’ll be back in just a bit,” she smoldered, promising all sorts of fun to come for the boys.

“Don’t take too long,” Boris called as she walked away, also rising to relocate to one of the long plush couches in the back, shaded and secretive for whatever they believed was going to happen. Mikasa hoped they had the sense to clear out as soon as it was obvious that she wasn’t coming back.

She hurried down the stairs, mind a whirl of all they’d told her; Erwin Smith was keeping a human in his private rooms on Council grounds. Erwin Smith had pissed off several influential families for some perceived slight born from this fact. Erwin Smith had enough money and influence and power to continue his activities without any interference from the Council or Guild alike. Erwin Smith was going to get a stake buried in his chest the moment Mikasa got to him, the moment she freed her brother.

Rage swelled hot and hard in her heart, but it dissipated slightly when she saw Eren waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

The boy had a frantic look on his face, emerald eyes wide. He seized her arm the moment she was on equal footing, whirling her around and pulling her in the direction of the club entrance at a quickened pace.

“We have to leave, _now,”_ he ground out through clenched teeth.

“What? Eren, what’s going on..?”

“I fucked up, I fucked up bad,” he moaned low, hand still wound around her upper arm, “I showed the bouncer my real i.d.”

Shock almost forced her to a stop on her feet, but if it was from Eren’s admission or the two dark figures cutting a path from their intended exit to their current location, she couldn’t say.

 _”Shit,”_ Eren swore, rocking to a halt before turning on a dime to race backwards, nearly crashing into a nearby table in the process, Mikasa as his side. The pair cut through the tabled space to a thin strip of stairs at the center leading down to the dance floor. A quick glance back and Mikasa could see the pair (one of which she was sure she recognized) moving quickly, but attempting to not look suspicious among the other guests. Eren and Mikasa couldn’t care less, practically rushing into the small crowd of red and hoping to slow their pursuers down. Eren had her hand practically crushed in his own, spinning around in the crowd and spotting a service door off to the side. They were already through it when Mikasa got another look at the men shoving people aside, making a b-line for the door.

Once through, Eren ripped his blazer open, reaching for the holster at his shoulder and the silver handgun concealed there. Mikasa’s outfit hadn’t allowed for a gun of her own but it wouldn’t be hard to go for the knife should they need it. They raced down the mostly deserted hallway, an employee spotting them and on the verge of calling out until they saw the gun in Eren’s hand. They dodged another employee, almost to the end of the hall but the door was opening behind them and there would be no guests to get in the way this time. Eren pulled back, aiming the gun and firing off a half dozen shots in rapid succession, the handful of employees screaming and running for cover. The first bullet found a home in one of the vampire’s shoulders, high enough that he kept coming, albeit slower. Through another door, across a rough paved storage and maintenance hall, and they were almost to the back of the building, hoping that an exit to the street would show up. 

“Are you thinking of a plan?” Eren rasped, breathing hard from the near sprint they did around racks of audio equipment and stage platforms. 

“We can’t go to the rendezvous spot,” Mikasa admitted; no doubt Armin had picked up what was happening over the wire and would cut monitoring to rush to their aid, but neither him or Jean were armed as heavily as she’d want for this, it would only endanger the boys. Eren grit his teeth, elbowing the door at the end open and mercifully they practically tumbled out into the back alley.

Just as a familiar van screeched to a stop in front of them.

“Get in,” Ymir shouted. She didn’t have to tell the pair twice; flabbergasted they threw open the van door and jumped into the back, pulling away just at the door they’d come through not seconds before burst open. For only a moment it seemed the danger had passed, until a black polished SUV turned the corner several feet back, the two vampires climbing in and continuing their chase.

“How did you know we were here?” Eren asked breathlessly, as Mikasa rummaged in the back of the van.

“Oh ya know...just happened to be in the neighborhood...” Ymir replied dodgily. She could see the SUV clearly now, speeding after them. Turning out of the ally Ymir accelerated, nearly side-swiping a taxi that laid on the horn in response. Apparently Ymir was used to high speed chases from the way she nimbly cut through traffic as if she were in a much smaller vehicle, Eren and Mikasa rocking with every turn and lane change. 

“Ok but really, why are you here?” Eren asked again just as Mikasa pulled out a shotgun that had been under the seat.

“One of you is a lot smarter than the others, they made a call to someone for advice, and when it got back to me I decided you were probably gonna need your asses saved,” Ymir grinned, checking to make sure the other car was still on their tails. 

“Armin,” Eren sighed, offering up a silent thanks before thinking along further, “But then, who did he call?”

“SURPRISE!” came the high, loud shriek from the front seat next to Ymir, Krista’s blonde head popping up between them and sending Eren and Mikasa into cardiac arrest. 

“JESUS!” Eren screamed, tumbling backwards as Mikasa nearly fired off a shot from the gun accidentally. 

“What the hell are you doing here!?” Mikasa growled, more angry at the girl’s shout than her presence. 

“Like Ymir said, saving your asses,” she smiled, “When I heard what you had planned I knew you were as good as dead. We were already out anyway, so…”

“Thanks for ruining my date, assholes,” Ymir groused. 

“But this is _so_ much more exciting than pizza, Ymir!”

“...You’re dating…?” Eren cocked his head, distracted.

“We need to pick up Armin and Jean,” Mikasa interrupted, leaning forward.

“Where are they?” 

“Back in the opposite direction.”

Ymir sighed loudly, but there was a sparkle in her eye that told Mikasa she was relishing the little chase they were in, “Fine fine…” she agreed, turning sharply at the next light.

***

Jean and Armin broke into a sprint, keeping to the relative safety of the main sidewalk just outside the cafe. Minutes before Armin had picked up Eren’s admission to Mikasa, and their hasty flight out of the club had come through his earphones. It was then that he had decided to strike base, shoving his laptop and accessories into his bag and whispering frantically to Jean that they had to move. They’d agreed to meet at a spot three blocks from the club, and if they wanted a chance to catch them, they would need to run to get there. If Eren and Mikasa made it at all. 

Armin himself was armed with a small caliber handgun while Jean had taken a shine to one of the desert eagle’s they’d had locked up in storage. It wouldn’t be enough though, not with both boys unpracticed shots. They didn’t carry any spare ammo, not anticipating a need to shoot their way out of this situation.

They were almost there, the next corner - a mostly open street corner with a small park full of stone corporate statutes - and they would be able to meet the rest of their team, where they could make further plans, if only-

Jean grabbed Armin’s arm, jerking him back hard and against the building they’d been running parallel to. He looked back to question the other boy but his golden brown eyes were locked on the figures that Armin now saw milling about the stone structures, as if in wait.

“How…?” Armin started, a soft whisper but it didn’t matter; this way was no longer safe. Jean pulled him back, retracing their steps at a rapid pace and hoping they hadn’t been spotted. 

“We have to get in contact with them, they need to know where we are,” Armin started, speaking quickly and trying to keep up with Jean’s long strides.

“They’re not coming, Armin,” Jean muttered, despair dripping from each syllable, “We’re on our own.” 

Armin’s throat had gone dry; he’d had the same inkling but he hadn’t wanted to admit it out loud. 

“What are we going to do then?” he asked.

***

Levi had developed a habit of taking books from Erwin’s library back to his room to read before bed as of late. His mind tended to wander before sleep, conjuring up a million different scenarios that his team could be facing at that moment, or what could be waiting just around the corner for himself and Erwin, leading him to spending half the night awake in bed. If he instead read until his eyes were drooping, Levi knew that he’d get a restful night’s sleep. It was how Erwin found him that particular evening, still in his regular clothes, reclined against the pillows.

“Are you reading _Lord of the Rings?”_ Erwin asked incredulously, “I didn’t even know we had that.”

Levi shrugged, finishing up a sentence he’d been on before glancing up at the other man, “It’s pretty good. I read it in high school before it got a movie deal.”

“I didn’t peg you for a fantasy nerd,” Erwin teased.

“I’d rather read about elves than vampires, i’ve got enough of those in my life already,” Levi retorted with a half smile. 

“And here I thought it was just because you related to hobbits.”

Levi brought the book down to his lap, fixing Erwin with an open mouthed look of disgust that the vampire couldn’t help laughing at. 

“Asshole,” he muttered, closing the book so he could toss it at the still chucking blond, who caught it easily. 

“I’m sorry, you’re very imposing...and manly…” he was still smiling, but his voice dropped a couple octaves as he leaned into Levi’s space, “...and handsome. Stunning. Gorgeous.”

“Oh _shut up,_ Levi tried to swallow a grin, not entirely sure if he’d forgiven the man for his jab yet.

Erwin’s expression grew more subdued, but there was still a pleased curve to his lips, studying the dark-haired man in front of him fondly, “I’m glad you’re here,” he admitted. 

Levi wasn’t sure if he could say the same; he wanted to, he wanted to at least tell him that he enjoyed Erwin’s company, but he also wished it could be on different terms. He remembered what Mike had said earlier in the day, of the change in Erwin’s behavior that all of his friends had noticed since Levi’s arrival. It was hard to imagine Erwin as melancholy now, all smiling lips and warm glistening eyes, comfort rolling off him in waves. 

“Really?” he asked; he had sat up sometime in the middle of their little discussion, their faces now only separated by the breath between them, and Erwin seemed intent on closing that distance. The blond nodded softly, gazing into gunmetal grey before angling his head so as to better kiss the man in front of him.

 _Finally,_ Levi thought to himself.

If their first kiss was all desperation and passion, this one was quiet, subdued affection; no less heart-stopping, but born from a desire to express what they felt without words getting in the way. It was easier for Levi to simply press his lips to the vampire’s, tracing fingers up his chest to curve around the back of his neck and bury his hand in his blond hair instead of trying to put a sentence together. Their mouths were made for each other, molding together with just enough pressure to set Levi’s nerves on fire, but gentle still. Erwin pulled him closer to his chest, curling his tongue into Levi’s mouth with ease, drawing a sweet gasp from his lips. It seemed to only make Erwin hungrier. 

They kissed until Levi couldn’t remember how he’d ended up on his back again, Erwin pressing him down into the mattress just enough to feel his weight comfortably. Hands worked their way across the plains of his chest, down his arms reassuringly, back down to rub against his tight abs. Erwin ducked to press his open mouth to Levi’s neck, not to feed but to worry the skin with lips alone. It drew all manner of shuttering breaths and soft moans from Levi’s throat, body tight with the lust now pooling in his veins. Erwin’s thumb skittered up over his chin to run against his jaw, the other hand pulling at the bottom edge of his shirt to reveal a slim line of hipbones and lower stomach, another pressing to the inside of…

Wait.

Levi broke the kiss looking up at Erwin with confusion in his eyes, “Did...did you grow another hand…?”

Erwin’s expression was blank until he realized what Levi was saying, face turning sheepish, “Do you...not want me to do that?”

“Do what?” Levi still didn’t understand.

Instead of explaining, Erwin demonstrated; slowly the roll of pressure came, just above and to the inside of Levi’s knees, traveling higher to spread along his inner thighs and pulling an undignified shuttering sound from the smaller male’s mouth. Erwin’s hands rested on the bed on either side of Levi’s head. He was smirking. 

“Holy...you can just...do that…?” Levi asked breathlessly, heat rising in the back of his brain with the realization that Erwin could literally touch him anywhere with just a thought.

“I have complete control over your body…” Erwin whispered, eyes dark and lidded, Levi’s mouth going dry in response, “I can make you feel whatever I want…”

Levi was pretty certain that he’d never been harder in his entire life.

Their mouths crashed together again with renewed heat, Levi unable to stop his knees from falling apart a little further to allow Erwin room. To his surprise - and perhaps delight - the vampire kept his hands right where they’d been, even as sensations came alive all over the surface of the skin still obscured to Erwin by his clothing. It wasn’t exactly like human touch now that he knew what was happening, but close enough that it still felt gratifying, like he was being worshiped by the other man. Erwin broke away from the slayer’s lips to watch his back bow and arch, Levi groaning deep at the wide sweep that dragged from hips to neck while pressure sat toying with his inner thighs, high but just short of where he desired it most. Hips rolling, he dug his fingers into the blanket underneath him, gasping as the heat traveled higher, perhaps sensing his need to encircle the base of his cock. The same heat beat punishingly against the sensitive dips and hollows of his neck, bleeding into his chest to gathering teasingly at his nipples. Levi bit into the already swollen flesh of his lower lip to smother any cries of pleasure.

Erwin finally lifted a hand just to pull his lip free, thumb stroking along the abused skin reverently. Without a buffer Levi couldn’t help but whine, eyelids parting to gaze up through bleary grey eyes clouded with pleasure. Erwin looked every bit the predator he was in that moment, eyes narrowed and alive with an almost eerie light, drinking in the sight of Levi coming completely undone for his amusement. Beads of precum slipped down his shaft, eyes fluttering closed again as the phantom touch climbed and fell against it, stimulating him further. 

“E-Erwin…” Levi gasped, rolling his head against the pillow. Inky black strands caught against the material, the flush on his usually pale face making him appear a disheveled mess. 

_Spread your legs…_ the request echoed between his ears. Unable to resist Levi did as commanded, white hot arousal blazing a path up his spine at the gentle control the other man held over him. He had to admit that the idea had both aroused and spooked him at first, of giving the other man power like this but there was no denying it was what Levi craved now, a broken _“Yes”_ hissing past his open lips that was all his own.

He couldn’t still his hips now, rocking with the pleasure that built like an inferno between his thighs. Erwin leaned back on his haunches to drink in the sight, sitting just inside the smaller male’s knees. Levi’s back rose and fell, bowing gracefully, head tipping back to spill a flood of moans. He was close, so close he could tell and yet he was still short of the line. 

Erwin’s hands were at his zipper, pulling his pants open and down just enough that the flushed head of his cock sat against his lower stomach, the blond taking care to move his shirt up and aside. He leaned down over the squirming man, lips caressing the flushed corner of his cheek, his temple, the rim of his ear before breathing soft and even, where just Levi could hear him, fingers stroking at an errant strand of hair.

 _”Cum for me, darling…_ Erwin whispered softly, both aloud and inside Levi’s head. The slayer gasped sharp and violent, eyes wide as orgasm wracked his shivering body hard. Somewhere in the middle his gasping turned to moans, release splashing hot against his bare skin, fighting for something to ground him until Erwin’s fingers slid between his own easily. They held together like that for several seconds, Levi panting as he came down from the peak with Erwin still above him as his anchor, silver-grey eyes finally opening through heavy lids and dark lashes. Erwin knelt, pressing a kiss to Levi’s sweat-slicked forehead tenderly. 

“Beautiful, _gorgeous,_ ” Erwin insisted in a whisper.

Levi didn’t have the strength to argue for once.


End file.
